


【BL原创．长篇】善意都市(01-32．End)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: 耽美原创／BL／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [2]
Category: tanbi - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, tanbi, 耽美原创
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 126,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	1. Chapter 1

S市。

一个有“东方硅谷”之称的高科技都市。

这里，汇集了全国上下的高科技精英分子与电脑奇才，密集林立的高科技企业如生物技术实验机构、软件开发研究公司、通信以及硬体製造工厂，为C国及至国外各个领域上的需求供应技能。

这个象征着迈向锦绣未来、光明前程的都市，让C国人皆趋之若鹜，莫不以挤身S市公司就业为荣。即使在S市某公司当个普通文员，然而只要递上其名片或报上公司位址，S市的光环即时笼罩在其人身上，就足以让其人在人群中趾高气扬，气势咄咄逼人。

精英、奇才，就是S市上班族的共同烙印。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
『愚仔，你今早听了新闻没？』

老吴在MSN上给与他背对背坐的植若愚送去讯息。

『有什么特别新闻？』

不一会儿，就收到植若愚的讯息。

老吴笑了一下，『新市长宣言。』

『嗯。新官上任三把火，他提议的新措施很不错，挺有见地。』

『鸟！建立善意城市、减少罪案……切！算什么新措施？阿猫阿狗也知道，最近罪案增加，还不是因为警方吃屎拉饭的！我说要打击罪案，还不如先整顿警方纪律！』老吴用力地键盘上敲字，未了，还附送一个竖中指的图案。

等了一阵子，才见到植若愚回送三个中指图，『这么上火，谁惹你鸟了？慾求不满乎？』

『死小子！你才慾求不满。我昨晚才跟Linda大战三回合，今晚还约定再战呢！怎么？羡慕吧？』

『是！羡慕死了，祝你早日精尽人亡！』

『哇！好酸呀！』

『酸什么酸？我只是有自知之明，感叹自己不能像你随时发情，悲哀……对了，大人霸市今天的狗粮有特价，多买一些回去吧。』

『狗粮？……我家没养狗，跟我说这……』打到一半，老吴突然醒悟，转过身指着植若愚骂道，“妈的！你找死，竟敢骂我是狗！”

声量之大，足以让办公室其他人纷纷抬起头望向他们。然而不到一秒都又埋头苦干。

植若愚早已笑得趴在桌上。

老吴借助椅子的滑轮滑到植若愚身边，一拳搥在他的头上。

“痛！”植若愚立刻弹起来，“杀人吗？你若杀了我，我老妈一定不放过你！”植若愚呲牙咧嘴地说。

“你少拿李校长来压我。若不是看在李校长的份上，我才懒得理你这臭小子。”老吴斜睨着眼，一副“你神气什么”的神情。

“是呀，要不是我妈，我还进不了这间公司呢……”植若愚突感一阵洩气。

他的妈妈，是老吴就读的某公立高中校长。植若愚当年来公司应征时，还多亏了老吴向上司提醒他是李校长的儿子，才得以在百多个应徵者当中脱颖而出。

因为恰巧，上司也曾是妈妈的学生。

虽然，植若愚是因为妈妈的关系才顺利进入这家公司就职，然而，若非他自身的实力与表现，即使他妈妈是皇亲国戚，他也未必能得到这个工作机会。

这个道理他是明白的。

可是，却一直耿耿于怀，觉得自己的能力原来并非自以为是的那么好。

从小，他就亟欲摆脱“他是李校长的儿子”这个标签。由于他的身份，他必须循规蹈矩地过日子，不但得品学兼优，还得文武全才，十八般武艺样样精通，才不辱妈妈的身份、地位。

再加上父亲去世得早，妈妈一人将他拉拔长大，他更加不能让人认为“没爹的孩子就是野”、“没出息”，所以一直孜孜不倦。

从大学毕业后，远离了家乡来到S市，蛮以为从此能摆脱那个标签，却始料未及的是，标签依然痴痴缠。

虽说他曾自豪于自己在学业上的成就皆与妈妈无关，全凭自身努力，然而，到了关键时刻，却得依靠妈妈的余荫，总是让他感到不愉快。

想要耍骨气不接受工作嘛，现实问题不得不让他低头妥协。

自从dot-com经济泡沫破灭后，投资顿时委靡，许多企业纷纷进行瘦身，不是减员工薪水，就是要员工捲起铺盖走人。多少人倾刻之间从人人称羡的“精英”、“科技新贵”成为失业人士、破产者。

人力市场如此大坏，在僧多粥少、一职难求之下，你道职场新鲜人如植若愚者，还敢意气用事吗？

“愚仔，下班后跟我们去喝一杯如何？”老吴拍拍植若愚的肩膀，“瞧你脸黄肌瘦，无精打彩的，定是慾求不满了。今晚Linda说会带一个姐妹来，看在你妈份上，就先介绍你认识，够朋友了吧？”

“多谢了，我今天要加班。”植若愚摇摇头，拒绝的意思明显。

“真搞不懂你怎么想的。如今，除了工作难求，女人更难求。你若不快点找个女人，这辈子就准备打光棍啦你。”

植若愚笑着耸了耸肩，“妈的，你就别假惺惺啦，你还不乐等着这机会？尽情享受被两女侍候的滋味吧，老兄！”

“哼，你以为我不想呀！可是Linda警告过，若我敢伸手，就跟我分手。为了一朵野花失了我的树，得不偿失……算了，不说了不说了。女人，麻烦！”老吴摇摇手，脚往地撑了一下，又滑回自己的座位继续工作。这个职场老鸟深知肚明，若想留住女人的心，你就必须保住你的饭碗，留薪才能留心。

突然结束的谈话，植若愚并不以为然，因早习以为常。习惯了老吴性格的他，深知每当话题一转到老吴女友身上，谈话很快就会结束，屡试屡奏效。

想当初老吴多么自豪于自己打败了六个对手方赢得Linda芳心。然而那份沾沾自喜感，很快就消失得无影无踪。Linda裙下依然不乏追求者，条件比老吴好的不乏其数，让老吴一直战战竞竞。而最让他烦恼的是Linda的态度，竟不拒绝其他追求者，还常常向老吴炫耀。

为此，老吴得使出混身解数来维系与Linda的关系，被她颐指气使地牵着鼻子走，在她面前，连大气也不敢多呼一口。

想到这里，植若愚不知是否该替老吴感到悲哀。

其实，老吴并不如表现出来般爱Linda。只是为了面子，为了将来传宗接代，才不得不委屈求全。要知道，现在女人多珍贵。早从二十多年前开始，每一年政府公佈的婴儿出生率皆显示，女人与男人的人数不是相对的，而且逐年减少。换言之，男人找不到老婆的比率也逐年增加了。

因此，“只要是女人就是好的”，是现今一般男人的普遍心态。无论绝色美女或姿容平庸者，皆追求者众，尤其是堪称“黄金男人窝”的S市，女人比商机更抢手。

植若愚苦笑一下，想自己不但长得抱歉，钱包也羞涩，怎么追女人？再加上自己看女人的眼光那么高一点……还是做好心理准备打光棍吧。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“植哥，你还没下班呀，太好了！”

植若愚突然被一把娇嗲的声音打断了思绪。抬头一看，原来是市场部的部门之花查丽娜，于是礼貌地笑了一下，“还有工作忙呢，怎么着？”

查丽娜笑着说，“阿辉和小陈他们请我唱K呢，一起去吧，人多比较好玩。”

植若愚摇摇头，“开什么玩笑，我五音不全，唱歌像杀猪，没准儿害你们被轰出店门，哈哈哈。不去了，我在赶工呢，你玩得开心点。”

查丽娜的眼睛一闪失望神色，“……那好吧，你别做得太晚就是了。”

“你也是，别玩得太晚。”植若愚单眨一眼，使了个眼色。

“若你担心我玩得太晚，你来接我回家不就成了？”植若愚的叮咛，让查丽娜恢复好心情。

“你还怕没人送吗？只要你小姐一声呼叫‘回家了’，护花使者多得是，哪轮到我？”植若愚笑着回答。

查丽娜听植若愚如此答道，失望神色不禁爬上她甜美的脸孔，声音细细地说，“……我不打扰植哥了，你继续忙吧。再见。”转身欲走。

植若愚见状，突然觉得不忍，连忙唤道，“等一下……”

“诶？”丽娜转过头来。

“你给我拨电吧，若我还在公司的话，就去接你回家。”顿了一下，“反正顺路。”

查丽娜突显神彩飞扬，轻快地说道，“一言为定。”然后向植若愚摆了摆手，脚步轻松地离开办公室。

被打断了工作思绪，想再次集中精神实在有点艰难，尤其是在工作超过十小时之后。于是，便站了起来，在自己的位子周围稍微走动一下，然后，索性就走到公司的茶水间泡杯咖啡提神。

嗅着咖啡香，植若愚很快就进入状况了，摒除了思想杂质，手指飞快地在键盘上敲打着。

待完成今天预算的进度后，才发觉已是晚上十时三刻了。

从抽屉拿出手机查看，没漏接的电话显示，复将电话放回抽屉，关上。

东摸西摸地拖上十五分钟，电话还是哑的，于是，便关上电脑，收拾东西回家。

加快脚步跑到车站，只怕最后一班巴士跑了。

幸好，巴士还没到，车站还三三两两站着一些乘客。

植若愚侧靠着候车亭其中一根柱子，目无焦点地四处漫游。

这个曾经蓬勃的城市，如今逐渐肃瑟，昔日的趾高气扬，今日只见诚惶诚恐。除了担心饭碗不保，日日发生的打家劫舍攫夺等罪案，让人感觉危机重重、意志消沉。在危机意识之下，人与人之间的藩篱越筑越高，本因网路普及而疏离的交际关系，越见隔绝，人人宁可相信网络上的虚拟情谊，也不愿与邻居多打招呼。

……

  
哔～～

植若愚被自己的手机铃声吓了一跳，连忙伸手往裤袋掏出手机，一翻眼即见查丽娜的手机号码。

“喂……”

“植哥吗？丽娜这里。你还在公司吗？”

植若愚迟疑了一秒后应了一声，“嗯。”

“对不起呀，植哥，让你等了那么久。你不必送我回家了，小陈他买了新车，待会儿载我游车河呢！你几时才下班？我叫小陈回公司接你可好？”丽娜的声音听来兴奋。

“知道了，你继续玩吧，我自己搭巴士回家就行了。”植若愚淡淡地说道。

电话另一头有几秒钟静止，徒留喧闹的音乐聒噪。

“植哥，你…不高兴了吗？”

“没有。”

“可是，你的声音听来闷闷的，是不是……”

声音又静止了。

植若愚突觉得不耐烦，“我只是太累。好，巴士来了，我要挂线了，拜拜。”不等对方回应，植若愚马上按断连线。

有点负气地将电话塞回裤袋，植若愚心情有点起伏不定。

女人，果然都是拜金的动物。

本以为查丽娜会与别的女人有点不同，但事实证明本质都是一样的。

之前谈过两三次恋爱，但都无疾而终。原因在于女人的选择太多，自己给予的太少，于是在约会几次后便主动疏远。

一次、两次……直到最后一次，植若愚不敢再与女人有交集了。

……

  
“靠，巴士怎么还不来？”候车的乘客不耐烦地骂了起来。

植若愚看了看腕表，十一时二十八分，呣，巴士误点了十三分钟。

他换了一个姿势，继续等待。

突然，他见一辆汽车打着左边的方向灯慢慢驶近候车亭，并在越过了亭子后停下。不一会，就见到一个高大的身影从车内钻出来。

只见那个人疾步走来候车亭，神色匆匆地拿着一张纸条欲向坐在亭内的乘客询问，然而那些乘客不是摇头，就是对他视而不见，有者在他还没走近即闪开了。

植若愚静静地看着他走向自己。

起初，对方见他一副拒人千里的样子，有点迟疑。后来还是走近他，直到约距离五十公分才停下。

植若愚轻轻地挑了挑眉头，不禁在心里讚了一下，好个懂得交际的高手。

他曾读过一篇心理实验的报导，那篇实验指出，若想让第一次谈话的陌生人对自己解除戒心以及产生好印象和信赖感，面对面的距离不能少过或超过五十公分。太近，会让对方感到有威胁感；太远，会被怀疑对方不怀好意或对己怀有敌意。

两双平行的眼睛对望一下，植若愚即见对方的炯炯有神的黑眸闪砾了一下，脸上也挂起了一个轻轻的笑容，“请问，你知道文华旅馆怎么去吗？”

植若愚微低头看他递过来的字条：文华旅馆。南区老十二东路。

“嗯，你从这条路直去，前面交通圈转三点，再直去，过了一个红绿灯后，在第三个路口转左……”突然瞄到巴士来了，植若愚伸手轻轻推开那握字条的手，“我巴士来了，你问别人去吧！”

快步越过那人，植若愚直往巴士门口走去。排队上巴士时，回头看了看那问路的人，却见他站在原位，握着字条，静静地看着自己。

罢！

植若愚突然转过身体，回头走向那人。

一手抢过他手中的字条，继续说道，“你过了一个红绿灯后，在第三个路口转左，紧接着在第一个路口转右，直走。来到一个T路口，转左，不久就会看到一排商店，文华旅馆就在其中一间。”

“你的巴士开走了。”对方不急不徐地道。

植若愚瞪了他一眼，“我知道。”将字条塞回他手中，“没问题了吧？”

“你怎么回家？这好像是最后一趟巴士。”对方笑了一下。

“我知道。”植若愚没好气地答。看了看腕錶，十一时三十七分，看来得赶快截停一辆德士才行，不然超过十二时，他就得付双倍的车资。为了一个陌生人，自己不但错过了最后一趟巴士，还得付出比巴士不知昂贵多少倍的车资……实在是有病。

“不如我送你回去吧，就当作谢谢你。”对方做了一个请的手势。

植若愚沉吟了一秒，点了点头，率先迈步走向对方停在不远处的车子。

坐上车后，那个人问道，“住哪？”

“南区浦丁路三段。”

“好。”

接着，车子急驶向前，不待植若愚指点，对方熟稔地将车子驶向自己回家的方向。

植若愚看着此刻默默开车的人，突然觉得自己很危险……


	2. Chapter 2

植若愚不等头发干透就扑到床上睡觉去。

精神消耗太大，连带体力也不济了，想到明天一大早还要开会，他就催促自己快快进入梦乡。

可是，脑袋不知怎么搞的，明明混沌不堪却又留一处清醒，清清楚楚地回忆着自己刚刚丢脸的一幕，以及那个可恶的傢伙……

……

“你在害怕？”伴随一声轻笑。

听那个漫不经心驾着车的人毫无预警、单刀直入地问道，植若愚突然僵直了身体，双手紧捉着自己的背包，“没有。”

只见对方从倒后镜瞄了他一下，“那就好。为了安全起见，你还是把安全带系上吧。”

植若愚这才发觉自己不但没系上安全带，身子还紧贴着车门，一副随时开门跳车的样子。

“你不会以为我想打劫你吧？哈哈！”驾车的人突然大笑起来。

植若愚皱了皱眉，故用平静的声音说道，“没有想过。”

“其实你若有这样的想法并不奇怪，毕竟S市近年来的治安大坏，人人自危，应该的应该的……哈哈…”

对方虽然在言语上似乎为他掩饰窘态，可是那几声“哈哈”的嘲笑意味明显得很，植若愚心里不爽到极点，抿紧嘴，一声也不哼。

那人似乎也感到植若愚的低气压，便很聪明地闭上嘴巴。然而，他似乎是安静不下来的人，不一会儿就伸手按着了唱机的开关。

一阵吵杂的重金属音乐立刻灌入耳中，歌者嘶声呐喊的声音让人的神经倏地绷紧。

植若愚的眉头皱得更紧。在被电脑数据纠缠了十多个小时后的脑袋，此刻还得被噪音轰炸，如今正不堪负荷地嗡嗡作响提出抗议呢！

忍无可忍之下，正待要求对方关闭或降低声量时，那人却比他快一步转换了光碟。

悠游的音乐立刻舒缓了植若愚那濒临崩溃的神经，心情倏地放轻松。

“不喜欢摇滚乐？”对方似乎察觉了植若愚的细微变化，问道。

“还好。”植若愚随口答道。他才懒得告之陌生人他的喜恶呢。

“不喜欢就不喜欢，什么还好？到底是好还是不好？喜欢还是不喜欢？”那人突然停下车子，转过头来对植若愚说。

突如其来的停车，让植若愚毫无准备地往前冲了一下，肩膀即刻被安全带勒得生痛，怀中的背包也掉落在脚下，不禁怒气直冲脑门，“妈的！你搞什么飞机，干嘛突然停车？很不爽是吗？我告诉你，我更不爽！”说完，解开了安全带，抓起了背包，生气地踢门下车。

大力地摔上车门。环顾了四周一下，才发现原来他已在浦丁路三段。

“我不停车的话，你怎么下车回家呀？”

植若愚看了一下那个此刻一手搭在车顶，好整以暇的人一下，硬着嗓子说了声谢谢，便立刻转身向前疾走。

“喂！等一下……”

植若愚充耳不闻，脚下加快。倏地，不晓得被什么绊了一下，疾走的身体一个失重，顿时跌了个“狗吃屎”。

“好痛！”植若愚感觉自己快散架了，胸膛、肋骨全都疼痛不堪，趴在地上的身体有几秒钟完全不能动弹。

待恢复知觉时，右手臂已被一人拉起，跟着身体被翻了过来。

仰面躺在地上的植若愚，除了看到漆黑的天空闪烁着几点星光外，还看见两只闪闪发亮的黑眼珠以及其中蕴藏着忍俊不禁的笑意。

“还没死吧？”声音听来幸灾乐祸。

植若愚狠狠瞪他一眼，恨不得揍他一拳。然而疼痛感依然未消，现在连动一根手指都会牵动痛神经，植若愚索性闭上眼睛继续躺着。

回想小时候跌倒，总是即跌即爬起来，然后继续蹦跳疾跑，完全不当疼痛是一回事。可是，随着年纪渐长，就不堪跌倒了，除了怕痛，最主要原因就是怕丢脸。堂堂一个大男人当众跌倒，颜面何存？别人不但不会同情你，还会嘲笑你笨手笨脚，进而更会批评你做事不牢靠，难担重任。

这就是做大人的悲哀，也是做男人的悲哀。

跌倒了，受伤了，只能忍气忍痛，还得忍受冷嘲热讽。哪像小孩子，哇哇大哭就会有人呵护；哪像女人，一副楚楚可怜相就获得他人无限怜惜。

男人呀，从来就只能给人顶天立地、打断牙齿和血吞的形象，稍微软弱一点就会被讥笑为“娘儿”，更难堪的也许会被标上“曲”的标签，在同性堆里尽受白眼打压。

有道说，最为难女人的是女人。然而，最让男人陷入万劫不复、永不翻生之地的也是男人呀。因为男人天生就是竞争的动物，体内流淌的是独一无二、唯我独尊的基因，因此，男人们总是千方百计、不择手段地斗倒竞争者，不分亲疏。

竞争，继续竞争，不断地竞争，这就是男人生存的目的。

从精子开始，一直到一脚踏进坟墓。

“喂～你是不是跌坏了？”

耳中又传来那把烦人的声音。植若愚不予理会。

“这也难怪，跌得那么狠，是铁人也散架，更何况你这看来不壮的傢伙……”

接着，植若愚感觉到有一只手在自己的手臂捏呀捏的，连忙张开眼睛。

“呣，看错了，原来你挺结实的嘛，那这趟‘狗吃屎’也算不了什么。喂，是男人的就快站起来……呀！”

一声惨呼划破夜空。原来被植若愚当面揍了一拳。

“混蛋！你干嘛打人？”那人抚着下巴，怒气满面地看着植若愚。

已从地上爬起来的植若愚居高临下地看着那被自己揍的人，“一拳算便宜你了。”搭上背包，转身就走。

“喂！”

植若愚转过头来，一脸“你还想怎么着，尽管放马过来”的神情。

却见那人用手背擦了嘴角一下，向旁吐了一口口水，指着他的鞋子，“把鞋带绑上吧，不然再跌个狗吃屎，就难看死了。”

植若愚低头一瞧，右脚的鞋带已脱落垂在鞋的两侧。

原来是你害我跌倒的！

植若愚在心里骂道，然而却故作不在乎地继续向前走，将那人的好意提醒抛诸脑后。可是脚下却明显走得谨慎了。

……

“妈的！丢脸死了……”

植若愚埋头在枕头中闷声道。

丢脸，不是因为跌倒，而是为了自己竟按捺不住冲动。不但冲动得怒吼，还冲动得动手揍人。这可是他生平第一次揍人呢！

无论是怒吼还是挥拳相向，对象都是同一个人，而且是连名字都不知道的陌生人。

妈的！那傢伙到底是何方神圣，竟惹得向来对人温文的植若愚冲动起来？

……算了……不想了……睡觉睡觉……

身心虽疲，可是却辗转难以入眠。脑中不断闪烁着那双精力充沛的黑眼珠，有洞悉、有微笑、有嘲讽、有怒意……

莫名其妙。

也许，是内疚吧……竟将别人的好意当恶意……

可是……也不能怪我呀！那傢伙处处透着奇怪……对！很奇怪！既然不懂路去位于商业地带的文华旅馆，又岂会懂路来到千曲百转的浦丁路三段？

有问题……那傢伙有问题！

说也奇怪，植若愚一想到那傢伙也许是个问题人物，竟安心地入眠了。

◆◆◆◆◆

第二天不甘不愿地从床上爬起，拖着脚步走到洗澡间。

望着镜中的自己，才发现昨晚原来将下巴摔破了一个口子。随即拉高衣服检查还有没有其他伤口，却见浅麦色的皮肤四处佈满零星的瘀红。

用手指在瘀红处撮了一下，立刻痛得缩手。

罢！暂且不管吧，过几天会自动消的了。

怕痛的他立刻当起医生自我诊断。

手脚俐落地洗刷一番，精神顿现抖擞。

换好衣服，抓起背包搭在肩上，打开门口走出了自己租来的单位……一天的生活又这么开始了。

◆◆◆◆◆

从会议室踏出来回到办公室，即见查丽娜在自己座位上等着。

一见到自己，立即站了起来。

“植哥，一起吃午餐吧。”查丽娜也不寒暄，直接邀请。

植若愚将手上的文件夹轻轻放到桌上，对查丽娜笑了一下，“今天不行，我必须将这份企划书修改，林生说在下班前要看到放在他桌上。”越过查丽娜，直接坐到自己的电脑桌前即刻动工。

看着植若愚忙碌的背影，查丽娜咬了一下唇，“植哥，你是不是在生我的气？”

植若愚立刻转过头来，有点惊愕地道，“没有呀！你怎么啦？”

查丽娜看着他，“我直觉告诉我，你在生我的气……昨天……还挂断我的电话……”说得委屈。

植若愚连忙站了起来，“呀！对不起！昨天我急着追赶巴士，所以一心急就挂断了……”

“可是你明明说自己还在公司的。”

植若愚这时才发现自己犯了什么错误。昨晚干嘛要说谎？现在就得为昨晚的谎话说更多的谎来掩饰。

“对不起。我昨天在公司等你等到十一点，见你没来电，便离开了。你知道我们那儿最后一趟巴士是在十一点十五分的嘛……是我不好，我不想你以为我没等你，失望了。不过，我发誓，我真的等到十一点。”植若愚语气诚恳地说道。最后，还是捡了一半真话当说词。

查丽娜见植若愚紧张地给自己解释，心情终好转，“不好意思，是我多心了。这样吧，我请你吃午餐赔个礼可好？”

植若愚如释重负，笑着说，“我真的不能去呀！若你愿意给我买份快餐，我会很感激你的。”

查丽娜回笑着说，“好，想吃哪一款套餐？”

“随便。你买来我就吃。”植若愚早就迫不及待回到座位继续工作。

“我很快就回来。”

“你别太匆忙呀，吃得太快对胃不好。”植若愚边打着数据边答道。在S市生活久了，“一心多用”已是他标准的生活形态。

“好。等会儿见。”

听查丽娜走远的脚步，植若愚才回过头来。

不是不知道查丽娜对自己有意思，也曾想过给自己以及她一个机会。可是，从昨晚的事件看来，他认为即使决定与查丽娜开始发展感情，结局也将与之前的几个女友一样。

与其大家的友好关系到最终破坏殆尽，倒不如现在先终止进一步发展。

还是慢慢与她保持距离吧。

植若愚下定决心。

可是刚下的决心，待查丽娜买了午餐回来又不管用了。

本想让查丽娜替他买午餐就省掉与她单独相处的机会，却没想到她竟那么积极，除了带回植若愚的午餐，连自己的那份也带回来了。

“植哥，我们就在这里一起用餐吧。你忙你的，不必理会我。”查丽娜笑着说。

虽说想与她保持距离，这样的安排是最好不过，可是听她如此说法，植若愚又岂忍心丢下个背影陪她吃午餐？

于是，两人又东拉西扯地渡过这个午餐时刻。

◆◆◆◆◆

植若愚抬头看了看办公室壁上挂着的数码时钟，22：07PM

BINGO！

工作终于完成了。

刚刚在下班前将上司要的修改做好，岂知对方又有了新的想法，于是那修好的企划案又得重新做过。

虽然有点不太爽快，但上司提出的点子真的很有创意。再细想一下，真的可行，于是心无旁骛地做呀做的，没想到竟这么快就完成了。

不禁佩服自己的工作效率。

伸了一个懒腰，做了几下头部运动后，植若愚便站了起来，动手收拾东西回家了。

离开了公司，突然感到饥肠辘辘，想想回家也不过是煮方便面充饥，何不对自己好一点，吃顿好的？于是打消了直接回家的念头，搭上了另一趟巴士，前往南区的商业区找吃的。

在南区老十二东路悠转了一阵子，终于决定了当晚的晚餐。

正待踏入馆子，却突然听到有人惊呼，“打抢呀！打抢呀！”

接着就见到有一个人从自己的身边窜过。

植若愚想也不想，拔腿就追。

他最讨厌这种不学无术的歹徒，他们有什么权力抢去别人的辛劳，难道只要有蛮力、拳头就可以横行无忌！

从初中开始就加入田径学会的植若愚，早就练出一副好腿力。虽然久未训练，但实力犹在。因此，不知不觉就追上那个抢匪了。

在即将接近的距离下，植若愚伸长手臂扯住那抢匪的后衣领。

万没想到被扯住的抢匪，脚下踉跄，接着便摔倒在地。

机不可失，植若愚连忙骑在他身上，将那抢匪压住，然后举拳却往那抢匪身上招呼。自从昨天出拳揍了那个可恶的傢伙后，植若愚自信自己的拳头可以让这抢匪好看。

往那抢匪的肚子揍了两拳后，植若愚才一把扯下那抢匪的帽子。

吓～

是你！

植若愚不禁愣了。

原来身下那个抢匪，竟是昨晚惹得自己冲动起来动手揍他的……

可恶傢伙！


	3. Chapter 3

戴志恆用手背擦了擦嘴角滑落的几滴啤酒，一阵剧痛即时抽紧了他的神经，连眼睛也不禁眯了起来。

待剧痛褪去后，他立刻狠瞪了坐在他对面的植若愚一眼，心里暗骂，「靠！下手真够狠！」

植若愚不甘示弱地回瞪一眼，「干嘛？不服气？活该！」

解读了植若愚的意思，戴志恆益发瞪得狠，连嘴角也往上牵动，露出了一点点白牙。

“拜托，你们别再打了，刚刚只是误会而已……你们不是冰释前嫌了吗？”突然一把声音，左右两双手臂横在他们之间，劝道。

“谁跟他冰释前嫌了？除非他让我揍一顿，我就不嫌了！”戴志恆端起了酒杯，大口地喝啤酒，然后重重地将大酒杯搁到桌上宣示不满。

“咦？大志，你刚刚不是还了他两拳了吗？还想再揍，我怕他受不了……”当和事佬的人又即时发话。

戴志恆上下打量了植若愚一下，突然伸长手臂捏住植若愚的下巴，并将他的头往左转……

“妈的！你干什么！”植若愚喝道，伸手扯住戴志恆的衣领。

“别别别打……”和事佬又即刻分开他们，各别将他们按回椅子上。然后转身对吧内其他的酒客说，“没事没事，他们多喝了两杯就会这样闹的……大家继续喝继续喝……”

然后自己也坐下来，看着仍在瞪眼的两人，摇头说道，“你们两个，加起来都已是花甲年，还以为自己是黄毛小子十八二十吗？还像小孩子般打架……怕不怕丢脸呀……”

“他都不怕丢人现眼，我怕什么？”戴志恆向植若愚努努嘴，却又因牵动了伤口而呼痛起来。

看着他这滑稽模样，植若愚心里直发笑，然而脸上却不动声色。

“臭小子，笑什么笑！这还不拜你所赐吗？昨天一次今天一次，我下巴快被你打歪了，他妈的！”戴志恆突然指着植若愚骂道。

植若愚不禁一愣，「他怎么知道我在笑？」，然而却嘴硬地说道，“谁在笑？你瞎眼了吗？我连嘴皮也没动过！你下巴被打歪也是咎由自取，与我何干？”

戴志恆立刻坐直了身体，“呀！你……瞧你斯斯文文，竟…那么不讲理！妈的，真是……喂！小光，你来评评理！这傢伙，我昨天……切，昨天不说也罢了，就说今天……你刚刚也看到了吧，我都说我不是贼了，他还是硬把拳头往我脸上招呼……你说，这傢伙怎么这么蛮不讲理，是不是欠揍！”

植若愚对戴志恆的“指控”理也不理，自顾低头喝酒。

小光看了植若愚一眼，再看看戴志恆，低声说道，“大志，你这身打扮，让人想不把你当贼都难啦！……况且，你原本就是故意装扮成贼的，不是吗？”

戴志恆倏地一脸不爽，回靠在椅背上，“扮贼又怎么样？那也不该揍人呀！”

“所以说你活该！”植若愚突出口讥讽道。说来也奇怪，向来对人温文有礼的他，不知怎地，觉得眼前这个人就是让他看不顺眼，惹得他不舒服极了，总想顶撞他，让他不好受。

这一次，轮到戴志恆不理他，看了他一眼后，便自顾喝酒，一言不发。

对方不搭腔，植若愚感到满不是味儿，感觉很不爽，“喂！你干嘛不说话？辩解呀！妈的！你哑了吗？”也许是喝了酒的关系吧，此刻只觉得管不住自己的心思，想到什么就说什么。

然而，戴志恆还是不发话，只是深深地看着植若愚的眼睛。

接触到他灼热的视线，植若愚愣了一下，随即别转过脸，“看什么看！”然后一口气喝干了杯中酒。

突然听到戴志恆问道，“你有读过《小王子》吗？”

植若愚把头转回来看着戴志恆，他怀疑自己听错了。

对方再问一遍，“你有读过《小王子》吗？”

“有。怎么着？”植若愚突然心烦气躁地答道，并举手拉脱了颈上的领带。

“没什么。”戴志恆喝了一口酒，“很好。”

倾刻之间，横流在两人之中的只有吧客的喧哗，以及扩音器中的喧闹音乐。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“大志，这傢伙醉成这样子，你打算怎么办？直接送他回家吗？你知道他住哪儿？”小光支架着醉酒的植若愚道。

“嗯。我大概知道他住那里。”戴志恆打开车门后，回头帮小光将植若愚弄到后座去。将他塞好后，关上车门。

“我们先送他回家再回旅馆吧。”戴志恆对小光说道。

“咦？我还以为你会说先送我回旅馆，再跟他一起回家……”小光取笑道。

“你小子，想什么去！靠！嘴巴放干净点。”戴志恆轻斥道，接着打着了引擎。

小光边绑安全带边说道，“别装啦！明明对这小子有意思，你瞒得了别人瞒不了我。”说着往后看了一眼，“不过，这小子看来不像哩！”

“切！你装什么内行，看女人你就行，你知道怎么看男人？”戴志恆笑骂道。

小光笑了一下，“我是不会看男人，但是，你会。”

戴志恆没答腔，默默地开着车。

过了一阵子才听他答道，“这一次，我没有把握……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
幸亏昨天戴志恆被植若愚揍了一拳后对并未即刻离去，接着就看到这栋五层高公寓的四楼其中一个单位亮起了灯，算算时间，应该就是植若愚住的，因此现在很顺利地打开了他的家门。

他与小光，一人一边支架着体重其实不轻的植若愚撑了四层楼的梯级，早就气喘如牛了，于是一见到客厅的沙发，不管三七二十一，先将植若愚丢到沙发上。

烂醉如泥的他，浑然不觉自己身在何处，背部一贴上柔软的沙发，就打起呼噜了。

“你要不要先洗洗你身上污秽……他都吐到你身上了，噁心死了！”小光捏着鼻子对戴志恆说道。

“也好。我自己嗅着也噁心。”戴志恆苦笑了一下。刚刚从车后座一把拉起植若愚，他招呼也不打一声张口就吐，让戴志恆躲也躲不了，沾了一身呕吐物。

小光翻了一会儿杂志，就见戴志恆打赤膊从植若愚家的厕所走出来，手上还拿着一条面巾。只见他往植若愚的脸上抹了抹，然后将他垂下的一腿托回沙发上，并替他调整了一个姿势，让他睡得舒服。

接着，他又回到厕所。再次出来时，就听到他招呼，“走吧。”

“你的衣服呢？”小光指着他赤裸的上身。

“丢了。”戴志恆简短地答道。

小光笑了起来，“我还以为你会带回去留念。”

“靠！我才没那种癖好！”戴志恆向小光虚挥一拳，骂道。

“真的要走吗？”

“不然？”

小光指了指沙发上的植若愚，“你舍得他？”

顺着小光的手指看了植若愚一眼，戴志恆摇头说道，“走吧。”

打开了大门，反锁了门后，双双踏出植若愚的单位。

回到车上，待小光刚坐稳，戴志恆就问道，“有什么想说的？”

小光看了他一眼，往后靠在椅背，接着伸了一个懒腰，“你想说什么就说，我洗耳恭听。”

“有烟吗？”

小光从衣袋里掏了一包烟给他。

戴志恆从烟盒中抽出一根烟点着后，接着绞下窗口，趴在窗边吸了起来。

看着戴志恆微微起伏的结实赤背，小光突然觉得他很孤独。

与他在木星研究公司共事五年多了，感情就如亲兄弟般，并知晓许多戴志恆的秘密，包括──他是gay。

当初戴志恆向他吐露自己的性取向时，自己着实吓了一大跳，还以为他对自己有“意恩”呢。结果被戴志恆狂骂了一顿，说自己并不随便，不是只要是男人就喜欢的云云。后来，因为心理障碍的关系，有一段日子自己曾故意疏远他，然而，却不曾减少过自己对戴志恆的喜欢。

他性格不苟小节，讲义气，做事很有干劲、有魄力，更有毅力，虽然有时为了取得研究结果或达到目的而使用非常手段，但他光明磊落，从不阴里阴气地害人，光这一点就值得他人尊重，更值得深交。

因此，冲破心理障碍后，就与戴志恆成为莫逆之交，更成为木星研究公司的黄金搭挡，公司凡接到大型的调查计划，大多数由他们负责筹划、进行。就好像这一次S市的善意指数调查工作，也是因为他们之前累集了许多经验，公司才敢将此项大计划交由他们负责。毕竟这一次的客户不同以往，是主宰他们公司命运的政府呢。公司高层早已打定主意，即使这单生意白做，他们也要全力以赴，赚不赚钱事小，公司未来的命运以及发展才是最重要的。

在层层压力施加下，他与戴志恆两人已忙得火眼金睛，想尽了种种办法调查S市市民的善意。除了派问卷、挨家挨户去访问，更假装成外乡人到处问路以测市民对陌生人的热心。而更绝的是，戴志恆从S市日益严重的攫夺案中得到启发，竟建议装扮成贼，与他在热闹的商业区中、众目睽睽之下上演“抢劫案”，以便测出市民对“抢劫”的反应。

曾试了几次，戴志恆都成功逃脱。因为市民们早就对日日上演的“攫夺”案感到麻木，再加上警方不予理会“攫夺”这类小案件，导致市民人人自危，只要不是自己被打抢就好，其他人被抢是他们不小心、活该。

屡试屡败的戴志恆并不死心，他认为，只要有一个市民有反应，S市还是有救的，成为“善意都市”指日可待。

果然，他的坚持引出了植若愚。

植若愚不但宁可错过最后一班巴士，也要好好给他“指路”，更不惜替无亲无故的陌生人“追贼”追了几条街……植若愚的表现，让他的下巴几乎掉在地上。因为他曾斩钉截铁地对戴志恆说，S市绝不会出一个“善”或“热心”人，更取笑戴志恆天真。

真没想到，S市还有一个像植若愚这般热心的人。

然而更没想到的是，戴志恆竟对这小子有产生了异样的情愫。

想到他昨天一回到旅馆就迫不及待地给他报告“战绩”，那副快乐的模样曾让他错以为是偷腥成功的猫。

看他昨晚一直抚着下巴那莫名其妙得来的伤口，哼着乱七八糟的调子，他就感到不对劲。

今天，他更亲眼看到戴志恆的不对劲。

扮贼的他被植若愚拌倒在地并骑在他身上狠揍，竟不反抗。待对方开始用拳头招呼他的脸后，并见到自己已从后赶上来，才恼羞成怒地还了两拳。

过后，两人费了一番唇舌，并出示了政府给予的特别准证，植若愚才善罢干休。

小光不禁摇了摇头，外表看来温文儒雅的植若愚，发起狠来竟与戴志恆不遑多让。

想着想着，小光又望了望戴志恆的背部一眼，若有所思。

“大志，你觉得那小子如何？”小光故作漫不经心地问道。

戴志恆倏地转过头来，“谁？”

“你别再装了好不好？你知道我说谁。”

戴志恆迟疑了一下，才“哦”了一声。

只见他似乎很烦恼地骚了骚自己的平头，“那是个倔强的傢伙……但很有趣……”

小光哈哈大笑起来，“有趣？哈哈，我也这么觉得的。”顿了一下，“可是你的表现更有趣，喂，你在他面前一点都不像你呀！动不动就耍嘴皮子，还动拳头……你平时的冷静都去哪儿啦？”

“切！是那傢伙欠揍，我哪有什么奇怪，还不是跟平时一样？”

“是吗～～。我可不见得……”小光故意提高声调，“‘呀！你……瞧你斯斯文文，竟…那么不讲理！妈的，真是……喂！小光，你来评评理……’”还没说完，自己早已忍不住笑弯了腰。

“你够了没有！”

戴志恆的声音听来有点危险，小光立刻噤声。

车内顿时陷入沉寂。

可是过了没多久，也许是职业病的关系，小光得不到答案始终觉得心痒难搔。

于是，冒着被戴志恆狠揍的可能性，小光还是开口问道，“喂，大志！是男人的话就给我爽快点，你对那小子是不是有意思？”

只见戴志恆的脸微微抽搐一下，却对他的提问置若罔闻。

小光也不理他，静静地等待。因为他知道自己的提问已切中要害。

也不知过了多少时候，只见戴志恆抽了一根烟又一根烟，直到第三支时，突然将吸到一半的烟往窗外一丢，随即打着了引擎。

沉静的夜顿时吵嚷了起来，除了引擎的声音，小光还听到戴志恆骂道，“我他妈的对那傢伙一见钟情。”


	4. Chapter 4

植若愚在朦胧中被一阵铃声吵醒，意识下感觉是手机铃声，便惯性地伸起左手去摸索……

咦？声音不像从左边传来……

努力清醒地听了一下，终发现声音来源。

于是左手往自己的身上摸索，在裤袋中摸出正长气地奏着《秘密花园》音乐的手机。

“喂……”宿醉刚醒的声音，沙哑得连自己也认不出来。

“是愚仔吗？”对方迟疑地问道。

“嗯，老吴……”

“你到底在哪里？现在几点了，你还没上班？”老吴在电话另一头压低声音道。

植若愚“霍”一声坐了起来，眼睛胡乱地四处乱扫，终在壁上看到他想看到的。

“糟！十点半了！”植若愚失声叫了起来，本来浑沌的脑袋立刻清醒了。

“喂喂，愚仔，你怎么啦？”

植若愚紧握着电话，“老吴，拜托你替我跟林生请半天假，我很快就会到的。”脚早已迫不及待地跨下沙发，欲往洗澡间冲。然而却由于睡了一整晚沙发，睡姿不对，身体早已麻得不像话，还没站起来，又重新往沙发坐倒。

“那总得说个理由吧！”老吴说道。

植若愚想了一下，“说我昨晚生病，吃了药睡不醒。”

“好。”老吴立刻挂断了电话。

植若愚将手机丢在沙发上，手捧着头，双手拇指按在两旁的太阳穴上猛撮。

好疼！不是没听说过醉酒隔天，头会疼得几乎裂开。

妈的！真的好疼！

感觉疼痛在按摩下似乎减轻了一些，植若愚手上不禁加把劲。

真没想到，不爱喝酒的他，竟会在昨晚狂饮，而且还是跟陌生人一起买醉……

啊！

植若愚突然站了起来。

我怎么会在家？是谁送我回来……

不一会儿，一张可恶的脸就蹦出脑袋，植若愚不禁皱了皱眉头。

那个混蛋怎么知道我住的单位？难不成他挨家挨户去试钥匙？

一想到钥匙，植若愚的眼睛就忙着到处搜寻。最后在饭桌上发现了它。

他走过去拿起，在手中掂了掂，然后又放回桌上。

他确信那个混蛋真的会这么做。

瞧他为了得到调查结果不惜假扮抢匪就可以知道，这个傢伙做事不按理牌、胆大妄为，而且……脑筋有问题！

莫名气愤不晓得打哪处来，似乎只要是与那混蛋有关，就能让自己上火。

植若愚举手扫了扫头发。

突嗅到一阵异味……噁！是从自己身上发出来的，一阵噁心，连忙冲进洗澡间。

抱着马桶，连黄胆汁也吐出来后，植若愚终感到一阵舒泰。

冲了马桶后，他觉得自己也该冲冲了，又臭又油腻的自己，让自己感觉很不自在。

一阵洗刷过后，宿醉的不适感似乎也一併冲洗掉了。植若愚此刻才感到真正的自在。

咦？怎么还有一股臭味？

植若愚嗅了嗅自己……不是……再拿起自己脱下的衣服嗅嗅……好像也不对……

左嗅右嗅之下，终在洗澡间的垃圾桶找到了“源头”。

好臭的衣服，噁心死了……

植若愚立刻将臭衣丢回垃圾桶。

「死混蛋！竟把臭衣丢在我家，妈的！」不禁在心中狂骂那个人，然而心底深处其实有丝丝歉意，因为，他突然想起了自己昨晚在那人身上呕吐的情景。

噁心死了！……糗大了！

植若愚自我发誓，以后绝不喝得烂醉。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
不到中午十二点，植若愚就回到公司了。虽然请了半天假，但他觉得自己临时请假，理亏在先，也就不好意思斤斤计较那一时半刻。

陆陆续续遇到出外用餐的同事，植若愚除了一一点头打招呼外，更提起手中的午餐向他们展示以婉拒他们的邀请。

回到自己的部门，早已空无一人。看来大家都出去用餐了。植若愚顿时松了一口气。想像自己被几双审视的眼睛盯着就感到不自在，幸亏此刻避开了窘境。

他轻轻地放下手中午餐，然后开了自己的电脑，打算先检查一轮邮件再开始工作。

呣～一个早上没处理，就溜进来了百多封邮件……全都是广告垃圾……植若愚默默地做着他每天开工前的重复动作。

过滤了邮件后，植若愚便抓过自己的饭盒，边吃边看邮件。

突然，一阵吵杂的声从上司的房间传出来，吸引了植若愚的注意力。接着就见一个人从上司房间出来，并大力关上门。

是老吴。

看他一脸涨红、领带也扯个半脱的样子，就知道他又跟林生为公事吵得面红耳赤了。

植若愚举起手跟他打了一个招呼。

老吴见到他，先是惊愕，然后也举起手回应，并向植若愚走来。

“怎么？又为了哪一个project吵？”

“诶？”老吴索性将领带扯了下来，“妈的！别说那个鸟人了……没有一件事不吵的！”

植若愚见老吴发狠的样子，笑着说，“你最近火气很大……是不是你家那只……”聪明地在此打住。

只见老吴搔了搔头，顿时将有些凌乱的头发弄得更乱，“那个……更不想提……总之，麻烦就是了。”

植若愚不置可否地笑了一下，继续吃饭。老吴的烦恼他不想知道，更不想介入他的生活。大家虽是旧识，然而却因为是同事的关系，不多不少都有一些利益冲突，因此最聪明的方法就是保持距离。所以，即使老吴多次诚邀他与他以及Linda吃饭或喝酒欢乐，他都一一推辞。

一只手倏地伸到植若愚的饭盒中拈了一块鸡肉。

“呣，味道不错……”老吴将鸡肉完全丢进口后，又再次伸手。

然而这一次被植若愚挡住，“喂！适可而止，你吃了我的菜，我吃什么？”

“切～干嘛这么小家子气，才不过一块鸡肉……咦？”老吴突然发现新大陆似地捏住植若愚的下巴，将他的脸往左转，“啧啧啧，好大一块瘀青，怎么弄的？打架？”

同样的动作，昨晚那个人让他感到火烧脑似的，而老吴则让他感到无所谓，于是“嗯”了一声，当作是承认。

“你小子，我还是第一次知道你原来也会打架地……啊！难不成你是因为打架而趬班？”老吴后来压低声音，“小子，你到底干了什么来，看你一副生龙活虎，嘿嘿，生病，鬼才信！快说，昨晚干什么去了？真的去打架？”

植若愚杓了一口饭进口，粗粗咬了几下，吞了才答道，“你别乱猜，谁会无聊到为了什么打架而趬班？”于是，将昨晚的追“贼”事件说了一遍，却隐瞒了在误会冰释后，自己跟他们去酒吧喝酒。真是鬼使神差，晚餐还没吃，就跟他们去喝个烂醉，真是说出来也丢脸。再加上若被老吴知道自己这边厢拒绝他和Linda的邀请，那边厢却与陌生人共饮，以后的日子肯定不好过了。还是不说为妙。

“那调查员好酷！扮贼也给他想到，真是他妈的行！”老吴听后，竟称赞起那个“贼”，“而最行的竟往你的脸上揍，酷！揍得好，你这张脸，我也想揍你很久了！”举起拳头，作势往植若愚脸上揍。

植若愚懒得跟他疯，转过身体，面向电脑，继续读邮件。

“喂！你回家记得弄一粒熟蛋撮撮那瘀青，瘀血散得也快。”老吴吩咐道。

“哦。”

“你别敷衍我，那傢伙下手太重了，不处理不行，若在皮下硬化了，你别向我埋怨。”顿了一下，“那傢伙干嘛打你的脸？难道是妒嫉你长得俊，趁机揍你？”

植若愚虽然讨厌那个混蛋，但是却不想让他担上坏名，于是摇摇头，“我先揍他的脸。”

老吴愣了一下，突然哈哈大笑，“你揍他的脸？哈哈，那他一定是长得比你俊，妈的！真想见见他！”

听老吴在身后恃无忌惮地笑，植若愚突然觉得没有胃口了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
植若愚不急不徐地一级一级爬着公寓的楼梯。

他习惯在爬楼梯的时候思考，然而今天却什么都不想想，徒让脑袋留白最好。他的脑袋，从中午开始就嗡嗡作响了。下班前尤为严重，只因老吴一直在他面前提起那个混蛋。真不知老吴哪根筋烧坏了，竟对那个混蛋兴趣浓厚，直说想认识他，叫植若愚介绍。

「妈的！你想见他，我可不想！最好别再让我见到那个混蛋！还有，我根本不认识他，介绍个鬼给你吗？！」植若愚即时对苍蝇似的老吴吼道。

植若愚单手捂脸。

还好老吴对植若愚的失控不以为意，只是看着自己的眼神有些玩味，让他心里怪不舒服的。唉，糗大了。

突见有人档住自己的去路，植若愚头也没抬地说了句，“不好意思，借过一下。”

“借了有得还吗？”

植若愚猛地抬起头，即见那双笑得可恶的黑眼睛。

很自然地沉下脸、皱起眉头。

“你在耍变脸吗？好高超，不到一秒就换了个样子，厉害厉害，佩服佩服。”戴志恆竖起拇指揶揄道。

植若愚更不答话，侧身欲从戴志恆身边闪过。

然而不果。

植若愚瞪了戴志恆一眼，“人是不会拦路的。”讽刺之意明显不过。

“你不问我来干什么吗？”

“没兴趣！”伸手推开仍在挡路的身躯，“让开！”

突然，下巴又被捏住，听到近在耳边的嘴说，“呣……瘀血还没散呢，看来昨天下手真的是重了些。”

呵在脸上的热气惹得植若愚一身麻痒，植若愚立刻挣脱了戴志恆的手，将他推压到一旁牆壁上，恶狠狠地说道，“不要碰我！他妈的！”

倏地惊觉自己的失常，植若愚先愣了一下，接着又寒着脸对戴志恆说，“警告你，不准再碰我！不然就要你好看！还有，你最好不要在我面前出现，我会……”想来想去想不出自己将用什么手段对付他，于是“哼”了一声草草了之。接着，头也不回地继续踏级登楼。

“喂！有没有人告诉过你，其实你的本质是恶劣的？”戴志恆对着植若愚的背影，淡淡地说道。

只见植若愚倏地停下脚步。

戴志恆笑了一下，继续说，“在人前装那么一副温文儒雅，真实本性却冷漠恶劣……你不累吗？”

“那要看对着什么人。因人而异。”植若愚背对着戴志恆说道。

“那我是不是该觉得荣幸，谢谢你以真性情对我，哇哈哈～”

植若愚突觉脑袋剧烈地痛了起来，彷彿有火把在里面燃烧，痛入心扉。他迅速地三步併成两步登级而上，一口气跑回自己住的单位。

急忙到厨房拉开冰箱，拿了一瓶冰冻开水，扭开盖子，一口气喝了半瓶。

待恢复冷静后，便把瓶子上盖，放回冰箱。然后捧着有点鼓涨的肚子走到客厅的沙发坐了下来，发呆。

也不知过了多少时候，感觉自己的脑袋不疼了、肚子不涨了，才重新站起，移步洗澡间。

才踏进洗澡间，就看着地上的大盆正漂着一件黑衣。

他走过去掏了起来，然后将盆中水倒掉。拿起架上的洗衣粉往里倒了些许，再重新注入水。他把身上的衣服脱下，往盆里丢。一转眼，看见那件黑衣，也将之拎起丢到盆中。然后走出洗澡间。

在厨房忙了一阵子后，倏地想起一件事，他立刻冲进洗澡间。然而，迟了。那黑衣在盆中化开一滩黑水，将里面的衣服全都染上了墨色。

植若愚气得将那件黑衣丢在地上。只觉得那黑衣此刻彷彿嘲笑着他的愚蠢，态度一如他的主人般恶劣。

“靠！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天，换好衣服后，抓起背包搭在肩上，打开门口走出了自己租来的单位……这一天的生活又这么开始了。

急步下楼，只因为今天醒得较迟，怕赶不上八时十五分的班车。经过昨天半天假事件，他今天可不想再迟到了。

到了二楼时，见有人抬着沙发靸级而上，植若愚唯有回头走到平台等着，让抬沙发的先上来。

住在没升降机的公寓，无论是大小物品，全凭自己的臂力加上腿力一级一级梯级地往自己住的单位搬。因此，他非常明白搬运其实是靠着那一股作气，若半途岔了气，可能没力气再继续了。

“谢谢你，植先生。”

咦？谁？

低头沉思的植若愚抬起眼。

呀！竟是前天劝架的和事佬──小光。那么……

不必用眼搜寻，他已看见那张正挂着恶劣笑容的脸。

“嗨！这么巧，我还以得等到晚上才能跟你打招呼。”戴志恆看着植若愚那越来越铁青的脸笑着说道，“从今天起，我们是邻居了。”


	5. Chapter 5

楼下新搬来的那个混蛋，植若愚决定以平常心对待他。

那晚，靸着梯级登到二楼时，就见到新搬来的那个单位倏地拉开了门。

植若愚的脸色不由自主地沉了下来。却见从屋内走出来的人是──小光。

“诶？植先生，刚下班吗？好迟唷！”小光边关门边跟植若愚打招呼。

“嗯，今天加班。”

“你好像天天都加班似的，嘿，加班费赚不少了吧？”小光笑着说。

对着这张亲切的笑脸，植若愚也报以一笑，“白做的。向公司要加班费，公司只会认为你工作效率差，说不定连工作也丢了呢！还是不要为上着。”

“妈的！真是剥削！……不过，工作不好找，也就只好忍气吞声了。”

“可不是。”植若愚笑了起来。

“吃了晚餐没？要不要一起？”

“……吃…过了。”

小光看了植若愚一眼，了解地点点头，“那我自个儿去吃好了。”顿了一下，“大志有工作忙，不在。”

植若愚莫名其妙地看着他。

干嘛突然提起那个混蛋？

似乎解读了植若愚的莫名其妙，小光又接下去说，“只是想让你知道，大志这一刻不会出现在你的视线范围内，你不必紧张戒备。”

植若愚不知该作何反应，愣了一下，便向小光点点头，“晚安。”也不等小光回应，转身继续上楼。

“晚安。”小光目送他的背影，摇了摇头。

当晚，植若愚失眠了。

明明累得很，偏偏睡不着。

也不知在床上辗转了几回，脑袋还是不肯休息。

「大志这一刻不会出现在你的视线范围内，你不必紧张戒备。」

妈的，说到我怕他似的。紧张？戒备？

见鬼去！

植若愚将枕着的枕头抽出来，盖在自己的额头上。

然而，却不期然地想起那一个被拦在梯间的晚上，戴志恆对他说过的话：

「在人前装那么一副温文儒雅，真实本性却冷漠恶劣……你不累吗？……那我是不是该觉得荣幸，谢谢你以真性情对我？」

他不禁自我反省，为什么跟戴志恆似乎有仇似的，总是看他不顺眼，而且常常无名火莫名高烧，不跟他抬摃就不觉痛快。

自己平常宁可多忍气、吃亏，也不愿与人伤了和气，因为他深信，多一个朋友比多一个敌人强。而且这个世界很小，他深信山水有相逢的定律，这一次你与那人结怨了，说不定将来会有求予他，所以，待人还是宽厚为上。

可是，那个混蛋……

「那我是不是该觉得荣幸，谢谢你以真性情对我？」

……

以真性情对……他吗？

倏地，植若愚打了一个冷颤。

一如第一次与戴志恆相遇的感觉……

觉得自己……很危险……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天出门上班时，竟在梯间与戴志恆不期而遇。

一个上，一个下。

对望了一眼后，还是戴志恆主动说，“早安。”

植若愚迟疑了一下，终于回了声“早”。语气还是有一点僵硬。

即决定要以平常心待之，植若愚就会贯彻到底。

虽然两人距离不近，然而他仍然捕捉到对方那佈着红丝的眼中一闪即逝的惊讶。

接着，就见他主动打横身体，让出位置先让他下楼。

经过他的身边时，听到他说，“走快几步吧，天好像要下雨了。”

槙若愚停下脚步，半晌，说道，“谢谢。”然而始终没有看他一眼。

戴志恆倚着楼梯扶手看着他头顶上的鸟黑头发，不禁高扬了嘴角。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
说也奇怪，自从那个早上说了声“谢谢”后，植若愚与戴志恆之间那种无形的僵胶状态似乎也融化了不少。

偶尔见到戴志恆，植若愚还会主动点头打招呼。而每一次的相遇，植若愚发现戴志恆总站在距他约五十公分的距离。

植若愚不禁满意，至少两个人回到原点，保持陌生感是最好不过的。

然而，事与愿违，植若愚与戴志恆这两个注定有万缕牵绊的人，终究得互相深入熟悉。

这一天，适逢欧洲足球锦标赛第二天的小组比赛。一回到家就小睡了数小时的植若愚，在凌晨两点半就爬了起来，强睁睡眼，坐在电视机前，看着赛前分析，默默等待二点四十五分开打的法国与英格兰。

突然，一阵急促的敲门声响起，将忍不住打瞌睡的植若愚惊醒了片刻。

接着，随着敲门声，还有人说话，“喂！植若愚，拜托开开门，我是戴志恆。快点开门！”

听是戴志恆，植若愚先是迟疑，后来还是起身给他开门。

岂知，甫拉开门，戴志恆与小光就“呼”一声冲了进来，连招呼也没有。

只见两人冲到电视前，然后一脸喜色。

“还没开打，赶上了！”戴志恆与小光击了一下掌，然后一起坐在沙发上。

抬头即见植若愚抱胸立在沙发边，才意识到他们两个有鸠佔鹊巢之嫌，连忙站了起来跟植若愚说道，“我们没有电视机，所以不好意思，打扰了。”然而脸上却没有丝毫不好意思的神色。

“没关系，一起看……”植若愚的声音淹没在电视宣佈开赛的欢呼声中。

由于唯一的三人座沙发被那两个不速之客佔去，植若愚只好从饭厅搬了张高背椅绕到沙发后坐。

这一场比赛，从一开赛就由英格兰掌握了优势，无论场内场外。

坐在沙发上的两个人，一喜一忧。

而坐在沙发后的，彷如旁观者，看着镜头内镜头外的变化。

一直主导着胜利的英格兰队，让场外的支持者开始疯狂。而坐在电视机前的两个不同阵营支持者，喜怒各显脸上。

喜的，笑逐颜开，一副得意之色；怒的，除了破口大骂以外，还不曾放弃过打气，只要球在法国球员脚下，他就开始拉开喉咙喊，“妈的！快上、上、上！”完全忽视自己的声量是否过大扰人清梦。

正赛九十分钟结束了，比赛进入伤停补时的三分钟。原本一直制造噪音的人，此刻变得异常沉默，而旁边那喜入眉梢的人则轻拍他的肩膀，似乎在安慰，却又像示威。

然而，比赛却有了戏剧性的变化。

法国得到一个自由球，由队中的灵魂球员基丹主踢，进了。

“好！”戴志恆立刻从沙发上跳了起来，“进了！进了！平分了！哈哈哈……”这边厢笑声未止，那边厢又听到播报员宣佈，“法国又进球了！二比一！太神奇！”

“呀呀呀！进球了？”戴志恆愣住了，不相信自己的耳朵，待看完回转，才一个劲地在原地跳了几下，“赢了！哇哈哈！赢了！基丹，你他妈的有种！哈哈哈！”

向来支持法国队的植若愚，看到最后的精彩，也忍不住站了起来。赢了比赛，他固然高兴，但却不若戴志恆般夸张。

看着戴志恆毫无掩饰的狂喜，彷若被感染了他的喜悦，植若愚也不禁咧嘴笑了。

男人间的友谊有时就是这么一回事，或许是一场球赛，或许是一席话，只要频道调对了，就能迅速建立情谊。

而植若愚与戴志恆以及小光就是一个例子。

自从那个凌晨后，这三个人天天准时泡在电视前追球赛。

时而一致欢呼，时而互相揶揄、调侃对方支持的球队，然而更多的时候是批评球场上球员的球技以及场外教练的排阵，口沫横飞。

一个欧洲足球锦标赛还没进行到四强赛，植若愚与他们就熟络了。而他与戴志恆之间的芥蒂早就消失得无影无踪。

有时候小光回家去了，戴志恆还会与植若愚相约一同吃了夜宵后才回到植若愚的家等着比赛开始。

就好像这一个凌晨举行的决赛，小光就缺席了。理由是，两支进入决赛的球队──葡萄牙和希腊，让他没趣极了，宁可睡觉。

而植若愚与戴志恆则对大黑马希腊是否能缔造奇迹感兴趣而等待。他们两个不约而同地认为，虽然葡萄牙实力较希腊强，但希腊在不被看好能夺标、无压力下也许会给全世界所有的足球迷一个意外的结局。

他们，等待着。尽管挺着一双又黑又深陷的眼睛，然而眼神却是喜悦的。

“喂！植若愚，你要不要赌一场？”戴志恆转过头问坐在身旁的植若愚。

“赌比数吗？怎么赌法？先申明，我要希腊队。”

“切！谁要葡萄牙？”

“诶？”植若愚看着戴志恆。

“我们既然都看好希腊，那就赌进球吧。”戴志恆建议道。

“好。我赌一粒，输的请吃饭。”植若愚直接说出自己的预测。

“一言为定。我买两粒。”顿了一下，又接着说，“都猜不准的话，就无数，饭照吃，但AA制……我发现了一家不错的餐厅，一起去试试吧。”

“你付钱我就去。”植若愚双眼瞪着电视道。

“你赢了再说。”

过了一阵子，戴志恆又说道，“不如迟点再去吧，当作给我和小光送行。我们的调查工作快完成了。”

半晌，才听到植若愚应道，“哦。”

屋内空气彷彿有点凝固似的，两个人没再交谈，四只眼睛焦点在电视荧幕上，看着一场平平无奇的对决。

比赛结束，希腊队果然创造了神话，以一比零夺冠。

然而赛前预测了赛果的植若愚却没丝毫喜悦感。

“嘿！真被你矇对了，一比零结束。……想吃什么？”戴志恆问沉默的植若愚。

“随便。”声音有点硬冷。

似乎察觉了植若愚的情绪异常，戴志恆识趣地站起来准备回去。

“喂！”植若愚叫住欲拉开门出去的戴志恆，看着他问，“几时走？”

戴志恆一手插袋，一手搔搔头，“还不知道。快则一个月，慢则两、三个月不定。”

“要一起看欧洲足总杯赛吗？”

戴志恆遥望着植若愚此时显得深邃的眼睛，一时迷惑了，怔了一下才找到自己的声音，“好。”然后转身拉开门离开了植若愚的单位。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
当三个月后的欧洲足总杯赛开赛时，小光早就离开了与戴志恆暂住的单位。

对于小光的离去，戴志恆说，“他的工作完成，回家去了。”而对于自己的留下，则解释道，“我在这里的工作延长了。”

然而，对于植若愚而言，他们谁去谁留，他都不太在乎，因为天下没有不散的筵席。

与他们虽感志趣相投，但是来自不同都市，在S市有着不同目的的他们，始终要各自回归原来的地方。何处来，何处去。

尽管他自我否认，但在心底深处，对于戴志恆的留下毕竟感到喜悦。

至少，看欧洲足总杯赛时有个伴。

在欧洲足总杯赛期间，戴志恆显得特别繁忙。以前上班前总遇上他出门的时间，偶尔还会一起吃个早餐。而晚餐，更不必说了，早已习惯与戴志恆一起吃。

可是现在，早、晚餐都是一个人解决。虽说这不过是恢复到未认识戴志恆前的生活，但感觉上还是少了些什么。

想不通，也就不想了。

因为除了没一起用餐，大致上，戴志恆都准时在每一场赛事开赛前出现在植若愚的家。

这一晚，毫无意外的，戴志恆又出现了。

一如往常，两个人边看球赛边针对赛事互相提出自己的观点。

然而，正当他们看得紧张刺激、热血沸腾时，“嚓”一声，四周陷入黑暗中。

不一会儿，就听到其他单位的住客此起彼落地骂道，“妈的！又停电！”

“这一区常停电吗？”戴志恆在黑暗中转过头看着植若愚问道。

“还好，一年几次吧。”植若愚淡淡地说道。被戴志恆在黑暗中直勾勾的眼神盯着，他有一点不自在。

对望的姿势依然不变。而异样的空气在他们之间流动。

植若愚突然打了个冷颤，别开了头，“我去拿手电筒。”说罢欲站起来。

然而，有一人比他更快，不但阻止了他的动作，更将他推压得半躺在沙发上。

双肩被有力的手掌握着，靠近自己耳边吐纳着热气的唇说，“不要走。”

声音低沉，有磁性……一点都不像平时的声音。

有点沉重的身躯压在身上，却仍抑制不了他胸膛的急速起伏。

呼吸也变得粗浊起来。

突然，一个吻落在自己敏感的耳下，肆意地吸吮，植若愚禁不住深吸了一口气。

吻，慢慢地从耳下一寸一寸地环延着自己的颈，至到喉结上。

植若愚不禁微仰了头。

接着，唇向上慢慢移动，却倏地停下。

植若愚此时有点迷濛的眼睛看着戴志恆那双在黑暗中仍闪烁着精光的黑眸，迷惑了。

倏地，唇被轻啄了一下。

见植若愚没有躲避。

对方更大胆地贴上。

疯狂地吸吮，更按耐不住地轻咬植若愚的唇瓣，让他张开以便自己能深入。

被戴志恆紧握着后颈，以便两人的唇更胶合的植若愚，觉得此刻有股热量从下而上，直达胸口，然后冲上脑门……

乱了，什么都乱了。

思绪、感觉、呼吸、衣服……


	6. Chapter 6

唇，被对方掠夺式地大力吮吸。

口腔则充满他的味道。淡淡的烟草味，混合着他的气息，让植若愚感到晕眩。

而从衣摆下探入的手，由腹部开始慢慢向上爬划直到找到目标为止，停驻在那儿，不再移动了。

一反唇上的粗野，他的手掌覆盖着他左胸上的一点，轻轻地揉搓、拉扯。然后换边。来来回回不知多少次，直至身下的身躯随着他的抚摸轻轻颤动。

唇，依然胶合着。完全没放开的意意。

植若愚渐渐感到呼吸不顺畅，然而却不想推开戴志恆，反而用臂弯紧勾着他的颈让双方更贴合。

体内的慾望，终被戴志恆唤醒了。

与戴志恆偶遇初始，他就感觉到自己已陷入危险之境。

危险，不是来自那个男人，而是自己的心底深处。

他，其实对男人的胴体有着幻想，并有反应。

从中学开始，抑或说从懵懂性慾开始，他就察觉到自己只对男性的胴体有慾望。每一个体育活动过后，在更衣室内，他总是偷偷瞄着赤身露体的健美肌肉。

当一群血气方刚的青年男子围着一本不知过时多久的《花花公子》上的大胸部流口水时，他只幻想自己能抚上健美、结实的男性胸膛。

他不认为自己有病。

因为，他知道这是同性恋者的正常反应。

他是同性恋者。

然而，他不敢承认。

也自我否认。

除了因为现有的社会制度限制外，另一个原因就是他的妈妈。

他不想给当校长的妈妈带来难堪。

于是，他自我束缚，将自己的真实性取向禁锢在体内，并开始与女性交往。

辗转过了几年，因为学业，因为工作，繁忙的生活步骤真的让忘了自己的心底渴望。偶尔一闪而过的慾望，还未成形，就被自己强抑消失。

直至遇到戴志恆。

这个高明的入侵者，让他完全无招架之力。

稳重、神秘、亲切、粗野、睿智、易怒、开朗……全集于一身，吸引了自己的注意，使他禁不住想佔有着这个人。

这样的认知，让他感到害怕。而戴志恆的刻意接近又让他想躲避。

他不想，也不能与他有任何关系，纵使知道戴志恆对自己也有意思。

他知道。

因为戴志恆的眼神早已出卖了他。

他与他，是同类。

然而刻意的抗拒，却仍抵不过彼此的吸引。

他终于还是接受了戴志恆的一步一步靠近，直到今天的贴合。

不想再伪装了，这么多年来的自我束缚，早让他的身心感到疲累不堪。

被戴志恆的手在身上抚摸点火的同时，植若愚也放任自己的手顺着戴志恆结实的背部划出轮廓。

倏地，嘴被放开。

哈～哈～哈～……

彼此自由的嘴不禁贪婪地吸气。

只见戴志恆近在咫尺的眼睛蕴含着一触即发的情慾，想来自己也没差吧。

因为，彼近贴着的身躯，异常燥热，尤其是彼此的慾望泉源，更是毫不掩饰地散发出热量。稍微地移动、磨擦一下，心房就忍不住狂跳，似乎欲破胸而出。

“愿意被我驯养吗？”在这情慾高涨的关头，戴志恆突兀地问道。

然而植若愚却明白。

这个问题，戴志恆早问过他了，就在他问他是否读过《小王子》的时候。

当时，他们对彼此的感觉，就如同书中的狐狸与小王子般，充满着试探性的接近。

小王子对狐狸说：「来，陪我玩，我心情不好。」

狐狸答道：「不，我不能，我还没被驯养。」

「驯养，是什么意思？」

「那是一种常被忽略的建立连带关系行为。」

「建立连带关系？」

「是的。对我而言，你只不过是众多小孩的其中一个；而对你而言，我也只不过是众多狐狸中的一只。你不需要我，我也不需要你。然而，你若驯养我了，我们便是彼此需要了，对你而言，我是全世界独一无二的，对我而言，你也是世界独一无二的。」

……

“愿意驯养我吗？”戴志恆换了一个方式问道。

植若愚的眼睛溢满笑意，“你说呢？”按下戴志恆的头，主动贴上自己的唇。

这一次，他反客为主。

两个人，从沙发上滚到地上，迫不及待地为对方解除了束缚。

重新贴紧的时候，已无任何衣帛阻隔。

彼此裸露的身躯，正为对方悸动不已。

经验丰富的戴志恆，了解植若愚的青涩与需要，按捺着自己的慾望，慢慢地为植若愚解放。

随着手上的抚摸，唇，也由上至下，一寸一寸地撩拨着植若愚的敏感。

当手握上他腿间的悸动，唇也跟着到达。

肆意地抚弄、撩拨，让植若愚忍不住轻颤起来。

抬起头来，即见植若愚迷矇的眼睛正看着自己。

一阵激动，戴志恆伏前重新掠夺他的唇。

他对他，一见倾心，情难自禁。

然而因为自己的过于激进，让他躲避不已，曾一度以为自己感觉错误，进而沮丧。

可是，他的自信却让他锲而不捨。而且，他相信自己的直觉。

自己的过于靠近既然让植若愚感到威胁，那不如拉开距离，先让他安心。

这一招以退为进果然奏效，植若愚已渐渐习惯他的存在，并开始对他有回应，让他心里兴奋不已。

然而，让他们的关系有所突破的，却是足球赛。

没想到一次无意的同场观赏，竟让植若愚打破了防线。在他不断靠近试探的同时，没想到植若愚也做着同样的动作。

直至那一次植若愚主动询问他何时离去，终于成功窥探到他心底深处的想法。

虽然，调查工作早在欧洲足总杯赛来临前就结束了，但他却舍不得离去，执意留了下来。每天在自己原来的城市与S市来回往返。

时间、车油的耗费，对他来说一点都不重要。即使多疲累、辛苦以及麻烦，他都认为值得。

他的努力付出，在这个突然停电的夜晚得到补偿。他终于成功靠近了植若愚，并贴上了他的心房。

……

离开了他的唇，戴志恆又再一遍用唇爱抚植若愚。

回到他的热量之处，更用力地煽风点火，让植若愚的燥热达到沸点。

哈～哈～哈～

听着他情难自禁的呻吟，戴志恆不禁加快了速度，让植若愚感到快感比自己的慾望纾解更重要。

他可以忍，但未经如此刺激的植若愚不行。

只感到身下的他一个挺腰，喷发了。

带着浓浓情慾味道的湿稠沾满了他的手。

抬高了植若愚的双腿，轻轻地将这些湿润送入他的密处。

未经开发的地带，多么地紧密敏感。才稍稍入侵，就已感到他的抗拒。

“放松点，慢慢地放松……对了……”戴志恆边揉着植若愚的腰边轻声说道，务求让植若愚的身体解除抗拒。

边有节奏地抚摸、扩张，边亲吻植若愚的锁骨、颈、脸、唇，并将他的轻吟吞下肚。

过了一阵子，感觉植若愚已放轻松了，便将早已挺立、亢奋不已的自己抵在那处温热。

再低头亲了植若愚一下，“会有一点痛……你忍耐一下……哈……”再亲一下。

戴志恆的忍耐已到达极限。在他给予植若愚舒服的同时，对方也不甘示弱地他身上揉摸、轻啃。他抚弄了多久，植若愚就抚摸了多久，并发出让他感到酥麻不已、情慾益发高涨的轻吟。

自从钟情于植若愚后，自己就未曾好好发洩过，今天，无论如何也要尽情一次，更何况对方是自己渴望已久的植若愚。

他有点激动地将自己从植若愚的股间挤了进去。

前进不久，就感到身下的人倏地僵硬，以及他体内对异物入侵的自然抗拒。

戴志恆不禁苦笑了一下。

植若愚极度怕痛的体质竟这么快就忘了刚刚已滋润过的感觉。

他轻揉他的腰部，企图让他再次放松，不再抗拒自己的前进。

“放松点……”边揉边安慰。然而，待看到植若愚脸上痛苦的表情，他无论如何也做不下去了。

从他体内退出，继而伏趴在植若愚的身上，捧着他的脸轻吻。

“对不起，弄痛了你……”一下一下地亲着他紧皱的眉头，以及紧闭的双眼。手轻抚着他被汗湿的头发。

半晌，植若愚才呼出一口气，然后张开了眼睛。

瞥见那双克制情慾的黑眼睛，植若愚微仰头亲了上去。

“啊～”戴志恆突然低吼了一声，接着就疯狂地吮吸植若愚的唇。

赤裸的身躯在同样赤裸的躯体上律动，戴志恆藉着彼此的躯体磨擦来纾解自己的慾望。

感觉到戴志恆的下身悸动，植若愚之前发洩过的自己也随着戴志恆的磨擦撩拨重新硬挺。热流全速由下而上冲上脑门。

“进来吧。”植若愚在戴志恆放开自己的唇后，哑着嗓子说。

戴志恆不可置信地看着植若愚。

“进来吧。我忍一下就好。”植若愚被注视得不好意思，别开了脸。

戴志恆扳过了他的脸，再度封住他的唇。在他的舌头侵佔他口腔的同时，另一处也一举入侵……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“愚，醒醒。”

感觉脸上被轻拍，恰到好处的力度让植若愚慢慢张开眼睛。

对上戴志恆担心的黑眸，植若愚想牵动脸皮笑一下，无奈连这么轻微的动作，也让他感到下身某处的剧痛。

经历了刚开始的撕裂痛苦，虽然后来有节奏的律动配合稍稍减轻了疼痛，然而却不能为他带来欢愉。

对他而言，两个人身体的结合，远远比不上唇舌上的契合。

可是，他不能眼睁睁看着戴志恆忍慾的痛苦。

那种不得发洩的感觉，他最熟悉。

因此，尽管怕痛，他还是愿意咬牙承受戴志恆给予的撕裂。

两个人既已走到这一个地步，总得继续前进，半途而废不是他植若愚的习惯，更不是戴志恆的作风。

既决定面对自己的内心真实取决，他就必须勇敢承担一切。

“你还能动吗？”戴志恆关心地问道。

“你自己不会判断的吗？亏你经验那么‘丰富’。”植若愚见戴志恆担心得过分，似乎自己懦弱不堪，不禁恼羞成怒地揶揄道。

我自己都不曾担心过，何需你来操心？即使被做，好歹我还是个男人，又不是娘儿们，你担心个鬼！

抬手欲推开仍紧抱着自己的戴志恆，“滚开。”

戴志恆先是愣了一下，接着就明白了植若愚此刻的情绪变化。

他在生气自己以对女人的态度对他。

他的自尊，不容被他轻忽。

身为男人却被其他男人侵入，不多不少都有一些屈辱感。戴志恆明白得很。

尽管自己是同性恋者，然而当自己男体之躯第一次被别人进入时，也产生过这种感觉。男人与男人之间，要的不是爱怜，而是尊重，以及攻受无差的平等对待。

因为明白植若愚的心思，戴志恆对植若愚的揶揄无所谓地笑了笑。然后爬了起来，再一把拉起植若愚。

“噢！”植若愚被倏地拉动，毫无准备下牵动了痛处，不禁呼了一声痛。

接着，自己的一条臂膀被拉搭在戴志恆的肩上，被他支架起来。

只听他轻声笑道，“我们去冲冲澡吧，满身都黏黏的，怪不舒服。”

扶着植若愚缓步向洗澡间走去。

“哈！没想到走这么几步路也花了这么长的时间。”转过头来对植若愚说，“可惜你太重，不然我抱着你走还比较快呢，哈哈哈！”

真是狗嘴里长不出象牙，嘴巴还是一如初遇时那么可恨，不禁破口骂道，“你去死吧！谁让你抱了！”

却见戴志恆的黑眸闪了闪，“瞧！这不是来精神了吗？”

植若愚看着戴志恆半晌，张着的嘴巴颤抖了一些，却发不出话，然而心房却倏地有一阵暖流淌过。

“不要发呆了，不然热水就变凉水了。”戴志恆回望着植若愚笑道。

“哼！”

坐进了平时洗衣用的大盆里，温度刚好的热水即时纾解了他的不适，植若愚轻轻地呼了口气。

张开眼睛即见戴志恆蹲在盆边目不转睛地看着自己，于是骂道，“看什么看！”

过了半晌才听戴志恆笑道，“你现在很性感。”

“妈的！你去死！”竟敢用女人的专有名词套在自己身上，而且还是这个时候，植若愚生气地将手中的面巾丢在戴志恆的脸上。

戴志恆轻而易举地接住，“嘿！你恶劣的本质终于完全暴露了……”看着植若愚隐现的铁青脸色，立刻转换话题，“来吧！我替你擦背。”也不等植若愚回应，立刻将面巾浸入澡盆中。

植若愚不禁吸气。

死混蛋，不是说要擦背的吗？

“还痛吗？”

“嗯。”脸不禁抽搐一下。

“真是怕痛呀！”

接着，无语。

过了一阵子，戴志恆轻声问道，“这么怕痛……为什么还要忍受……”

植若愚张开了眼看了戴志恆一下，复又闭上。半晌，才开口说道，“总得来这么一次……你接近我不是为了这个吗？”

戴志恆一听，先是一愣，接着就怒不可遏地道，“你他妈的把我当成什么！”一把将手上的面巾丢到盆里，顿时飞溅的水花喷湿了植若愚的脸。

连忙张开眼睛，即见戴志恆气得扭曲的脸……


	7. Chapter 7

这一天，植若愚没有上班。

多年来，他第一次这么放纵自己。

而陪同他放纵的，还有一个戴志恆。

他们，在毫无预警的停电之夜，终于发展了他们彼此间可以预测得到的关系。

可以说，突如其来的停电，其实是他们彼此间突破现有关系的助力。

他们，从一开始就有着佔有对方的慾望。

无论身、心。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
植若愚从未想过戴志恆真正愤怒的样子，原来是那么地可怕。

然而，戴志恆毕竟是受过EQ训练的，很快地就恢复平静。

虽然在植若愚面前他常有失常情绪，但并不代表他多年的EQ训练派不上用场。

只见他居高临下，静静地看着自己，缓缓地开口说道，“你刚刚的意思是不是说，我接近你的目的，其实就是为了要跟你做爱？”

措词冷静、谨慎，一改他惯常的口不择言。

植若愚回望着他，想从他的眼中窥探出情绪。

但，失败了。

里头，只有冷静与理智。

植若愚瞬间了解了，自己刚刚的话语真的在无意中伤害了他。

常言道，说者无心，听者有意。

「唉……」植若愚在心中叹了口气，然后拧干了手中的面巾，将他抛给戴志恆。

戴志恆伸手接过，莫名其妙地看着植若愚。

“你不是想驯养我吗？驯养的过程难道不包括这个？”顿了一下，“若你还想继续驯养的话，就留下；不想，就给我滚！”此话，其实已宣示了自己的感情，他知道戴志恆明白的。

戴志恆慢慢地重新蹲下，将面巾放入水中，浸湿了后，便往植若愚的背擦拭。

半晌，才听到他说道，“植若愚，你真他妈的恶劣。”

植若愚转过头看着他，“这就是我的本质，你不是早就知道了吗？”说完，勾过戴志恆的头，直接吻上他的唇。

是的。他植若愚的本质其实就是这般粗蛮恶劣，在温文克制的表面上，底里蕴藏的是反叛与放纵。这一点，只有戴志恆才能看透。

被吻着的人不甘示弱地回吻，双臂用力过勐，竟将植若愚从盆中拉扯上来，一个失平衡，人倒盆翻，两个人都跌倒了，姿势不但难看，而且在不宽的洗澡间里，两个大男人还东敲西撞地不知碰撞黑瘀了多少个地方。

看着彼此的狼狈样，两个人不禁哈哈大笑，一扫刚刚的不愉快。

过了一阵子，戴志恆笑着问植若愚，“你还有精力吗？”手早已不规矩地往植若愚身上游划。

植若愚推了他一下，“你别乱搞……要也是我搞你！”

“若你还能使力的话，”戴志恆暧昧地瞄了植若愚腿间一下，“欢迎来搞！”

植若愚眉头紧皱，却对戴志恆无可奈何。

自从释放了自己的慾望后，植若愚只要看着戴志恆就有一股蠢蠢欲动。想狠狠地啃咬他，更想狠狠地进入他。然而，经过他一番折腾，此刻他的背嵴、腰下其实酸软无力。连走路也成问题，更何况是激烈的两人运动，而且对手似乎不肯轻易就范。

就在他暗地咬牙的时候，戴志恆却扳过他的头，二话不说就直接吻上他，差点让他窒息。

放开了他的唇后，戴志恆又肆虐他的颈以及敏感的耳下。

植若愚禁不住从喉头发出呻吟。

无疑地，经过了一次结合的他们，此刻正亟欲通过对方再次发洩自己对对方的慾望。

迫不及待。

然而，拥抱、亲吻、抚摸、舔舐等肉体上的契合，已足够满足彼此间的慾望。

他们两个，最需要交合融汇的其实是心灵。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
『愚仔，今晚一起吃晚饭吧。Linda今天让我自由活动。』

老吴在下班前给植若愚去短讯。

等了好一阵子，植若愚才回讯息。

『不行。今晚要加班。』

『切！林某人出国公干了，你有什么工作做？』

老吴迅速地回道。

『整理档案。』

这四个字实在太有力了，老吴无言。

他们这个部门，每个成员都独立工作，各有各的工作作风，因此，部门内的共用档案皆凌乱不堪。再加上公司财务紧缩，又怎么会再聘请一个人回来专门整理档案呢？

虽然知道问题所在，但就是没有人主动去整理，因此档案混乱情况可想而知。

两个星期前，他们的部门主管林达为了准备出国公干的资料，遍寻一个数据而不果，才发觉事态严重，下令务必在他回国前将资料整理好。

然而，大家手头上的工作本就繁重，谁有多余的时间去整理呀！

结果，植若愚自告奋勇替大家整理资料。

见有人自愿将硬骨头啃了，大家才松了一口气。

其实，植若愚的自愿，还是带有私心成份的。

利用公司的网络方便，他每天晚上都与戴志恆网上通话。由于戴志恆在S市的调查工作已结束，目前被公司派到另一个城市去。

偏远的W市，距离S市有数小时的路程，因此戴志恆已不能够像之前般自由往返。

这一个晚上，戴志恆还是没有上网。

植若愚检查了留言箱，没任何新的讯息。

两天了，真不知道戴志恆搞什么鬼。拨他的手机没接，留言了没回……不知道他发生了什么事。

一阵心烦气躁，差点连工作也继续不了。

按捺自己的浮躁，植若愚逼迫自己再次投入工作中。

不行！

倏地，植若愚储存档案后，便直接关了运行的软件，然后关上电脑回家去。

回到住的单位，弄了泡面吃后，便坐在电视机前。

无奈节目无聊，看了一阵子，植若愚就关机了。

呆坐了一会儿，突然站了起来，捉起了丢在饭桌上的钥匙就出门去。

下楼来到戴志恆仍租住的单位，用钥匙扭开了锁就推门进去。

从洗澡间拎了一桶水和一条抹布后，植若愚就在单位中仅有的傢俱抹拭起来。

才两个星期没住人，这里就佈满了灰尘，真是吓人。

抹好了傢俱，植若愚又去拿地拖抹地。虽然只是随便拖了一下常行走的地方，然而却突然觉得屋内变干净了。

搞定了卫生后，植若愚却不急着离开，反而坐在戴志恆唯一为这单位入购的傢俱──一张三人座的褐色沙发上。

植若愚双手张开横放在沙发背上，全身放松。

这里，留有戴志恆的气息。尤其是这张沙发，坐在上面，彷彿就能与他有牵连般，感觉安心。

这两天的断绝联系，让他发觉，他其实对戴志恆的背景一无所知。

尽管两个人已进展到亲密关系，但植若愚就是懒得询问戴志恆的一切，无论是现在，还是过去。他认为，若对方愿意说的话，自然会主动说，自己无需刻意询问。

其实戴志恆说得一点也没错，真实的自己既冷漠又恶劣。不但对任何人刻意保持距离并划下防线，还存有批判心。

即使对关系亲密的戴志恆，也不曾改变。

虽然与戴志恆的关系等于默认了自己的性取向，然而他还是不能像戴志恆般坦荡地承认自己是同性恋者。

他在乎别人看待自己的眼光。

曾有一次，为了这认知上的差异，两个人还闹了意见。最后虽然故作没事，但彼此间还是留有小小的芥蒂。因为，植若愚始终不让戴志恆搬进他的单位同住。

他不想落人把柄。

尽管戴志恆很不满意，但还是对植若愚无可奈何。

……

植若愚躺在沙发上，闭上眼睛。

这一个夜晚，不知怎么地，他特别想念戴志恆。

不是身体，而是心。

刚刚在回家的路上，他看见一个很像戴志恆的背影，竟想也不想地追了上去看是不是他。

结果，竟带着满腔的失望回家。

“死大志，你现在到底死到哪里去？”植若愚喃喃自语道。

就在迷迷糊糊，欲睡还醒间，植若愚突然翻身下沙发，并快步离开戴志恆的单位。他刚刚突然想起，自己出门时忘了带手机。

匆匆跑上楼，冲进屋内后第一时间抓起电话……

可是，因期待而雀跃的心情竟在看到电话的屏幕后，瞬间冰冻。

没有漏接电话的显示，也没有讯息。

植若愚握着手机，石化般地站着。

倏地，他彷彿突然醒悟似地问自己，“我怎么啦？”

是的，他到底怎么啦？

怎么心情那么奇怪？不但白痴般地等待戴志恆的电话，还犯傻到去追逐像戴志恆背影的陌生人……

「我的生活很单调。若你驯养我的话，阳光就会照亮我的生命。我就会认出不同的脚步声。别人的脚步声只会让我躲藏，而你的脚步声会如同意乐般，呼唤着我从洞里出来。你看到那麦田吗？我不吃面包，小麦对我没有用处。麦田对我来说一点关系都没有，但是你有金黄色的头发。想想看，若你驯养了我，那是多美妙的事呀。金黄色的小麦，让我想起你的头发，同时我也会爱上倾听麦田里的风声……」

这是狐狸对小王子说的话。

……被驯养的结果就是这样吗？

植若愚突然觉得很懊恼。

他觉得自己比不上狐狸。

被驯养的他，并不曾对“脚步声”、“麦田”而在意过，更妄说“爱上倾听麦田里的风声”了。

他连戴志恆目前的工作都不感兴趣了解，又怎么会想了解戴志恆的生活、朋友以及过去。

他对他，只有汲取，没有施予。

此刻，深切了解自己对戴志恆的感情后，植若愚恨不得立刻见到戴志恆。

可是，他在哪里？

他发生什么事情了？

……不知道。一切都不知道。

植若愚不禁沮丧。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
从洗澡间走出来后，植若愚再次拿起手机。

还是没有消息。

有点洩气地坐在沙发上。虽然已是半夜十二点多了，但植若愚还是不愿意休息。

他的心要他等待。

然而，却不知道等待什么。

埋首在双掌中。

「死大志，为什么不跟我联络！」

突然，他听到门外有一阵急促的靸梯声，人未到，就先听到钥匙的撞击声。

植若愚即刻站了起来，冲到大门，开锁、拉开……

入眼而来的，是一脸惊愕的戴志恆。

只见他一脸鬍茬，眼窝深陷，衣服更是皱巴巴的，一副落魄样。

“遭贼了吗？”植若愚问道。不等戴志恆回答，一把将他拉进屋内，大门还未紧闭，就迫不及待地将他压在门上狂吻。

戴志恆脸上的鬍茬刺得植若愚麻麻痒痒的，但他一点都不在乎，因为他更在乎的是，他终于可以亲吻戴志恆了。

感觉戴志恆有力的双臂环抱着自己，不禁安心，吻得更毫无顾忌。

两人口舌纠缠了好一阵子，直到快要窒息，才放开彼此。

互望着对方的眼睛，植若愚突然一拳搥在戴志恆的肩膀上。

“你干嘛你？”戴志恆握着他的拳头问道。

“这两天去了哪里？怎么不联络我？”

只见戴志恆苦笑了一下，“被关在牢里，怎么联络？”

“你坐牢了？怎么回事？小光呢？”植若愚吃惊之下连连发问。

戴志恆搔了搔头，不好意思地说道，“我们又扮贼囉……结果弄假成真，被带到警察局去。那些鸟人，不问三七二十一，就把我和小光给关进牢里。直到这个下午，我们才被释放。只说了声误会了，连道歉也没有。哼哼！最后还警告我们不准再扮贼……妈的！”

“为什么不给我拨电？”

“我手机没电了。”

“你不会用公共电话拨的吗？”

戴志恆愣了一下，“我没想到。”

“哦。”不知怎么地，戴志恆的答案让植若愚感到失望，“快去洗澡吧！脏死了！”

“你刚才都不介意，现在就嫌……喂！你不觉得自己前后矛盾吗？”戴志恆揶揄道。

“啰嗦！快点去，都深夜了，你不想睡了吗？”植若愚踢了戴志恆一脚。

“嗯。我只能睡三小时。我明天九点前要到达W市，有一个重要会议。”

植若愚瞪大眼睛，“那你回来干嘛？赶来赶去，发疯啦你！”

戴志恆倏地伸手抚了抚植若愚的脸，“我想见你。在牢里两天……很想念你。”

植若愚举起手紧握戴志恆的手，看着他的眼睛说，“我也是。很想念你。”

对望半晌，植若愚开口说道，“大志，我们同居吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

植若愚不晓得自己的决定是否是对还是错。

那晚，冲口而出对戴志恆说，“我们同居吧！”

结果戴志恆二话不说，拉他下楼去他的单位──搬沙发。

“发神经！”植若愚骂道，“三更半夜搬东西，想被人当贼？改天再搬！”

“不行！今晚一定要搬，不先搬进一些东西，你小子会反悔的。”戴志恆推了推他的肩，“别呆着，去那头给我抬起来。”

“神经病！你哪只耳朵听到我说‘反悔’？多此一举！”植若愚虽然嘴上不爽地骂道，可是却还是走到沙发另一头去。

“哼！两只眼睛都看到！”戴志恆挥挥手，“别啰嗦，快给我动手！来，一、二、三……起！”

只见两个人半蹲着身体，活脱脱两只青蛙搬着重物学走路，一只双手向后，一只双手向前。

“喂！植若愚，你给我使力点行不行，别欺我现在看不见你，偷懒去！”沙发卡在楼梯不上不下，戴志恆背着对植若愚道。

“妈的！你检了便宜还卖乖！上楼你到会抢了前头搬！”植若愚在后面吃力地道。在平地搬着还不觉得怎么吃重，上楼梯时就发觉自己吃亏了，向上斜的沙发，重量都集中在下方，顿时重量彷彿加了一倍，使植若愚吃力得手臂青筋一根接一根直冒。“还有，给我安静点！我不想被人告扰人清梦！”植若愚压低声音警告道。

突然，前头的戴志恆将沙发一放，转身下楼来到植若愚的身边，一手托起沙发，一手推他，“前头去！让你检便宜！”

“不要！你给我滚回去！别来……”还没说完，戴志恆的嘴就亲了过来，植若愚即时消音。

猛地推开戴志恆，一手揪住他的衣领，“妈的！你这神经病！”植若愚气得想打人。他曾与戴志恆约法三章，在人前以及公众场所不准跟他显得亲热，这傢伙竟敢在楼梯口亲他，是不是想召告天下他们的关系？

戴志恆的眼神一黯，举起手握了还揪着他衣领的手一下，然后放开，“去前头吧，我其实习惯殿后。”微弯托起了沙发一头，“快点吧！不然就真的被人告扰人清梦了。”

植若愚见戴志恆故作轻松状，知道自己刚刚又伤害了他……因为，他眼中一闪而过的失望神色，他已看在眼里。

讪讪地不晓得说什么才好，于是便三步併成两步地往上跳，走到前头，背着戴志恆托起了沙发。

停了好一阵子的沙发，终于又再动起来。这一次前进的速度很快，一下子就到达植若愚的单位。

将沙发弄进屋子后，戴志恆丢下一句话“你喜欢摆哪里就摆哪里”，就迳自往洗澡间走去。水声响起。

植若愚看着新进门的沙发发了一阵子呆，突感睡意浓浓，也就不管沙发了，快步走到房间跳上床就睡。

朦胧间，嗅到一阵淡淡的肥皂清香，感到另一具温热的躯体就躺在身边，植若愚便立刻往那处温暖靠去，伸手环抱着他，嘴巴张合，说着只有他自己才听得到的“对不起”。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天准时醒来时，发觉戴志恆已不在了，自己正大字型地霸佔了整张床。

赖在床上的他，不是睡意未醒，反而头脑清醒地想着一些事情。

戴志恆竟一声不响地走了。

真的伤害了他吗？

植若愚单手掩面。

虽然提出疑问，然而自己早已知道答案了。

晚上，不出所料，接到戴志恆的电话：

“呣，我最近都不会回来，要暂回B市处理一些事情。”

“嗯。”植若愚简短地答道。虽然有很多问题想问，可是，仍怀疑戴志恆心存芥蒂……问了也是白问。

双方沉默了一阵子。

“还有话说吗？”半晌，戴志恆打破缄默，在另一头问道。

植若愚迟了一会儿，“没有。”

“嗯，我挂了。”

“好。”

接着就是电话挂断的“嘟嘟”声。

植若愚在电脑前发了一下呆，然后手指在键盘上飞快弹跳，继续工作。

好不容易才抬起头来望了望钟，天！十一时了！

植若愚以最快的速度离开公司，冲到巴士站去，以免错过了最后一班车。

这一次……没有“好心人”会把他送回家。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
终于让疲惫的身躯往舒服的床铺丢后，植若愚伸手将左边矮柜上充电器的电线驳接到手机上充电，然而却不将手机关上，彷彿期待有人会拨通他的电话似的。

直到闭上眼睛，手机都不曾响过。

第二天，照常上班。照常工作。照常加班。照常搭最后一班巴士回家。

可是，与往常不同的是，他一整天都不曾接过戴志恆拨来的电话。

睡醒后又是另一天。

同昨天无异的一天。

回到家里，植若愚也不急着洗澡，反而往戴志恆硬搬入他单位中的沙发躺了下来。

这沙发，他并未移位过，虽然戴志恆曾让他“喜欢摆哪里就那里”，然而他更想让戴志恆“喜欢摆哪里就那里”。既决定同居了，大家对这个同居的地方都有主导权。这是他藏在心底隐而不宣的话。

只是，自己的决定是对是错？

植若愚并不知道。

真的不知道。

因为，他不晓得戴志恆是否会回来。

与手机荧幕对恃了好一阵子，植若愚的拇指终于按了个预设键。

“嘟嘟……嘟嘟……”电话接通的声音。

“喂……”

只凭一声“喂”，植若愚就听出接电话的人不是戴志恆，而是小光。

“小志吗？大志下车买夜宵了，有什么事吗？”基于植若愚的姓与“志”谐音，小光管植若愚叫小志，也不管他答不答应。起初，植若愚是有些抗拒，但久了，也就习惯了。

“没事。”

“真的没事吗？”小光追问道，“看来……你们好像真的发生了什么事了。”

“我们没事，别乱猜测。”植若愚没好气地说道，然而却有一点心虚。

“哦。”小光顿了一下，“怎么跟大志的口供一致？你们……嗯，大志回来了，你跟他说……”

“不了，你叫他有空时才回电我吧，没事了，拜～”植若愚匆匆挂断电话。不知怎么地，刚刚拨电话前的一鼓作气就这么洩了，现在根本没有精神去面对戴志恆。

算了吧。

要回来的自然会回来，自己何必低声下气？

……又不是我不让他回来。

感到莫名气愤，植若愚将手机丢在沙发上，洗澡去。

后来，也就忘了自己将手机留在哪儿了。

第二天上班前还找了好一阵子，差点迟到上班呢。

拿起手机时瞄了荧幕一下──没有漏接显示……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
这一天，不知怎么地，植若愚压根儿不想加班。虽然明知道，再加班一天那些资料就完全整理完毕，可是就不想。彷彿有根绳子在牵扯着他回家似的，还未到下班时间，他已频频看钟，安坐不住了。

『愚仔，今天有约？』

老吴奇怪植若愚的举动，立刻给他送去了讯息。

『没有。』

『你看起来挺赶的唷，别装啦，嘿嘿……』

『没有。』

『叫你别装了，没看到吗？告诉我约会地点好了，我会避开那儿，不打扰你的，嘿嘿。』

『说没有就没有，少烦。』

植若愚的电脑屏幕在这讯息后终于安静了一阵子。

然而，就只安静了一阵子。

『我不信。凭我男人的嗅觉，你最近一定是把上妞了吧？瞧你近来精神抖擞的样子，偶尔还会暗地里偷笑……谁？查丽娜吗？』

『男人之中的八卦极品非你莫属！我暗地里偷笑你倒知道，那我现在做着哪间公司的计划你知道吗？』

『哼，想趁机转移话题，想得美！今天不说出来，你甭想下班了。』

植若愚才懒得答理他，见时间到就马上收拾回家了。

“愚仔！你这就走？”老吴喊道。

植若愚连身体也没转，举起手摇了摇，迳自走出了办公室。

刚踏出公司就觉得阳光有些刺眼，植若愚很自然地眯上眼睛。

呣，好久没在阳光下下班了。

凉凉的徐风，伴着阳光，让他感到温暖极了。一反离开办公室的急促，此刻他缓缓地渡到候车站。

不急，一点都不急。

他在心里对自己说道。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
甫打开家门，他就看到自己预感会看到的东西──一个大大的行李袋。

咦？不只一个，是两个……还有一个箱子。

不自觉地牵了牵嘴角，暗地里骂道，“死大志，搬那么多东西来，当我家货仓吗？”

脚早已往卧房方向走去。

一如所料，那个失踪了好几天的傢伙，此时正舒服地在他床上打呼噜呢！

掀开他的被，然后拍了拍他的脸，“喂！醒来啦！快点！口水都流到我的枕头上了！快点醒来～”见拍不醒，索性将他摇醒。

“嗯…呀……谁？”突然张开的眼睛，看了植若愚一眼，又再闭上，“别吵！让我睡……”一手向植若愚直摇，一手拉起枕头，右侧身体，又想继续睡。

“你今晚再睡，现在给我起来，我有话跟你说。”植若愚拉掉他的枕头，扳平他的身体，俯视他的脸说道。

听植若愚的声音有点严肃，戴志恆无奈地张开眼睛，“给我十分钟。”

“不行！”

“五分钟！”

“立刻给我起来！不然……”

戴志恆倏地坐直身体，边伸懒腰边问，“干嘛？”还张口打了个大大的哈欠。

“厅里的行李、箱子怎么回事？”退开一步的植若愚，双手交叉抱在胸前，等着戴志恆的答案。

看了植若愚一眼，戴志恆搔了搔头，然后拿起丢在左边矮柜上的烟盒，摇出一根烟后，才答道，“我所有的家当。”低头点燃了烟，并即刻吸了一下，“从B市搬过来的。”

植若愚挑了挑眉头，明知故问地道，“哦？为什么？”

戴志恆瞪了他一眼，“应某人的要求。”

“是吗？”植若愚别过头，“期限过了……”虽然故作严肃，可是却忍不住扬起嘴角微笑。

突然头上被砸了个枕头，更听对方骂道，“死傢伙，态度还是那么恶劣！”

植若愚弯腰捨起枕头，回掷戴志恆，“是你自己先弃权！”

戴志恆一手接过，“谁弃权来着！我不是把沙发搬进来了吗？……早就知道你这傢伙定要耍赖的！”将手中香烟举到口中刁着，然后下了床，走向植若愚。

植若愚看着眼前那双深邃的黑眼睛，“这一次……真心话，很高兴看到你回来。”跨前一步，伸手紧紧地抱着戴志恆。

将头埋进他的肩窝，嗅着熟悉的体味，植若愚真的安心了，绷紧了几天的心情倏地轻松。

感觉戴志恆也收紧了环在他腰上的臂膀，后脑的头发被轻轻地扫抚，舒服感油然而生，脸更贴近戴志恆的颈，感受他搏动正常的脉动。

半晌，戴志恆才说道，“我把B市的屋子放盘了，过几天应该就会有好消息。”

植若愚虽然隐约猜到戴志恆也许会把B市的屋子卖了，但没想到他这么干脆，这么放得下，说卖就卖……突然心里感到沉甸甸的。

“你最好什么都不要想，当我是新房客就好了。”

植若愚轻轻推开戴志恆。看着他眼睛流露的真诚，不禁一阵暖流从心中涌起。

拿掉他嘴角的半截烟，直接吻上他的唇。

这个男人，自己真的不知该拿他怎么办……不，其实是不知该拿自己怎么办？他一步一步地进驻他的生活领土，时急时缓，时紧时松，待突然醒悟有危机感时，他早已攻破了他的防线，在他心中扎根了。

突然……

“哇！痛！痛！你烧到我了……”

只见戴志恆突然抱着大腿跳呀跳的，还不忘骂植若愚，“你想烧死我！”

植若愚将烟头捻熄在烟灰缸里，笑着反骂，“恨你不死！你最好……”

话还没说完，就被逼吞回肚中，因为戴志恆突然展开反击战。

口腔中充塞了他那混合着烟草的味道，舌头被粗鲁地吮吸着，紧压在颈后的大掌让他的头不能移动半寸，霸道的入侵让他快窒息了。

然而，他的心里此刻竟没半丝不爽……反而充满了喜悦，彷彿被注满了能量，感觉活力充沛，直满溢得快爆炸了。

终于被放开的植若愚，听到戴志恆喘着气，但一字不缺地说道，“我会一直在你的身边。”


	9. Chapter 9

从冲口而出的“同居”到真正的同居，植若愚不曾想过自己原来可以改变那么多。

来自不同环境成长、不同生活圈子的两个人，如今共同生活在一个屋檐下，其中因生活习惯的不同而产生的不适以及冲突，是在所难免的，尤其是植若愚这种习惯独居的，突然家中多了一个人，除了得分享空间，还得分享时间。而让他感到为难的是，戴志恆的热情个性，竟在入住后的短短两个星期内，就让公寓的其他住客知道，他现在是植若愚的房客。

植若愚曾就这件事向他抗议，因为他认为越少人知道他们“同居”越能减少麻烦。然而戴志恆却很不以为然地说道，“与其让人好奇我为何舍大单位屈就一个房间而谣言纷飞，不如自己先告诉别人原因。”

植若愚瞪着他道，“你还说原因？”

戴志恆伸手搔乱了他的头发，“放心啦～我跟他们说，我赌球轮了，欠了一屁股债，没钱租大单位，还好你好心收留我……”戴志恆贼贼地笑了一下，“难道你想我会说我们是这样的关系吗？”手倏地在植若愚的腿间重重摸了一下。

植若愚全身一震，立刻捉住戴志恆的手，“你不要乱来！”语带双关，充满警告意味。话虽如此，但戴志恆那一下，其实已在瞬间挑起了他的慾望，望着戴志恆那双正燃烧的眼睛，手，便情不自禁地往戴志恆结实的胸膛抚去，从上至下，更在他的腿间来回留连。

戴志恆也不落后，一手环着他的腰，一手从后探入他的裤内，撮揉他后方两瓣弹性，手指更不忘在股沟轻划点火。

“嗯…”“啊…”

两人同时发出动情的呻吟。

下一刻，就迫不及待地互褪对方的衣物。

“谁先？”戴志恆在植若愚的耳边呵气，顺着他的耳廓亲啃，然后咬上他耳下的敏感。

植若愚全身震了一下，手也不甘示弱地直接覆盖上戴志恆的炙热，肆意挤压。

听着戴志恆的呼吸变重，手更在那里使劲，而另一只手则蔓延到他的胸前，捏弄他的樱点。

倏地，勤劳活动着的双手被拂开，整个人从腋下被稍微托起，然后推倒在床上。而身上也即刻压下一个高温的身躯。

还未待对方下一步行动，植若愚早已勾下戴志恆的头狠狠地吻着，双脚更与他的腿交缠，让双方的下体炙热碰撞出火花，高温迅速窜起。

自从被戴志恆点燃了体内的慾望后，他就不再掩饰以及压抑自己的需要。

不需要在暗处偷望男人的胴体，不再在梦迴时情慾难捺而自慰解慾。

在戴志恆面前，他可以大胆地释放他的渴望。从抚摸到深入，或者被抚弄至挺进，他一天比一天大胆，一次比一次放纵。

虽然他并没有出柜的打算，并偶尔还会担忧被人知道跟戴志恆的关系，可是这些问题对他的需要并不构成威胁。他知道自己如今已渐渐不能缺少戴志恆了，除了身体，还有心。

因此，侭管两人的同居生活上偶有冲突，植若愚都会在事后做心态调整，因为这是他选择的生活，而最重要的是，他不想让戴志恆单方面做退让。

他与他，谁也不欠谁，所以谁也不该让谁。

在他们的感情中，他绝对要求公平的，无论付出或接受。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
戴志恆伸手抓了抓植若愚的头发，然后将他的头按紧在自己的腿间，以让自己的炙热更深入地被吞噬。

“哈～哈～”终于压抑不住地向后仰头呻吟。

感觉自己快喷发了……“哈～嗯～我…不行了……快…”戴志恆断断续续地道。然后一个挺腰，就这么流洩。

没想到植若愚竟能让自己这么快就到达了，真是……他妈的爽！

眯着眼睛看着植若愚爬上自己的身体，对着自己笑了一下，然后俯头亲了下来。

呣～满嘴都注入自己的味道，好腥，戴志恆立刻皱起了眉头。

“不喜欢吗？”植若愚伸舌舔了他的嘴角一下，笑着说，“自食其果。”

戴志恆突然有一瞬间迷惑，眼前这个，真的是自己半年前认识的那个植若愚吗？

那么地大胆，那么地放纵……还有诱惑。

心随意动，倏地翻身，将植若愚反压身下。

低头，亲上他的喉结，植若愚配合地后仰头，让戴志恆更大口地啃噬。身体，在他身下缓缓律动，摩擦着彼此的贴密。

不一会儿，就感觉到自己的下体又开始肿胀……还有戴志恆的。

他邪邪地笑了一下，在戴志恆头顶上说道，“今天好有活力唷！”用手捏摸了戴志恆的后臀一下。

戴志恆倏地抬头，深深地看着他。半晌，哑着嗓子问道，“真的是你吗？”伸手抚上植若愚的左脸，拇指轻轻地摩挲那儿的皮肤。

戴志恆那熟悉中带点陌生的眼光，让植若愚的心倏地一紧。

他缓缓地抬起手，按在戴志恆的手背上，让他的掌心紧贴自己的脸，然后对上他的眼睛说道，“是我。一直都是。”

他了解戴志恆的意思。

这半年来，自己改变得太多了。

不是外观，是内心。

其实，更正确的说法是，甦醒。

戴志恆引导了他的内心，让他潜藏的个性渐渐显露。而这些甦醒的潜藏个性，只有戴志恆才看得到，因为，他已允许自己被他驯养了。

戴志恆怔怔地看着他，此刻，他已在他的眼中得到自己想要的答案。

植若愚对他从开始的抗拒，到允许他慢慢靠近，如今，再也不对他设任何防线。自己现今才是真正地进入了他的身，他的心。

心里突然充涨了难以发洩的喜悦感，唯有低头吻住植若愚的唇。

这一刻，他等了许久。

从对望的第一眼开始，他就莫名地感到，他，就是自己要等的那个人。只是不晓得对方是否有同样的心思。因为，他从不勉强别人，毕竟，同性爱，在这个社会里还是禁忌，敏感得很。

试探性地接近，试探性地碰触，似是而非的感觉却更加让自己深陷其中。

自己又不是未经情事的黄毛小子，怎么会对植若愚如此不能自拔？不但自掏腰包在他的公寓租住一个单位，每天还不辞劳累花两个多小时来回穿梭于他居住的S市与自己上班地点的B市，只为能在偶尔见上一面，即使是互想瞪一眼、互斗嘴一番，也满足矣。

然而，一天一天地过去，植若愚对自己似乎越来越忽视。原本以为他主动与他点头打招呼，大家关系就会好转，但是那双眼睛，却不再在自己身上停留；客套的问候，似对陌生人无异。

这不是他想要的。他不想被植若愚以普通人对待，即使被他当作仇人、混蛋，也总比当他的陌生人好。因为，他已在植若愚温和的表面上看到他内在的反叛，以及已被压抑过久的放纵和慾望。

一如当年的自己。

他不愿意在看到希望后复失望。凭他的直觉、观察以及经验，他已敢肯定植若愚是“圈中人”，而且是隐性的。被漠视的自己，真的不知要如何对植若愚倾吐自己的感情。不能操之过急，又不能太慢，真是费煞心思。见他对自己保持距离，也只有在他认可的距离靠近他一点。

可是，植若愚的真实性子实在冷漠得可怕，以温和对人，其实抗拒着别人的靠近，即使他静静地听着你说话，以微笑对应你的热情，但总是让人自讨没趣，叫人对他无可奈何。

所幸戴志恆有牛般的固执、如藤般的强韧意志，锲而不舍地寻找突破。

他们，终于因足球赛建立了友谊，更因一场停电而肯定了双方的关系。

那一晚，怕痛的他竟忍痛地让自己进入，那种撕心的痛，曾有过经验的自己最清楚不过，但他却咬牙忍了下来。看他痛得扭曲的脸，毫无血色的唇……在刹那间，自己竟开心得几欲飞起来，他的忍痛，代表他的接受。自己的感情付出终有回馈。

可是，他了解，他与植若愚的感情发展，还有好长的一段路要开拓呢。因为彼此间最基本的问题还没解决──植若愚仍不愿意承认自己的性取向，更不想被人知道他与自己的关系。

不是没有苦恼，可是真的不能强迫他在瞬间改变呐。

唯有等待。

如今，他的等待已开花了，让他更期待结果……

放开植若愚的唇，戴志恆竟感到自己激动不已，于是将头埋在植若愚的肩窝大口喘气。

听着他的心跳声竟与自己的搏动逐渐一致，戴志恆开心地笑了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
虽然他们的生活并未因为同居了而变得多姿多彩，然而关系却稳定下来。

由于戴志恆的工作性质，他们其实聚少离多，却没有因此而影响了彼此的感情，反而日渐增进。

原本抗拒在人前与戴志恆如影随形、讨厌受人注视的植若愚，如今已能坦然地面对别人偶尔投向他们的目光，并同意戴志恆的说法，“我们又不是三头六臂，更不是怪物，还怕人注视？只要自己不敏感多疑，别人也会不以为然的，保持平常心就好！”

为了不让植若愚感到尴尬，戴志恆遵守着之前的约法，从未在人前与植若愚显得异常亲热。反而是植若愚，有时候会偷偷拉一下他的手，或趁人不注意的时候环一下他的腰、亲一下他的脸，享受在众目睽睽下进行禁忌动作而险被发现的刺激。

每一次得逞后，看着植若愚偷偷微笑的嘴角，那副得意神色，犹如偷糖成功的顽童，心里乐得也不禁跟着他闹起来。两个年纪老大不小的大男人，总是背着人群的目光，进行着他们共有的乐趣。

由饮食摊到餐厅，由杂货商店到百货公司，由运动场所到公园，由电影院到植若愚的办公室，戴志恆总是陪着植若愚一步一步地挑战禁忌的可能。

这一天，戴志恆去接加班的植若愚下班。如往常般，确定了植若愚的办公室没有其他人后，直接到植若愚的办公室等他下班。

“今天怎么来得那么早？”植若愚抬头看了看他，说道，并示意他将后座老吴的椅子拉过来坐在他旁边。

“嗯，回来得早，就早点来接你。还不能走？”见植若愚摇了摇头，戴志恆抚了抚他的头发，便去拉椅子。

坐下来后，一手搭着植若愚的肩笑着说，“你不怕我洩露你公司的机密吗？”

“你想翻脸的话就侭管试试。”植若愚毫无表情地说道。只要他一投入工作中，他的冷漠就无所遁形，眼中只剩下电脑屏幕中的数据。

早习以为常的戴志恆，无所谓地耸耸肩，转头就去拿老吴桌上的汽车杂志，静静地坐在植若愚身边翻阅着。

待杂志翻得差不多时，抬头瞄了一下植若愚，见他眉头仍深锁，知道还没到时候离开，起身将杂志归回原位后，便坐在椅子上小睡一阵子。

也不知过了多少时候，突感觉有人靠近，一抬手就握住欲拍上自己的脸的手。

“想偷袭？没那么容易。”戴志恆对植若愚得意地笑道。

一时玩心大起，植若愚再用另一只手拍向戴志恆的另一边脸，然而又被眼明手快的戴志恆捉住。戴志恆摇摇头，“不行的啦，你的心思我早看透了，嘿嘿。”

“是吗？”植若愚挑挑了眉，二话不说，立刻亲了戴志恆一下，“这个呢？”

戴志恆眼睛也笑亮了，“这个倒没看透，也没感觉……再来一次。”

将植若愚两手按在椅子手把上，一手勾下他的头，让他的唇再次贴上自己的。

绵长地亲吻着的两人，浑然不觉办公室此刻多了一个人。

“噼啪”

东西掉地的声音，虽惊觉了植若愚，然而却及不上紧接的那一声称呼让他感到震惊……

“植哥……”


	10. Chapter 10

查丽娜默不作声地看着眼前的两个男子。

其中一个双手抱胸，脸带轻笑，好整以暇地看着身旁那个微右侧头，却脸露窘色的男子──植若愚。只见他两手各别放在左右两旁的手把上，偶尔转过头来面向查丽娜，却在面对她时欲言又止，复又将头转开。

查丽娜微皱了皱眉头，真想不通植若愚还有什么说不出口的？

刚刚那一幕，都让她看得一清二楚了──他与另一个男子热吻！

侭管在一刹那间，她想否定自己看到的是真相，然而回应她那声冲口而出的呼唤──“丽娜”，却让她不得不承认，她看到的是现实。

三个人，怔怔地对望着，不知作何反应。

倒是一通电话打破了僵局。

查丽娜接听了自己的手机，只听她说道，“嗯，请再等我一会儿……”

当她挂上电话的同时，植若愚也找回他的思绪了，“丽娜……可以坐下谈一谈吗？”

查丽娜点点头，接过植若愚推过来的椅子，让它自转了一圈后，才面向他们坐下。

然而，三个人又再次陷入僵局。

空气沉静得让人感到有点压力。

不同于第一次的茫然失措，查丽娜此时已做好心理准备与植若愚“谈谈”。可是，左等又等，植若愚还是未能发出一个音调。

查丽娜在心里叹了一口气，于是率先开口问道，“植哥，你是不是想告诉我，你和他是……”微侧头想了一下措词，“情人关系？”

此四字一出口，却见眼前两个男子皆有所反应。植若愚立刻对上她的眼睛，脸上看不出什么表情，可是眼睛却流露了一丝丝迟疑。

查丽娜的眼睛虽然看着植若愚，然而另一个男子的神情却也逃不过她的眼睛。她竟在那人的脸上看到“期待”。

“植哥……”难得打破沉静气氛，查丽娜不想再陷入低压氛围中，于是出言催促。

而此刻，植若愚似乎有所顿悟了，对她点头说道，“如你所说。”

“真的？”查丽娜挑高了眉头，却不忘瞄了另一个男子一眼。他虽然有意掩饰，仍让她看到他藏在嘴角间的微笑。

“如你所见。”

查丽娜望着植若愚的眼睛──没有躲避。半晌，她低头呼了一口气，然后站了起来，对植若愚笑着说，“呣，听自己心仪的对象承认有情人了，真是有点难受唷！”

植若愚惊愕地看着她。而那个男子的眼神则有点玩味。

“植哥，你干嘛这么惊奇？难道你不知道我一直喜欢你的吗？”查丽娜的笑容不减。

植若愚更愣呆了，他没想到查丽娜竟会当面承认喜欢自己，而且在此时此刻。过了十多秒，植若愚才清了清喉咙，略微艰难地说道，“你不觉得……我跟他…”指了指戴志恆，“…嗯…这样…很奇…怪？”

“奇怪？……为什么？”查丽娜反问道。

“哈哈～”

猛地，植若愚身边的男子竟笑了出来，即刻招来植若愚的狠瞪。待那男子忍住了笑声，植若愚才对查丽娜道，“这傢伙……是…男的。”

“看得出……卟嗤…”查丽娜突然掩嘴笑了起来。然后，站了起来走向戴志恆，并伸出右手，“查丽娜。”

其实，早在查丽娜一站起来，戴志恆也跟着站起来了。只见他也伸出右手，并与查丽娜握了一下，“戴志恆。”

植若愚神色古怪地看着他们泰然自若地握手、互报姓名，突然觉得他们似乎已在瞬间达成一种共识。但是……是什么？他压根儿不知道。

听他们客套了一阵子，植若愚倏地感觉到周围的气氛变得比较活络了，心情也变得轻松点，于是插嘴道，“我们……不如去吃个晚饭，或喝杯茶，一起谈吧。”

被打断的两个人同时回转过头来看他。查丽娜突然“啊”了一声，连忙转过身体向前走几步，将那掉在地上的盒子拾起来，然后打开，“呀，都掉得散开了。”

戴志恆走了过去，笑道，“买了什么？”

查丽娜将盒子递给他看，“原本是‘薄饼’，现在不知道是什么？”

戴志恆伸手拈起了其中一团薄饼，趁内里的馅还没掉出来时，立刻放进嘴巴。咬了几下就吞下了，然后转过头来对植若愚说，“喂，味道很好哩，过来试试！”

“还可以吃？”查丽娜问道。

“嗯，还是薄饼。”戴志恆边说边又拈了一团放进嘴巴，并向查丽娜竖起了拇指。

查丽娜将盒子递到植若愚面前，“植哥，你吃不吃？”

植若愚笑了一下，“你买的，我一定吃！”也学戴志恆拈了一团放进嘴里。

看他们你一团我一团地将盒里的稀烂吃完，查丽娜开心地笑了。

“还好你们替我清完，不然都不晓得谁肯吃。拿去喂狗嘛，又觉得浪费。”

“是呀！喂狗太可惜了，味道这么好。”戴志恆立刻接口，“哪里买的？”

“北区的二尤夜市场。”

“怎么去那么远呀？”植若愚问道。

“小陈带我去的，我试了觉得好吃，便买来给你试试。”

植若愚看着查丽娜，心里突感歉疚。他有点后悔为何自己不先向查丽娜坦白，自己跟她是没有机会发展的，以断绝她对自己的用心。如今，让她陷入如此难堪的地步，自己实在是对不起她。

“对不起。”植若愚对查丽娜说道。

查丽娜的笑容突然僵了一下，随即恢复，“你干嘛说对不起啦？”

“我对不起你。我应该早点跟你坦白，我…我……是…”即使他心中承认自己喜欢同性，但对着查丽娜，始终说不出口。

查丽娜静静地看着他半晌，然后缓缓地点点头，“我了解。”对植若愚笑了一下继续说道，“但是，你并没有对不起我，所以没有必要说抱歉。”

“但是……”听查丽娜如此说道，植若愚更感内疚。

“你别傻啦，感情不能勉强……我尊重你的选择。”她低头将手中的盒子折断，然后装进塑胶袋里。待绑好塑胶袋后，才抬起头来，“好啦，我要走了。小陈一定等得不耐烦了……”

植若愚即刻说道，“那你还不快点下去，当你的护花使者真不容易，得出钱又出闲。”

“哼！反正没让你当就是了，你少管。”查丽娜说完，还俏皮地吐了吐舌头。

“你快滚吧！”植若愚笑道。见查丽娜恢复轻松，他也放心了，不知不觉跟她亲近了些。

查丽娜微笑地看着他，然后转头对戴志恆道，“戴志恆，植哥他很容易被感动的，你小心他被‘有心人’拐掉！”

戴志恆看了植若愚一眼，摇了摇头，“你被他骗了。”

“哦？”查丽娜挑了挑眉。

“这傢伙并不如你认识的那样，他的本质……嘿嘿，不提也罢。”

“戴志恆！你有种就他妈的给我说出来，我还怕你诬蔑？”植若愚看戴志恆故在查丽娜面前贬低他的形象，心里非常不爽。

戴志恆摊开双臂，对查丽娜耸了耸肩，并不回应植若愚。

然而查丽娜却配合着戴志恆的动作，故意打量了植若愚一下，笑着说，“我现在终于看清楚了。本质果然不是一般的……嘿嘿……”学戴志恆“嘿嘿”地嘻笑。

植若愚摆摆手，“得啦得啦，你快走吧！”

查丽娜见植若愚故作不耐烦地“逐客”，便揶揄道，“原来嫌我妨碍你们呐！行，这就走，你们继续亲热吧……不过，记得将现场清理干净，别留下痕迹唷！拜拜！”查丽娜对植若愚与戴志恆单眨了眨眼，转身就走。

看着她远去的背影，戴志恆倏地对植若愚说道，“是好女子。”

半晌，植若愚才点点头，“是。”

此刻，植若愚的心中除了歉意以外，只剩下感激。因为，他看穿了查丽娜潇洒背后的失落，也明白她保全自己面子的苦心，不想自己因为秘密被揭穿感到尴尬而故装不在乎。

多么聪慧、善解人意的女子呀！

植若愚由衷在心里讚叹。

若自己喜欢女子的话，第一个一定选择她。可惜……

转头看向戴志恆，却见他恰巧也转过头来看自己，于是，两人相视而笑。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
植若愚不愧了解查丽娜，此刻，查丽娜眼下正挂着两道清泪，伴着她残余脸上的笑容。

她脚下越来越快，因不想让植若愚看到她的眼泪。

终于忍不住了，她蹲下身体，在梯间哭了出来。

心，仍揪着。

没想到，还是受伤了。

从来，自己就只有被追求的份，哪料到第一次放下身段去向男子示好竟落得如此下场，而且未战先败。

她喜欢植若愚，是因为觉得他不像其他男子般对她献殷勤。从小，她就知道自己的优势，然而她就是感到讨厌，并认为她的美貌是她人生成功的绊脚石。由于长得姣美，别人总是以外貌来评定她的能力，好像她除却容貌，便什么都不是。

除此以外，那些向她谄媚的男子，大多数都因为她的美貌而如蜂簇涌，而非欣赏她的性格，让她烦不胜烦。至到植若愚出现，她不禁对他另眼相看。

虽然刚开始只是公事上的接触，并未有多深的感觉。然而久而久之，自己就被他平易近人、不计较的个性吸引了。而最重要的是，他并不像其他男子，借机亲近她。

与他熟络后，更被他待人以诚的心态感动，从而喜欢上，即使要倒追他也在所不惜。

只是，没想到，植若愚原来与她只是站在两条不交接的平行线上。

哭了一阵子，查丽娜的心顿时觉得舒坦多了。

刚才撞见植若愚与戴志恆亲吻的一幕，自己除了震惊植若愚与男子拥吻以外，其实还震惊于植若愚的表情。她从来没见过表情那么丰富、生动的植若愚。

有别于平时的温文儒雅，当时的植若愚让人感到野性与侵略。

也许，那才是真正的植若愚。

回想他一直以来对自己的态度，虽然友善，却保持距离。

唉，是自己太过自信了，导致看不出植若愚真正的心意……

不禁摇了摇头。

伸手抹干了眼泪，然后站了起来，走到不远处的拉圾桶，将手上的垃圾丢进去后，便头也不回地走开。

脚步轻快。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
植若愚蛮以为查丽娜自此即使不与他形同陌路，也会与他疏远，却没料到查丽娜待他如常，而更万万没想到的是，查丽娜竟与戴志恆交上朋友。

这两个人彷彿一见如故，一见面就有说不完的话题，而且似乎默契十足，有时候还会同声同气一同数落他呢。看戴志恆因有支持者而洋洋得意的样子，让他恨不得打脱他那排嘻笑的牙齿。

而让他更纳闷的是查丽娜的转变。以前即使多不满意自己，查丽娜也不会当面数落他，可是现在，一点都不留情……呣…不但不留情，反而因熟络而批判得狠呢。

“查丽娜，我发觉你变了，怎么这么泼辣？”植若愚皱着眉头指控。可是他也没察觉自己其实也有转变，对查丽娜比较亲厚了，不太设防，因此说话也直接、不客气得很。

“变什么？我本来就是这样的……你自己才变！”查丽娜反驳道。

“呐，还说没变？你以前说话语调轻轻的，哪像现在，粗声粗气。”

查丽娜笑了一下，嗲声地叫了一下，“植哥～”

植若愚倏地打了一个冷颤，却见查丽娜自己也受不了地抖了一下，随即就听她笑道，“哈哈，真是受不了！”看了植若愚一眼，然后继续说，“你喜欢我用这种语气说话？”

植若愚白了她一眼，“不是！”顿了一下，“不过，也比现在这种语气好。”

查丽娜愣了一下，然后推了戴志恆一下，“拜托你让他开窍一点吧！”

“你们之间的恩怨，不关我事！”戴志恆笑着耍太极。

“你们真过份，竟让一个女子那么没尊严，而且还是一个美女哩！”查丽娜笑骂道，“罢罢罢，谁让我之前喜欢的是这一个傢伙，算我倒霉。”

植若愚听查丽娜突然重提她心仪自己的“旧事”，心里即刻“喀登”了一下。

“别紧张……”查丽娜拍了拍植若愚安慰道，“我不会跟我的哥儿抢的，这是我们俩早已达成的共识，是不是？”向戴志恆扬了扬下巴。

戴志恆但笑不语，却遭植若愚一阵狠瞪。

“你呐，太不懂女人心了……一个女子若对一个男子有意思的话，总会不自禁地保持一点矜持的，而且会以自己最好的一面呈现予他……明白了吗？愚仔……”查丽娜对植若愚眨了眨眼，禁不住脸上揶揄之色。

植若愚撇了撇嘴，“我倒是怀念你的‘矜持’……”

“好呀！让我再追你，保证一定有矜持！”查丽娜反应迅速地道。

植若愚不禁呆了……

戴志恆推了推她的头，笑骂道，“你少来给我添乱！”

查丽娜向戴志恆做了个鬼脸，笑道，“看来，你仍需努力唷！”

戴志恆看了植若愚一眼，接着伸出左臂横搭上植若愚的肩膀，“我会的，我会努力满足他。”

查丽娜立刻吃吃笑了起来。而植若愚则立刻拉下脸，手肘向后撞去戴志恆的肋骨，口中不忘骂道，“你去死！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
开心的日子总是很快就结束，而三人行的欢愉结束得更快……


	11. Chapter 11

『愚仔，你最近跟查丽娜走得很近，开始了吗？』

一大早回到公司，MSN聊天机器刚启动不久，就收到老吴传来的讯息。植若愚不禁摇头，更在心里笑着替老吴封号──“男人之中的八卦极品”。

『朋友。』

植若愚简短地回复。

『哦。』

植若愚本打算好，若老吴再来讯息纠缠不休，他就索性断线了。岂知，老吴在『哦』了一后就无下文了，让植若愚有些惊讶：怎么“八卦极品”转性子啦？

不禁回头望了望背着他的老吴，只见他正全神贯注于电脑荧幕，手掌握着滑鼠忙碌地滑动，看来忙得不可开交，便笑笑地回转身，开始投入自己的工作中。

突然“叮”的一声，植若愚被吓了一跳。

看见老吴的聊天窗口在闪烁着，知道他又送讯息来了。心想：本性难移。

点开了窗口，即见老吴写道：

『若没意思就别招惹人家。』

植若愚一愣，摸不着头脑为何老吴如此说，于是送了三个问号过去。

『现在全公司上下的男人都对你眼红。若你再不撇清与查丽娜的关系，嘿嘿……那就等着变箭猪吧！』

植若愚没好气地牵了牵嘴角，暗骂：无聊。

他跟查丽娜光明正大地交朋友，撇清什么？然而回想最近在公司各部门走动时，那些男人有意无意对自己投来的目光，看着还有些敌意呢。

切！又不是女人，嫉妒个劲干什么？有种就大胆向查丽娜示爱吧，一班缩头乌龟！

转个念头，又在心里骂查丽娜太招蜂惹蝶了，而且还故意拿他当档箭牌。

这边厢刚骂完，那边厢就接到查丽娜的电话：

“植哥，今天去客家小食店吃擂茶吧。死大志昨天竟笑我长胖了，我从今天起要减肥！”

植若愚没好气地说道，“你干嘛这么在意他的话？他的话你信三分就惨了！”

“嘿嘿，我当然信啦！对我没兴趣的，说的话我都相信……我也很相信你呀，若你改变主意就另当别论～”查丽娜在电话另一头吃吃笑了起来。

植若愚微皱了眉头，所谓近墨者黑，查丽娜的利嘴跟大志的坏嘴有得拼了，难怪这两人这么投缘……根本就是同类嘛！

“你去不去？”查丽娜催促道。

“擂茶？像猪吃的饲料，我没兴趣，你自己去。”植若愚一想到擂茶就倒胃口，除了因为全是蔬菜吃不饱以外，吃的时候还将所有的菜料以及米饭都混在一块……呃！真的像猪馊。

“喂！植若愚！你竟敢拐弯骂我是猪！你作死～”查丽娜的声量倏地提高。

植若愚连忙拉开话筒，他可不想耳膜被高音量刺破。

过了两秒，才又对着话筒说道，“斯文人不说粗话……”简直在火上加油。

“喂！你不要太过份！我哪里不斯文了？”查丽娜维持高音调。

“你有斯文吗？”

“你……哼！”

植若愚听查丽娜在另一头词穷地“哼哼”声，不禁暗笑，觉得逗她也逗够了，于是说道，“喂！生气了吗？”

“哼！”

“今晚请你吃饭赔礼吧，如何？”植若愚边用肩窝夹着话筒边说，然后伸手接过老吴递来的文件夹。却见老吴用暧昧的眼神瞄了他一眼，便立刻回他一个白眼。

“这还差不多。大志几点来接我们？”

“呣，应该六点半至七点左右吧，我不是很清楚，你打电话问问他。”

“嗯。”

“等一下，”知道查丽娜要挂上电话，植若愚连忙阻止道，“替我买个饭盒回来。我要两个肉一个菜，谢啦！”

“你这个混蛋，尽会指使我！我不管！这次要收车马费！”

“指使你？拜托，被你指使的可少了吗？一次半次不会少了块肉啦，你不是讲求公平的吗？这就是了。”植若愚笑骂道。

“呣……植若愚，我现在发现，你好会强词夺理哩！”

“过誉了，比起你们，我差远了！”植若愚平时可被查丽娜和戴志恆的“歪理”气得头发都白了几根，现在有机会还不趁机反击？

却听查丽娜得意地笑道，“好说好说。”说完就挂上电话。

嘟……嘟……

被盖电话的植若愚耸了耸肩，也挂上电话。

突然感觉有异，一抬头，即对上一对等着听他解释的“八卦”眼睛。

植若愚扬了扬下巴，“怎么啦？”

“没什么。”老吴用手指敲了敲植若愚的桌面，暧昧地笑了笑，然后走回自己的座位。

那个笑容忒地让植若愚感到不舒服，于是送了一个讯息过去：

『有什么指教？』

一阵子，老吴回了两个字：『不敢。』

植若愚皱了一眉头，通常老吴有这种表现，即是说他有重大的事想告诉自己。

『我洗耳恭听。』

『打情骂俏请回家，在这里妨碍别人工作。』

植若愚抬头望了望周围的同事，个个埋首苦干，看似无暇理会他人。迟疑了一下，还是打下几个字：『有人投诉吗？』

『暂时没有。但不敢担保即将不会有。』

『嗯。』

『顺便提醒一下查丽娜。』

『你知道什么？』

『没有。』

植若愚立刻拿出手机想给查丽娜送个短讯去，可是考虑了一下，便觉难以措词，转念一想，既然等一会儿就会见到，不如当面告诉她更好。做了决定后，便又重新投入工作中。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“你的午餐。”查丽娜将植若愚的饭盒放在他桌子上。

“谢谢。”植若愚抬头对她笑了一下，“多少钱？”

查丽娜摇摇头，“今晚再一起算吧。我临时有一个会议，现在要赶着去拟一份报告，拜拜。”

“等一下。”植若愚想起老吴的提醒，叫住她。

“我赶时间哩。”

“过来一下。”植若愚站起来拉了她的手臂一下。

查丽娜觉得植若愚神态有异，便靠近他一点，低声问道，“怎么啦？”

植若愚压低声量道，“老吴提醒我们，不要在公司太招摇。”

“招摇？我们怎么招摇啦？”查丽娜皱起了眉头。

植若愚耸耸肩，“不知道。可能眼红我跟美女太好朋友了，癞蛤蟆……”然后自嘲地笑了笑。

查丽娜也给他逗笑了，“亏你有自知之明。”顿了一下，“不过，公司还有更多的癞蛤蟆，哼！”

“我知道。”植若愚笑着说。

查丽娜看了他一眼，“我要走了，拜拜。”头也不回地匆匆走出了植若愚的办公室。

植若愚看着她走远后，才坐下拿起了查丽娜带回来的饭盒吃。不必多说一句话，他知道查丽娜了解他的意思，就如她买回来的饭盒，不必他特别吩咐，总是会加了额外的小辣椒让他配饭。

能与她敞开心交上朋友，是他的运气。他由衷地认为。

用完午餐，又是一个繁忙的工作时段。

最近公司接到许多订单，因为要一一应对客户的特别要求，让他们这些产品开发部的程序员都忙得不可开交，日以继夜地修改产品以满足客户。所幸如今已忙到了尾声，目前只剩下测试工作而已。接下来，就是市场部的责任了。

植若愚伸了伸懒腰，然后做做头部以及手腕运动，又继续埋头苦干。

“植若愚！”

突然，一把冷冷的声音让他立即转过头来，只见他身后不知何时站了一个人，原来是市场部的高级执行员──陈伟，查丽娜的同事。只见他双眼隐含着怒意，不知何故。

“诶？”植若愚对他点了一下头。

“跟我出来！”命令式的语气不容他人拒绝。

植若愚倏地不爽。怎么一点礼貌都没有。况且，他不是他的下属，他凭什么命令他？因此立刻回答道，“我在忙着，你有什么事吗？”

陈伟踏前一步，狠狠地瞪着他，“立刻跟我出来！”一副若他不行动，就揍他的作势样子。

植若愚立刻绷紧了脸，他最讨厌被人威胁的，于是冷冷地说道，“我没空！”说完，也不理他，回到电脑荧幕上。

下一刻，他就被人揪着领口，即对上一双喷火的眼睛，“你若还想混下去的，就他妈的地跟我出来！”

植若愚拂开他在领口的手，然后一把推开他，“混？你哪只眼睛看到我混了？况且，我们开发部的事，还轮不到你市场部的管！”

突见两人即将引爆的冲突，这时候，部门中的同事已纷纷停止了手上的工作，皆向他们靠拢。

陈伟环视了周围，“怎么？想人多欺人少吗？来呀！谁怕谁？”

此言一出，立即引起了众人的不满。

老吴即刻横在他们之间，“小陈，怎么回事？愚仔得罪你了吗？”

“吴哥，这事与你无关，若还当我是朋友的，你就让开。”陈伟向与老吴交好，因此说得客气。

老吴摇了摇头，“小陈，有话下班后到外边说去，在这里闹难看！”

“下班后就迟了。”陈伟顿了一下，“喂！植若愚，我现在问你一句，你当着众人回答我，你跟丽娜是什么关系？”

顿时，大家恍然大悟地“哦”了一声。

植若愚挑了挑眉头，心想：原来真的是为了查丽娜。

原本只要他说句，“只是朋友而已。”大家都相安无事，可是倔强的他最恨受威迫，尤其是在众目睽睽下。

只听他冷冷地说道，“你认为是什么关系就是什么关系……而且，我们的事与你无关吧！”

说时迟，那时快，植若愚的脸上突然被击了一拳，冲击之大，让他不禁向后飞撞上自己的桌子，“哗啦”扫落了桌面的所有物。耳中还传来陈伟的怒吼，“我不会让你伤害丽娜的！”

“小陈，你给我冷静点！”老吴抱着还想冲上前的陈伟，还不忘对植若愚说，“愚仔，没事吧？”

植若愚伸手让同事将他拉起，然后用手背擦了擦流着血的嘴角，冷凛地对陈伟说道，“无论你如何撒野，都没有办法改变你和丽娜的关系，死心吧！”

“你凭什么这么说！？我不会让你伤害她的，只有我才能给她幸福！……你这个变态！”

植若愚瞪着陈伟，“你说什么？”心里倏地“砰砰”乱跳。

“死变态！呸！喜欢男人还来追丽娜，真他妈的贱！”

植若愚怒火直窜，握紧了拳头，“你再说一遍！”

“我骂你这个喜欢搞男人的变态！你怎么能给丽娜幸福？！你追丽娜还不是为掩饰你喜欢男人的事实吗？竟敢利用丽娜，你真他妈的贱！”陈伟说着又欲冲上来，却被老吴死死抱着。

自从陈伟口中吼出“你这个喜欢搞男人的变态”，办公室内就在瞬间变得鸦雀无声，连稍重的呼吸声也听得清清楚楚。每个人的两只眼睛都不约而同地齐聚在植若愚身上，似乎在等待一个答案，抑或一个结局。

「他怎么会知道？」

植若愚握紧的拳头紧了又松，松了又紧，感觉掌心一片汗湿。

在毫无预警之下被捅破了秘密，他……该怎么办？此次的情况与查丽娜的那次不同，环顾四周，似乎除了老吴外，没有一双眼睛是带善意的，大家都等着看好戏。

植若愚闭上眼睛，脑中不禁涌现戴志恆的脸，「告诉我，你会怎么处理？……我该怎么做？」

回想起平时与戴志恆的点点滴滴，一阵暖流顿时从心中流淌而过，嘴角很自然地往上扬起，心里，已有了答案。

他缓缓地张开眼睛，看着陈伟道，“我很替丽娜庆幸，她选择的不是你。”

只见陈伟愣了一下，随即又欲冲上来，然而老吴早做好准备，立刻阻止了他。

植若愚对他笑了一下，“没错。我是同性恋者。你还有什么想补充的吗？”偷偷瞄了瞄周围的同事，却没见到他预想中的不屑、厌恶之色，心情倏地变得更轻松。

陈伟的嘴张了又合，合了又张，还是说不出话来。他没想到植若愚会直认不讳。之前原本揣测植若愚不敢承认自己的性取向，于是想借此让他出丑，并威迫他不再跟查丽娜交往。

嗫嚅了一阵子，陈伟才说道，“呸！好端端的搞什么男人，真是他妈的心理变态！噁心死了！”

倏地，老吴推开了陈伟，眼睛直视着他，“你认为我变态吗？”

植若愚以及周围的人皆向老吴望去。

只听陈伟说道，“吴哥，你开什么玩笑？全公司上下谁不知道你有个相恋多年的女朋友了？”

却见老吴好整以暇地用手指爬梳了头发，斜眼对陈伟道，“我的那个，不是女朋友，是男朋友。我是gay的。”

一阵吸气声。

“吴哥，你开玩笑的吧？”陈伟指着他，一脸不信。迟疑了一阵子，突然将手指指向植若愚，“你的女……男朋友是他，对不对？”

老吴与植若愚对望一眼，正待开口作答时，却有人比他更快。

“不是他，是我。”


	12. Chapter 12

众人循声望去，却见那人双手插在口袋，目光炯炯地看着陈伟。

“你搞错了对象了，那个人是我。”

沉厚的声音从那人的口中缓缓吐出，证明大家刚刚听到的是同一把声音，没有错误。

陈伟不可置信地睁大眼睛，“这……这…怎么可能……”

其实不只他，所有在场的人，除了当事人老吴──吴彤，包括植若愚在内，都难以相信眼前这个事实。

却见那个人慢慢踱到老吴的身边，一手搭在他的肩上，微微一笑道，“什么不可能？这世界上没有什么事是不可能的。”

老吴斜睨他一眼，“怎么出来搞局？这里没你的事。”

“与其让他们乱猜，不如自己先坦白。”那人耸了耸肩。

这个显得有点轻率的动作，是与他共事多年的同事皆没有见过的。突然，大家都有一个错觉，眼前的这个林达，与之前认识的那个林达，到底是不是同一个人？

那个向来予人感觉稳重、严肃的上司，与现在这个表情显得轻松的男人，究竟哪一个才是真实的？

“林生……吴哥……你们不是……真的吧？”陈伟不禁颤声道。这比他在无意中撞见植若愚与另一个男子动作亲昵更为震惊。他与他们共事两年多，不时听闻他俩不和的传闻，却原来只是烟幕。

“到了这个时候，没必要否认。”林达看了老吴一眼，“你也是这么想的吧？”

老吴双手抱胸，“哼！我早就这么想了。”

“很好，意见一致。”林达轻轻地拍了拍老吴的肩膀，然后转头对陈伟说，“你是不是认为我们心理变态？”眼睛环视周围，彷彿这个问题是向众人提问的。

被他眼光扫到的，有些人不期然地迴避他的目光，有些则勇敢地迎上。

陈伟呆愣在那儿，不知作何回答，可是眼中却透露了他的思绪：厌恶。

林达笑了一下，向前走了两步，在众人围拢而成的圈子中间，双手插袋地说道，“虽然，在办公时间处理私事有违公司守则，但若这件事影响了大家的工作情绪，我想，先解决此事是无可厚非的。”顿了一下，“我不清楚陈伟与植若愚之间到底有什么恩怨，但事端是他们两个挑起的，我认为就该由他们私下去解决，其他人没有必要插手。至于我跟吴彤的事，我想在这里交代清楚一些会比较好。坦白说，在此时此刻此地承坦我们的关系，实在有点难堪。但我想大家应该不会忘记我平时的口头禅吧，‘自己的事自己承担’。既然是事实，就没有必要再逃避……我们并不是要求你们的认同，也不渴求你们的宽容，只是想说，我们每个人都有自己选择的人生道路，也有权利选择让自己过得更舒坦、快乐的生活方式。”再顿了一下，环视众人的反应，眼光最后落在植若愚的身上，“这些话憋在心中许久了，每天在你们面前都得伪装成那个不近人情的林达，说实在的，太累了。多谢各位今天给予机会让我恢复原来的我，若过去有什么得罪的地方，还望大家多多包涵。在此还有一点必须申明的是，虽然我与大家的性取向不同，但在工作上的理念与方向，我与各位是一致的，希望我的私事不会影响了大家原来的工作情绪。不过，若你们感到有困扰的话，欢迎私下找我谈谈，商讨一下解决方案，谢谢各位。”

刚语毕，就听到老吴揶揄地说道，“怎么？说完了吗？需不需要我们拍掌赞好？”

林达瞄了他一眼，“若你的手没有残废的话，我是非常欢迎你的掌声。不过估计你是宁可脱鞋用脚掌拍吧？”

“噢，这主意不错，但若脚气熏死你，可是你自作自受！”老吴立即反唇相讥。

众人哈哈大笑。瞧他们一如既往地针锋相对，不禁感到轻松了。

林达与老吴对望了一下，皆在对方眼中看到笑意，一切尽在不言中。

植若愚看着他们俩表现出来的默契，突然想到自己与戴志恆，心里另有一番滋味。

这时，觑见林达向自己走来，他连忙挺直了身子。

“小植，你和陈伟之间的问题，我想，你们还是私下尽快解决吧，我今天让你早退如何？”不等植若愚回答，转过头来又对陈伟说道，“你呢？意下如何？”

却见陈伟一直望着办公室的门口，呆呆地看着。

满脸寒霜的查丽娜，此时正一步一步地走了进来。

怒气一触即发。

只见她越过植若愚，迳自走到陈伟的面前，“你能不能表现得成熟点？……我对你真是失望。”

“丽娜……”陈伟立刻捉住查丽娜的手臂。

“放手。”查丽娜冷冷地道。眼前这男子倏地让她厌恶极了。原本在众多追求者中，她对他稍具好感，因为他的耐性，她打算给他一个机会。可是刚刚植若愚的提醒，突让她醒悟，也许在办公室中流传着的蜚短流长是有人故意谣传的，且看看大家注视她的目光，尽是暧昧，顿时让她对这间公司失望。本打算好将手上的计划完成后才向公司提呈辞职信，然而，这一个午休，让她提早作出决定。

会议过后，即着手打辞呈，却被陈伟发现了。见他一脸焦急地追问，不忍隐瞒，便将辞职的打算告之。

岂知他听后，立刻问道，“为什么？你是不是为了植若愚？”

“我辞职与任何人无关，别瞎猜。”查丽娜觉得没有必要将真相告之。

“你这是何苦？他……不可能给你幸福的……”

听陈伟没头没脑，却又似是而非的言语，查丽娜不禁皱起了眉头，“你到底想说什么？谁要给我幸福？”

“没什么？总之，你先不要辞职，拜托。”说完，就迳自走出了办公室。

查丽娜莫名其妙地看着他走远，然后继续打信。

待打完了信后，想起小陈刚刚的怪异神色，突然灵光一闪：难道他以为是植哥要我辞职，去找他算账去了。于是，连忙跑到开发部去。

……

查丽娜摔开了陈伟的手，转身走向植若愚，“植哥，你还好吧？”见他破了的嘴角以及脸颊上的瘀青，心想定是挨了陈伟一拳了，心下内疚，“对不起。”

“不必道歉，要道歉也该是他。”植若愚向陈伟努了努嘴。

陈伟立即对他怒目而视。

查丽娜看了陈伟一眼，转过头来对植若愚说，“他也是因为我才打你的，所以我该道歉。”

“嗯。”植若愚笑了一下，“都说你招蜂惹蝶的本事不小，看，现在还牵扯上我，倒霉透了。”

“以后不会再给你惹麻烦了。”查丽娜笑着说。

“丽娜！你交了辞职信？”陈伟倏地冲上来，“我不是拜托你别辞职的吗？

植若愚看着查丽娜，有点惊讶地道，“辞职？为什么？”

“植若愚！你别假惺惺了，她还不是为了你！你这……你真他妈的不是东西！”

“够了。小陈，我跟你说过，我辞职跟任何人无关，你没听到吗？若说，跟植哥有关更是无稽之谈，真不知道你是如何推论而得的。”查丽娜的声音听来有点严厉。

陈伟深深地看了查丽娜一眼，突然苦笑了一下，“原来你早就知道了他…他的事，辞职不是为了想跟他有进一步发展……而是为了维护他……哈哈，算我枉作小人……”

再看了丽娜一眼，然后转而望着植若愚，“不好意思，得罪了。”口中虽说着道歉，然而脸带轻蔑之色，抬手整了整自己的衣领后，就迈步走出开发部。

这一场冲突，因他而拉开了序幕，也因他的离去而谢幕。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“诶？那人一定是恨死你了，下手很重。”戴志恆握着植若愚的下巴，迫他向右侧让他检查伤势。

“你当初下手更重！…痛！快放手！”

“再搓一下就好。”戴志恆不理植若愚的挣扎，用毛巾包着一粒热乎乎的熟鸡蛋用力地在植若愚的脸上搓揉。

“很痛～”

“拜托，植若愚，你别呼痛了。我看你一点都不痛，只是在向大志撒娇而已。”查丽娜看着植若愚因怕痛而皱成一团的脸，取笑道。

“谁在撒娇！你给我打一拳试试，到时恐怕你叫得更大声。”不甘被查丽娜取笑，植若愚立即吼道，“这还不是拜你所赐吗？还在那儿说风谅话！”

“喂！声量放小一点，我耳朵快聋了。”戴志恆边骂植若愚边摀了摀耳朵，手下力道不自觉加重。

“痛！”植若愚倏地抢过在脸上搓揉着的熟鸡蛋，推了戴志恆一把，“一边去，我自己来！”

戴志恆伸手抢了回来，“你自己来？笑话，那就等着僵了半边脸吧！不要动！”再用手固定了植若愚的头，再用力地搓。

植若愚痛得呲牙咧嘴，正想呼痛，瞥见查丽娜一副等着取笑的神情，瞪了查丽娜一眼后，即时闭上嘴巴。

“好了。”戴志恆放开植若愚的头，顺便拍了一下。然后站起来走进厨房。

植若愚瞪了他一眼不说话，一歪身倒卧在沙发上，然后用摇控键转换电视台。

查丽娜双掌托着下巴静静地看着植若愚不耐烦地一个一个电台转换，待戴志恆回来时，他少说也换了五、六个台了。

“你干嘛转来转去，无聊吗？”戴志恆将手上的啤酒放下，自己拿了一罐后，示意查丽娜自己来。

“我看他不是无聊，是憋了一口气没地方发洩。”查丽娜也不客气地拿了一罐。原本跟他们约好上馆子吃的，结果发生了“植若愚被殴事件”后，查丽娜就没心情吃饭了，还是戴志恆把她拉到家里一起吃个家常便饭，然后喝酒谈心。

“兹”

戴志恆拔掉拉环，喝了一口啤酒后，然后拍拍植若愚的头，“让开一点。”

植若愚不理他，指了指查丽娜那儿，示意他坐过去。

“我喜欢坐这张。”戴志恆不肯妥协，再推了推他。

磨了一阵子，植若愚才不甘愿地坐了起来，让出一个位子。

查丽娜边摇晃着酒罐边饶有趣味地看着他们两个，“大志，你干嘛这么让他？若是我，早就一脚把他踢下来了。”

“好。那你过来踢他，给我抢回这张沙发。”戴志恆笑着说道。

“好。”查丽娜坐言起行，立刻站了起来。走到植若愚前面，伸手推了推他的肩膀，然后硬挤进了植若愚与戴志恆之间，坐下。

“喂！查丽娜！你挤进来干嘛？沙发很小而已，滚回去。”植若愚突被查丽娜硬挤到沙发边，不爽地说道。

“不要。”顿了一下，查丽娜笑着说，“不坐在你们中间，你们只会顾着打情骂俏，不理我。”抬头喝了一大口啤酒。

戴志恆与植若愚在查丽娜的头顶上对望一眼后，开口问道，“真的辞职了吗？”

“嗯。下班前交信了。”查丽娜答得干脆。

戴志恆摸了摸下巴，“几时生效？”

“下个星期二开始放假。”

“诶？这么快？找到新工作了吗？”戴志恆道。

查丽娜仰头将罐中的啤酒喝完，然后伸手又拿了一罐。拔了两次都拔不开拉环，植若愚见状，立刻抢过，比戴志恆快了一步。

拔起、拉开，顺手将拉环丢到茶几上，然后将酒罐塞回查丽娜的手中。

“谢谢。”查丽娜仰头就喝了一大口。用手背擦拭嘴唇上的酒渍后，才开口说道，“我的假期太多了，再加上过去一年多日以继夜加班累积的，差不多有一个月。呼～太久没放长期了，休息一下，工作再慢慢找。”

戴志恆伸手摸了摸查丽娜的头，“也好，休息是为了走更长远的路……”

查丽娜推了戴志恆一下，笑骂，“切！好老土的激励语，没创意！”

“你要创意嘛，找你隔壁那位。”戴志恆笑着指了指植若愚，然而见他闷闷地坐在一旁喝酒，不知在想什么。

“植哥，你怎么不说话呀！喂！告诉你唷，若不再捉紧时间跟我说话，哼哼，以后就没有机会了，看你们上哪儿找一个像我这样的美女陪你们了。”见植若愚没什么反应，查丽娜将手伸到植若愚的眼前摇了摇。

受不了查丽娜的手掌在眼前摇晃，植若愚抬手轻轻推开，表示自己听到了。

半晌，才听他开口问道，“有什么打算？”然而眼睛却始终没望向查丽娜。

查丽娜与戴志恆面面相觑，突然大笑起来。

“死大志，害我刚刚聚精会神地听他说出什么经典，哈哈，他比你更没创意！”查丽娜用力打了戴志恆一下。

“关我什么事？”戴志恆一脸无辜相，突然提高声量，“喂！植若愚，你怎么让我这么丢脸！”

看着此刻嘻闹的两个人，植若愚更觉气闷。因为他对陈伟的话耿耿于怀……

「原来你早就知道了他…他的事，辞识不是为了想跟他有进一步发展……而是为了维护他……」

“你有什么打算？”植若愚再问一次。他知道即使他追问查丽娜，她也不会告诉他辞职的原因，于是拐了一个弯问她。

倏地，他家的客厅只剩下电视机上的广告歌在喧哗而已。

查丽娜将手中的啤酒罐放回茶几上，“打算嫁人，怎么？你要娶我吗？”

却见植若愚的身体突然颤抖了一下，似乎不相信自己所听到的。

查丽娜微微地笑了笑，转头对戴志恆道，“大志，借我靠一下。”也不等戴志恆答应，迳自将头靠在戴志恆的肩上，手更握紧了他的臂膀。

不太习惯跟女人有身体接触的戴志恆，这一次没有躲闪，因为他了解查丽娜的心情，这就当作朋友给予的安慰吧。他默默地喝着罐中酒。

植若愚更不发话，只是一口一口地喝着酒。

三个人，挤在窘迫的沙发上，各怀心思。

过了一阵子，才听到查丽娜缓缓地道，“植哥，当小陈当众揭穿你的秘密时，你有没有怀疑过是我告诉他的？”

植若愚转过头来看着查丽娜的侧脸，道，“没有。从来没想过。”

“真的？”查丽娜转过头来对上他的眼睛。

植若愚点点头，“我知道绝对不是你说的。”笑了一下，“你这么骄傲，岂会搞这些小动作？”心里突然想起老吴，不自觉有股失意涌上心头。没想到老吴也是同性恋者。与他相交多年，对他信任有加，对他说的话深信不疑，却原来自己被他“有女友”以及“和上司林达交恶”的烟幕耍得团团转。更被他利用为其“谎言”的有力支持者。

哼！自己怎么这么笨呀，都不曾见过其“女友”，却一味替他在人前作证，以致人人都相信，他老吴很有本事，在女人“供不应求”的年代，还把到一个女人。

倏地，他对自己是不是真的没怀疑过查丽娜感到迷惘……


	13. Chapter 13

植若愚双手捧着一个纸箱，边打哈欠边走下楼梯。

难得的休假日，一大清早就被戴志恆吵醒去当查丽娜的免费苦力，睡不饱的他，当然精神欠奉，并且乌云满脸。然而，纵使有满腔不满也不敢发作，因为查丽娜今天就离开S市回家乡了。

将箱子搬到戴志恆的车子旁，放下。靠着车子，然后抬起手臂往额头擦去渗出的些许汗水，手忙着，眼睛也不闲，此时正往楼梯口望去。

不一会儿，就见到两条人影，一前一后地走着。

走在前面的查丽娜手搀着一个大提袋，不时回头跟捧着另一个纸箱的戴志恆说话。

瞧他们边说边走，一脸愉快的样子，植若愚的心中不禁有一点失落。

眼看着他们一步一步地向他这个方向走来，突然，查丽娜直呼了一声，“糟糕，我刚刚忘了……”

不等她说完，戴志恆便回答道，“关了。”

“诶？真的吗？”

“关了。我刚刚看你从厕所冲出来接电话，就知道你会忘记关灯的啦！谈得那么投入，脑袋还会记着什么？”戴志恆连人带箱用手肘撞了她一下，一脸八卦地问道，“是谁？新认识的男人？”

“不告诉你！你多嘴！”查丽娜笑着跳开一步，躲过戴志恆的一脚。

看着他们嘻闹，那份熟络、默契，让植若愚有错觉他们是相识了许多年的老朋友，而非只认识了两个多月而已。

心里突然感觉自己似乎被他们抛弃了，一如那天晚上，隐隐泛起一种不是滋味感……

……

  
那天晚上，三个人第一次做亲密接触──同挤在那张戴志恆硬搬进植若愚家中的三人座沙发。排排坐，同喝酒，言谈畅快，然而各怀心思。

欢笑突然沉寂，只因植若愚问了不该问的问题，而查丽娜答了不该答的答案。

各自沉默了半晌，查丽娜倏地问道，“植哥，当小陈当众揭穿你的秘密时，你有没有怀疑过是我告诉他的？”

似乎反射性地，植若愚立刻答道，“没有。从来没想过。”

彷彿因自己答得太快，查丽娜有点不相信，“真的？”

植若愚看着她点点头，诚恳地道，“我知道绝对不是你说的……你这么骄傲，岂会搞这些小动作？”

却见查丽娜有点失笑地说道，“我骄傲？…我哪有骄傲？我最是平易近人、谦虚、善解人意不过……”倏地躲开了植若愚的眼睛，脸更贴紧戴志恆的臂膀。

此时，戴志恆转过头来望了植若愚一眼。

植若愚蛮以为会受到他责备的眼光，然而却看不出什么感觉。

只见他伸长另一只手，越过胸前，拍上查丽娜的肩膀，轻轻的，口中则低声骂道，“傻瓜……”

查丽娜的肩膀先是抖了一下，接着就不受控制地起伏。

植若愚一直看着戴志恆，然而双眼直视前方的他，却没有再转头看自己一眼……

隐约察觉已衍生了一些问题，却又觉得自己懵懂不知，此刻，猜不透的只有戴志恆的心思。

双眼没有焦点地直视前方，满嘴啤酒，苦涩难嚥，一口苦似一口。

过了一阵子，才听到查丽娜的声音，低沉的腔调，带着浓浓的鼻音，“大志，我喜欢你。”

植若愚慢慢地转过头来，却没望上查丽娜的脸，反而聚焦在她紧握戴志恆臂膀的手。

只听戴志恆笑了一下，“我还以为你恨我。”

查丽娜摇摇头，“恨？我最不懂的感情就是恨……呵呵，大女人有大气度嘛～～”说完自嘲似地轻轻笑了起来。

似乎被查丽娜的话语逗得心情顿时轻松，戴志恆也笑了，“那大女人，拜托你别把眼泪鼻涕擦在我的衣服上，很噁心哩！”

“哼！我这美女泪，多少人想得之却苦无机会，你竟然嫌！”然后拉着戴志恆的袖子，低头故意再擦几下。

“喂！你够了啦～”戴志恆扯了扯自己的袖子，然而却没趁机推开头仍枕在自己肩膀的查丽娜。

突然，查丽娜叹了一口气，“大志呀……你一定要过得幸福唷！”

“幸福要怎么过？”戴志恆笑了一下，“你们这些女人呀，就爱注重这些看不见的幸福呀感觉呀……切！幸福感，只是你们这些女人的玩意儿。我们男人嘛，只注重事业是否有成就、生活富不富裕以及……那个满不满足而已。”

“那个？……哪个呀？”只听查丽娜声音透着不解地问道。然而，植若愚非常肯定她是明知故问，因为她在发问的时候，冲着自己单眨了眨眼，还暧昧地笑了一下。

还好，不只他一人知道查丽娜的小技俩，戴志恆立刻笑骂道，“那个就是那个！你别给我装无知！讨打吗？”

查丽娜坐直身体，笑着推开了戴志恆作势要打的拳头，“知道啦知道啦，你事业颇有成，生活也算过得去……那么，那个你满不满足呀？”倏地转过头去问植若愚，“植哥，你呢？”

“查丽娜！”戴志恆喝了查丽娜一声，然而眼睛却也跟着向植若愚望去，蕴含着笑意。

被他们两个冷落了许久的植若愚，乍然听到查丽娜大胆的提问，一时作不出反应。虽然在那之前查丽娜那暧昧的笑容已让他有所警惕，但在那一双直接的眼睛注视下，植若愚还是怔得脑袋突然有一瞬间空白。稍微移开视线，即对上戴志恆那笑吟吟的眼光，不禁感到窘迫又有点恼怒，低头假咳了两声，然后站起来，“我上厕所。”

放下手中的酒罐，就迳自离开，留下两个面面相觑的人。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
干坐在马桶上，植若愚只想让自己的情绪平伏一点。

刚刚，没来由一阵强烈的烦躁感涌上心头，让他不得不暂时离开让他窘困的现场。

怎么自己今天一直陷入这种局面？

先是被陈伟揍了一拳，接着被迫承认自己的性取向，然后得知自己原来被老吴与上司耍傻瓜耍了好久，还要承担查丽娜面临的尴尬。而现在，还必须满足查丽娜的好奇心，以测量自己的诚信与满足感……

受不了，快受不了了！

植若愚双手插进发间狠狠地抓爬。

而最让他不解的是戴志恆的态度，竟只询问自己如何被打，却对自己的“出柜”决定一点都不感到惊讶，并不多问……他到埋了什么心思？自己一点都看不透呀！

头皮都快被抓破，头发也不知掉落了多少，却仍然不减烦躁。植若愚索性脱掉身上的衣裤洗澡去。

经过一阵冰凉洗涤后，那股烦闷才消。植若愚至到此刻才吁了一口气。

用毛巾擦乾了身体后，才发觉没替换的衣服。稍微打开了洗澡间的门，然后探出头张望一下，发现客厅空空如也，原本坐在沙发上的戴志恆与查丽娜竟不知去向。

缩回伸出的头，将毛巾围在下身，就拉开门走出了洗澡间。

竟在房门口与戴志恆打了一个照面，见他手拿着一个枕头一张被，即挑高了眉头。

戴志恆瞭然地说道，“给丽娜的，她今晚打算过夜。”

植若愚嘴上虽没说什么，然而眼神已出卖了他的不满，「好歹我也是屋主，怎么不先问一下？」

戴志恆看了他一眼，经过他身边时，压低声音说，“下不为例。”

语气平淡，不带歉意，也不似承诺，植若愚心中不禁一凛，怔怔地看着戴志恆推开了另一道房门，然后关上。

躺在床上，植若愚静静地回想今天发生的事情，犹如走马灯般地转。然而出现最多的脸孔是戴志恆、老吴以及查丽娜。

这三个都是他最信任的人，怎么今天都他妈的不对劲了？在他们眼中，自己到底算什么？

他想去问老吴，想去问查丽娜，更想狠狠地揪住戴志恆问……

我到底算什么？

突然，这三个人的脸孔在脑中互相纠缠、混合在一块儿……全都乱套了。

一阵懊恼，植若愚有点赌气地翻过身体，伏趴着。胡乱蹦跳的心，被压得恢復规律，渐渐地，植若愚便有了睡意。

朦胧中感到身旁因压上了一个重量而突然低陷了一点，本不欲理会，然而却受不了温暖的诱惑，身体便自动向那处发热体靠去。

手臂横抱着戴志恆的时候，植若愚不自觉满意地嘀咕了一声。他早已习惯了戴志恆睡在身边，嗅着他的体味，他会更容易入睡。

然而，原本睡意渐浓的他，不知怎么地，嗅着戴志恆的体味，竟越来越清醒，而且感到某处开始发热。

紧贴戴志恆大腿的下体，微微磨擦了一下，倏地更觉飢渴难耐。于是，手也不耐地伸进戴志恆的衣服里，直接由下而上、由上而下地来回抚摸戴志恆的胸膛。感觉他轻轻地颠动了一下，更加使坏地往下探……

但是，手刚伸进他的裤头，即被捉住，“我今天很累……”

植若愚满腔热慾犹如被浇了冷水般，凉了。

倏地抽回自己的手，背转过身体，更负气地将枕头从头下拉到头上盖着。

可恨的是，即使因被戴志恆拒绝而褪了一点的慾念，却未完全熄灭，反而有死灰复燃的迹象。

手，往自己的那儿探去，呣，有点肿涨。缓缓地自我抚弄，却越来越难耐……

“霍”

植若愚坐了起来，右掌用力地在枕头拍了一下，然后下床。

然而，一只手即被一个人捉握着，“去哪里？”低沉的声音问道。

植若愚摔开了他的手，心里不禁恼怒：怎么这些人都喜欢明知故问？难道都不会说出心底话的吗？那个是这样，这一个也是这样……

还没打开房门，即被戴志恆拦住了。

植若愚欲伸手推开他，他却以更快的动作覆盖上他的炙热，隔着裤子用力挤压。

“滚开！”植若愚低声骂道，然而身体却不自禁地更贴向戴志恆。

“我来帮你。”

腰部被紧紧地环着，体下的敏锐因少了裤子的束缚而蹦出，即被熟练的手握着，然后上下套弄。

一股热流涌起……植若愚也不蓄意抗拒了，任由戴志恆为他手淫。

听着自己的气息转粗，倏地，被推坐在床边，而戴志恆则在自己的胯间半跪半蹲着，用嘴含着自己吸允。

双手抚摸着戴志恆的后颈，随着他嘴上的进攻，时而向上抓他的头发，时而转向他的肩膀用力捏着，呼吸也越见凌乱。

倏地，双掌在戴志恆的肩上使劲一捏，热流即流洩而出。

无力地平躺在床上，却见戴志恆边用纸巾抹嘴边问道，“舒服了吗？”

“嗯。”植若愚坐了起来，伸手将戴志恆拉近自己，然后去褪他的裤子，却被戴志恆按着，“睡吧，我明天要早起。”轻轻推开他的手，迳自往床的另一边走去，然后背着他躺下。

植若愚愣坐在床边，似明白却又不解地看着戴志恆的背影。

心里有点空荡荡的，彷彿刚刚的满足感被迅速地从体内抽空，徒剩皮囊……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天，戴志恆刚跨下床，他也跟着醒了。因为，自己在半夜里不自觉横抱着他的手刚刚被推开。

坐了起来，即听到戴志恆略带歉意的声音，“唷？吵醒你了吗？”

植若愚搔了搔头，然后也跟着跨下床，“本来就醒了。”其实很不爽被“吵醒”，却不知怎么地，并不像平时般坦白。

戴志恆“哦”了一声，然后拉开房门走了出去。

植若愚呆站了一下，也跟着走出去，却见戴志恆在桌上拿起一张纸读着，倏地嘴角扬起。抬头瞥见植若愚目光炯炯地看着自己，便将手上的纸向他扬了一下，示意他来看。

植若愚向前走了几步，接过了那张纸。

「我先走了。美女要先回家梳洗一番才能见人。

多谢招呼，下次请你们吃饭当谢礼。拜拜。

p/s：房内春光无限好，无奈春宵苦短，为你们叹息呀！笑～下次记得锁房门呀！」

植若愚抬头看着戴志恆，“你昨夜没锁房门？”

戴志恆一脸无辜地道，“要上锁的吗？”双眼在植若愚身上熘了一眼后，续道，“没关系，让她看一看不会损失多少的……”随即得意地笑了起来。

植若愚将手中的纸撮成一团，丢到戴志恆的脸上。转身走进洗澡间，大力关上了门。

用水洗了一把脸后，他双手撑在洗濯槽上，眼睛盯着镜中的自己：

戴志恆！到底哪一个才是你？

自决定跟他同居后，经过了这一段时间的相处，原以为自己已很清楚他的个性，却在瞬间发现，自己一点都不了解他……

而且，不只他，还有查丽娜、老吴以及林达。

一个接一个，让他从熟悉感到陌生……


	14. Chapter 14

这一个清早，植若愚走向公司的脚步有点沉重。

经过了昨天的“出柜”事件，他不晓得自己在其他同事的眼中会是什么？虽然昨天大家在他承坦同志身份时都没表露什么，可是有更大的可能是，大家的脑子一时转不过来，才有这样的表现。然而过了一晚的“冷静期”，大家的想法也许就不同了……

即使走得多慢，尽头总会在眼前。

此刻，植若愚正仰望着公司的大门，迟疑着。

也许每一个宣佈“出柜”的同志都有类似的状况吧，被当成异类来看待的他们，实在要有很大的勇气去面对听过他“宣言”的人，尤其是一班即熟悉又陌生的同事。

愣呆了一阵子，植若愚深吸了一口气，然后举步踏入公司。

一如往常，在走向自己部门的途中，总会有人对他点头打招呼。一一回了招呼后，植若愚的心情也轻松了些。

然而，待来到自己的部门时，又不自禁地停下脚步……

终究得面对的，植若愚拉了拉肩上的背包带子，然后走进办公室。

“早安。”第一个跟他打招呼的还是老吴，而其他同事听到招呼声，有的也抬起眼，对他点了点头。

感觉没什么不同呀！

植若愚向他们点点头，然后对老吴说了声“早”，就回到座位坐下。

察觉了植若愚的冷淡，本在热冷水机前冲泡咖啡的老吴立刻向他走来。

“愚仔，喝咖啡吗？”将自己的咖啡给他递去。

“早上喝过了，谢谢。”植若愚礼貌地拒绝，眼睛却只注视着电脑荧幕，看也不看老吴一眼。

看了植若愚的表现，老吴也不纠缠，便渡回自己的座位。

他早就料想得到植若愚知道真相后的反应了。

虽然他与林达有意矇骗所有人，但他并没有对植若愚故意隐瞒。曾有几次想跟他坦白，却始终找不到好时机。也对植若愚暗示了多次，他也没察觉，反而更坚定地认为他与女友的关系牢不可破，即使他对“Linda”怨言甚多。心里除了骂他迟钝外，也就此作罢。

然而，与林达多年来偷偷摸摸的关系让他厌烦极了，还得在人前演出不和的戏码，并制造有固定女友的假象……使他觉得自己再也不像自己，午夜梦迴，也恍惚地不知所从，不晓得自己第二天早上，该以哪张脸孔对人。

直到陈伟当众揭穿植若愚的同志身份，并蓄意辱骂时，他终下决定宣佈自己的性取向，因为，植若愚让他震惊。

不是没有怀疑过植若愚也许跟自己一样是同志，也曾想过引导他。然而，碍于他是恩师李校长的儿子，再加上自己也未能在人前坦白地承认，又如何教导植若愚面对真实的自己？

可是眼见植若愚在众同事前一脸无惧地承认自己是“同性恋者”的那一刻，他觉得自己体内被淹埋了许久的勇气，也跟着甦醒了。

想起年少的自己，当年就是凭着这股勇气向一个长辈坦承自己的性取向，并获得对方的体谅与开导，才不致于因得不到认同而扭曲了心态，愤世嫉俗。

豁然开朗的感觉实在美妙，老吴也当众宣称了自己的同志身份，除了为自己，也为植若愚，因为想让他知道，他并不孤单。而随后林达也坦然面对时，更让他坚信自己的决定是对的，只是没想到此举竟伤害了植若愚，以为自己利用了他的信任。

瞧他昨天望向自己那疑惑，继而失望的眼光，他心知肚明，自己跟他的哥儿情正面临了考验。

「唉～小孩子……」老吴摸了摸自己的后颈，然后给植若愚送了一个讯息去：

『我没故意隐瞒，我其实已坦白地告诉你了，我的情人是林达（Linda）』

等了一阵子，终于等到植若愚的回应：

『是我自己笨。不谈了，我工作忙。』

明显的抗拒，显示他心中的怒意，老吴便不再打扰他了。就待他心情平伏后再解释吧！于是，也埋头苦干了。他了解自己现在的处境，他跟林达除了情人关系，还是上司与下属关系，为了不让人有诟病，自己从今天起必须比别人加倍努力工作，才不会让人说林达包庇……总之，步步为营就是了，而且还得更加谨慎小心，工作不容出错，一次出错也足以致命了。

唉……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
两个多星期的沉淀期过去，植若愚终于恢复以往，与老吴有说有笑了。

其实，老吴现在的处境与尴尬，植若愚是了解的。虽然，对老吴有过不满，也生气他“利用”自己，但是，他对他，还是感激的。若不是那天他挺身而出分散了陈伟以及大家的集中力，事情就不会这么快被摆平，也许还会捅出更多难堪。

不禁想起查丽娜。

顿时，歉意满腔。

这事件，其实最难堪的不是他植若愚，而是查丽娜。

公司一直有谣传说查丽娜因心仪他，不惜放下身段苦苦追求，而自己因为不想搞办公室恋情，而对查丽娜若即若离，还曾让骄傲的她哭泣。

如今，更有谣传说，查丽娜是因为心伤植若愚当众宣佈“爱同志不爱她”，严重伤害了她的自尊，所以辞职逃情养伤去。

对于这些谣言，植若愚皆充耳不闻，不予理会。偶尔遇上陈伟，被他白了两眼以及遭人在背后窃窃私语外，公司其实堪说风平浪静。

至于他与戴志恆的关系，也没多大改变。似乎他“出不出柜”对他俩都没有什么影响……

尽管如此，植若愚的心中却隐约有了不踏实感。说不上是什么感觉，然而每当望着戴志恆嘻笑的脸孔时，总会油然升起些许不安以及空荡。

……

“植哥！植哥……”

呼唤声让植若愚恢復了心神，茫然的双眼即见一隻手在眼前摇晃。

“植哥，你怎么啦？灵魂出窍了吗？”查丽娜见植若愚终有反应，立刻揶揄道。

植若愚摸了摸自己的后颈道，“睡不够……”

查丽娜笑着说，“对不起啦，下不为例！”

看着她的笑脸，植若愚突然想起有人跟他说过同样的话……然而却是完全不同的感觉，一个严肃冷淡，一个嘻笑热诚。眼随意转，即向戴志恆望去，只见他正忙着将箱子搬上车子，并未留意到他的注视。

“植哥，谢谢你答应让我寄放物品。我在U市一找到落脚处，立刻回来搬走。”

植若愚回眼望着查丽娜，“你真的不留在S市了？”

“不了。我想到另一个城市发展，挑战自己。”查丽娜做了一个自我打气的动作。

植若愚被她惹笑了，“我会替你加油打气的。”

“呵呵，那我先说谢谢。”

“不谢不谢。”

突然，两个人都沉默了。

不知从何时开始，两个人竟变得有点陌生，瞧他们刚刚的对话，客气生硬，实不像一对交情熟络的朋友。

半晌，植若愚开口道，“丽娜……对不起。”这是他从查丽娜辞职的那一天开始就想对她说的抱歉，却迟至今日才说出口。

查丽娜抬起头来，“你没有对不起我。”

迟疑了一会儿，植若愚道，“我知道你是为了保护我才辞职的，你不想公司里的人因为你而对我有太多的注意……怕我的秘密会被揭穿……可是，我却……怀疑你向陈伟揭穿我……所以，我对你不起，因为我竟然不信任你……”

那晚，查丽娜问植若愚有没有怀疑她向陈伟揭穿他的同志身份，他反射性地说没有。然而，经过一番沉思、反省，终于承认，在陈伟揭穿他的一瞬间，他曾怀疑是查丽娜故意安排的戏码……

查丽娜淡然地笑了一下，“我知道，但我不怪你，因为若换作我，我也会有同样的心思……不过，植哥，你太小看我了。”

植若愚更觉难受以及无地自容，“对不起对不起……”此时，除了说“对不起”，他已想不出什么话来。

看他一脸难受的样子，查丽娜拍了拍他的肩膀，“要我接受道歉的话，除非……”故意顿了顿，即见植若愚喜形上色，“答应跟我结婚！”

此言一出，植若愚当场愣住。却惹得查丽娜哈哈大笑，“植哥，你真的好好玩……”

“在玩什么？”突然有一个人插嘴道。

查丽娜用手肘撞了戴志恆一下，“你的那个，真好玩。”

戴志恆痞痞地笑了一下，“我的那个……嘿，你玩过了吗？怎么知道好玩？”

查丽娜一时反应不过来，待见戴志恆的痞笑，立刻嗔道，“你好～我现在就玩玩看，立刻可以给你答案！”说完，伸手欲扯住戴志恆的衣服，而戴志恆则左右躲闪，两个人在街上又闹了起来。

也许是即将别离吧，这两个人特别珍惜相聚在一起的时光。看他们快乐地笑，植若愚突然觉得他们才是适合的一对……若戴志恆不是同志的话……

倏地，戴志恆向他跑来，躲到他的身后，“够了吧？算我怕了你，再给你摸下去，我都快亏本了。”

查丽娜笑骂道，“亏什么亏？我都让你佔便宜了！植哥，你别护着他，我今天一定要‘玩’个够！”

听这两人口没遮拦地说笑，植若愚心里直摇头，一手遮住眼睛，作没眼看状。

后来，还是戴志恆先休战，“停止停止，我认输好了，你大小姐时间无多，快上车吧，不然赶不上火车了。”

查丽娜也是识时务者，见植若愚脸色有点僵硬，便立刻停止嘻闹，“嘻，说得也是，我可不想花了钱却搭不上火车。”

戴志恆对查丽娜笑了一下，然后摸了摸植若愚的头，迳自走到驾驶座去，开门上车了。

查丽娜走到植若愚面前，“植哥，你最大的优点是坦白，而恰恰也是你最大的缺点。”

植若愚不解地看着查丽娜。

……坦白？吓～这怎么可能？他自认自己最虚伪不过，怎么在查丽娜眼中，自己竟是坦白的？

“植哥，有时候，不要太自以为是……无论如何，我很高兴你最后选择相信我。”大大的眼睛一直注视着他，“我喜欢你。也喜欢大志。……你们都是我注重的朋友，答应我，一定要幸福……呀！不能说幸福，你们男人不注重这个……呣，那就好好地过活吧！”

“傻瓜……”植若愚伸手摸了摸查丽娜的头。

查丽娜笑了一下，“怎么你跟大志的口吻和动作那么相似，小心受了他的不良影响。”

“喂！查丽娜！别背着我说坏话！快点上车吧！”戴志恆突然绞下车窗，探道喊道。

查丽娜向他做了个鬼脸，“我就当着你面说。”

却惹来戴志恆的一个虚晃拳头。

只听查丽娜嘀嘀咕咕地说，“这么暴力！植哥，你打架可别输他，将他狠狠地教训一下，呼哈！”

植若愚不禁发笑，推了推她，“快上车吧！”

刚关上车门，车子就如箭般飞出去，看来，驾驶的人刚刚等得非常不耐烦了，植若愚与后座的查丽娜对望一眼，相视而笑。

顿时，让植若愚察觉，自己与查丽娜之间的隔阂已打破，立刻感到无比轻松，竟主动聊天说笑起来。

三个人就这样谈谈笑笑，火车站一下就到达了。

只见人头窜动，搭客似乎都为回乡忙呢。这也难怪，还有不到一个月就到春节假期了，离乡背井的岂有不回乡过年的呀！尤其是S市这个高科技城市，因制造了无数就业机会，吸引了四面八方的人才涌入，游子几乎佔了人口的六十巴仙呢！

查丽娜接过了戴志恆递给她的行李，对他们说道，“你们要保重。”笑了一下说，“要好好工作，别给公司踢出门了。”

戴志恆立刻骂道，“你嘴巴给我好一点，别咒我们！”

“你真不领情，市道不好，人家也是担心你们才特别提醒的嘛……”

“你少担心我们，倒是你，快点找一份工作啦，别当蛀米大虫！”植若愚笑着说。

“你放心好了，我一定会谋得高就，大展拳脚，看我的！”查丽娜臭屁地说道。

三个人倏地哈哈大笑起来。

笑了一阵子，查丽娜说，“我真的要走了，你们保重！”

戴志恆与植若愚同时道，“你也是。”植若愚还加了一句，“到达后给我们一个电话报平安。”

查丽娜点点头，“你们要好好照看我的东西呀，若不见了或损坏了，我要你们赔！别欺负无壳蜗牛！”

“切！你那些垃圾，只有你才当宝贝……对了，我都还没向你收寄放费，你竟先跟我算赔偿金！！”戴志恆叫道。

“不要脸！植哥都没说话呢，你凭什么！哼！”

植若愚但笑不语，却在不经意间，看见戴志恆的脸突然抽搐了一下。

此时，火车站响起了催促搭客上火车的最后通知，查丽娜向他们挥了挥手后，便转身上了火车。

不一会儿，火车鸣笛开动，缓缓地送走了查丽娜。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
查丽娜的担忧并非无谓。

当大家领了公司在春节前的分红以及特别奖励金后，有些同事就递上辞呈，另谋高就去。这一个指定动作，年年都会在公司上映，然而，今年更为严重的是，市场部的的高级执行员陈伟辞职了，并带走了一班长期客户，让公司的营运陷入危机……


	15. Chapter 15

林达看着眼前的王宏道，“真的考虑清楚了？”

王宏低下头躲避上司的注视，点头，“是的。考虑得很清楚了。”

“可以告诉我真正的原因吗？”林达扬了扬手上的信件，“我认为你信上说的不是主因……你是不是对我不满？”这已是第三个了，林达纵然以冷静沉着自居，也忍不住想知道原因。虽然他已做好心理准备，但没想到他们的动作竟那么快，昨天才刚分发奖励金，今天就递辞呈，而且都是资深的工程师。

“对…对不起……”王宏迟疑了一会儿，终抬起头道，“我没办法再跟你合作下去。”

林达静静地等他继续说话。

“……虽然我并不歧视你们……可是，心里总是怪不舒服的。想我们同事那么久，一直以来都没觉得有什么不同……可是……你…你们…太突然了，我真的难以接受这种转变……所以想换换环境……”

“即使我是同性恋者，但我还是林达，跟以往没什么不同。”林达一手托着下巴，缓缓地说道。

“我知道我知道……”王宏一直点头，“所以我说是个人原因……不关你们……你的事……”王宏又垂下头不敢看林达。

沉吟了半晌，林达问道，“那么，小刚和国光也是为了这个原因而辞职的吧？”

“…大概吧……我不是很清楚……”

看他躲躲闪闪地不肯说，林达认为已猜中七八分了，心里不禁叹了一口气，于是站了起来向王宏伸出右掌，“那我祝你前程似锦。”

王宏忙不迭地站起来，也伸出右手跟林达握了一下，嘴上忙说道，“谢谢谢谢……”然后转身欲走。

“王宏！”林达倏地叫住手已搭上门把的王宏。

王宏转过头来，有点不解地看着林达。

只见林达双手插在裤袋，对他笑了一下，“我们还是朋友吗？”

王宏迟疑了一阵子，终于点了点头，“嗯。”

“谢谢。”林达衷心地说道，然而心里却明白，自己即将失去这个好战友了。

林达诚恳的态度让王宏不禁感到尴尬，嗫嚅地道，“嗯…这个……不谢……你……以后多保重，再见。”说完，头也不回地踏出经理室。

门刚被关上，林达就感到有点无力地坐倒在他的高背椅上。拿起桌上王宏刚呈递的辞职信重读：

『……基于私人原因，我决定从即日起辞去我所有的职务……』

“基于私人原因……哼！”林达一阵冷笑，将信件摔回桌面。

什么辞职基于私人原因，别说得漂亮了，说穿了还不是因为歧视心态作祟！

咯咯咯！

一阵敲门声响起。

林达不禁皱起眉头，「又轮到哪一个了？」嘴上却不洩露半分情绪，以平常的语调说道，“进来。”

推门而进的，竟是植若愚，林达感到有点意外。

“有事？”示意植若愚坐下。

植若愚坐下后，看着林达说道，“林生，我听说小刚、国光以及王组长刚刚呈辞了，是真的吗？是不是因为不满意我？我愿意辞职，请你务必劝他们留下。”植若愚认为，自从他自认同志后，他们三人对他不满是明摆的事实，所以不需转弯抹角，直接切中要害提问。

林达看着植若愚一脸认真、严肃的样子，突然笑了起来，“小植，你忒地高估了自己了吧？”

植若愚一愣，“难道不是吗？”他不相信！那三个辞职的同事脸上虽不动声色，然而他却敏感地发觉，他们的眼中偶尔会流露出厌恶、鄙视的眼光。

林达轻轻地额首，“他们的确是不满意，但不是对你，是我。”

植若愚不自觉感到歉意，想他也是为了自己而……

“对不起……”三个字冲口而出。过后，心里不禁发笑，怎么最近一直对人说这三个字？

林达摆摆手，“不关你的事，这个难堪迟早要面对的，早一点总比迟一点好。”顿了一下说，“你记住，他们三个辞职跟你无关，别给我搞引咎辞职这蹩脚事，我这里人手已不够了！”

植若愚点点头，“晓得。那么……我先出去了。”然后站了起来。

“好好地干下去！”

听着林达这一句不知是鼓励还是命令的话，植若愚突然感到无奈。

他了解林达的意思：无论环境多么恶劣，也要撑下去，事情总会过去的。

时间可以治疗一切，也可以让人淡忘一切，因为人们总是善忘的。

成者败寇，比的还不是时间耐力？谁的耐力好，谁就掌握了最后的胜利。

这就是现实。

也是不变的竞争定律。

林达在网上浏览了一会儿，就放弃了。身体往后靠在椅子上，闭目沉思。

咯咯……咯咯咯……

呣……二短三长的敲门声。

林达睁开眼睛，“快点滚进来吧！”

门被推开一条缝，一颗头探了进来，“我只会直立着走进来，不滚的。”

“你他妈的别废话，进来说话吧！”

老吴将门打开，然后走进来，坐在林达对面，“老王他们真的不做了？”

林达摊开双手，耸耸肩。

“没挽留？”

做了一个拉倒的手势后，林达说道，“投了不信任票，合作下去也没意思了。”

“哦。”老吴摸出一根烟，然后点燃。吸了两口后，再递给林达。

老吴静静地看着林达吐出的嫋嫋轻烟，倏地开口道，“后悔吗？”

林达斜眼瞄了他一下，不理他，继续吞云吐雾。

待一根烟快吸到尽头，捻熄在烟灰缸里，才开口说道，“要后悔早在五年前就后悔，何必等到现在。”说完笑了起来，“你他妈的太低估我了。”

站了起来，走向老吴，然后俯下头亲上他的唇。

老吴推了他一下，“我没关门。”

林达耸耸肩退开一步，靠在桌边上。沉吟了半晌，抬头问老吴，“你信任我吗？”

“什么意思？”

林达抬头环视了办公室一下，“这里。”

老吴跟着他转动眼珠，顿时明白他说什么，于是笑道，“你终于发现了。”

林达点点头，“刚从你的话中得到启示。”拉松了领带口，“这样的我，太腻了……”

“嘿嘿，我早就腻了！”老吴笑道，然后站起来狠狠亲了林达一口，然后推开他，“快点回来吧！”

林达向情人比了一个手势，“看我的。”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天，每个刚踏进自己部门的开发部同事，无一不感到惊讶。

怎么办公室变大了？而且阳光充足。

那明淨的落地玻璃窗，让他们一望无际办公室外的景色……顿时感到豁然开朗的感觉，心情莫明感到轻松。

“早安。”林达手捧着一杯咖啡，边搅拌边跟大伙儿打招呼。

“林生，到底怎么回事？你的办公室呢？”向来勇于发表意见的刘琦，这一次也不例外第一个发问。因为明显的，部门扩大的地方，就是林达的经理室。

林达喝了一口咖啡，然后答道，“我霸佔了大家的阳光太久，现在觉悟了，觉得应与大家一起分享才对。”笑了一下说，“不好意思，让你们容忍了我的无理那么久。”

王宏皱了皱眉头，然后有点担心地对林达说，“你通知了行政部没？记得昨天下班时你的办公室还很完整的说……”

林达耸了耸肩，“若等行政部批准，还得等上半个月或更长，我没耐性，昨晚掏腰包找人拆了。”

“你竟敢自作主张？……你不想干了你？”王宏的眉头皱得更紧了。虽然他还有三天就离职了，但对于共事多年的林达毕竟情谊仍存，并不想他因此受到公司高层处份。

林达拍了拍他的肩膀，“没关系，先斩后奏的伎俩我还用得少吗？”

自信笑容，让王宏错以为时光倒流到他们一起併肩作战为公司当开荒牛的时候。不禁感叹，自从林达升上经理一职，掌管了开发部后，这种笑容就日益减少，取而代之的是越加严厉的态度。也许自己的离开，对他来说不是坏事吧！

想到这里，王宏脸上也慢慢堆起了笑容，然后一拳搥向他的肩膀，“死小子，够嚣张呐！”

久违的昵称让林达没有躲闪王宏的一拳。过后，边抚着被搥的肩膀边道，“老鬼，拳头还是那么硬呀！”

“哼！不然你以为我是软骨头，易啃呗！”

啪啪啪！

突然有人拍起手掌，“来来来，我们欢迎老王与‘不近人情’对战，我做庄，你们要买谁赢，快下决定。”循声望去，原来是部门有“康乐部长”之称的老吴，人缘极好，但凡热闹事总是由他带头起哄，是搞气氛的高手。自从他与林达的“情事”公开后，因自觉处境尴尬，也久未喧闹了。

王宏立刻笑骂道，“你这老吴，想发财想疯了呗？告诉你，你若押他的话，未必能赢！”

“谁要押他！我可是你的第一号支持者！全副身家买你赢！”老吴呦喝道。

“哇！老吴手指向外弯的！”也不知是谁说熘了口，结果大伙儿听了跟着起哄。

熙熙攘攘间，早有人挪开一张空桌子，摆下擂台了。

林达也不推辞，立刻将手放在桌子上。这种扳腕子游戏，以前他常跟王宏他们一众同事玩，后来就只有看他们玩的份。如今，难得有人愿意跟他扳，当然感到兴奋。

“快点下注！”老吴喊道。不消一阵子，大家都决定了对象。

王宏也将手放在桌上，与林达的手相握，“准备好了吗？”

“只等着你认输！”

“切！好大的口气！”

“向来如此。”

“我知道。”

“喂！不准再交谈，比赛要开始了。”老吴打断了两人的谈话，将一手掌隔在他们之间，“预备……一、二、三！”

“三”字刚出口，两个人就聚力于腕欲将对方的手扳下。

“宏哥，使力！别给面子！”“林生！加油！我不要赔钱！”“老王……”“啪啪啪……”各式各样的加油声此起彼落，有呦喝、有拍桌，使整个研发部闹哄哄了，一扫以往的清冷。其实，这一群男人都爱热闹，只是平时的工作氛围实在太压抑了，再加上工作压力，任谁也不敢在上班时间大喘一口气。然而今天，大伙儿受了林达突然转变的影响下，压抑了许久的喧嚣因子也倏地活跃起来。

只见桌上的两人额头冒汗，各使吃奶之力正斗得难分难解，在一旁各自加油的人也不遑多让，紧张、吃力的神情，比扳着腕子的两人犹有过之。

植若愚在旁看着，也不觉心情欢愉起来。好久没有感受这种群众集体解放的心情了，感觉真美好。

喧哗间，大家竟觉得一种无形的隔阂消失了，彷彿大家再也不是部门中的个体户，而是群体。

突然一阵欢呼声，原来已比出胜负。林达赢了，老吴正垂头丧气地付钱给押林达的同事，不时狠瞪林达，明摆着恨他让自己赔大钱。

“小子。”

林达笑着应道，“老鬼，什么事？不服气吗？”

王宏拍了拍他的肩膀，有点语重心长地说道，“以后，我决不会手软的，你别故意退让！”

林达握着他的手道，“我一步也不会让的，你等着瞧好了。”

王宏用力回握，一切尽在不言中。两人皆晓得，一旦王宏踏出这个门口，以后就是竞争对手了。大家知己知彼，实难预料将来谁胜谁负。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
两个星期后，也就是春节假期的一个星期前，刚开完高层内部会议的林达为研发部带来了两个消息：

一好。

一坏。


	16. Chapter 16

离新春假期尚有一个星期，但所有人都似乎感染了佳节的气息，心情早己放假，日常工作也变得有点散漫了。即使可以在假期前完成的企划工作，也想留待新春假期后再忙。大家都患上了典型的“休假前懒散症候群”，而向来以勤奋、任劳任怨的研发部也难以倖免。

虽然研发部从两个星期前就开始人手短缺，而公司暂时无意填补，仅存的成员，就均分了那离职三人的工作，大家的工作量顿时加重，可是，“休假前懒散症候群”还是在研发部蔓延了。

九点一刻，上班时间早已过了，然而研发部的部份成员各人还手捧着一杯咖啡在落地玻璃窗前看风景闲聊，悠閒得紧。

自从他们的上司林达将窗口让出来，这里已成为他们小聚转换心情的地方。因为眺望窗外的景物，可以松驰因长时间注视电脑荧幕而绷紧的眼神经。偶尔还会群起调侃、数落坐在不远处的林达，说他用电话骂人声音太大、样子太凶，有损市容云云……往往让林达感到啼笑皆非，这种情景，是以往躲在经理室中不曾有过的，更让他觉得拆掉经理室是他做得最正确的决定。

无室无牆无门，更无屏风间隔，林达的座位与下属一样，只要一踏进门就能看见了。而下属们除了一抬头即见他，但凡接听电话、游说客户、说话、骂人，大家都听得一清二楚，根本无秘密可言，因此，即使是短短的两个星期，也可以看到大家的转变──对林达比以往更亲近以及信任了。而同事之间，因有个让他们暂时舒缓压力的空间，也就更相处得融洽了。

这一个早上，林达前脚刚踏进办公室，后脚就转身往办公室走去，急急忙忙赶到会议室出席紧急召开的高层内部会议。

于是，原本就感到懒散的一众人，也就更有堂皇理由地在上班时间开茶会了。

“愚仔，你几时回家乡？”老吴喝了一口咖啡后，问植若愚道。

“除夕早上。”植若愚顿了一下，然后用手肘碰了碰刘琦，“你们呢？”

“我可能年初二才回，不想跟别人挤交通。”刘琦答道，然后眼望着老吴。

老吴摇摇头，“我今年不打算回。”

“嘿嘿，是不是林生不让你回，所以你就乖乖留下？”刘琦揶揄道。

“切～他让不让关我屁事？我懒得回乡，免得听老妈唠叨……”

老吴虽没接下去说，但刘琦与植若愚皆心照不宣。家里的老人，无论孩子长得多大了，在他们眼中，孩子始终与三岁娃儿无异，总是担心这担心那，然而却没想过，他们过份关心的吩咐、叮咛，在孩子耳中都变成唠叨，恨不得逃避以便耳根清静。

“唉……”也不知道是谁叹气了一声。接着，其他人也跟着在心里叹了一口气。

突然，植若愚和刘琦的背部被人大拍一下，害他们差点打翻了咖啡，待向罪魁祸首──老吴怒目而视时，他却不以为然地握紧双拳道，“嘿！一大早叹什么叹，打起精神来！加油！我们还有一星期，忙完你们想怎么解放就怎么解放……厕所自己洗干淨就好！”

听着的人，无不笑得岔气。还有人差点把口中的咖啡喷出来，忍着将之吞下喉咙后，才放声大笑。

笑够了，大家也很有默契地各回各的岗位。

又是一个繁忙的工作日。

然而大家繁忙的手指却在林达回到办公室后纷纷停顿。因为刚开完高层内部会议的林达对他们宣佈：开会。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
会议室内，林达看着部门里仅有的七个成员，正静静地注视着他，神色凝重。心想，应是自己刚刚严肃的神情让他们倏地情绪紧张了。

于是轻轻咳了一声，微笑道，“呣，我这里有一项很老土的宣佈：……有两个消息，一好一坏，你们要先听哪一个？”

轻松的语气，果然让有点紧张的气氛和缓下来，只见他们脸上的绷紧瞬间放松了。接着就听到刘琦调侃道，“你心里有数了吧，还是按照自己的章程说吧，别假惺惺了……”

林达抚了抚下巴，笑着说，“他妈的，竟被你这小子看穿了～”

一句污言浊语虽在会议上出现有些不雅，但却将室内紧张的氛围驱散。

“要看穿你还不容易？只要一个方法就可知道你葫芦里卖什么药！”刘琦高深莫测地说道。

接着就有人起哄说叫刘琦勿藏私，而叫嚷得最大声的竟是老吴。会议室内的笑闹声倾刻之间如核子爆发，哄笑不停。

看着嘻嘻哈哈地互相调侃的下属，林达不禁想起自己也曾有过这样的趣味。然而当前辈一个接一个离去，当自己一步一步迁升至部门之长的位子，就逐渐忘怀了这些欢乐。每天除督促下属的表现、部门的业续以外，就再也没有其他了。所幸最后自己因老拍挡──王宏的离去而有所警觉，遂而改变领导作风。虽然只有短短的两个星期，但在大家的配合下，成员间的关系皆有显着的变化，可谓欣慰，也觉自己幸运。

让他们喧嚣了一阵子，林达便拍手要求大家集中注意力听他宣佈：

“我已决定让你们先甜后苦……”停顿了一下，鸦雀无声，便继续说道，“好消息是，公司决定让你们在新年期间放一个长假，由除夕开始至到初七，初八才上班，比往年多了两天，而且不必请自己的年假；至于坏消息是，美以美、CNI、莫蒂冈以及明窗等最后决定不再与我们续约……”

乍听消息，大家不禁愕然，皆暗骂道：有没有搞错！现在才说不要！那我们做的程式岂不白做？！

“我们可以告他们毁约，要求赔偿吗？”不愧是意见最多的刘琦，第一个发问的还是他。

林达摇摇头，“没用的。合约上说明，合约到期后，那些公司有权决定不提升软件、不续约，但可以续用我们公司的产品。”

“可是，即使我们可以不向他们提供最新技术以及支援，这合约条文还是对我们太不利了。”刘琦稍停了一下，手指在会议桌上弹打了几下，才接下去说，“若有人……哦，我是说假设有我们公司的人……熟悉这软件的人去为这些公司做支援或提升技术，而收取的服务费只是我们公司的一半……那么岂不是会有更多公司在约满后就不跟我们续约了？”

林达嘉许地点点头，“你的假设没错，的确有小道消息传出，王宏他们个别担任那些公司的IT顾问。”

大家都微微点头。其实，刚刚刘琦即使不说白，大家也明白他说的就是王宏他们。

“他们怎么会倒转枪头呀！”有人抱怨道。

林达笑了一下，“因为有陈伟在穿针引线。”眼睛瞄了植若愚一眼，“不过也不能怪他们啦，这是竞争的商业社会，谁的点子好、谁的魄力够当然也就能赢了竞赛。”

“陈伟”两字一出口，大家的目光也忍不住随着林达瞟向植若愚。

然而，植若愚却只注意着林达的反应。他早就预料到失了面子、输了查丽娜欢心的陈伟不会轻易善罢干休的，一直预设着他种种的“报仇”行动。因此，当他一得知王宏他们三人辞职时，就自我要求辞职，以便换取王宏、小刚和国光他们三人的留任。但林达不愿意，以致导致了目前的局面。

半晌，植若愚开口问林达道，“你有什么对策吗？”

眼光皆齐聚在林达脸上，林达再摸了摸下巴，“瞧你们的‘杀人’目光，我能说没有吗？”环视了大家一下，见大家都全神贯注，于是略为严肃地道，“那个小道消息虽未经证实，但我们必须先安排好防范措施，第一，将原有的软件加设一个密码锁，然后到应用这产品的公司修加这个程式；第二，再增加我们这升级产品的功能以及密码，所以我们提前推出R计划，而且必须在假期过后就抢先推出。”

“那么，按照你的意思是，我们都必须冻结假期？”大家面面相觑了一阵子，才有人发问道。

林达摇摇头，“我不勉强各位，毕竟你们都是外地人，一年才那么一次回乡的机会，所以，自愿留下的，我很欢迎，而要回乡过年的，我也不会不高兴，就由你们自己决定吧！”

沉默了一会儿，刘琦第一个举手，“我愿留下。”

植若愚跟着也举手道，“我也留下。”

接着又有两个成员举手。

然而，林达却指着其中一人道，“阿诚，你的老婆孩子都等着你回家，你不可以留。”接着又转头对两个没举手的，笑着说，“你们两个别担心，我不会秋后算账的，回乡好好过年吧。”

刘琦突然插嘴说道，“放心吧，他说的是真话，刚刚看他耸右肩了。”

“哦？”“右肩？”大家好奇地看着刘琦，当然也包括了被谈论着的林达。

“对，耸右肩就是说真话，耸左肩……”刘琦故意停顿了一下，“也是真话！”

“切～”“靠！”不约而同的啐骂声。

笑了一阵子，植若愚突然举起手，“林生，我还有一个建议。”

林达点头示意他继续。

“我想，我们是否可以为客户提供产品售后服务，例如，除了定期给他们检查产品的操作性能，也可以充当他们的免费电脑顾问。”植若愚看了大家一眼，接下去说道，“过去，我们都太被动了，只等着用户来告诉我们遇到什么问题，我想，若我们採取主动，随时提供用户支援帮助，让他们觉得，我们随时可以帮助他们，跟他们建立了一种亲密或依赖的关系，那么，他们在比较产品时，也许会继续用我们的产品，因为，只有我们才让他们信赖。”

植若愚一口气说完，然后静静等待林达的判断。

他曾听戴志恆说过，即使一个产品有多精准的市场策略分析，并提供了消费者所有的需要元素，若不能感动消费者并让他们爱上你的产品，那么这产品也是失败的。

让消费者爱上你的产品，其实只有很简单的两点，一是神秘，二是亲密关系。

植若愚经过分析后，觉得第一个攻心策略对他们没多大帮助，反而是后者，是可行的。要做永续的销售服务，就必须让消费者知道，当他需要你的帮助时，你随时都可以协助他，这比你在过年过节为他们送礼、寄贺卡等锦上添花行为更容易感动他们。

林达低头沉吟了一会儿，抬头问其他人道，“你们对小植这建议有什么意见吗？”

刘琦率先说道，“这个方法可行，但以我们目前的人手，则有兼顾上的困难，请问我们还会增加人手吗？”

林达摇摇头，“刚刚上层才决定，暂时不会填补流失的人手。”停顿了一下，对植若愚道，“这样吧，小植，你就以目前的人手状况拟一份计划书给我，OK？”

植若愚点点头，“好。”

“还有什么意见吗？”林达问道。

老吴举起手，“请问我们的收工宴是否有着落？”

此言一出，有人即时拍起手来。

林达瞄了他一眼，“每天就只顾着吃！……这样吧，等一会儿就到喜相逢酒楼吧！你去负责订桌子。”

老吴立刻站起来鞠了一躬，“多～谢～经～理～”

然后紧急会识在笑声中结束。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“妈～是我……抱歉，我不能回家了……是的……公司临时要赶工，我的假期冻结了……会啦～我会照顾自己的……嗯……你也是……对了，我今早给你汇钱了，你明天记得去银行查看过账没……有，我还有……嗯……嗯……嗯……好…我挂了……再见。”

戴志恆捅了捅刚挂上电话的植若愚道，“怎么不跟你妈多说一阵子？”

植若愚看着他说道，“她赶着出席一个旧校友聚会……不过，我跟她也难长聊，她性子急，总是一古脑儿地把想说的都说完，让别人没办法接口……”耸耸肩，“你说，该怎么聊？”

戴志恆笑道，“我看没耐性的那个是你吧！”

植若愚瞪他一眼，不搭理他，继续埋头矮几上的手提电脑中。

戴志恆又捅了他一下，“喂！恼羞成怒也不必拿我的电脑来出气吧？小心使用，你再敢虐待它，我就不让你用了。”

“哼！说得倒响亮，不知是谁只会用不会保养？若不是我替你维护它，它早就中毒身亡！……哼，我都没跟你收我的专业服务费呢，还敢大声说不让用？”嘴上不停，手指也没停下。

“你想怎么样？”戴志恆挑了挑眉。

“一是付钱，二是不要啰嗦！”植若愚眼皮也没抬起地说道。

“若我选择三呢？”

“随便你。”说得漫不经心。

突然，意识到自己太大意──自投陷阱了。

然而警觉已慢，戴志恆的手早已从后环上他的腰，并伸进他的裤裆里。

耳中，满是他呼出来的热气……


	17. Chapter 17

植若愚倏地全身一震，手即刻覆盖在戴志恆的手上，隔着衣物，哑着声警告道，“喂～我在忙着。”警告，听来软弱无力。

呵在耳中的热气，覆在自己炙热处的手早已轻易地挑起了他的情慾，然而未完成的企划书却让他不得不克制。

感觉戴志恆的手臂更环紧了自己的腰，嘴唇更沿着耳廓下滑到耳下、颈上……一阵麻痒。植若愚禁不住轻颤了一下。

嗯……

悄悄地在喉头呻吟了一声后，植若愚便放松全身肌肉，不想再抗拒了。「企划案……明早再写吧……」

正待闭上眼睛享受戴志恆给予的爱抚，却发现他停止了动作，手，更从他的裤内抽了出来。

有点不解地转头看向戴志恆时，却被他逮住了唇深深地亲了一下，接着就放开了自己，接着听他呼了一口气说，“你继续忙吧，我先睡了，晚安。”站了起来更往房间走去。

植若愚伸手拉着他，昂头望着他的眼睛。

两个人静静地对望。

片刻，戴志恆伸手抚了抚植若愚的头，“快去忙吧，不要做得太晚。”

听戴志恆如此一说，植若愚心下一沉，于是放开他答道，“嗯。”随即继续埋首电脑屏幕中。

戴志恆看着植若愚的脑门半晌后，才转身走回房间。

停下键盘上的手指，抬头望着戴志恆的背影，植若愚突感无力。

他不晓得自己最近与戴志恆之间发生了什么问题，虽然表面上一切如故，可是他内心知道，不一样了。彷彿自从查丽娜离开后，他与他之间有过的亲密感也跟着远了。

发呆了一阵子，植若愚倏地握紧了拳头，「不能分心！现最重要就是把企划书搞定……跟大志的事……以后再说。」

下了决定后，重新集中精神的他思潮如涌，企划书也在他绝佳状况下，不到凌晨一时便完成了。原本估计至少忙到三时，看到壁上钟的分针与时针时，他自己也吃了一惊。

伸了伸懒腰，再重新审查一下企划书的全部内部，在脑中虚拟一番企划书上的可行计划，权衡各方利益后，终安心地将企划书存在移动硬盘里。为了安全起见，他附件寄了一个备份到自己的信箱里，同时也打印了一份硬备份。再三确定一切准备无误后，他才关上电脑。

靠在沙发上，植若愚尽量舒展自己的身体以消除繁忙过后的疲劳。

斜眼望向与睡房併排的另一道房门，若有所思。刚刚，看见戴志恆进了这个房间，而不是他的睡房。

感觉休息够了，便站了起来，走到那个房间前，然后扭开了门把。

入眼而来的是戴志恆躺在床上的身影。

从何时起，戴志恆睡在这个房间的时间多了起来？

……

他……一点也没察觉……

悄然无声地走到床边，然后坐了下来。

身体微倾前，俯视着戴志恆。

也不知望着这张早已熟睡的脸多久，植若愚终于忍不住俯下头亲上戴志恆的唇。

完全没反应。

伸手捧着戴志恆的脸，再亲了一下……还是没反应。

用舌头舔舐着戴志恆的唇瓣，此刻，心中扬升的不是情慾，反而感到五味杂陈。

明知道睡着后的他是不会回应自己的，却又满心期待有一双手会突然拥着自己，或突然紧按自己的头加深这个亲吻。

为什么他的心此刻会感到酸涩？

头，扺在戴志恆的额头上，缓缓地喘气。

越来越搞不清戴志恆的心思，似近又远的感觉让他感到陌生与不适。双方说话似乎都小心翼翼似的，即使偶有意见不合，戴志恆也不像之前般跟他辩驳，坚持己见，反而顺从他的意愿。

这都是他在今晚之前都没发觉的微妙变化。这一阵子发生了那么多事──查丽娜辞职、自己的“出柜”决定、老吴与林达的恋爱、王宏等老臣子离去、失业危机……他都快应付不来了，根本没多余的心思去理会自己的感情事。

男人的心思，本来就不是以感情事为优先的。

他，以及戴志恆，当然也不例外。

可是，为何自己现在竟会注重他的需要多过自己的事业？

刚刚他向自己需索的时候，且不管他是真的需要还是开他玩笑，自己竟会选择放弃工作──在这么紧急的时刻。

当时，没多作思考，但忙完了企划书后，他再也欺骗不了自己。

如今的植若愚，是有可能会为戴志恆放弃自己的事业。

这是他以前绝无仅有心态，也压根儿不曾想过。

为什么这个人可以让他改变那么多呢？为什么在不到一年的时间，他过去廿多年的坚持就轻易因他而起了变化？

你到底是怎么做到的？

难道，这就是驯养你的结果？

还是，我被你驯养了？

「我们两个，到底谁才是驯养者？」植若愚微微用鼻子摩擦了戴志恆的鼻头，又趋嘴亲上戴志恆的唇。

倏地，撑在戴志恆右侧的左臂被紧握着，接着就感到唇上回应的力量。

植若愚连忙用另一手撑起自己前倾的身躯，即见底下的那个原该熟睡的人此刻已张开眼睛。

只见他在黑暗中闪烁的黑眸深沉地注视着自己，却用跟眼神不搭调的语气故作轻佻地对自己说道，“唷～原来是你在偷亲我，我还以为是谁半夜喂我吃糖呢？呵呵～”

植若愚不答腔，只是用炙热的眼神回应着他。

突然，植若愚迅速地掠夺戴志恆的唇，本坐在床边的身躯，随着激烈的亲吻，早趴压上了戴志恆，手更从他上衣下摆伸入，热切地抚摸着。

此刻，他只想佔有这个人。

分开胶着许久的双唇，植若愚随即急切地啃咬着戴志恆的耳朵、脖子。而手，也不慢，由上而下，窜进戴志恆的裤子里。

戴志恆倏地用双掌紧握着植若愚的双臂，缓缓地道，“你明天要上班。”

语音刚落，便见植若愚那正在自己颈中施虐的头抬了起来，眼光炙热，“我不管……”话没说完，又亲上戴志恆的唇，重新让他感受那快让自己窒息的情慾。

唇上，不断调整着与戴志恆更密切胶合的角度，而膝盖则挤开戴志恆的双腿，以让他的大腿外侧与戴志恆敏感的大腿内侧缓缓地摩擦。

感觉到戴志恆的体温上升了，便抽出手来去褪他的裤子。

与此同时，戴志恆的手也不甘示弱地拉脱了植若愚的裤子，比植若愚的动作更快速。双掌，分别握着植若愚裸露的两个半圆，十指忽松忽紧地放肆挤压，越挤双手越向中心收拢。突然一个迅速，一根手指已探入植若愚的体内……

“嗯……”植若愚从喉头发出呻吟，身体一阵轻颠。没想到如今被戴志恆这么简单地拨弄一下，也能达到这种快感。稍微收拾心神，他边咬着戴志恆的耳垂边说，“我先来……”游走在他与戴志恆之间的手，再也不客气地握住戴志恆此刻的挺硬，肆意抚弄。

戴志恆倏地收拢双腿，将植若愚夹在腿间，双手紧拥着他，痞笑道，“怎么这么急？慾求不满？……看来，我得反省一下了………呵…嗯……嗯……”

敏感处不断被刺激，戴志恆也顾不上去挑逗植若愚了。伸手抓爬了一下埋在胸前的头发，微微挺胸以配合着植若愚的吸允动作。

感觉到植若愚湿润、灵滑的舌头越滑越下，感官也越来越刺激敏感……

双膝渐无力，戴志恆终忍不住发出情欲沸腾的呻吟声，“……哈…嗯…哈……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
当植若愚累得趴在戴志恆身上睡着的时候，戴志恆还是清醒的。

思绪不断迴绕刚刚的激烈。

狂野的植若愚并不多见，而今晚犹如兽性大发的植若愚更是绝无仅有。难道是自己之前逗他逗得太过火了？……还是，工作压力太大想尽情发洩？

不必多思考，毫无疑问的，造成植若愚今晚疯野的主因肯定是后者。

想到这里，戴志恆不禁在心里暗骂了一句粗口。

随即，又忍不住发笑起来。唉，男人哪个不是这样的？想当初自己苦闷的时候还不是一样胡来。不过感到庆幸的是，自己很快就从沮丧中爬起来，不再轻狂。

嘿，年少轻狂唷……

低头看了植若愚一眼，然后轻轻一笑，「总比老来疯狂好。」

坦白承认，植若愚刚刚的疯狂表现让他有点意外，那种彷彿要完全贯穿他的动作，一次又一次地需索，着实让他这老手有点吃不消。

幸亏他体力并非太好，最后一次高潮后，即累得趴倒就睡，徒留他一身黏乎乎以及不轻的重压。

兀自发软的腿、隐隐透着酸痛的腰背，正抗议着植若愚的过度胡来。想将怀中的他推到一旁，却又让手将他圈得稍微紧了些，因为不捨此刻的亲密。只有在睡着的时候，植若愚才会跟他显得亲密。

身体骗不了人……可惜，他醒着的时候居多。

突然惊觉，在他面前，自己越来越不像自己了。以前那种豁达、勇往直前的性格，在他面前就彷彿变了另一个样，竟变得斤斤计较和胆怯了……当然，这内心的变化只有他本人知道而已。

很想抽一根烟，可是，却又不想移动身体把这傢伙惊醒了。

矛盾。

呵，又多了一项变化。

「大志，你干嘛这么让他？」

不久前才听查丽娜如此批判自己。

倏地一阵心烦意躁，于是狠下心将植若愚推到一旁。只见他动了动手脚，却不见醒转……看来真的是累垮了。

坐了起来，伸手在床头上抓了烟盒与打火机，便站起往房外走。

点燃了烟，靠在稍微推开的窗边吞云吐雾，眼睛却漫无目的地往窗外熘，似乎正找着一处着眼点。

也不知过了多久，待烟头长长灰烬突然掉落时，戴志恆才发觉自己该去躲进被窝了，冷。

「不能再让你牵着走……」将烟蒂抛出窗户后，戴志恆下了一个决定。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
除夕夜，刚吃过了午饭，林达就催促已请假回家乡的下属提早下班，以免他们错过了跟家人团聚的年夜晚餐。

因为纷纷觉得在此非常时期丢下同事忙而感到不好意思，告假的人皆磨菇了好一阵子才收捨东西离开，还不忘向留下的同事承诺一定尽早回来。

看着同事之间的感情在危机中反而有增无减，团队精神发挥得淋漓尽致，林达心里满意地笑了。

“唷～瞧你笑得这么淫，在打着鬼主意吗？”

突然，桌头被拍了拍，耳中即传来老吴那把熟悉的挑衅声音。

林达笑着对他说，“我干嘛要告诉你？”

老吴挑了挑眉，双手抱胸，“不说吗？……好，你会付出代价的……”突然拍了拍手，高声喊道，“喂！大家听好，林老大说今晚的年夜饭是他的，大家记得留着肚子吃满福楼的鲍鱼鱼翅唷！”

「满福楼？」林达“霍”的一声立即站了起来。谁不知道满福楼海鲜馆是全S市最高价格的餐馆，到那儿用餐的人非富即贵，岂是他们这些“平民”消费得起的地方，尤其是今天的晚市，简直是天价……

欢呼声过后，贪吃的人皆暂时放下手上工作围拢在林达的桌前。

眼见同事个个带着“企盼”的眼神看着自己，林达不禁冷汗直冒，“这个……”支支吾吾的同时，不禁狠瞪一下老吴，却见他好整以暇地吹着口哨，恨不得将他掐死。最后，还是决定坦白，“咳咳……满福楼嘛，其实我目前真的请不起……但将来一定有机会请大家去的。今晚，就请大家将就点，到万兴楼去如何？”

突然，哄堂大笑。

林达此时才醒悟，原来是大家配合老吴联手作弄他，只为了想看他的窘态。

“妈的！你们太过份了吧！害我吓出一身冷汗……”林达一一指着他们笑骂道。“还有你，小植，平常都不屑参与这些把戏的，干嘛来掺和？”

植若愚微笑道，“我们现在同仇敌忾，这种事岂能少了我？”近来这个办公室的气氛实在太好了，同事间的隔阂渐除，迅速熟络，时而笑闹成一片，一扫过去的冷清。

“好啦好啦，就知道你们今晚不会放过我了，今天就提早下班去万兴楼吧！”眼睛瞟向老吴，“某人去安排好了。”

刘琦这时插口道，“你就别怨恨他了，他为了替你钱包省钱，今早就‘游说’我们吃麦当劳快餐当年夜晚饭呢。”

老吴摇摇头道，“错了错了，我怎么会压搾大家的利益呢？…我这就去安排，万兴楼对吧？有没有更好的提议？”

“有！”突然有人答道。

循声望去，原来是植若愚。

只见他手握电话，“到我家去吃饭吧……大…嗯，我家的大厨说，他准备好大餐等着我们……”

说完，有点不好意思地笑了笑，脸上却难掩发自内心的喜悦。


	18. Chapter 18

兹兹～

兹兹～

植若愚从怀中拿出正在震动的手机，一看，是戴志恆的号码。

连忙接起来，“喂……”

“今天几点下班？”耳中立即传来戴志恆直接的询问，连称呼也没有，妈的。

植若愚皱了一下眉头，随即又放松，“不确定……”眼睛看着正在说话的上司林达，隐约听他说决定在万兴楼请吃年夜饭，还让老吴负责安排什么的……“林生说今晚在万兴楼请吃年夜饭，所以不晓得几时下班……”

“哦？你办公室今天有多少个同事留下了？”

虽很奇怪戴志恆怎么会有此一问，但植若愚还是很老实地答道，“嗯，包括我的话，只有五个人。”

“呣……你去问问你上司，可否有兴趣吃吃住家式的年夜晚餐？”

“诶？”一时会意不过来，愣了一下随即灵光一闪，忙问道，“你现在在S市？”

耳中传来戴志恆的笑声，“是。很奇怪吗？”

“我还以为……”你回家乡过年了呢……植若愚心里暗道。

前几天，戴志恆跟赶着上班的植若愚交代一句“我这几天不回来了”后，接着就失去音讯。他其实很在意戴志恆没跟他说“不回来”的原因，可是却又拉不下脸先拨电话。再加上工作的确繁忙，更让他以此为借口不主动联络。

可是随着年关将近，心里就莫名难受。

后来，突然想到，也许戴志恆回家乡过年了，心情才好转一点。

但……戴志恆真的回家乡了吗？……他有家乡吗？

植若愚努力思索，却完全没记忆。

心里这时歉意盈满，原本对戴志恆“行踪不明”心存芥蒂，这时候也消失了。

唉，都是自己平时不去多了解戴志恆的过去……

不禁想起戴志恆被补入狱导致他们失去联系的那一次。那事件过后，他就决定要多了解戴志恆的过去以及背景了，可是一直到现在，除对他的工作有更多的了解外，其他的仍然一无所知。

他没问，戴志恆也没说。

难道……他们之间渐感疏远，是因为自己的关系？

……“喂！别发愣了，快点去问吧，我还要抓紧时间买菜呢！”戴志恆催促道。

“谁发愣了！神经病……”兀自嘴硬，然而戴志的恆催促声，又粗又急，那种说话语气似乎跟初认识时一模一样，倏地让他心情变得更好。这时，听见正安排年夜饭场地的老吴在询问有没有更好的建议时，连忙抬起头大声喊了一声，“有！”有点失态。

待见到其他人的眼睛都齐聚在他身上，不禁尴尬地笑了笑，说，“到我家去吃饭吧……大…嗯，我家的大厨说，他准备好大餐等着我们……”

“哦？你家？”老吴以为自己听错了，便向植若愚走去，“你家几时请了大厨？”

植若愚狠狠地瞪着老吴，终于明白为什么林达有时会有想掐死老吴的感觉，因为，他此时也正想如此做。

“嗯…我…朋友问你们是否有兴趣吃住家式的年夜晚饭，他可以准备。若你们不感兴趣的话，那也无所谓……”植若愚尽量用平静的声音说道。奇怪？怎么突然之间心跳如雷呢？

只见老吴回过头问身后的三个人，“你们觉得这提议如何？”

那三个人各自对望了一眼，然后笑着说，“好！”

林达拍了拍两个下属的肩膀，说，“我们今天就提早下班吧！好好享受一下家庭式的年夜晚饭，呵呵！”然后指着植若愚道，“小植，跟你朋友说，我们会自备啤酒，叫他不必买了。”

植若愚点点头，举起电话低声道，“喂！快去买菜吧！别买啤酒，我们会买回去。”顿了一下又说了一句，“今晚别出丑！”

那边突传来戴志恆爽朗的笑声，“你就等着瞧吧！”然后挂上电话。

植若愚兀自拿着电话发呆……怎么连一声“拜拜”也没有……不过，算了……

抬起眼来，即见老吴那有点玩味的笑容。

皱了皱眉，“怎么？”

“终于让他见人了，不再藏了吗？嘿嘿～”

植若愚瞪他一眼，“我几时藏起人了？无聊！”越过老吴回到自己的桌位继续工作。

「呣，要把今天预算的进度尽快完成。」植若愚在心里替自己打气道。手指犹如弹琴般在键盘上飞快滑动，动作不禁比平常更快速。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
摆好了碗筷后，戴志恆将菜餚都端在桌上。这时，已听到开门声了，不禁佩服自己的时间算得精准。

微微跟第一个进门的植若愚点了点头，便将目光转向他身后的四个人，“你们好，我是戴志恆，欢迎光临。”

见戴志恆已站到植若愚的身边并伸出手，林达第一个走向前跟他握了握手，“你好，我是林达。”并将手上的一瓶酒交到戴志恆的手上。

戴志恆接过后，笑着说，“多谢！不过得坦白告诉你，你搞错了送礼的对象，我不是屋主，他才是！”接着把酒塞到植若愚怀里。

“愚仔！你好诈！难怪刚刚‘劝’我们买这瓶酒……这根本就是你要的嘛！”老吴放下手中提着的啤酒，指着植若愚嚷道。

而植若愚则对老吴摆了一个“你现在才知道，迟了”的姿势，惹得大家都笑了起来，气氛也没那么僵硬了。

戴志恆转向老吴，“老吴吗？幸会幸会。”

老吴大力地回握，“好说好说。”

接着与刘琦和蕫家强握过了手礼貌地寒暄一番后，大家便围到饭桌上了。

“这都是你一个人煮的吗？”林达指了指桌上那七菜一汤问道。

戴志恆笑道，“除了鱼、虾、蟹，还有这罗汉斋，其他都是现成的。自认没这能耐在三小时内弄好这些菜，只好偷工减料了。来，大家不要客气！”

早已食指大动的几个人，恨不得听到这么一句“不要客气”，举起了筷子纷纷向自己看中的目标进攻。

不一会儿，大家都吃个饭饱餍足。

“大志，不是我吃了白食拍马屁，你的手艺真不错！”老吴拍了拍微微鼓涨的肚子，对戴志恆说道。才一顿饭，他就显得跟戴志恆熟络了。

“对呀！真不错！尤其是这道甜酸螃蟹，太好吃了，越吃越开胃。”刘琦也竖起了拇指。而蕫家强在旁拼命点头附和。

戴志恆笑了笑，“多谢赞美。我还担心这些菜让你们胃口倒尽呢！”

“你别谦虚啦，只要你看看那出了名嘴刁的林某人到现在还吃个不停，你就了解自己的水平了。”老吴向林达抬了抬下巴，漠视林达投来“骂”他“多嘴”的眼光，然后瞄了一眼还在喝汤的植若愚，继续说道，“我之前就纳闷得很，怎么这傢伙要把你藏起来硬是不让我们见见，原来是怕我们来白吃的，真是活该他最近发胖了，哼，独吃易肥！”

“那阁下肯定也是独吃者，而且是‘独’步天下的！”戴志恆瞄了老吴的小肚子一眼，挑了挑眉头说道。

“哇哈哈！”“哈哈！”“说得好！”

植若愚差点没被汤呛着。瞟了戴志恆一眼，见他嘴角带笑，似乎正准备迎接老吴的反击，心想最近他不损自己还以为他改变了，原来坏嘴习惯对他来说早已根深柢固，改不了，他的收敛其实因对象而异。

然而，这个认知并未让他感到愉快。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
好不容易送走了在他家喧闹了大半个晚上的四个人，植若愚大感后悔干嘛鬼使神差答应戴志恆的年夜聚餐建议。

从沙发上瞄了一眼厨房，听着里头传出来的“啷匡”洗碗声，不禁计算一下自己到底有多少天没听到这种声音了。

突然发现，自从戴志恆搬进来后，家务都由他来包办，以致只要他不在两三天，家里的碗就在洗碗槽中堆集，留待他家的人肉洗碗机回来洗。

呵，自己都快被他惯懒了。

站了起来，脚不由自主地移向厨房。

靠在厨房门边，静静地看着戴志恆正在劳动的背影。

似感应到植若愚的视线，戴志恆回过头来，四眼视线即相遇。戴志恆随即笑骂道，“站在那儿这么悠閒，还不快过来帮忙，你想做死我呀！”

植若愚依言走了过去。却在靠近戴志恆时，突然从后将他拦腰抱着，脸即埋在他的肩窝里。

戴志恆耸了耸被压着的肩膀，问，“怎么啦？不舒服？”

“累。想睡。”闷闷的声音。

戴志恆将最后一个碗放上晾架后，揄揶植若愚，“我忙了整天的人都没说累，你有资格说吗？”将仍湿漉漉的手回手抚了抚他的头，“累就滚去睡吧，别在这里碍手碍脚。”

倏地放开的手、消失的肩上重量以及突然感到凉意的背，促使戴志恆立即转过头来，却只望见植若愚渐行渐远的背部……

「又怎么啦……」他到底想怎么样？

今天，自己特地从外地赶回来就是为了想跟他一起吃团圆饭，不想没回家乡的他孤伶伶地渡过年关。因为这个念头，他不惜多烹煮几个人的饭菜、多跟几个人分享他与植若愚聚餐的时光……只是，他到底怎么啦？

用心回想，他似乎一踏进家门就绷紧了脸，不满几乎冲着他一个人而来。席上席下，两人的对话不多，跟同事的对谈也少，一直都低着头吃饭……

「……不愿意招待同事来干嘛不明说？」不禁想起那一次他让查丽娜留住了一晚，植若愚似乎也给他同样的脸色看呢！

一阵烦躁，将刚拿起的抹布用力丢回洗碗槽里，“啪！”

倏地，灵光一闪，他发觉自己忽略了一件事。

刚刚，植若愚走来从背后环着他，并对他说了一句话……

哦～

他明白了。

「真是他妈的臭小子……」不禁嘴角高扬起来。

他环视了厨房一下，除了一个锅还泡在水里外，其他的东西都已收捨好了。于是，走出厨房，慢慢踱回植若愚的房间。

不出所料，这傢伙将被子蒙过了头，也不知睡着了没有。

脱下裤子、上衣后，着背心、短裤的他立即掀开植若愚的被子，二话不说就钻了进去。

“你进来干嘛？滚出去！”被迫从被子露出头来的植若愚回过头来瞪着戴志恆。

戴志恆不说话，伸掌握紧他的颈，低头就吻。

突然被吻的植若愚愣了一下，便挣扎着想挣脱束缚，无奈颈子被握得紧紧的，连想转动也困难，便放弃了，只是硬迫自己不回应戴志恆在唇上的挑逗。

终于被放开了，植若愚立即用手背擦了一下唇，瞪了戴志恆一眼后，便转过头去重新躺好，并想将被子再次拉过头。

然而，却有一只比他更有力的手揪着被子。

抬眼看着戴志恆，即见他眼中散发热力，不禁心中一动。

越来越靠近的头，感受着他喷在脸上的鼻息，心跳不由自主加剧。

受不了心底的欲望驱使，终微抬起下巴，接住了戴志恆落下的唇。

一改刚才的侵略，戴志恆这一次只是轻柔地吻吸住他的唇瓣。

有一种久违的感觉……

平躺身体，植若愚伸手捧着戴志恆的头，调整了角度，回应他。

嗯～

滑溜进口中的舌头，跟自己的纠缠不休。突然，他将自己的舌头一缩，立即合嘴吸住戴志恆追逐而来的舌头，带点惩罚意味。

下巴虽被捏得有一点发痛，但植若愚还是不愿意放过戴志恆。

待感觉到胸口越来越闷，似乎快缺氧时，植若愚才放开戴志恆。

哈～哈～

一个俯视，一个仰视，四双眼对望着，胸口急促起伏。

半晌，戴志恆低头去吻植若愚裸露的锁骨。轻轻地，由下至上，吻上了脖子，也吻上了植若愚主动露出来的敏感耳下部位。

嗯……

一个微颤，植若愚的热量泉源便涌起了热线直冲心房、直冲脑门。

植若愚用手慢慢卷拉起戴志恆的背心，低声道，“全是甜酸螃蟹的味道……脱了它……”

突然，戴志恆埋首在植若愚的胸前嗅了一下，笑道，“是你自己的吧？”

翻身骑坐在植若愚的身上，二话不说就动手脱了植若愚的衣服。然后再脱掉自己的。

居高临下地看着植若愚的表情，戴志恆伸掌磨挲他的脸，“今天的菜丰富吗？”

“嗯。”往后仰起了头。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯～……呀”左胸乳头被拉扯了一下。

“你都喜欢吃吗？”

“嗯。”腹部被轻揉。

“吃得饱吗？”

“嗯…”下体由裤子造成的束缚倏地少了，取而代之的是另一个箍束。

“难怪思淫慾了……”

突然急促地吸气，双腿不由自主地夹着正刺激他的手。

迷濛的眼睛看着戴志恆……

思淫慾吗？

你说对了……但不是温饱才想……

对你……

一直都有慾望，一种难以克制的慾念……

配合地让戴志恆分开自己膝盖的同时，植若愚也伸手将戴志恆的头拉下。

本想质问他这几天去了哪儿、怎么音讯全无、回家乡了吗、家乡在哪里……结果，却在他眼睛的凝视下，不由自主喃喃念道，“快点……”，然后吻上他的唇。

房间的热量瞬间达到沸点，两个思念对方已久的躯体激烈地纠缠在一起。

双方热切地满足对方的慾望。

因为，都自以为是地认为，这是对方此刻最需要的。

然而却不知道，彼此渴望的，是双方在别离后对方对自己的思念。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
这一夜，看似甜蜜、温馨的结合，却埋下了日后大动肝火的引子……


	19. Chapter 19

一个新春假期下来，植若愚不得不打从心里佩服戴志恆的交际能力。

短短的几天，他跟部门里的同事个个混得熟，除了那天一起吃年夜晚饭的林达他们，连陆续归队的同事，也能很快地交上朋友，熟悉程度让他这个跟他们同事几年的人都自叹不如。

他知道戴志恆的人缘好，但没想到可以达到这种程度，个个跟他勾肩搭背的称兄道地，有时还联合起来一起调侃他。之前，一个查丽娜跟戴志恆配合都已够他头疼，现在多了几个男人，他简直快发飙了……

然而，不爽归不爽，他发觉办公室里的气氛更和谐了，自己也因此更融入大家的圈子中。虽然自从公开自己是同志后，大家表面上对此事不置与否，似乎不当一回事，但他知道，他们还是心存芥蒂，跟他说话总是有意绕过这敏感话题，反观对老吴与林达这一对就公然取笑调侃，一点也不避忌。

有时冷眼旁观同事的态度，他心里就不禁有点纳闷，怎么会有“差异”对待呢？

但自从戴志恆出现在他们的视线范围内，并对戴志恆这个人的“存在”有认知后，大家对他的态度就有明显的转变，似乎突然松了一口气，对他说话也不再“小心翼翼”、“绕地雷”了。

……突然，被推了一下，“喂！小植！到底要不要补牌？发什么呆呀你！”

植若愚回过神来，“呀”了一声，才想起自己仍在赌局中，连忙翻开自己的牌，只见一张黑桃K和一张红心A在自己的掌中……廿一点，BLACK JACK！

把手中牌摊开桌子上，周围的人立刻喧闹起来！

“廿一点！有没有搞错？现在才翻出来！”“妈的！你又廿一点？”“……”

植若愚尴尬地对同事笑了笑，“我刚刚没留意……”

但大家似乎没听到他说什么，因为矛头都已指向做庄家的戴志恆，“大志！你他妈的给我说清楚，你是不是跟小植合谋骗钱？”“对！怎么他每次都是BLACK JACK！一定是你偷偷换了好牌！”“退钱！”……

见这种仗势，植若愚不禁摇头。在这群此刻喧闹的人之中，还包括了他的上司林达！可见，男人只要赌性大发，哪管什么身份都抛诸脑后。

然而，被围攻的戴志恆也不急着辩解，气定神闲地看着眼前这群人半真半假地怒吼了一阵子后，才不急不徐地笑道，“我怎么做假？你们告诉我好了？”说完举起双手，示意他们，他此刻可是穿着短袖衣，手腕至前臂都是裸露的，怎么能玩老千们的“袖中藏牌”把戏？

“你们他妈的别故意跟我起哄趁机作乱搅局！快！统统给我翻牌！”戴志恆指着他们笑骂道。

结果，这一盘赌局还是戴志恆庄家大赢。

大家在妈妈声中还是乖乖赔上钱，然后继续赌。

看着戴志恆手脚俐落地派牌，嘴上也不迟钝地一一回驳那些因输钱而心生“不忿”的同事，尤其是那向来最多话的老吴，两人一来一往的对话，让他错以为自己回到三国时代，亲眼目睹诸葛亮舌战群雄。

然而，戴志恆不是诸葛亮，其他同事也只是小赌怡情的赌徒，只徒嘴上逞热闹，斗个开心而已。

待午休时间一过，聚赌的大家又作群鸟散，各自回到自己的工作岗位。

在过年期间，这样的戏码依时上映，只因戴志恆毛遂自荐为他们这群在新春假期仍留守工作岗位的人提供午餐服务，解决了他们的膳食烦恼。要知道，新春假期所有商店都关上大门，而开门做生意的餐馆却又趁机狮子开大口，普普通通的一碗清面条也能飙价至七、八元，比平常贵上一倍，更罔论其他食物了。

虽然在假期期间仍然营业的快餐店价格依旧，然而天天吃快餐，也让他们吃不消。况且一客快餐的价格其实跟清面条所差无几……

因此，即使植若愚不是挺赞同戴志恆的自动“奉献”，对他的决定也不反对，反正利己利人，自己也省得在必需全力以赴的工作上还得花心思为午餐烦恼。

只是出乎意料的，戴志恆给他们带来午餐之余，也给他们带来娱乐时间，让大家在繁忙中趁机喘一口气。难怪能与大家迅速建立友谊，因为男人的友谊本来就是如此的，只要臭味相投即能迅速投缘。

也有可能大家在一个封闭的环境太久了，再加上近来发生了许多事，一而再地打破了往常的工作规律与相处模式习惯，虽然大家也配合地作出改变，但却因迅速转变反而产生了一种惘然，促使他们亟欲需要一个外来的刺激或一个出口来抒发彼此间仍然存在的一些不安与猜忌。而戴志恆的出现，让他们这群平时各自工作的人瞬间有了共同的焦点。透过了戴志恆跟着群体互动，同时也让研发部的人重新认识与整合。

植若愚曾怀疑，深谙办公室政治的林达与戴志恆肯定在私底下达成某种共识。若不得林达的同意，戴志恆不可能在他的办公室大摇大摆地进进出出，肆无忌惮地摆赌局。

就此事询问戴志恆，然而他只是对他耍太极，“我只是想赚钱。”说完还不忘对他笑了笑，接着就转了话题。

既然戴志恆不愿意坦白，植若愚也不再追问，他从来就不是死缠烂打的人。

只是，他忘不了戴志恆那个笑容，显得那么高深莫测……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
新春假期过去了，新年也很快跟着结束了，但不代表研发部的工作告一段落，反之，益发沉重。

一如所料，新春过后，除了之前的美以美、CNI、莫蒂冈和明窗不再跟APEX续约外，又加入了两家公司，让APEX雪上加霜。

虽然植若愚向林达提呈的建议已在进行中，然而，这项售后服务在短期内未有显着的效用，因此，林达率领的研发部，如今也被公司下令必须兼顾市场部的工作，帮忙找新客源，实让向来只躲在公司内做研发的研发部成员叫苦连天。

“林生，这根本不可能！公司是有意为难我们的！”“头！我们的工作已够多了，再加一项，薪水又不见拿双份……”“我只会做研发，不会找客源！”……

林达每天被下属如此轰炸，头发也跟着白了几根，但他仍很有耐性地安抚下属。其实，他的压力又怎么会比下属少了呢？像他这种中阶主管，往往是上层与下属之间的夹心人，上层向下施压，下属又向上反抗，双方的压力都堆向他了。可是，他了解，他不能爆发，一旦他沉不住气，部门内和谐的关系就会破坏殆尽……

看着搔乱了头发、神情有点呆滞的林达，吴彤走到他的身边拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们先回家休息吧……有什么事先睡一觉再说。”林达这副神情，只有在他面前才表露出来。

林达抬起头，用他那双此刻佈满血丝的眼睛看着老吴，苦笑了一下，“……没有办法了，现在除非有大公司愿意跟我们合作或将他们部份产品配件交由我们研发……不然，到了下个月期限一到，研发部就非解散不可。”

原来，公司早已有意关闭研发部，只是林达向上层要求宽限期，希望能尽他的努力能扭转部门厄运。可是，眼见限期就快到了，部门业绩却毫无起色，实让他感到颓丧。

老吴坐在林达的椅子扶手上，揽过了他的肩，让他的头靠在自己的胸膛上，说，“还没到最后关头，你就想发弃了吗？这一点都不像你。”

伸手回环吴彤的腰，林达苦笑了一下，不答。

“我知道你烦恼的是不晓得如何向他们交代吧？……不如，先找刘琦坦白我们部门的状况……那小子很有点子，也许能帮上忙。”

半晌才听到林达的回答，“唉！唯有如此了……只是，太对不起他们了……”

老吴倏地笑了起来，“那你可对得起我，我也即将失业呀！”

林达也笑了起来，“你以为只有你失业吗？混蛋！我比你高薪呀，损失更惨重！”

“那我们从今天起省吃俭用吧……呣，不如先把你的模型都卖了，还可以滕出一间空房出租当补贴……”老吴瞄了林达一眼说道。

林达举起左手摸了摸老吴的小肚子说，“我看你先节食才有帮助，建议你一天吃一餐好了，既省钱又能减肥……”说完，还拍了拍。

“妈的！你不挑食才省钱！”

“你节食才省！”

“你不挑食省！”

对望一眼，两人同时骂道，“他妈的！”接着又笑了起来。

这时候，林达的手机突然响了起来。

“谁这么晚唷？是不是背着我去打野食！”老吴扯住林达半脱的领带故意语带威胁地问道。

林达拨开他的手，笑骂道，“神经病！”然后接起了电话，“喂，我是林达……哦，是你呀……咦？真的吗？……这……好好，太好了，明天吗？嗯，早上八点……好…就这么说定！”

挂上电话，林达就忍不住跳了起来，他握着老吴的双肩，眉飞色舞地说道，“我们这次有翻身机会了……哈哈哈……今晚我们不能睡了，嗯，连家也不能回……快！一起赶一份计划书吧！”

老吴回握林达的手，也站了起来，笑道，“是！经理……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
植若愚也不晓得怎么一回事。

自从那一个林达和老吴同时迟到的早上后，原本显得死气沉沉的APEX竟突然变得活跃起来。每一天，每个部门都有人往他们这里窜，对他们说加油，无形中给他们增加压力。

谁不知道成为知名国际通讯公司灵通国际的其中一个研发伙伴是多少公司梦寐以求的机会？谁不会全力以赴呀？即使不必施压，研发部的每个人也会拼了一条命，准时完成灵通国际公司要求的模版。

也不知林达走了什么好运，竟让灵通国际高层主动联络，邀他们参与一项软件研发计划。这个好消息，让氛围原本低迷的研发部犹如打了一剂强心针，大大地鼓舞了团队的士气，个个情绪高昂兴奋。

植若愚也不例外。

听到这个好消息后，他便按捺不住雀跃不已的心，立刻给戴志恆拨了个电话。

还没说完这个消息，自己就忍不住狂笑，而另一头也传来戴志恆愉快的笑声，让他感到更兴奋──原来，分享是一件多么愉快的事。

直到挂上电话，他还不时在电脑前偷偷笑呢，像个傻瓜似的。

可惜当天晚上戴志恆因临时接到一个工作不能回来，让他满腔兴奋顿时有点降温，复带少许失落。

突然，发觉家里空荡得吓人，于是，连晚餐也不吃，就跑回房间睡觉了。

半夜，竟被自己的手机铃声惊醒，顿时睡意全无，心，却突然兴奋起来，因他知道，是戴志恆！

看也不看荧幕上的电话显示，匆匆忙忙接起电话，“喂！”

然而入耳而来的却是一把阴阳怪气的声音，“半夜了～快起来撒尿尿……呵呵呵……”

“你他妈的神经病！”植若愚怒吼，然后关机。

世界上就是有这么一种人，专门扰人清梦，既莫名其妙又无聊透了……“呸！败类！”

在床上平躺了一会，还是不能继续入睡，于是坐了起来，就着窗外的微光，看了看钟，原来快一点了。

干坐了一阵子，植若愚站了起来，打开了房门走出了房间，却又推开另一道房门走了进去。

亮了戴志恆房间的灯后，他便迳自往床的方向走去。坐在床上，从床尾掀起了垂在地上的床单一角，然后弯腰把藏在床底下的箱子拉了出来。

俯头细细地看着那个箱子，手指犹豫不决──要不要打开呢？

戴志恆曾说过，他房间里的所有东西他想怎么着就怎么着，唯独这个箱子，他请他不要打开、也不要丢。

当时自己很不爽，戴志恆竟然特别吩咐此事，好像他有偷窥别人隐私的习惯似的。因此，他那时候很不屑地回敬戴志恆，“即使你亲自打开摆在我眼前，我也不看！什么烂宝贝！”

可是现在……

手指，沿着箱子滑行，心，在苦苦思索挣扎着。

终于，下定决心，把箱子推回床底。

伏趴在戴志恆的床上，脸埋进他的枕头中，鼻中嗅着熟悉的淡淡烟草味，心里特别思念一个人。

「为什么……总在我想见你的时候都不在？」

就是因为不见，才会有思念，植若愚似乎直到现在还不明白……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
也许，是为了不让戴志恆取笑他；也许，是心虚，植若愚对戴志恆绝口不提他曾在他的床上过了一晚，在他不在的时候。

两人继续过着他们的繁忙生活。

然而，戴志恆床底下那个白箱子却像梦魇般，在植若愚心头挥之不去。

相安无事的日子，就在一个故人重踏APEX的大门时，泛起了轩然大波……


	20. Chapter 20

这一个早上，植若愚一踏进研发部就感觉不对劲，怎么这一个多月来个个蓬头乱发、鬍渣满脸、衣服皱不拉巴的同事竟都突然梳装打扮得整整齐齐，连不常穿西装的同事都穿起西装打起领带？

走向自己的桌位，随手将背包丢在桌上，满腹疑云的植若愚就转身找刘琦问个明白。

“刘琦，到底怎么回事？他们哪里不对劲了……阿诚竟穿西装来？”眼前的刘琦与往常一样穿着休闲服，植若愚才问得比较“安心”。

刘琦笑了笑说，“等一会儿有‘大人物’到访，所以他们才严阵以待。”

“诶？大人物？”

“灵通国际派来的专员呀，特来听我们的产品解说的。”

“咦？林生不是说过要亲自去给灵通国际作介绍的吗？怎么对方反派人来这儿了？”植若愚奇怪。他记得清清楚楚，林达前天说过今天会到U市去，亲自给灵通国际送去他们的努力成果，怎么……“对了，你们几时知道专员要来的？”

刘琦看了植若愚一眼，虽听他问得淡然，其实很介意自己为什么没得到专员要来的消息。于是，拍了拍他的肩膀说，“你别多心，我们可没故意不让你知道。今凌晨约一点多，我收到林生的电话，说他和老吴从U市折返S市，因为突然收到灵通国际的通知说，今天会派专员来，叫他们不必过去了。他吩咐我通知你们，岂知，你早就关了电话，任凭我怎么联络也联络不上……”

植若愚不禁感到抱歉。自从上一次在深夜里接到一个无聊电话后，他就养成晚上十二时前关手机的习惯，即使戴志恆出差了也不例外。

“非常抱歉……”植若愚不好意思地说道。差点，他就误会了研发部的同事欲孤立他，此刻心里的丁点芥蒂早已释然，而羞愧之意油然而生。

“没关系，我们都是同一个团队的，怎么会遗漏了你？”刘琦笑道。最近大家为了完成灵通国际指定的计划，已不知有多少个时日是不眠不休地设计、研究再研究，因压力大，个个神经都绷得紧紧的。“只是，我没想到这班人原来这么注重外表的……啧啧啧……”

看着刘琦满脸不以为然之色，植若愚也轻松地笑了起来，“可能过去大家都邋遢久了，现在有机会整修自己一下也是好事。”

刘琦瞄了他一眼，揶揄道，“你也好不了他们多少，你除了脸以外，其他都没看头！”

“那你除了衣服以外，其他都不够看了。”植若愚迅速反击。他早已习惯刘琦拿他的外貌开玩笑了。

“切！有什么关系？人要衣装，佛要金装，这说明衣饰最重要。脱下衣服大家还不是禽兽一个，谁都没差！”

植若愚笑了笑，聪明地住口不答腔，以免刘琦滔滔不绝说出更多的“独到见解”。

“小植，我挺担心我们这次会不会顺利得到灵通国际的合约。他们挺会耍人的，看来合作诚意不足。”刘琦突然转了话题。

“是呀，我也挺担心的。”植若愚在心中叹了一口气。虽说得到灵通国际的口头承诺为合作伙伴，但没实际签署合约，始终还是只空头支票。为了取得正式的合作合约，他们研发部这一个月来努力不懈为灵通国际研发指定的新产品，也希望灵通国际能因此指定他们为长期的合作伙伴，而不只是合约式的合作关系。

只是，从灵通国际这一次临时改变主意的事件来看，他们跟APEX的合作意愿似乎不太乐观……唉，谁教他们目前的形势比人低呗，只好让大公司牵着鼻子走。

“坦白说，我认为这一次若得不到灵通国际的合约，我们就完了。”刘琦压低声音对植若愚说道。

植若愚心中一溧，快速环顾了周围一下，也压低嗓子说道，“你是说，公司会因此裁员吗？”

刘琦点点头，“也有可能整个研发部都得解散。”

植若愚一愣，“这么严重？是林生告诉你的吗？”

“不是，我也只是猜测而已，林达怎么会对我们说这些打击士气的事呢？不过，我猜想上头已下达了指示吧，所以前阵子林达才会答应让研发部兼顾市场的决策，为了部门能继续营运下去。”

“嗯……我同意。”植若愚点头赞同刘琦的猜测。老实说，他再怎么支持持林达也不能苟同林达让他们研发部兼顾市场的决定。各部门应各司其职，他们被聘请时可是专职负责产品研发工作的，因此，除了研发之事，其他事情一切与他们无关。他上一次提出为客户做售后服务工作的建议被林达接受后，早已让部门同事工作加重了不只一倍，现在再兼管市场工作，岂不怨声载道？

然而回心一想，若林达是为部门的生存，这也是无可厚非的事。

“喂！我们还是打起精神来吧，一大早就沮丧，容易未战先输。说不定那个专员能为我们带来好成果。”刘琦再拍了拍植若愚的肩膀，“你要泡咖啡吗？顺便给我弄一杯好了，不加糖，谢谢。”

植若愚倏地搁开刘琦的手，笑骂道，“你这个混小子，真会指使人！”

“切！你这后辈，要对前辈有礼，快点泡来！”顿了一下，“我们等一会儿一起处理客户服务的单子吧，这个月堆积多了，要尽快处理才行，以免得失了现有客户。”

“好。给我五分钟，你先分配一下吧。”植若愚边说边往热冷水机走去。这一阵子，除了他和刘琦，其他人都不愿意分担客户服务这一环节的工作。不过，这没关系，计划可是他提出来，自己可得多分担一些。

「待会就跟刘琦说让我多担待一些客服工作吧。」植若愚边泡咖啡边下决定。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
将近中午，让研发部千等万等的灵通国际特派专员终于来电说已到达APEX公司大门了。

林达连忙下楼去迎接。瞧他有点焦急的模样，实让办公室里的人都跟着紧张起来。

“终于来了……真是大牌呀，林生还亲自去迎接。”有人小声说道。

老吴看了那人一眼，笑道，“生死存亡，现在即使要林达陪母猪跳舞，他也会照做，去迎接这码小事算得了什么？”

听到老吴的揶揄，大家却怎么也笑不出来。

“老吴，你说，那专员是女人？”刘琦突然问老吴道。

老吴点点头，“所以，我们说话得当心点，别误中地雷。唉，女人，再怎么大方也有小气的时候……”

这一次，老吴感叹的话语却一致得到大家的认同。

不一会儿，就听到走廊上响起了高根鞋踏在地板上的声音，伴随着轻微的笑声。

「咦？这么这声音这么熟悉……」

正当植若愚苦苦寻思这把熟悉的声音属谁之际，门口早已出现一张让他再熟悉不过的俏丽脸孔──

“查丽娜！？”失态高呼的竟是刘琦。“母猪”竟是个美女，而且还是从他们公司出走的花。

“咯咯咯，大家好，很久不见了……”提着公事包、笑魇如花的查丽娜，举起空着的右手向研发部里的大伙儿打招呼。

原本显得安静的办公室顿时喧闹起来。

“真没想到你就是那个专员！”“对呀！既是熟人就万事好商量了……”“真是幸运！”……大家上前围着查丽娜，七嘴八舌地说道。

查丽娜一一微笑应对，却对站在圈外的植若愚单眨了眼睛，俏皮地打了个招呼。

植若愚笑着点了点头算是回应。他们两个自从上次火车站送别后就没再联络了，各有各的忙。

“咳咳……”林达突然轻咳了两声，大家立刻识趣地噤声。“我来为大家介绍一下，这位查丽娜小姐是灵通国际的市场部高级执行员，全权负责灵通国际跟APEX的业务合作计划，”顿了一下，“大家若想跟查小姐叙旧的话，请现在向小植登记，让他给你们安排安排。”

此言一出，在场的人无不瞠目结舌的，他们全没想到林达会一本正经地说出这些俏皮话。愣了一下，大伙儿才突然爆笑起来──“哈哈”“哈哈哈”，林达自己这时候也忍不住笑了起来。

植若愚与查丽娜对望一眼，彼此脸上都有忍俊不禁的笑意。接着，植若愚便给查丽娜做了一个“一起吃饭”的手势，查丽娜会意地点了点头，然后转头对林达笑道，“既然林生都这么说了，为了多争取时间跟大家叙旧，我们现在就开始那产品解说吧。”

林达听了，立刻向查丽娜做了一个请的手势，并转头向老吴和阿诚点点头，示意他们两个一同进入会议室中。

当其他同事仍在窃窃私语、啧啧称奇的时候，植若愚与刘琦早已回到工作岗位，继续他们之前的工作。

拨了几个电话后，抬头便见刘琦向自己走来，于是问道，“你那儿出问题了？”

刘琦将手上的联络簿交给他，说，“我办事哪会出问题！一切搞定！不过，大众那儿还是希望明天我们能亲自去解说一番，你明天有空档吗？我明天工作表满满的，还约了一个新客户。”

植若愚立刻查了一下自己的记录表，“明天吗？嗯……大众那儿我去好了。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”见刘琦没有离开的意思，知道他有话想说，于是抬起头来，问道，“怎么啦？”

“嘿嘿～”刘琦敲了敲植若愚的桌子，“真是出人意料之外，查丽娜竟是那个特派专员，看来形势对我们有利。”

植若愚双手交抱在胸前，说道，“也许吧。但查丽娜并不是徇私的人。”

“难道你对我们的产品没信心？”

“当然不是……只是……嗯……”一时找不到措词。

“只是心里很不踏实，对不对？”刘琦接口说道。见植若愚缓缓地点头，他叹了一口气说，“我也是，总觉得那里不对劲似的，心里很不踏实。”

植若愚也在心里叹了一口气。

他的感觉跟刘琦一般无异。当初得知灵通国际找他们当合作伙伴时，心里的雀跃实在难以形容，因为在他们最艰难的时刻，竟得到大公司的垂青，这无疑于救命稻草。接着，又因为全体总动员为灵通国际指定产品忙碌，根本没多余的时间细想。待繁忙过后，心里竟有患得患失之感，很不踏实，似乎不敢相信他们竟有这种好运。

他曾对戴志恆提过此隐忧，但对方却说他想太多了，还给他举例了一些商界上的奇迹故事，让他以为是自己过敏。没想到，刘琦也有此隐忧，证明灵通国际合作事宜其实有一些不为人知的内幕……只是，要从林达抑或老吴口中知道消息，应该难如登天吧！林达不必说了，向来谨守诚信第一的信条；而老吴，虽然平时口无遮拦似的，其实在紧要关头上总是守口如瓶，无论利诱恐吓皆不妥协。

与刘琦对望一眼，突见他眼中藏着狡诈的笑意，转念一想便了解他此刻打着什么主意，于是摇摇头，“你别指望我。”

“凭你跟她的交情，问问实况应该不难吧？”刘琦认为目前唯有去问查丽娜才是上策。

植若愚还是摇头，“不要为难她了。我想，她刚进入灵通不久就得负责这一个大计划，压力应该不小吧，我们不能给她添乱子。”

“就是这样才奇怪！你想想，查丽娜离开我们公司还不到半年，若预设她在辞职后立刻进入灵通公司，也才不过只有五个月的时间，扣除三个月试用期，也只有两个月的资历。两个月就能得到这个合作计划的负责全权，实在太让人匪夷所思。”停了一下，见植若愚仍耐性地听着，便继续说道，“而最难明白的是，为何是由市场部来负责，而不是由研发部来负责呢？虽说我们卖给灵通的是完整的成品，但对他们而言却是新产品中的其中一个配件……这总得需要研发部来做产品测试吧？”

植若愚沉吟了一会儿，才说，“我想，你会不会顾虑太多了？查丽娜在电脑科技这个领域已有相当的经验，对于各种软硬体产品和配件都相当熟悉了，而且，她曾在APEX工作过，所以我想灵通是基于这几点才让她负责这个计划吧。”

以为刘琦会反驳，却见他点点头，“你说得也挺有道理，也许我真的多心了……”突然，笑了起来，“哈，我今早还劝你别多心，原来我自己也犯上这个毛病，看来，我得放个长假去调适一下身心，以免疑神疑鬼。”说完还伸个懒腰。

植若愚点点头，“应该的。你早就该放假休息了。”

“别光说我，你也需要放假。最近神经都绷紧了，连笑容也欠奉，你小心做客服时被投诉……不过，也不一定，你摆这张酷脸说不定挺受欢迎的。呣，我下次会替你留意哪间公司女人多，让你负责卖相好了，也许还能替公司捞个长期合约回来。”

“他妈的，你自己去卖好了！”抄起一枝原子笔，拔起那笔筒就向边说边走的刘琦丢去。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
产品解说会结束后，已是两个小时以后的事。

原本打算与查丽娜一起吃午餐的同事，早已耐不住饿，先去用餐了。唯有植若愚，因为与查丽娜约好了，所以捱饿等待。

当查丽娜与林达他们终于踏出会议室时，植若愚连忙站了起来。

查丽娜看见他，与林达他们握了手后，便立刻向他快步走来，“植哥，走吧。我都快饿扁了。”接着，回转头问林达他们道，“林生，你们要一起去吗？”

林达摇了摇头，笑道，“你们老朋友叙旧，我们就不去打扰了。小植，你好好招呼查小姐吧。账单公司会付的，别吃得吝啬。”

“呵呵，那我就不客气了。”查丽娜笑道，“我们走。”不等植若愚回应，就推着他往办公室外走去，嘴上催促道，“快点快点，我饿死了，你怎么还慢吞吞的。”

“拜托，你以为只有你饿，我也是！若不是你，我现在早就吃饱了……到底是谁慢吞吞……”

两人边走边斗嘴，让植若愚错觉查丽娜似乎又回到APEX上班了。

本来，这是一个气氛和谐的聚旧午餐，然而，却因为查丽娜一句话而被破坏殆尽……


	21. Chapter 21

用午餐的高峰时刻已过，然而，寻食的人潮似乎并未减少。

植若愚与查丽娜本想到以前惯常去的餐馆用餐，但见餐馆的付钱柜台大排长龙，餐馆内也未见有空座位，于是，转到一家西餐厅去，决定让自己的五脏腑奢侈一点。

他们的选择没错。西餐不但人流少，气氛也很好，非常适合聊天叙旧。

各自点了主餐，查丽娜待侍者收起他们手上的菜单离开后，就取笑植若愚道，“怎么点了个最便宜的炸鸡扒？钱带不够吗？嘻嘻，看来，我还是将三文鱼换成杂菜沙律好了……”

植若愚瞪她一眼，“我饿死了，叫普通的炸鸡扒可以快点上桌。你若想吃沙律就加点，不必装客气。”

“呵呵，我哪会客气？有你这一句就好。”查丽娜笑吟吟地举起了手招来了待者。

“你的胃口好像变大了。怎么？休闲养出来的吗？”植若愚见查丽娜点了一客沙律又点了一碗蘑菇汤，揶揄查丽娜道。

查丽娜笑着说，“你担心个劲干嘛？这一餐可是我付账的。”看了植若愚一眼，“感到后悔了吧？”

“哼！你以为我是专佔便宜的小人？我的鸡扒我自己付。”植若愚故作一脸不屑。

“哈，你真是没变，还是那么小气。”查丽娜取笑道。

听查丽娜笑他“小气”，植若愚立即摇头道，“你错了。我不是小气，是有骨气。”

查丽娜看了他一眼，见他一脸认真，便笑了笑说，“是，我知道了。但这一餐还是让我请吧，可不可以呀？”

植若愚有感自己刚刚过于认真了，此时倒有点不好意思起来，“还是让我付账吧。”顿了一下，“林生刚刚不是说过，可进公司的账吗？”

查丽娜突然轻“啊”了一声，随即就听她说道，“……我们应该去吃日本餐的。真可惜……”一脸遗憾。

“小姐，你现在是不是想换个地方？这里的食物叫他们打包让我们带走好了。”

“不麻烦了。下一回你和大志请我吃就好了。”说完就“咯咯咯”地笑了起来。

“我们干嘛要请你吃？”植若愚没好气地说道，“对了，你寄放我家的东西，你几时才来领回？不要的话就早点说，我最多麻烦一点替你处理掉，你那些东西实在太佔我家空间了。”

“谁说我不要？才那两三箱东西，而且都是放在大志的床底下，怎么会佔你的空间？”突发觉植若愚脸色似乎变了一变，查丽娜连忙道，“嗯，下一次吧，下一次再来S市时，我就会搬回去了。今天没多余的时间，我待会儿还要赶回公司呢。”

这时，侍者呈上查丽娜点的沙律和蘑菇汤。

查丽娜将汤推到植若愚面前，“给你点的。”

“哦？”植若愚本想推辞，但肚子却很不适时地“咕噜咕噜”，对查丽娜尴尬地笑了笑，“谢谢。”拿起汤匙就低头喝了起来。

查丽娜瞪着植若愚的头顶半晌，才举起叉子吃沙律。

“你的工作还好吧？”植若愚喝了大半碗汤后，突抬头问道。

查丽娜点点头，待将口中的杂菜尽数嚼碎吞下后，才开口道，“还不错，待遇不薄，福利也好。”

植若愚看着她笑道，“我也觉得不错，瞧你工作没多久就能单独负责一个企划，机会难得，要好好表现。”虽然查丽娜没通知他已找到工作一事，但猜想也是不久前的事吧。

“嗯，是挺不错……”查丽娜指示侍者将三文鱼放在自己的面前，见他给植若愚放下他点的炸鸡扒后，才继续说，“真的不错……”

植若愚见查丽娜说得有点言不由衷，很奇怪，但见她正专心地吃鱼，也就将专注力放在自己的炸鸡扒上了。

过了一阵子，查丽娜突然叫道，“植哥……”

“诶？”见查丽娜握着刀叉切鱼的手倏地停着，知道她此刻正犹豫不决，便默不作声地等待。

半晌，查丽娜放下刀叉，似乎下定了决心。她抬头看着植若愚，“你可不可以替我问问大志，是不是他拜托我公司总裁特别提拔我的？……我不想靠这种裙带关系……”

“大志？你公司总裁？……你是说，大志他早就知道你在灵通国际上班，而且跟你的总裁很熟？”

“是。我们上个月才在灵通国际打了个照面……”突见植若愚脸色越来越难看，查丽娜心里突然大喊“糟糕”，立刻噤声。

凭女性的直觉，她认为植若愚与戴志恆之间肯定出了什么问题，不然，植若愚不会对“大志”这两字这么敏感。

只见植若愚深吸了一口气，然后才开口问道，“你可不可以把你所知道的都告诉我？“顿了一下，“关于大志……跟你……总裁…”

查丽娜看着植若愚，嘴张了又合，合了又张，却发不出一个声调……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
植若愚坐在大志买的沙发上，手上握着摇控键不断地转台。

连翻转了几轮，都找不到合适的电视台，索性“啪”一声关了电视，然后将摇控键丢在沙发上。

闭上眼睛，往后靠在沙发背上，想让绷紧的神经放松，然而心中的烦躁感却丝毫未曾散去。心里，似乎想那个自己正等待的人快点回来，又似乎希望他永远不再回来。只因，他给予自己的屈辱感太大了……

“大志跟灵通国际到底有什么关系？是他介绍你到灵通国际上班的？”植若愚见查丽娜嗫嚅了半天，却没说出一个字来，有点不耐烦地追问。

“我不知道。”查丽娜突然瞪了植若愚一眼，“我在灵通国际上班的事，我既没通知你，也没通知大志。”言下之意是说，她查丽娜成功在灵通国际谋得一个职位，是靠自己的实力，与他人无关。

听查丽娜有点僵硬的语气，植若愚顿时觉悟，自己的急促态度伤害了她。她此刻的心情，他非常了解。于是，低声道，“对不起，丽娜……是我太紧张了……请你告诉我你所知道的好不好？……其实，我与刘琦都觉得奇怪，怎么灵通国际竟会主动找上APEX当他们的合作伙伴？之前我们根本没任何业务来往呀……”

心中本有闷气的查丽娜见植若愚先掀开底牌，也就开始放软态度，“所以，你怀疑是大志从中拉线？”

植若愚点点头，“刚听你说大志认识你的总裁，我的脑袋就突然冒出这个念头……”吐了一口气，“我……不想欠他太多……”

查丽娜一愣，连忙道，“你们怎么啦？…不是出问题了吧？”

植若愚苦笑了一下，“我也不清楚。我跟他最近……嗯，有点疏远……”他们两人不仅少见面，连亲热也没有，即使是他主动索求，大志也以身体累推辞。

查丽娜静静地看着他一会儿，然后缓缓说道，“我上个月在公司的入门大厅上遇见大志，跟他打了个招呼后，还没聊上话，总裁秘书就亲自来接他去见总裁。我本以为大志跟灵通有业务关系，后来才知道不是……”

“嗯，跟工作无关……”

查丽娜点点头，“大厅上的接侍员跟我关系挺好的，见我跟大志认识便向我打听大志，还告诉我，她差点因大志而被革职呢。她说，大志第一次来求见总裁时，因没预约，所以她不方便让他见总裁秘书，便要求他留下名片，但大志什么都没说就走了。第二次来的时候，还是没预约，但这一次，大志留下名片，请她务必转交总裁。她以为他是来求职的，所以便不予理会，随手就将名片当书签夹进她看到一半的小说里。  
然而事有凑巧，有一次总裁经过她的柜台时，突瞥见她的小说，便向她借来翻了一下，一见到那张名片就连忙向她询问大志。她怎么会认识他呢？唯有如实相告。结果，总裁立刻变脸，厉声训斥了她一顿，还想当场将她解雇。幸好当时总裁秘书替她求情，她才逃过一劫。”

查丽娜望了望植若愚，见他此时全神贯注，便继续说道，“两天后，大志应约前来。她这一次可不敢怠慢，立刻通知总裁秘书，然后请他到偏厅等待。后来，大志也陆续出现过两三次……我见到他的那一次是第五次……”

植若愚此时沉吟不语。

查丽娜瞄了植若愚一眼，叹了一口气，“植哥，我本来也跟你的想法一样──大志跟总裁是朋友，两人久未相见，大志去叙旧而已。……可是当天下午，我就推翻了心中的想法。那天，我的上司满脸狐疑地通知我去见总裁。别说他，我自己也很奇怪，我才进入公司不到两个月，什么业续也没有的新员，连总经理也不曾召见，总裁怎么会想见我？  
一进入总裁室，就见到总裁桌上摊着我的履历表，他一见我就开门见山地问，‘你曾在APEX工作过？’我点头说是。  
接着，他就要我说出我以前的工作内容以及询问我一些电脑硬、软配件的知识。后来，他就吩咐我针对APEX的结构、运作以及研发经验做一份合作企划案给他。  
我花了两天时间完成那个企划案。总裁看了很满意，便将与APEX合作的方案指派给我负责。我当时真的很高兴，兴奋得无法形容……可是，当我正要踏出总裁室时，他竟然问了我一句话，‘你认识戴志恆？’我愣在当场，有犹如突然掉入谷底的感觉……植哥，你了解我当时的心情吗？”

植若愚绶缓地点头，“是……屈辱感……”本以为自己的才华、能力终受肯定，却原来是靠了“某种关系”才获得垂青，这种屈辱感，他深刻感受到。

查丽娜突然双手掩面，低下头，“我好想好想打电话给大志问个清楚，可是却又害怕知道真相。我是真的付出努力的，那个企划案，我虽说只花了两晚时间，可是，你知道吗，我之前付出了多少心血？从进入APEX开始，我就努力不懈地收集APEX的运作资料，作为日后求职时的公司企划参考。这一次，好不容易有这样的机会，而且对象又是我再熟悉不过的APEX……我很想知道真相，却又害怕知道真相……我真的很矛盾……”一直以来，人们都将对她的注意力集中在她的容貌而非能力上，这让她苦恼不已。

她选择灵通国际，是因为这间公司在面试她时给予她公平的评价。当时，手握这间公司给予的履历表时，她就爱上这间公司了，只因为，这份履历表表与一般的公司不同，并不要求填表者填性别、婚姻状况以及提供照片。

只有真正惜才的公司才会如此做。

她自信自己绝对能被录取。而事实证明，她做到了。

可是现在，总裁的话一直困扰着她，她不知道自己到底是因为实力而获得这次机会，抑或如她自己想像，是因为戴志恆的关系……

植若愚突伸手拍了拍查丽娜的头。

查丽娜抬首，即见植若愚表示了解的真诚笑容，心顿时有些释然。

“林生那儿从一开始就是你负责接洽的吗？”

“不是。我是后来才接手的。听说是林达他们先把企划案送过来，本由我上司负责，但总裁不是很满意，才破格让我这新员接手。”

“这不是证明你有实力吗？你还担心什么？”

查丽娜苦笑了一下，“不知道真相，我还是耿耿于怀。……你…还不是一样的心思？”

植若愚不发一言地看着查丽娜，然后说道，“是。我也耿耿于怀。”不知怎地，他耿耿于怀的似乎不只是这件事，心里彷彿在呐喊“我要真相！我要真相”，却不明白自己到底想知道什么。

……

倏地，听到门外有钥匙撞击的声音，他本已放松的神经迅速绷紧。

刚站起来转过身体，便与推门进来了的戴志恆打了一个照面。

“咦？今天怎么这么早？”戴志恆见了他，笑了笑。

“跟灵通国际的合作产品已出炉了，工作暂告一段落。”

“哦？那很好呀，要不要庆祝一下？”戴志恆笑着走向植若愚。

“庆祝？”植若愚突然冷笑一下，“也该庆祝的，反正这个合作方案万无一失，有查丽娜这熟人在灵通国际为我们护航，岂有失败的？”故意将“熟人”两字说得重一点。

“丽娜？查丽娜吗？你们的合作企划竟由她负责，怎么这么巧？”戴志恆见植若愚脸色有点不善，便道，“对不起，忘了告诉你，查丽娜在灵通国际上班。……你吃了饭没？走，一起去吃吧。”转身就走。

“你凭什么支配我的人生？”植若愚按捺已扬升的怒气，大声说道。他非常不满意戴志恆的态度。他在装蒜！

戴志恆停住脚步。半晌，缓援地转过身来，面对植若愚，“你说什么？”

“是你要求灵通国际让APEX成为他们的合作伙伴的吧？”植若愚不想再跟戴志恆耗下去，决定单刀直入。

戴志恆平静的双眼直视着植若愚半晌，答道，“是。因为你的部门需要这个机会。”

听他直认不讳，植若愚终于发飙，“我的事不需要你来插手！这算什么？同情吗？还是想支配我？我即使失业了，一辈子没工作做，也不需要你来操心！”脚一伸，踢翻了矮几。

“真是差劲！”戴志恆突然冷冷地吐出这句话。

植若愚倏地一阵心痛，手指，也不禁慢慢地收拢、握紧……


	22. Chapter 22

戴志恆一句“差劲”直戳植若愚的内心深处，直击他的致命弱点。

从他父亲去世的那一刻开始，他就自我严格要求，事事都必须做得尽善尽美，除了不让母亲有负荷感和担心外，还要成为她的骄傲。

求学时代，他的自我要求无论是在学业抑或参与社团活动方面，只要多努力多下苦工，很容易就达到，并没遭遇到多少阻力。

然而，离开了象牙塔踏入社会后，他的人生考验才真正开始。

原以为自己走在经济的尖端，抓紧了领航经济的电脑科技列车，却没想到，刚从大学毕业的自己就适逢dot-com经济泡沫破灭年代，别说自己被多家公司竞抢的梦想不再，在僧多粥少之下，连寻找一份收入稳定的工作也难如登天。

到处奔走求职不果，最后托了母亲的余荫才在APEX谋得一职，使他顿感挫折，刚毕业时的意气风发、踌躇满志已消逝不少。

进入APEX工作，不知不觉已两年多，虽然工作繁忙，然而日复一复的重复工作，导致他能施展的才能极之有限，每过一年，甚至是每过一个月都觉得自己在浪费生命。

庸碌的生活，平淡的日子，一天一天消磨他的年轻斗志。想作出改变，却又害怕改变，矛盾的心思时时刻刻侵蚀他的内心，也同时困住他心中的一团火，一团足以让自己变身的火焰。

直到遇上戴志恆……

这个毫无预警地闯入自己生命里的人，以强硬的姿态剥去他的伪装，让他正视他一直以来自我欺瞒的性取向，让他从新调适他的孤岛生活，甚至间接促使他对自己工作的重视以及重燃竞争斗志──他的工作，原来不是没有施展之处。

然而这一切，如今已然崩溃，从得知自己在工作上无论多努力争取表现，结果原来早就操纵在他人的手上，一个他既信任又关系亲密的人。

为了证实查丽娜之言，植若愚与查丽娜分道扬镳后即回转公司找上司林达问个清楚。

“林生，是大志促成APEX跟灵通合作的吧？”植若愚压低声音问道。虽然会议室里只有他们两人，但植若愚还是有所顾忌。

林达见植若愚的脸色有点寒憟，于是轻咳了一声，“也不算是他促成的……他只不过是……介绍人……若APEX没这个实力，灵通也不会给予我们机会。”

“他亲自去拜托灵通的总裁，是不是？为什么他要这么做？当介绍人难道可以抽回佣？”对于林达给予答覆，植若愚一点都不满意。若戴志恆只纯粹当个介绍人，怎么会一连去了灵通五次，而且是与S市距离不近的U市？

“这个……”林达十只手指交叉合拳，重复了分分合合的动作不下十次，似乎在斟酌着答案。

“林生……拜托你告诉我真相。”植若愚心情紧张，不禁出言催促。

林达抬起头来，问道，“你为什么那么执着于真相？”

“我只是想知道戴志恆居心何在。”

“居心？”林达倏地微微一笑，“他藏了什么心，你难道不知道吗？”

植若愚一愣，随即反问，“什么意思？”

“就是你。”林达用食指指了指他，“他知道工作对你来说就如同你的生命，若失去了工作，你的生活就如同白开水一样苍白，人也会沮丧很久才会恢复元气……所以，他才会不遗余力为APEX解除困境。”顿了一下，“也许，我必须告诉你一个残酷的事实，若这一次与灵通的合作不成功，我们研发部就会被解散……”见植若愚倏地发愣的脸，他也就住口不说了。

为了我？……为了我吗？真的是为了我？

自听到林达说出植若愚心中已隐约预想到的答案，他就不断反问自己。

不是他自我陶醉、自信过度，他知道戴志恆此举或多或少是为了自己……只是，心中一点喜悦感也没有，有的，却是屈辱。

为什么？为什么他要这么做？！是想否定他的才能还是可怜他、施捨他？还是……

他暗地里握紧了拳头。

愤怒感在心中已悄然生起。

他倏地站了起来，对林达点了点头，“谢谢。我先出去了。”语气有点僵硬。不等林达回答，就转身开门离开了会议室。

林达见状，从怀中掏出了手机，按了两个键后就住手了，侧头想了一下，于是将手机放回怀中。他原本想拨电告之戴志恆，但转念一想，就决定不插手他们之间的事了。两个人之间的问题还是让他们自己解决才是上策。况且，刚刚他已对戴志恆食言了……承诺过的事竟没贯彻至终，也就更不好意思面对戴志恆了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
眼前的植若愚似乎有点情绪失控，戴志恆只觉心寒。

从认识他开始，就知道他自尊心既强又脆弱，容易相信人却又容易受伤，于是对他总是多番忍让，给予他更多的耐性，即使一次又一次地受到他的伤害。

两人的关系以及感情建立，从无到有，不知花了他多少心血与精力，此刻，巳面临了危机……也许，早在初遇时，此刻的局面已可以预知，然而，偏偏是自己的执着不愿面对而已。在植若愚的心里，也许由始至终都不曾为他预留一席位。

听他刚才对自己吼道，“你凭什么支配我的人生！”心就凉了一载。

支配？到底谁支配谁？他难道没察觉，一直以来都是他牵着自己的鼻子走的吗？在两人的交往中，他的表现总是显得随心所慾，从来就不顾及他的感受……

搬沙发的那一次，留查丽娜过夜的那一次，还有更多大大小小的无数次。而这一次，更严厉指控他想“支配他的人生”，戴志恆不禁心寒，觉得自己对他的用心犹如付之流水……难道自己这一次又错看了一个人？

不禁在心中冷嘲自己，不自觉地吐出一句，“真是差劲！”

此言一出，不禁一愣，因为他已从植若愚眼中看到明显的“受伤”。

见他渐渐握紧了拳头，本想向他解释的慾念顿时消失，徒留一阵苦笑。

“植某如何差劲，还请戴先生明言，好让植某能即时改善。”半晌，植若愚不带一丝感情地吐出这句话。

戴志恆心中一凛，随即也不爽快起来，“你这是什么意思？”

“字面上的意思。”

戴志恆不禁有气，“你最差劲的地方就是自私！你难道不知道你们的部门将面临解散吗？若没这个机会，你以为只有你失业而已吗？我只是想帮我的朋友，而且，我不认为自己出手帮忙就会连带支配了你的人生，你这个联想未免太异想天开了吧！”

植若愚瞪着戴志恆，“你难道没有私心？难道不曾想过只要帮了我这一次大忙，我就会一辈子感激你，一辈子在你面前低声下气！”咬了一下唇，“一辈子供你任意使用我的身体！你当初接近我的目的不是为此吗？”

“碰！”戴志恆倏地踢开了一张沙发。

“你到底知不知道你自己在说什么？为了让你低声下气，为了让我任意使用你的身体……妈的！我戴志恆会为了这些理由去灵通对骆泽楷低声下气吗？”狠狠地瞪了植若愚一眼，“为了你？哼！你会不会太高估自己了，植先先！？”

听戴志恆语气恶狠地否认，莫名地，植若愚突感一阵心痛，然后怒火越窜越高，“原来你也是为了自己的利益去攀骆泽楷，那就别装什么义气！”

“我去攀骆泽楷？他妈的！我若真想如此，我何必等到现在！你真是不可理喻！”戴志恆大声地反驳。

瞧戴志恆青筋直冒，咬牙切齿，一副恨不得冲过来揍自己的神情，植若愚突然光一闪，冲口而出，“骆泽楷是你的旧相好，是不是？你去找他原来是想重修旧好？噢…不对不对，你刚说是为了帮朋友才去向他低声下气，像你这么讲‘义气’的人，一定是不肯白佔人家便宜，怎么？谈了什么条件？上床吗？多少次？”植若愚越说越管不住自己的舌头，只想狠狠地刺伤戴志恆。他的直觉告诉他，戴志恆与那个灵通的总裁骆泽楷之间一定有不可告人的秘密。

原本与他对恃着、不肯相让的两只黑眸竟在瞬间黯淡，随即见戴志恆微微牵动嘴角，轻蔑地一笑道，“原来我在你眼中竟是这样的一个人。”看了一眼植若愚，弯腰捨起了刚刚气得脱下丢在地上的外套，头也不回地往大门走去。

怔怔地看着戴志恆拉开了门，踏了出去，再关上门，植若愚的脑袋此刻一片浑浊。

自己刚刚说了什么？做了什么？……又再次伤害他了吗？为什么会如此？……

不知道……不知道……

他将双掌按在自己的头顶上，慢慢蹲了下来。

细心地回想，为什么自己的情绪会有如此大的波动？为什么知晓戴志恆出手帮忙促成APEX和灵通的合作机会自己会有如此大的反弹？

难道只是为了他给予自己的屈辱感？

他到底给了自己什么屈辱感呀？

……他太自以为是……不是……他太…不对……他对我……没有……不…不……

苦苦思索，深深地挖掘自己的内心。

难道我……

一阵恐惧感突然从内心窜起，他“霍”一声站直了身体，然后迅速拉开了脚步，冲出了家门。

一口气从四楼跑到一楼，焦虑地东张西望，只盼自己能立刻寻找到焦点。

大志……大志……

心中不断呼唤着那个刚刚出走的人。

从这一栋楼跑到另一栋楼，绕了一圈又一圈，终于在这个社区的儿童游乐场中看见那个人的背影，正倚在千秋旁静静地吞云吐雾。

似乎感觉到植若愚的视线，他倏地转过头来，四目对上。

半晌，植若愚一个箭步向戴志恆冲去，张开双臂狠狠地将戴志恆抱住，口中急急嚷道，“不要走不要走……”

戴志恆抽出双臂，回拥植若愚，笑道，“你是不是应该先说对不起？”

植若愚立刻抬起本埋在戴志恆肩窝的头，与他眼睛对望，嘴唇一张一合，却发不出声音来。

戴志恆将手上的半截烟抛掉，然后举起手抚着植若愚的脸，深深地看着他的眼睛，“我在想，你刚刚这么反常的表现，是不是因为……吃醋了？”

植若愚怔怔地看着他，“对不起……”随即迅速吻住戴志恆的唇。

双臂将戴志恆环得更紧，强烈的需索，让戴志恆明白他赤裸裸的感情。正如戴志恆所问的，他的确妒嫉了。

直到戴志恆出走，他才真正了解自己的内心，戴志恆在这个事件上给予他的，不是屈辱感，而是恐惧感，一种即将失去他的恐惧。

从查丽娜口中吐出骆泽楷这号人物时，他的直觉就告诉他，这个人与戴志恆之间有不寻常的关系，内心也开始有了恐惧感。待亲眼见到戴志恆提起这个人的反应，他的潜意识里更急速扬升他内在的恐惧。然而，这种恐惧感给他的反差却很大，他越是害怕失去戴志恆，就越是表现对他抗拒……

这都是因为自尊心作祟的绿故。

若非戴志恆“出走”，他也不会正视自己的内心，也不会真正正视自己对戴志恆的感情表现。一直以来，他以为自己给予戴志恆的感情已够多了，因为他，他毅然成为同志，放弃查丽娜；为了他，他在众同事面前坦承自己是同性恋者；为了他，他也愿意放弃工作……

然而，这一切一切，只不过是他为自己的自私开脱的借口而已。

自己从很早就了解自己真正的性取向，根本不是因为戴志恆才成为同志。至于查丽娜，本就不打算与她发展男女感情，放弃之说从何而起？在众同事面前承认自己的同志身份，实为形势所迫，而愿意放弃工作，只不过是自己欲逃脱压力的堂皇理由而已……

原来，自己什么都没给予戴志恆，反而一而再地伤害他。

对不起对不起……

心里一遍又一遍地对戴志恆说着道歉，唇上更是一次比一次更强的吸允需索，将戴志恆箍得紧紧的，根本不让他脱离自己的唇。

终于因彼此缺氧而放开戴志恆时，即听他气喘喘地在自己耳边问道，“哈…哈…你…不怕被人看到吗？哈……呼…”

植若愚用力地摇头，紧紧地抱着戴志恆，“我不会再躲避了。”


	23. Chapter 23

点燃了一根烟，吸了两口后，戴志恆极怒且躁的情绪才慢慢平伏下来。

倚在千秋旁，无意识地举起另一只手，用手指搔了搔额头，却不是因为皮痒难当。纵想让脑袋变空白却没办法做到，脑中满是刚刚那个狠狠将他刺伤的人。

真不明白跟他的关系为什么会变得如此恶劣，莫名其妙。

感情坏因子彷彿已蕴酿了很久，又好像在瞬间才迸发。

脑袋不听使唤地回想着与他相处的点点滴滴，本以为自己会如何计较着他对自己漠不关心、无情的态度，却没想到，脑中出现更多的却是与他温馨、平静相处的画面，无论是一起观赏球赛、吃饭抑或在家中各为各的工作忙碌，偶尔相接的视线、简单的话语皆历历在目，依恋、缠绵的感觉即涌上心头。

「你凭什么支配我的人生？」

植若愚那蕴含怒意的双眼突然出在眼前，戴志恆不自觉地牵了牵嘴角，苦笑。

「骆泽楷是你的旧相好，是不是？你去找他原来是想重修旧好？噢…不对不对，你刚说是为了帮朋友才去向他低声下气，像你这么讲‘义气’的人，一定是不肯白佔人家便宜，怎么？谈了什么条件？上床吗？多少次？」

怒吼的植若愚脸孔因显露的愤怒而有点扭曲，眼睛更是狂冒着怒火……不……不对……

戴志恆刁着烟，微侧着头闭上眼睛回想。

呣，眼中除了显示他的怒气，似乎还蕴含了另一种情绪……好像是受伤……又好像是……「骆泽楷是你的旧相好，是不是？你去找他原来是想重修旧好？……怎么？谈了什么条件？上床吗？多少次？」

「骆泽楷是你的旧相好，是不是？你去找他原来是想重修旧好？是不是？是不是？是不是？」……一反常态的迫问，一点都不像平时抱着“你不说我就不问”的态度……

一个念头突然在脑海中闪烁，戴志恆立刻将之抓紧。

倏地，笑了起来，然后又否定似地摇了摇头。

「不可能，他不可能会……」再次摇了摇头，随即叹了一口气，「别太自以为是了，戴志恆……」

突然，感到两道灼热的视线从背后射来，心跳竟在瞬间加速，戴志恆连忙回过头来。

即使街灯昏暗，他也将站在他后方约五十米处的植若愚的脸看得清清楚楚，以及他的狂喜。

微喘的他，静静地看着自己半晌，然后一个箭步向自己冲来。

彷彿了解他的企图似的，戴志恆整个身体转了过来，面对着与自己越来越近的植若愚，然后迎接了他的拥抱。

他那股迎面而来的冲力虽将他往后推了两步害他差点扭伤了脚踝，粗鲁的环抱将他箍得不甚舒服，然而心情却是前所未有的舒畅，尤其是听他在耳边焦急地嚷道，“不要走不要走……”

狂乱的语气，显示了他的焦虑，彷彿他一放手自己就会消失不见似的，戴志恆顿时原谅了他对自己的伤害，所有的。

戴志恆抽出被同时紧箍在他怀抱中的双臂，回拥着他，笑道，“你是不是应该先说对不起？”

植若愚抬头看着自己，嘴巴张张合合多次却没始终没说出那三个字。然而，戴志恆却从他的眼中读懂了他的感情。

抛掉手上的半截烟，然后举起那只手掌抚上植若愚的脸颊，深深地注视他的眼睛，“我在想，你刚刚这么反常的表现，是不是因为……吃醋了？”

看着植若愚的瞳孔急速放大，戴志恆禁不住心中一阵得意，「他果然是吃醋了……」

回想起每当查丽娜与自己过于亲近时，总是察觉到植若愚细微的妒意，然而却一直以为是对自己而发的。而刚刚的试探，植若愚的反应证实了他对自己发飙的原因原来是醋意难耐，顿时明白他对自己的感情并不如自己想像中的浅薄，一种难以言喻的喜悦倏地窜升，盈满他的心房。

喜悦的心情让他感觉轻松，正待出言调侃植若愚时，他却在此时突然开口说道，“对不起……”惊讶之下即被他凑上来的唇吻住了，在这个露天的社区儿童游乐场中。

拥着自己的两条臂膀越收越紧，相对的，唇上的需索也越来越强烈。那迫切的舌头，从四唇相接的时候，就迫不及待地伸入了口中，在彼此调整着唇上的咬合度时，就已在口腔内乱窜，欺压着他的舌头，待他不甘示弱地反击，入侵对方的领地时，他却乘机吸住他的。

不甘被制，欲转动头部逃脱时，却怎么也没想到，体力向来佔优势的自己竟挣脱不了他给予的箍束。

心，不觉惊慌，反而涌现一股暖流。手，挠到植若愚的后颈用力握着，热烈地回应他热切的需索。

呼吸，越来越急促，肺中氧气彷彿被吸乾似的，而植若愚此刻颤动的身体也显示了他也面临同样困境，因为，他的对手也不肯轻易让他予取予求。

相接多时、已感到有点麻木的唇，终于分开了。彼此即刻大口大口地吸入新鲜空气。

将植若愚抱紧，让彼此急促起伏的胸膛重新紧贴，戴志恆问道，“哈…哈…你…不怕被人看到吗？哈……呼…”怀中这傢伙虽曾跟他在各个公众场所挑战过禁忌极限，然而却从未如现在般大胆、毫不顾忌。

只见植若愚摇摇头，用力回拥自己，“我不会再躲避了。”

戴志恆一怔，眼睛深深地看着植若愚，「这是你的承诺吗？」

他已在他眼中看到坚决的答案。

突然，植若愚轻轻地笑了起来，“你有反应了。”

戴志恆瞪了他一眼，倏地挺腰顶了他一下，“你也一样。”随即，亲上了植若愚的耳下敏感，还轻轻地啃咬。

“嗯啊……”植若愚轻轻呻吟，一股暖流急速往下体冲去，身体不禁轻轻颤抖。

感觉植若愚身体的情动变化，戴志恆的慾念也跟着迅速高涨。

不舍地吐出植若愚的耳垂，戴志恆哑着嗓子说道，“回家去。”也不等他答话，一把拉着植若愚往他们居住的单位跑。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
甫关上家门，两人就不约而同地将双手撑在双膝上，弯腰急喘，然而彼此的眼睛却热切地注视着对方。

这一路急奔，不但未将他们的慾念减少，反而愈加炽热。

最先回过气来的戴志恆，站直了身体，先踢掉鞋子，然后开始脱外套。不一会，就露出了精壮、结实的胸膛。

植若愚目不转睛地看着他。

“你发什么呆？”戴志恆笑了一下，拉起植若愚，动手脱他上衣的钮扣。

植若愚举起手握着戴志恆此刻正劳动的手腕，慢慢将他引导至自己的腰下，望着戴志恆的眼睛写满了不加掩饰的情慾。

手，顺势覆盖在植若愚的腰下突出上，隔着裤子轻轻向下来回抚摸，眼睛则看着植若愚的脸上变化。只见他微昂起头，眼睛开始有些迷濛，双唇也不自觉地开启着，心中悸动，将植若愚往后推压在他身后的门上，一手迅速解开他的腰带，一手则拉下他裤子的拉链，然后伸进他的内裤直接握上他赤裸的硬挺。

“啊…嗯……”

戴志恆灵动的手指让植若愚再也忍耐不住自己的情慾饥渴，伸臂勾着他的脖子，趋嘴吻住他的唇，腰身轻轻移动，主动让自己的胯下悸动在戴志恆手上进行摩擦。

“嗯…呣…呣……”

戴志恆的心跳得更狂，离开植若愚的唇，转而啃噬植若愚敏感的耳下，他要植若愚变得更狂放。嫌植若愚半敝开的裤子与内裤阻碍他的抚弄，索性从内至外一把扯下，然后握上他身后弹性佳的浑圆，手指不客气地直接侵入那藏在浑圆中的秘穴。

“呀～”突然被侵入的不适，让植若愚不禁皱起了眉头。

戴志恆亲了他一下，“我去拿润滑油。”

手指退出，身躯才刚离开紧贴的胸膛，就被重新按紧，“不要走。”

腰被用力地抱着。

戴志恆笑了，俯在他耳边呵气道，“这么舍不得吗？”却发现植若愚脸上忒地一红，于是咬了咬他的耳垂，“转过身去……”

植若愚突然转过头来，“不要。我要看着你。”话才出口，突又觉不好意思地别开了头。

戴志恆看在眼里，心中激动不已，倏地，双手捧着植若愚的脸，唇在他的眼鼻唇颊上乱亲，接着双手一分，用力扯开了他的上衣，扣子即时四处飞散。低头一路往下啃咬他的颈、锁骨、乳头，然后蹲下身体。

“脱鞋。”

被戴志恆啃得全身酥麻的植若愚，有点吃力地依言用脚跟脱鞋。才刚脱下，戴志恆就迫不及待地脱下他那半吊在膝上的裤子与内裤，并将它们抛得老远。

接着，戴志恆撑开植若愚赤裸的双腿，半跪着，然后捧着植若愚的勃起纳入口中吞噬。另一只手也不空闲地绕到植若愚的身后，手指慢慢滑进他的紧窒，轻轻转动、开发……

“啊…嗯…嗯…”植若愚只觉双膝发软，快站不住了，额上冒出的汗，一滴一滴地从颊边滑落到下巴，再滴下。

感觉自己快喷发的当儿，戴志恆却放开自己。勉强撑开矇矓的眼睛，看着戴志恆迅速地解开自己的裤子。然后趋前亲了自己一下，接着一只腿就被抬高，“脚再掂高一点，攀着我……”

声音听来有点抖动，看来他已到了忍耐的极限，「真行……」植若愚不禁笑了一下。

然而，他却不知道，自己这一笑竟摧毁了戴志恆仅存的忍耐力，只听他“啊”了一声，就挺腰直接冲了进来，然后疯狂律动。

突来的钝痛，使植若愚倏地睁大了眼睛，然而接踵而至的快感即席捲全身。

“啊……愚……愚……啊…愚……哈……”

植若愚紧紧地攀着戴志恆，身下快感造成的酥软让他再也站不住了，然而却又觉得很不满足，似乎很不甘心自己同时饥渴的唇被忽略了，于是张嘴用力咬住戴志恆的肩。

被刺激的戴志恆更不留情地推进、退出，然后再用力推进……

“啊～”

咬破了戴志恆肩下皮肉，终尝到丝丝血腥的同时，自己也忍不住喷发了。

而戴志恆也将热流射在自己的体内……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
醒来时，只觉自己浑身酸痛，尤其是腰下，更是连转动也困难。

转过头来，即见戴志恆犹自熟睡的脸，于是伸手抚了他的脸一下，却惊醒了他。

他张开眼睛看见了自己，冲自己笑了一下，然后就趋唇吻了下来。

“呣…嗯…”

过于热烈的起床吻，重新唤起了体内的慾望，纵然身体已疲累不堪。

伸手将他推倒，翻身将戴志恆压到身下，双掌握着他的头吻得更深入。

半晌，两个人才分开，植若愚将头埋在他的肩窝，喘着气道，“你是我的。”

戴志恆愣了下，接着紧紧地拥着植若愚。

这句话，他昨天已听到无数次了。

两个人彷彿从未试过云雨滋味似的，在玄关做了一次后，就转战到戴志恆房间。

在戴志恆的床上，两个人翻来覆去，不知餍足地做了一次又一次，一次比一次更激烈，彷彿要将彼此的精力都吸干似的。

每一次紧握住植若愚的腰，用力地向前冲刺，本以为不会再有更激烈的了，却没想到下一次比这一次做得更凶猛。

抚、弄、撕、咬、啃、噬、穿、戳、吸、允，两人无不尽其所能不断地刺激彼此的敏感，将对方的情慾悸动推至高峰、爆发，然后蕴酿，再爆发……一遍又一遍。

两人不时地狂吼、呐喊、嘶叫，同时也叫唤着对方的名字，也不禁污言秽语……，这些听觉上的刺激同时也加剧了他们动作上的狂猛。

“愚……愚……啊…愚……妈的…植若愚……啊……”

戴志恆跪坐在植若愚的腿间，高举他的双腿，用力握着他的两瓣半圆向旁撑开，奋力地穿戳。俯眼看着植若愚挺高的腰身不断地扭动，拉着床单的双手皆已显现青筋。

“…哈…哈…大志…嗯……哈…你是我的……你是我的……哈哈……啊……”

倏地，戴志恆的动作有瞬间慢下来，突然又再加速。

“嗯……大志大志……啊…你是我的…你是我的……啊……”

戴志恆累得俯趴在植若愚的身上，下体仍滞留在他的体内不愿退出。

细碎的吻落在戴志恆的额上，戴志恆抬起头趋上自己的唇，舌头即刻交缠在一起。

待体力稍恢复，两具不知餍足的身躯又再律动……

然而，却再也没听到植若愚充满佔有慾的“你是我的”这四个字了。

……本以为他只是一时情动，却没想到一起床即又再听到这句话，戴志恆内心的莫名激动久久不能平伏，唯有紧紧地抱着植若愚。

突然想起一事，于是问道，“床底下的箱子，你打开看过了吧？”

感觉怀中的他一阵震动，突而对上自己的眼睛泛着一丝不安……


	24. Chapter 24

「喂！查丽娜的东西你打算放哪里？警告你，别打我房间和客厅的主意……」植若愚手捧着一个箱子，甫踏进家门就对走在前头的戴志恆说道。他们刚刚虽送走了查丽娜，但她却留下两箱子杂物寄放在他们家，却没说取回期限，顿让他有错觉以为自己的家成为回收中心。

捧着另一个箱子的戴志恆，转过头来，看着他说道，「听你这么说，除了我房间，我已没别的选择了。」

「你心知肚明最好。」植若愚露出胜利的笑容。

「哼！那你还不快点搬进来。」戴志恆一脚踼开了自己的房门。

植若愚跟着戴志恆走进房间，环顾了一下，没找到空余的角落摆放，因为这间房的前身是他的杂物室，戴志恆搬进来后，因行李不多，除加了一张床外，就没移走他的杂物。「喂！放哪儿？很重哩！」

「真没用～先放在地上……」

植若愚放下箱子后，就迳自走到房间的一个角落，动手将散落的杂物重新摆放。

「你干什么？」

植若愚回头白了戴志恆一眼，「不收拾好这里，那傢伙的东西摆哪里？」

戴志恆笑了一下，「放我的床底就好了……别弄啦你，尘埃到处飞，等一下我怎么睡？」说着，掀开床尾一角的垂地床单，然后蹲下身体去拉放在地上的箱子。

植若愚见状，连忙过去帮忙处理另一个箱子。箱子前进床底不到一半就被卡着，植若愚于是把箱子拉出来，低头往床底张望，看见一个斜摆了的白箱子。

「怎么啦？」已将箱子完全推进床底的戴志恆见植若愚半趴在地上，伸长手往床底掏东西，奇道。

「有个白箱子……」

「不要碰！」

植若愚愣了一下，抬眼望着戴志恆，一脸不解。

感觉自己有些失态，戴志恆搔了搔头，尴尬地笑道，「哈，没什么没什么……那是我的家当，放了一段时日了……有很多尘，你还是别碰了，免得弄髒了手……」见植若愚一脸不爽，知道他不满意自己的答案，不愿意被这样敷衍着，于是正色道，「这箱子里面装了一些对我来说是很重要的东西，我暂时还不打算让人看……所以拜托你别去打开，也请你不要丢了它，若你想收拾这个房间的时候……」

见植若愚脸色不善，戴志恆沉吟了一下，然后说道，「总有一天，我会让你看的，现在还不行……」

植若愚倏地站了起来，拍了拍膝盖，「即使你亲自打开摆在我眼前，我也不看！什么烂宝贝！」迈开脚步，迳自走出了戴志恆的房间。

虽然他嘴上如此说，但那个白箱子却像梦魇般缠着他，又似潘朵拉的盒子般诱惑着他，让他不时趁戴志恆不在家的时候总去拉出来跟自己的道德决一胜负。

终于，他战败了，在他对戴志恆思念最盛的时候。

……

“床底下的箱子，你打开看过了吧？”

听戴志恆肯定的语气，植若愚不由地全身一震，抬头望着戴志恆，「他知道了……」还以为自己做得神不知鬼不觉地……

「即使你亲自打开摆在我眼前，我也不看！什么烂宝贝！」突想起自己曾斩钉截铁说过的话，不由感到一丝尴尬，于是将头埋回戴志恆的肩窝，闷声应道，“嗯……”

耳朵突被咬了一下，接着就听到戴志恆的取笑，“好奇心果然很重，若里面藏着的是毒箭或飞镖，你现在肯定死了，不怕吗？”

“切～死就死……没什么好怕……”不甘戴志恆的舌头在自己耳中舔舐造成的麻痒，植若愚张嘴在戴志恆的肩上轻咬。那儿，有他昨晚留下的齿痕。

“不怕死？”手滑到他的臀部，“那被我操死算了……”重重地捏了一把。

“噢！”植若愚吃痛地叫了一下。

抬起头来，眼露危险讯息，“要也是我先操死你，他妈的！”低头去咬戴志恆的唇，虽然腰部酸软依旧，但仍勉强撑高一些，好让自己的手在那个空隙伸进去握着戴志恆此刻柔软的男根。

戴志恆连忙去拉他的手，从牙缝迸出声音，“喂！住手！”

植若愚任戴志恆拉出他的手，见他一副紧张模样，不禁得意地笑了起来。坦白说，即使现在戴志恆有兴緻，他也没体力奉陪。被戴志恆穿刺了整晚的地方，现在仍麻木不堪，致使他腰部几乎使不上力来。「死大志，下次一定要操你整晚也让你试试滋味……」植若愚用眼睛对戴志恆宣战。

“腰很酸吗？”不等植若愚回答，戴志恆迳自用手指在他的腰部轻轻揉捏，替他按摩起来。

植若愚舒服地闭上眼睛，全身放鬆地趴伏在戴志恆的身上。说也奇怪，经过昨晚疯狂一夜，戴志恆似乎更容易看穿他似的，不必开口也了解他的心思。

“那个人，是我的第一个情人。”半晌，戴志恆在植若愚耳边轻轻说道。

“诶？”植若愚微抬头，带点惊讶地看着戴志恆。「怎么他连这个也……」刚刚，他就在心里挣扎着，到底要不要开口问戴志恆：骆泽楷是谁？

戴志恆转过头来看着他，“你不是一直想知道他跟我是什么关系的吗？”

“嗯……我知道了。”将头埋回戴志恆的肩窝。

“放心，我现在跟他没任何瓜葛……”抱紧了植若愚一下。

“嗯，我知道。”趋嘴在戴志恆的脖子亲了亲，表示他真的相信。

突觉身下的戴志恆动了动，双手也攀上他的双肩欲把他从身上移走，植若愚不妥协地压着他，“干嘛？”

“我想把那箱子拉子出来，想看看里面有哪些东西，我自己都快忘记装了些什么了……”

植若愚压着戴志恆又再晃动的身体，在他肩窝中闷声道，“我记得……”

“诶？你记得？”笑了起来，捏了他的腰一下，“说，偷看了多少次？”

明知道躲避不了他手上施暴，植若愚还是闪了一下，“三次……靠，很痛哩！”嘴上虽嚷痛，其实那一捏却受用得很，因为正好捏在他酸软的地方。

“三次，妈的，你还真不嫌多。”

“反正都打开看了……”言下之意，多看几次又何妨，反正没差。

戴志恆摇了摇头，真是败给他了。之前还嫌他不够坦率，现在却又坦白过了头。那箱子，坦白说，装满了他心痛的回忆，捨不得抛下，却又埋在心底深处遗忘不了，偶尔还会跳出来刺痛自己一下。若是可以的话，他倒希望植若愚替他将那箱子彻底处理掉，让他眼不见为淨。

“你们是因为同一个社团而认识的吗？”植若愚伸指抚弄戴志恆的髮脚。

“是呀，昱风高中游泳社，他比我大两届……那本纪念册你看得好仔细唷。”戴志恆还是不放过揶揄植若愚的机会。

“我想多知道一点……”没把话说完，手指继续玩着。

戴志恆低头亲了亲他的肩，默默整理自己的回忆思绪。

半晌，植若愚突冒出一句话，“拍照勾肩搭背的……”

戴志恆不禁莞尔，“那时候想摸男人就只有在拍照时趁机揩油…”突然挺腰顶了他一下，“别说你没做过这种事。”

“我不喜欢别人碰我。”顿了一下，“也不能去碰别人。”

语调平静，然而戴志恆却明白他当时的心理挣扎，环抱他的臂膀紧了紧，“我了解我了解……”

“你跟……他，在一起多久了？为什么……是…家人反对吗？”其实，植若愚心中最想问的是：你现在还会想他吗？

那箱子里，除了那本纪念册，还有一些关于灵通国际的新闻剪报，以及被邮局退回来的贺卡，有贺新年的、贺新春的、贺生日的、贺父亲节、母亲节的以及贺圣诞节的，足足有七打之多，收信人全都是姓戴的。

瞥见戴志恆脸上突现的黯然神色，植若愚静静地等待。

过了一阵子，戴志恆呼了一口气，说道，“我……初中时，就知道自己有同性倾向。高中遇上他后，就更确定自己的性取向，于是偷偷摸摸地跟他搞了起来……”戴志恆笑了一下，“那不算交往，反正大家有需要，互取所需罢了。他上大学后，我们也没中断关系，断断续续地搞……你别笑我，我那时就只跟他一个人搞而已，因为怕杂交染病……所以一直以来只跟他口交、手淫。他不爽，也因为这样，两个人常会闹起来，不过，闹了后还是继续在一起，后来，偶尔还会顺他意让他插入……这种事，跟生人做不如跟熟人做，反正跟他的关系就是这样。  
结果有一天…呣…大约是我高三那年暑假吧，半夜里突然发热、腹痛又泻，还会噁心、呕吐、腰酸背痛，家人很担心，以为我是食物中毒，一窝蜂地送我进医院。医生初看症状也以为食物中毒，寻问我们一家人得知近来没有不洁饮食纪录，便开始怀疑……在他追问下，我便默认了有过肛交行为，他便说我患上了淫肠综合征，这种病正是由肛交引起的，说什么是因为沙门氏菌、志……什么菌还有一个…嗯…弯曲杆菌侵入所致……总之，这个病就引起轩然大波，我老爸知道真相后，气得脸都发青了，老妈和小妹则哭个不停……大哥比较冷静，但也是气得不愿跟我说话。  
我病好后回家，家里的人就叫我到神的面前去忏悔，要求神原谅我对祂的亵渎。我不肯，抗议他们自欺欺人的行为，还说我就是喜欢同性，一辈子都改不了，神也救不了我……唉，我那一家人，个个都是虔诚的教徒，怎么能忍受我的大逆不道？……后来，我被赶出家门，并跟我断绝关系。  
我那时想，也好，反正自己迟早会离开家的，现在只不过是提早了点。只是我高中快毕业了，成绩又不坏，若辍学就有点可惜，而且那时的就业市场，高考文凭比较容易找工作，我就决定，再怎么耍骨气至少也要唸完高中再说……不过，家里是回不去了，于是去投靠骆泽楷，这件事都是他惹起的，当然要他负责，况且他老爸有钱，那傢伙生活富裕，又有自己的公寓，照顾我半年多的生活费应不成问题吧。  
没想到，一住进去就住了五年多……那时候，可没想过跟他将来怎么样，又不是女人，还相处得不错就继续这么生活下去也挺不错。后来，有一天，他跟我说，他要结婚了，要继承家业就得结婚生子，这是他老爸的条件，他问我怎么想。呵呵，你知道我有什么反应吗？我竟然想也不想就挥拳打他，把他打得很惨，他也不还手。我对他说，你早就做了决定，还来问我干什么？想我搬走就直接说，不必转弯抹角，于是叫他给我宽限期，让我找到落脚处再说……我那时候，正进修着一个管理课程，快毕业了。因为学费不便宜，赚的钱都拿去交学费了，没有多余的钱租房子……嘿嘿，我总是面对这样困境……结果，那傢伙二话不说，第二天自个儿搬走了，把公寓留给我。  
半年后，我也搬走。本想把钥匙寄还算了，但想到我那两次困难，都是他帮我渡过的，便决定去亲自给他还钥匙顺便说声谢谢。但最后都没见着，那句谢谢……也一直憋在心里……”声音戛然而止。

两个相拥的人，静静地感受着对方的心脉搏动。

“你这一次……说了吗？”许久，植若愚才问道。他考虑了很久不知道该不该问出口，因为，他了解那宁可把那句道谢藏在心里多年，也不愿意再次见面的戴志恆是下了多大的决心才去求见骆泽楷，心里不由难受起来。

“你认为呢？”戴志恆看着他，笑了一下。

植若愚用拇指轻抚他的嘴角，半晌，“对不起……都是为了我……”

戴志恆有点促狭地笑着说，“为了你？你会不会太高估了自己了，植先生？”语气竟是与昨天的愤怒截然不同的轻柔。

植若愚怔怔地看着他，在他的瞳孔里看见自己的影子，竟是那么地清晰、深刻，心里倍加难受。突然埋头在他的肩窝里，双手将他抱得紧紧地，“对不起对不起对不起对不起……”

戴志恆抚着他的头髮，“傻瓜……”叹了一口气，“那句谢谢，我还是没机会说出口，因为骆泽楷先跟我说‘对不起’……”

植若愚勐地抬起头来，“吓？为什么？”双手不由自主地用力握紧戴志恆的臂膀。

对望了好一阵子，才听到戴志恆回答，“他说，他得了爱滋病。”


	25. Chapter 25

看着植若愚的眼睛变化，由最初的惊讶到平静……完全看不透他此刻的心思，戴志恆突然又变得没自信了。

倏地，植若愚又将头埋回他的肩窝，没有任何话语。

戴志恆抬起一只手，迟疑了一下，终于抚上了他的后脑，“在想什么？骆泽楷……”

“跟我没关系。”

“可是，我……”

植若愚抱紧了他的腰，“跟你也没关系了，是不是？……你去做了检验了，对不对？阴性。”

听植若愚肯定的语气，这一次轮到戴志恆感到讶异，“你怎么知道……”

突觉肩膀处又传来一阵麻痒，被牙齿啃咬得细细刺痛，便用脸颊蹭了蹭植若愚的额头，“我前天才拿到报告的，并没告诉任何人，告诉我，你怎么知道的？”

“因为我有自信。”植若愚突然对上戴志恆的眼睛，“你不会想害我。”举起手轻轻地抚了抚戴志恆的嘴角，“你一个月不碰我，也借故不让我碰你，昨天……”笑了一下，“却那么无节制，所以我猜，你的检验结果是阴性的。”

戴志恆有一瞬间的愣呆，一抬手将植若愚的头按回肩窝处，脸颊贴着他的额头，双手紧紧地拥着他，“我真的好害怕好害怕……我怕自己害了你。他告诉我他得了爱滋病的时候，我整颗心差点停顿，脑袋只想着，若你也被传染了，那该怎么办？……你一直都只有我一个，我不想伤害你，也不能伤害你呀……”

听戴志恆发自肺腑之言，植若愚不禁感动，“若……检验结果是阳性，你是不是会离开我？”

“会。”不加思索，戴志恆斩钉截铁地答道。

“你休想逃避责任！他妈的！”植若愚突然一口咬在戴志恆的颈上。

“痛～”戴志恆抬手推了推他的头，笑骂道，“你他妈的从昨天咬到现在，再咬下去，我总有一天会被你咬死。”

植若愚抬起头看着他，一脸认真地说道，“你不准离开我！即使我被传染了，你也得留下照顾我！”张开手掌，一把握着戴志恆的脖子，“还有，不可以比我早死！”眼中，充满威胁，似乎戴志恆不答应他的要求，就会动手掐死他似的。

戴志恆怔怔地看着植若愚。

经过昨天，他终于知道植若愚对自己的感情匪浅，却没想到竟是如厮激烈！

也许，他自己也始料不及吧？

伸手拉下环在自己咽喉上的手，放到嘴边亲了一下，“我怎么舍得……”是呀，怎么会舍得离开他呢？即使昨天被他狠狠地伤害，脚离开了，心，还是依恋着……

对望的两双眼睛，在彼此的眼中竟看见澎湃汹涌，此刻，已情难自已……

“大志……”植若愚低声唤了他一下，接着，就低头封住他的唇。

纵然心情如浪潮般澎湃，然而吻，却是轻柔绵长的。

“你是我的。”

分开的唇，第一句话，还是那么地斩钉截铁，不容否决。戴志恆不禁再次拥紧了他，在他耳边说道，“我跟他……真的已没任何关系了。”

那一天，当骆泽楷对他说“对不起”时，他已知道，自己终于解脱了。

他是他第一个情人，也是让他冲破禁忌的第一人。

从认识到正式同居，在一起的日子并不短。

生活过得不算缠绵难忘，也不算太坏。本以为彼此只不过因解决生理需要才长时间凑合在一起，但对他的感情与日并增、日益深厚，却是出乎自己的意料之外。

直到被告知他即将结婚的打算，想也不想地动手对他暴殴时，才顿时觉悟自己的感情已深。然而，自尊心不让他主动挽留，反而催促他跟他作个了断。

待他第二天搬离后，才真正了解他对自己的好。

也同时更了解他的狠。

但，一切都迟了。

因此，曾在往后那段沮丧的日子中荒唐过，却在他当上灵通最年轻的总裁时清醒过来。因为，他教懂了他一个事实：感情，是男人双手中最捉不住的东西，唯有赖以权力，男人才能继续生活下去。

从此，追逐事业成就的野心根深蒂固。

然而，让他觉得荒谬的是，当他以为自己的心只容得下事业时，他竟会对植若愚付予同样的野心，并不遗余力地追逐。只是这一次，他在他与植若愚的感情中，扮演着骆泽楷的角色，而植若愚就是当年的他。

有感于自己当初对骆泽楷的负疚，他对植若愚付出了加倍的忍让与耐性。即使曾多次让那个被他宠坏的人伤害了，即使被那个人支配了他的生活步骤，他也在所不惜。

可是，他毕竟不是骆泽楷。他的感情是斤斤计较的，他需要回报。

他也做不到骆泽楷当初的狠。所以他会去找骆泽楷帮忙APEX渡过难关，即使了解自尊心重、不想依靠任何人的植若愚若知道真相后也许会跟他翻脸。

「你终于来见我了。」见面的第一句话，显示骆泽楷对戴志恆的出现早已在意料之中，只是没想到竟是在阔别的七年后。

「是。有事相求。」戴志恆直认不讳他的目的。

「哦？」顿了一下，「请说。」

「请你让APEX成为灵通的合作伙伴。」戴志恆直接了当地说，并把APEX公司的资料呈上。

骆泽楷接过后，快速地翻了一下，「理由？」如今已变得锐利的眼看着他说道。

「理由有二，一，APEX绝对值得；二，这是你欠我的。」

「哦？我欠你？」骆泽楷挑了挑眉。

「是，你欠我的……」静静地看着他，「我想彻底摆脱你。」

半晌，骆泽楷才回答，「怎么不是你欠我？」

戴志恆笑了一下，「若你想反过来也成……这是我欠你的，帮了我就能彻底摆脱我，请你考虑。」

「你倒是自信满满的。」

「本来没有，但你的表现让我充满信心。」深深地看着他，「让我们彼此彻底解脱吧。」

半晌，骆泽楷看着他说道，「我们……七年没见了吧？」

戴志恆点点头，「是。」

「你还恨我吗？」

「恨？…呵…曾经有吧……也许没有，都忘记了……」戴志恆搔了搔头发。虽然一直将骆泽楷的事藏在心底，然而见面后，却突然发觉，一切都变淡了。因此，觉得一直以来执着的“谢谢”似乎说与不说都无关重要了。

骆泽楷看了他一眼，沉吟了一下，「你先回去吧。我需要时间考虑一下。」扬了扬手上的褐色大信封。

戴志恆点了点头，「应该如此。那我先告辞了。」站了起来，欠了欠身，转身就走。突然，他停了下来，转过头去，「你脸色看来不太好，若生病了就去看医生，然后多多休息吧。钱是赚不完的。」说完，又继续往前走。

「阿志……」

正想开门出去的，听到这久违的昵称，不禁停下脚步。转过头来，看着身后的骆泽楷，「怎么啦？」

「你现在……有固定的伴侣吗？」

「嗯，同居了。」戴志恆简短地答道，见骆泽楷欲言又止，便再次问道，「怎么啦？」

「你们……感情好吗？」支支吾吾的。

戴志恆点点头，看了他一眼，回转身体向他走去。

「你到底怎么啦？一点都不像你以前的作风。」

骆志恆倏地笑了一下，「是吗？……我都忘了自己以前是怎么一个人……」

「你想说什么？」

骆泽楷望着他，缓缓地说道，「对不起……」

乍听这三个字，戴志恆不禁脸露惊讶。

「很意外吗？」骆泽楷又笑了一下，然而笑容却有掩不住瞬间流露的沧桑。

戴志恆微额首，「是……不过也不算太意外……」

只见他伸手入怀，探出一个黑皮夹，然后打开，抽了一张名片递给他。

戴志恆接过一看：陈贞医疗中心，心里倏地狂跳，猛抬头看着骆泽楷，「这个……」

骆泽楷缓缓地点头，「请你也去检验一下吧。」

戴志恆瞪大了眼睛，握着名片的手有些颤抖。

骆泽楷看了他一眼，转身渡到自己的高背椅坐下，转了一圈，背向戴志恆，「我已被证实患上爱滋病。」

戴志恆望着那高高的椅背，希望能穿透那张椅子，看透那个人的脑袋。眼前这个人，虽然让他感到陌生，可是却又突然让他觉得熟悉。记忆深处的那个他，就是这么一个人，总是在体现他的包容后同时表现他的冷酷。

倏地，戴志恆牵了牵嘴角，泛起一个浅笑，「嗯，我知道了。」将名片放进口袋里，「我们现在谁也不欠谁了。」说完，就转身往门口走去，这一次，真正走了出去。

……“在想什么？”戴志恆良久没听到植若愚说话，问道。

植若愚用手指缠捲他的头髮，“嗯……他的家人不晓得会如何？”

“别人的家事，我不知道，也没兴趣知道……呵呵，你原来那么八卦的唷，还是跟老吴学的？啧啧，看来以后还是不让你跟他亲近比较好……”

“别人的家事我是没兴趣的，但你的家……嗯，我刚刚就在想着，骆泽楷的家人若知道他患病了不晓得有怎么样的反应？会跟你的家人一样吗？”乍看到白箱子里那七打多的退邮贺卡就让他震惊不已，待听到戴志恆说他被赶出家门，更难以释怀。

戴志恆双眼直视天花板，不语。半晌，叹了一口气，“我真的不知道……不过，至少不会像我家人那样无情吧？”

“大志……”

戴志恆苦笑了一下，“我的家人……应该是世界上最无情的吧……”用手掌轻轻摩挲植若愚的肩膀，半晌，缓缓地说，“十二年了，从被赶出家门那天开始，我整整十二年没见过他们了……呵，我爸妈应该老了很多吧，他们很注重保养，身体应该没什么大碍……大哥，也许结婚了，应该很快就有小孩子吧，他呀，最喜欢小孩子了，从小就很疼我和小妹，若有了自己的孩子，肯定宠溺得不像话。小妹……呵，胆子不晓得有没有变大点…告诉你吧，这傢伙是全家最没用的，既贪吃又贪玩，可是，胆子最小，总是让我替她做坏事──给她偷好吃的，带她偷偷去玩……呵呵…我记得有一次，带她去爬我家后面的小山坡，发现了一只松鼠，两个就追着那松鼠跑，看它从这棵树跳到那棵树，躲呀闪的，我们还是追着它大叫，‘不准跑不准跑……’结果那没用的傢伙被石头绊倒，刷一声地跌趴在地上，手掌呀、膝盖呀，都磨破流血了，最惨的是，还搕断了一颗门牙，鲜血从她哇哇大哭的嘴角直流……我安抚她好久，她还是哭个不停，后来我就笑她说，哇，你没了牙齿后，嘴巴看来好大！呵呵，她立刻收声，将嘴巴抿得紧紧的……”

想起那天的情景，小妹那双又羞又怒又想哭的眼睛，狠狠地瞪着自己，戴志恆不禁微微地扬起嘴角。突然，那双眼睛与一双既慌张又悲伤的眼睛重叠，就是在医院听说自己的哥哥患上淫肠综合征的原因后……心情倏地一沉。

“后来怎么？”

“什么？……哦，后来，我被寻找我们来的大哥训了一顿，然后两个人轮流背着小妹到诊疗所去。回家被爸妈知道这件事后，一起狠狠地臭骂我，由于他们都不喜欢体罚孩子的，所以罚我每天到教堂去当义工赎罪……不过，大哥和小妹天天跑来陪我一起工作，三两下就把工作搞定了，所以，那处罚对我来说一点都不管用，呵呵，很好笑吧……”

等了好久，植若愚也没答他，戴志恆便笑笑不再说话了。

突觉自己的肩窝上微有湿意，连忙推开植若愚，却惊见他的脸上挂着泪痕。

伸出手指去抹他的泪，他稍转头避开了，自己用手背迅速擦出脸上的痕迹。

“你……哭了…”戴志恆握着他的手，眼睛深深地看着他，从没想过，骄傲的植若愚也会掉泪，而且会让他看到他的哭脸，心念一动，“为了我吗？还是为了我家人？”

植若愚迅速对上他的眼睛，不答。

戴志恆笑了一下，“不要哭，因为……不值得……十二年了，他们对我不闻不问，让我自生自灭，即使主动寄信给他们也被退回来。前两年索性搬家了，彻底与我断绝，这样的家人，不要也罢……”

“你要的……”植若愚反握他的手，“他们都是你最爱的家人，一直都是。大志，你一直都在努力寻找跟家人和好的方法，一直都很努力很努力……我知道，你很努力……也尽力了……”

戴志恆怔怔地看着他。

植若愚伸掌轻抚他的脸，视线一瞬也不曾离开过戴志恆的眼睛。

他明白戴志恆心中最深的痛。那个痛，不是骆泽楷给的，而是他的家人。听他轻描淡写地说着自己跟家人的往事，似乎不在乎的样子，然而，他却了解，这才是他的最痛。若不在乎，就不会年年给家人寄生日贺卡去；若不在乎，就不会记着跟家人相处的点点琐事……

此刻，他为戴志恆难过。

不是难过于他家人对他的无情，而是心痛于戴志恆的绝望──不能跟家人再聚的绝望，所以催眠自己──他的家人最无情。

戴家成员绝不是无情的。他们都爱对方，只是不能接受彼此所选择的生活方式。既然不能改变对方的心意，也不能够改变自己向来所依赖的信仰，唯有彻底放弃，让对方自由地过他想过的生活，以免互相伤害。

戴志恆虽明白这一点，然而叫他彻底放弃，终究狠不下心肠，也不愿意这样就放弃。他总是努力地找出一个方案，一个能让大家在异中求同的方法。只是……

“大志……”植若愚突然低声呼唤，“就让我当你的家人吧……”注视着戴志恆的眼睛，深刻地将自己烙在他的眼里，“我爱你，真的爱你……”

戴志恆将植若愚拉回怀中，紧紧地拥着，双肩微微颤抖，一颠一颠的……


	26. Chapter 26

“喂！查丽娜！”正忙着从床底拖出两个箱子的植若愚一抬头，即见查丽娜在戴志恆的房间摸东摸西的，立刻喝道。

“吓！”突然被喝一声的查丽娜吓得跳了起来，立刻回过头来瞪着植若愚，“吓死人！干嘛叫得那么大声！”

植若愚站直了身体，“你到底在干什么？你的东西在这里，不在那边！”指了指他脚下的两个箱子，神情有点不满。

“你就替我搬出去呗，难道要我一个弱女子自己搬？”查丽娜假装看不见植若愚显着的不满，继续在戴志恆的房间“勘察”。

“你到底在干什么？”植若愚走过去把查丽娜拉了过来，不让她再去碰戴志恆摆在书柜上的水晶石。

“那水晶石好漂亮，我还没看够！”查丽娜摔开植若愚的手，又再走前去。

“喂！你别再碰大志的东西啦……”植若愚阻止道。

“随她吧！”突然一把声音出现在房间内，“她喜欢就让她看去，没关系的。”

植若愚转头看着此刻将手搭在他肩上的戴志恆，没好气地说道，“先申明，若摔坏了与我无关。”

戴志恆耸耸肩，微笑不语。

查丽娜回头冲戴志恆一个微笑，然后瞪着植若愚，“植若愚，你干嘛这么小气！我只是摸一下呗，它又不会痛！”径自将那水晶石从柜子上拿了下来，放在掌中细细端详。

植若愚见状，嘴唇不由地动了动，最后还是没发出声音来，因为戴志恆在他耳边轻声揶揄，“你是小气鬼吗？”

“哼！”植若愚双手交叉在胸前，表示自己的不满，然而却没推开戴志恆在自己后颈以及发脚间缓缓轻抚的拇指。

查丽娜将水晶石翻来覆去地观赏了一阵子，便将之放回原位，“植哥，这水晶石你在哪儿买的？色泽很纯，我也想要一个，据说白水晶能增加创造能力和领导能力呢！”

植若愚还没开口，戴志恆便抢着说道，“你干嘛问他？这水晶石可是我的东西……”

“啧啧啧，大志，你就别试图混淆我，这水晶石我敢肯定一定是植哥送你的！”瞄了植若愚一眼，“瞧他刚刚紧张的那个劲儿，深怕我摔坏你们这个‘订情信物’似的……”

语罢，即听见戴志恆爽朗的笑声，只见他揽着植若愚的肩膀，看着他说道，“喂！是这样吗？查丽娜说的……”

“什么？白水晶能增加创造力和领导能力吗？”植若愚没好气地答道。

查丽娜见植若愚的脸上显露一丝丝尴尬，于是取笑道，“植哥，你就别装蒜了。”转眼又笑话戴志恆，“大志，难道你不知道？真是够笨耶～”

戴志恆笑着说，“是呀！真是够笨，那时我还在想，干嘛送我石头？是想骂我像石头，还是想暗示我要像水晶一般硬……”色情意味浓郁。

“大志！”听出弦外之音的查丽娜嗔叫了一声，接着便吃吃笑了起来。

植若愚一把推开戴志恆，骂道，“去死！”

冷不防被推开的戴志恆，即刻伸长手臂紧箍着植若愚的脖子，笑道，“那我先把你弄死再说！”

植若愚先愣了一下，随即心中一暖，因为，戴志恆这句话彷彿是一句承诺，回应他那天对他的威胁似的──「不可以比我早死！」，然而嘴上却死鸭子嘴硬，“你死就死，休想拉我陪葬！”

“不拉你拉谁？你可是我的亲属……”快速地在他唇上亲了一下，“奇怪！软软的唇呀，怎么说话那么硬？”

植若愚一听，立刻将他推开，一拳挥去，“妈的！我的拳头更硬！”

“波”一声，正中戴志恆的脸颊，打得他一个踉跄往后退。

植若愚吃了一惊，连忙上前拉着他，手则往他的脸上摸去，骂道，“你怎么不躲？”

“我跟自己打赌，说你不会真打过来。”戴志恆咧嘴一笑，“谁知你真个狠心……唷，现在痛入心扉……”握着胸口，假装痛不欲生。

“神经病！头转过去！”植若愚一手握着他的下巴，另一只手的拇指则往他的伤处搓。

“痛！轻点轻点……”嘴上嚷嚷，突然一把抱着植若愚。

“吓！你干什么你？”突被紧拥的植若愚觉得混身不舒服，欲推开他，“发什么神经！”

“突然很想抱你。”戴志恆在他耳边说道，“只要一下下就好。”

植若愚停止扭动，半晌，挣扎抽出同时被紧箍的双臂，回拥戴志恆，“抱就要抱好一点，箍得我痛死了！”

戴志恆笑了一下，臂上更使力将植若愚箍紧，植若愚也不甘示弱地使劲。

倏地，两个人爆笑起来，放开了对方。

植若愚举起手反握自己的后颈，“死大志，脖子差点被你箍断了。”

“切～你以为自己是仙鹤，细颈呀，哪有那么容易断！……来，让我看看……”一手拉下植若愚的手，伸过头去仔细查看，手也跟着握上轻揉。

近在眼前的脸颊，有一处隐透暗红，植若愚用手指轻轻碰触一下，然后用拇指缓缓地揉搓。见戴志恆下意识地躲闪了一下，问道，“很痛吗？那要不要煮个熟蛋揉揉？还是去买一瓶药酒。”说着，就想动身去煮蛋买药。

戴志恆握了握他的肩膀摇摇头，“不忙，用拇指搓一下就行了，瘀血等一下会散开的。你的颈还会酸吗？”

“还不行，你再继续揉！”植若愚狡猾地说道。被按摩得舒服，他才不想停呢！

戴志恆看了他一眼，“哼！我看你八成把我当人肉按摩机了……就让你更舒服呗！”手上稍使劲，“现在舒服吗？”

植若愚咬牙说道，“舒服。”拇指也跟着用力，“痛吗？。

戴志恆的脸倏地抽搐一下，“不痛！”

两双眼睛瞪着对方，一刻也不肯退让。

突然，两个人又笑了起来，戴志恆笑着骂道，“死傢伙，总是不肯认输！”

植若愚摇摇头，看着他，正色道，“我不会轻易向你低头的……因为，我并不比你差！”笑了一下，“那回事也一样！”倏地伸手勾着戴志恆的脖子，凑嘴吻上他的唇。

两个人缠吻了一会儿便分开了，互相抱着对方。

“我也要给你买样信物。”半晌，戴志恆突然说道。

“信物？什么信物？”

“你送我白水晶当订情信物，我也该回送一样信物给你才公平。”戴志恆笑道。

“你他妈的别跟着查丽娜疯！什么订情信物，压根儿不是那么一回事……呀！”本急着辩解的植若愚，突然想起一事，推开戴志恆，转身到处张望，“查丽娜呢？”

戴志恆伸手拉了拉他的耳朵，“你现在才想起她唷？她早就走出房间了……”

“糟！”植若愚拍开戴志恆的手，连忙走了出去。

果然，不出他所料，查丽娜此时在植若愚的房间，好奇地摸这摸那的。

“查丽娜！”植若愚刚踏进房间就大声叫道。

“在！”查丽娜高举着手，转过身来，“唷，调情完毕了吗？”

植若愚故意拉下脸说道，“你在我房间干什么？”

“没什么，参观呗！来了几次，今天才有机会仔细地看看植哥的房间……不错不错，收拾得挺整齐的，只是，灰尘好像多了一点……”

植若愚不禁皱了皱眉头。女人，为什么总有进别人房间“偷窥”的癖好，植若愚实在不明白，他之前的几个女友就是如此让他敬而远之的。

“哈哈！”倚在门口的戴志恆突然大笑起来。

查丽娜对他眨了眨眼，“不过，也比大志以前的房间好多了。那时候，房间杂物多，到处都是灰尘，在那儿睡一晚我都快变灰姑娘了……我真是可怜他……”

植若愚突然脸红，喃喃地辩道，“我…那时候没空收拾呗，谁叫他搬得那么匆忙……反正，又不常睡那房间，他可怜个屁……”倏地住口，脸更红了。

查丽娜笑吟吟地看着他，“植哥，你真的很可爱哩！”抬起眼望着站在门口的戴志恆，“大志！你真的得好好地看着他，免得被诱拐了。”

戴志恆摆摆手，“安啦，放心好了，他那副臭屁德性，没有人敢接近他的。”握紧了拳头，“而且，他已逃不出我的手掌心了。”

看戴志恆自大的模样，植若愚虽气不过，但也懒得跟他争辩……就让他发疯去吧！反正只要有查丽娜在，他就已预算自己会被这两个人一唱一和地揶揄、调侃……对付他们最好的方法就是不理他们，任他们疯去，疯累了就会住嘴。

查丽娜突然走到他面前，微笑着说，“植哥，你变了。”

植若愚满脸狐疑地看着她。

查丽娜那双清澈眼睛看了他一眼即移向戴志恆，继续说道，“大志也变了。”顿了一下，环顾了这个房间，边走边说，“房间也变了，大志的房间也是，除了被收拾干淨，房间里的味道也变得跟这间房间一样了……”跨出房门，走到客厅，张开双臂，“这里也变了……这个家的气氛完全改变了，有种温暖的感觉……”回头望了望尾随着她的戴志恆和植若愚，“真替你们高兴，真心的。”

戴志恆走过去，伸手抚了抚她的头发，“傻瓜！”

查丽娜拉着戴志恆的手，“大志，对不起，我差点就毁了你们的感情。”

那一个中午，告之植若愚，戴志恆原来与她的公司总裁是旧识，植若愚那副铁青的脸色，她到现在还记得一清二楚。她顿时有个不好的预感，植若愚与戴志恆快完了。当时，她后悔的很，也懊恼自己为什么不直接询问大志，反而想通过植若愚迂迴地套他的话以了解真相，却没慎重考虑，这也许会给他们之间制造新的问题。自己又不是不知道，植若愚与戴志恆之间，本来就存有不能说破的矛盾……身为旁观者的她，比他们自己更清楚地看到这一点，但她选择保持缄默，因为她不认为自己是局外人。虽已聪明地跳出对植若愚的执着，但对他的喜欢，并不是说想抽离就抽离那么简单。喜欢上一个人很难，而忘了喜欢的感觉更难。

再加上她跟戴志恆投缘，使她总觉得自己跟他们之间似乎存着一根剪不断、理还乱的无形细线，纵使，只有她一个在唱独角戏。

今天，重新踏入植若愚与戴志恆的家，欣慰感油然而生。

若植若愚与戴志恆分手了，她一定没有颜面再出现在他们面前。

幸好，他们的感情比以前更好，感觉也更融洽……这一切，都不是凭直觉感应的，而是用眼睛看的。

戴志恆的房间，被收拾得干淨，很整洁，与之前的“杂物室”有天渊之别；还有，植若愚的房间，很多用品都是一式双份的，还有房间的味道，弥漫在房间的味道跟戴志恆的房间一般无异。

而最让她印象深刻的是，新挂在玄关右边那堵墙的白板，用蓝笔画了三十一个格子，注上号码，1到31，俨然代表了一个月三十一天。而格子里，清清楚楚地记载了一天的工作、时间、地点，稍用心地看，就知道，这是戴志恆的工作行程表。公司离S市远、经常出差的他，利用这种方式跟植若愚交代行程，既方便又清楚。

总之，这个家的气氛已改变了，很温暖，不再像以前般冰冷。

……“大志，真的很对不起……”

戴志恆看着她笑道，“傻瓜！说什么对不起？”回头看了植若愚一眼，俯下头小声道，“我跟那个傢伙，除非是我们自己不愿意在一起，否则没人可以毁掉我们。”

看着他自信的笑容，查丽娜终于可以放心地对戴志恆笑了。随即，便见她眨了眨眼睛，立刻将头枕上戴志恆的手臂，笑着说，“大志，我真的很崇拜你……”

戴志恆立刻推开她的头，笑骂，“你别故技重施，这招对那傢伙不管用了！”

查丽娜立刻吐了吐舌头，“真的吗？那我可要失望死了，原本还期待着看植哥吃醋的样子……呀，你干嘛打我的头～”查丽娜抬脚踢向偷袭她的人。

动粗者笑着跳开了，“谁叫你居心不良，活该！”一手指着她还想逞凶的腿，摇头道，“啧啧啧！这么粗鲁，哪有男人敢要？”

“植若愚！你有种给我站着！大志，你别插手，我今天一定要跟他算账！”查丽娜向植若愚追去，大声嚷道，“我没人敢追，还不是被你害的？”

植若愚听言，一愣，即被查丽娜捉住，并被狠狠踢了一脚。

查丽娜立刻举起两根手指摆了一个胜利的手势。突见蹲在地上的植若愚有点发愣地看着她，奇道，“植哥，你干嘛啦？被我踢傻了吗？奇怪，我明明只踢了你的腿……难道你的脑袋长在腿上，被我踢傻了？”

这时，戴志恆走了过来，一把拉起他，对查丽娜笑道，“不是被你踢傻，是被你吓破胆了……”

查丽娜立刻会意地大笑起来，“哈哈哈……植哥，你真的是太可爱了！”走上前拍了拍他的肩膀，正色道，“我刚刚是跟你开玩笑的，你别当真。”顿了一下，微笑道，“坦白告诉你吧，我交了男朋友了。”

直到此刻，植若愚才真正松了一口气。他一直都知道查丽娜对他的感情，即使跟戴志恆在一起了，也依然感觉到她对自己若有似无的情感。虽了解她为自己做了许多事，包括那一次辞职事件，但他除了感激以外，真的没办法回报，因为，他的感情都给了戴志恆。

“交了男友？是谁？怎么今天不带来一起聚会？”放下心头大石的植若愚，一开口即问了查丽娜多个问题，惹得她狂笑不已。

“植哥，你怎么比我妈还紧张？坦心我嫁不出去，到时硬迫你娶我？”

植若愚脸上一红，“切～我哪有紧张……只是想知道哪个男人受得了你……”一抬眼，即瞥见查丽娜与戴志恆交换了一个心照不宣的眼色，心下不爽，立刻对戴志恆说道，“你是不是已知道了我还不知道的事？”

戴志恆但笑不语，笑得有点高深莫测，植若愚的心不禁“咯登”一声……


	27. Chapter 27

叮咚～

倏地响起的门铃声，把植若愚吓了一跳。还没回过神来，即听查丽娜说道，“我去开门！”

顿时，感到有点不好意思，怎么让客人去应门呢？……唉，都怪戴志恆擅作主张，硬是在大门前加装了个门铃，安装的时候还理直气壮地说不想哪一天他出差忘了带钥匙，半夜回来敲破了手也没人听到给他开门……

装了两个月，自己一点都不习惯这声音，因为，门铃大多数时候，是哑的。

想到这里，瞪了戴志恆一眼，却见他朝自己挤眉弄眼，“谜底揭晓。”

这时，已见查丽娜拉着一个人进来，吓，竟是刘琦！

有点错愕地看着刘琦，然而对方此刻正全神贯注地看着查丽娜。

“大志，这两个大西瓜要放哪儿？要放冰箱呢还是先泡在水里？”查丽娜指着刘琦手上提着的西瓜道。

“先泡水吧，我们的冰箱都放满了食物，待会儿起了火锅炉后，再放进冰箱吧。”

不等查丽娜吩咐，刘琦已自动自发地走到厨房去。

“刘琦，先在左边那个洗碗槽泡着一个，另一个就暂放在地上吧！”戴志恆见状，马上说道，脚也往厨房走去。

查丽娜回头看了植若愚一眼，见他双手抱在胸前，一副欲言又止的模样，便用手指指了指厨房，点头笑道，“是他。”

“切～我又没问，你干嘛急着向我报告？”植若愚没好气地说道，顿了一下，“你们开始多久了？”

查丽娜咯咯地笑了起来，“植哥，你真是不坦率唷……想知道？哼，我偏不告诉你！”

“不告诉什么？”戴志恆从厨房走出来，立刻接口道。后面还跟着刘琦。

查丽娜转头看向他，笑着说，“大志，你别多嘴唷，那傢伙一点都不关心我，做朋友做到这个份上，真是没意思。”

戴志恆走过去推了推她的头，“你这傢伙，在自己男友面前说想要另一个男人关心，你就不担心他吃醋？”

“哼！他才不会这么没风度乱吃醋呢！”查丽娜骄傲地说道，伸手拉着刘琦的手臂，头枕上他的肩。

刘琦举起另一只手掌盖上查丽娜的手背，“未必……若感觉到受威胁时，我还是会担心、吃醋的……这是男人狩猎、佔有的天性，跟风度无关。”说着，轻轻笑了起来。

“你好！竟敢把我当猎物？”查丽娜突仰头看着他。

刘琦看着她美丽的眼睛散发着危险讯号，微笑着说，“不…你是猎人……猎心的……”声音轻柔。

植若愚顿时瞪大了眼睛，这个刘琦，此刻彷彿换了另一个人似的，平时说话硬绑绑的，从未想过他会用这种语调说话，而且还是这么“肉麻”的情话，不禁暗地里打了个冷颤。

只见查丽娜倏地脸上一红，嗔道，“油嘴滑舌。”

刘琦但笑不语，只是静静地看着她。

查丽娜在刘琦专注的视线下，脸上更红，为了掩饰自己的窘态，复将头枕回刘琦的肩上。

此刻，无声胜有声。

然而，却有人很不识趣地破坏了这情潮暗涌的时刻，“咳咳咳……”

戴志恆看着植若愚，好笑地说道，“干嘛？喉咙痒吗？还不快去喝水。”言下之意似乎在取笑他不“识趣”。

植若愚瞪了他一眼，然后有点尴尬地对查丽娜和刘琦说道，“我…咳……想说，大家干嘛不坐下来，都罚站似的……”

刘琦突然笑了起来，“呵呵，我还以为你这小子不服气故意搞破坏呢！”说完，与查丽娜相视而笑。

植若愚挑了挑眉，“难怪你老哥最近都不愿意在星期六做客服，推说忙忙忙的，哼哼，原来忙着追女人……”

“我哪有？今天还不是接了个job吗？”刘琦抗辩，“若不是这个job，我哪会让大志去接丽娜呢？”

“今天而已。”植若愚斜睨他一眼。

“这……”刘琦有点尴尬地偷看查丽娜的脸色，他担心查丽娜误会他是个对工作不负责任的人。

似察觉了刘琦的心思似的，查丽娜抬头对他笑了一下，然后对植若愚说道，“植哥你就别小气计较了，U市跟S市距离那么远，我们不像你跟大志般天天可以见面，难道你就不能多担待一些吗？”握了握刘琦的手臂，“而且，我相信刘琦在平常天里也多替你接了几个job吧？他才不会白佔你的便宜呢！”

刘琦感觉到有股暖流迅速从心中涌起，很舒服……查丽娜，太了解他了。

感觉自己真是幸运无比。

虽然，当两人还是同事时就已心仪于她，但他却不敢作非份之想。主要是倾心于她的人太多，而观察入微如他者，早就看穿她只对植若愚有好感，其他人只有白费心机的份，因此，便将爱慕之意藏在心底。

看着她的心意落空、离去，本以为不再见面，正打算收拾心情的时候，她却又奇迹般地以另一种身份出现在他的视线范围内。

也不知是不是他们的缘份到了，在一次原本由阿诚随同出席的解说会竟因阿诚临时病倒了，而改由他代替，也因此跟查丽娜有了交集。随后，交换了MSN邮箱的他们，就成了网友，经常在网上聊天，渐渐地就擦出火花了。只是，自信心还是有点不足，因实在难以相信自己这么幸运，竟可以得到心仪的她的回报，再加上两人所处的城市实在远了点，所以难免心中有不踏实之感。

今天，亲耳听到查丽娜替自己向植若愚辩白，一颗总觉悬空的心总算安定下来了。

眼前的查丽娜，脸色虽如常，但她语气中的不爽快，植若愚还是听得出来的。于是咧嘴一笑，“嘿嘿，这么快就帮着他说话了，看来，你们的感情已不浅……呼，我总算可以不必担心有人因嫁不出去迫婚了……”

这边厢说完，那边厢戴志恆的声音就响起，“呼，我也是，总算可以放心了……”说完，还夸张地做了个擦汗的手势。

这个表情，逗得其他三个都忍不住莞尔，大笑之馀，查丽娜还不忘骂道，“你们这两只死要面子的猪！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“还要虾吗？”从座位站起的刘琦一手捧着碗、一手拿着杓子，问身边的查丽娜。

“要。”

刘琦依言给她在火锅炉底捞了两只虾，低头问，“肉丸、鱼丸要不要？豆腐呢？”

查丽娜点点头，“都要。”

刘琦又问，“要吃些鲍鱼菇吗？”

查丽娜还没答，等着刘琦手上那把杓子的老吴忍不住插嘴，“我说唷刘琦，你不如把整个火锅炉子搬到查丽娜面前，省得你站站坐坐，看得我辛苦。”接着看了一眼查丽娜的碗，“你也真行，吃那么多不怕发胖？”

“怕～”查丽娜立刻答道，“不过吃了再打算，最多明天开始减肥呗。”

“不要减！你一点都不胖……”听说爱人要减肥，刘琦立刻抗议，转头对老吴说道，“你想独食也不必出此下策，丽娜哪会胖？你别坏心眼！”说完，将手上的杓子塞入老吴的手里。

“啧啧啧，干嘛说得我居心不良似的……”老吴立刻抗议。

林达白了老吴一眼，“你本来就是。”抛下一句话，继续低头吃。

“林某人！你别胡捏乱造，俺老吴几时坏心眼来着？”嘴上嚷着，手上也不闲，三两下就将余下的食物统统捞到碗上，还不忘分一点给林达。

“你们两个狼狈为奸的就别在那儿唱什么黑脸白脸了，这种技俩我们看多了，不上当。”刘琦立刻反驳，抬头看着植若愚，“小植你说是不是？”

植若愚耸耸肩，但笑不语，继续忙着咀嚼食物，而身边的戴志恆早就站起来将空了的火锅炉添汤、加食物。

老吴嘻笑道，“嘿嘿，愚仔，还是你最有良心，不像刘琦那样没人性，有了女友就忘了哥儿伙伴，尽掀臭底。”

植若愚立刻笑道，“你的臭底不必掀也人尽皆知。”

没想到植若愚一转眼就倒戈向相，刘琦立刻拍手叫好，而老吴那副本沾沾自喜忽而错愕的模样更让大家不禁大笑。

笑了一阵子，林达开口问查丽娜，“现在APEX跟灵通的合作计划都上轨道了，你是否继续跟进还是负责其他新计划？”

查丽娜点点头，“嗯，我目前还必须继续跟进。不过，前几天上司又交了两个新计划给我，接下来就会忙得透不过气来了。”对林达笑了一下，“所以呀，你们别给我添乱唷！”

林达报以一笑，“我们哪会砸自己的船？”

“听说，你们的业绩最近回升了，添了不少新客户，真是恭喜。”

“这都是拜灵通给予的机会所赐，客户是因为相信灵通的眼光所以才选择我们。不过，也全靠大家的努力，总算渡过难关了。”突然，若有所思地看了刘琦一眼，“刘琦，你是不是打算辞职呀？”

见大家的视线都聚焦在自己身上，刘琦将口中食物嚥下后说道，“嗯，是有这样的打算。”笑着看了查丽娜一眼，“我想到U市去发展。”

听刘琦直认不讳，林达叹了一口气，“你可不可以将你的辞职计划压后一年？APEX才刚回到轨道上，研发部需要你。”

“我知道，所以，我只是考虑而已……不过……”又看了查丽娜一眼，“我已决定到U市去发展了。”

查丽娜在桌底下伸过手与刘琦的手相握，脸上即挂满了笑容。他的心意，她了解。刘琦愿意放弃S市的工作，为了她到U市发展，坦白说，让她感动。

“唉，爱情的魔力。”老吴摇头说道，看了看戴志恆与植若愚一眼，又摇了摇头，“唉……”

“老吴，怎么你的叹气声听起来既羡又妒的，难道你没试过爱情？……不会吧，你跟林达都那么多年了……”戴志恆立刻取笑道。

老吴立刻瞪着他道，“切～我会妒嫉你们这些小鬼？我只是看不过眼你们一个两个小鬼都不现实，现在都什么时势，工作难找呀，一个从B市来，一个要到U市去，真是浪费资源。”指了指戴志恆，“你还好一些，至少还保留了工作。”转头看向刘琦，“你呢？在U市已找到工作了吗？没有，对不对？”

刘琦望着老吴，笑道，“老吴，我今天才发现，原来你这么关心我们的。”

“切～谁关心来着，我只是笑你们不切实际呗！”老吴没好气地说道。

“人各有志，你就省省气多吃点东西吧。”已站起来再次开动的林达从火锅炉中杓了食物放到他的碗中。

“干嘛给我那么多青菜？我要蟹柳、竹轮！”老吴往碗中一看，见青青一片了，立刻抗议。

立刻有两双筷子给他从锅中夹了去。

“哇，两个臭小子转性子呀！”老吴欢呼了一声。

植若愚与刘琦对望一眼，齐声说道，“敬老！”

“咳咳……”正喝汤的老吴立刻被呛到，辛苦地咳嗽，而其他人则嘻笑不已，热闹的气氛充斥在这个房子中的每一个角落。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“食物买太多了，西瓜还剩一粒，下次要记得买少一点，以免浪费。”植若愚接过戴志恆递过来的湿碗，边用布拭干边说道。

戴志恆突然笑了起来，关了水喉，“我还以为你会说，下次不要让他们来了，呵呵！”抢过植若愚手上的布，擦干手上水渍，“你累不累？”

“累？吃东西会累的吗？”植若愚白了他一眼，“倒是你，累不累？”

戴志恆看着他笑着说，“不累，一点都不累，还可以做个两人运动。”脸上神情暧昧至极，手也在植若愚的身上缓缓轻抚。

植若愚握着他的手，“真是的，越来越不会节制了。”伸手环着他的腰，然后亲上他的唇角。

戴志恆笑了一下，“到底是谁不知节制？”抱紧植若愚加深了吻。

“嗯…”立刻感到植若愚的身体变化，双手往下托住植若愚的臀部，将他的微突紧贴自己的炙热，缓缓磨擦。

植若愚的手，早已探入戴志恆的衣服内，覆上他胸前的突出，用手指抚弄刺激。

“哼嗯…”戴志恆从喉头轻吟出声，手上速度加快，让彼此的炙热泉源粗鲁地碰撞，双方情欲呼之欲出。

“在这里吗？”戴志恆轻咬植若愚的耳垂，动手去脱他的裤子。

“不……到床上去…”植若愚稍推开戴志恆，拉下他裤头的拉链，眼睛注视着他，“我要操你整晚。”

戴志恆一愣，顿时醒悟他还记恨着自己做了他整晚的事，随即笑了起来，“小气！”任植若愚脱下他的裤子，“你若有体力就试试吧，我绝对奉陪。”

植若愚推着戴志恆走出厨房，咬牙道，“妈的！我会让你后悔说过这句话！”

戴志恆边走边脱掉上衣，待走进房间，即刻反手一拉，将植若愚拉倒在床上，然后伏在他身上，笑道，“你似乎还没准备好，不如我先来吧！”

“你休想。”植若愚一翻身将戴志恆压在身下，“我今晚一定要操你整晚让你试试滋味。”

那一个疯狂的夜晚过后，植若愚的腰足足酸软了一个星期才恢复。

看着他愤愤不平的双眼，戴志恆伸手拉下他的头，亲了一下，“这么啰嗦，还不快点来。”笑了一下，动手替他脱掉上衣……

突见植若愚静静地看着他，并未行动，奇道，“怎么啦？”

“我突然想起你那个笑容，有点诧异……”植若愚皱了皱眉头。刚刚戴志恆那个笑容突让他想起中午他也曾这么笑过一次，当他追问他是不是早已知道查丽娜的男友是谁的时候。

戴志恆举起手抚上他的脸，“你的眼睛近来怎么变得这么犀利了？”

植若愚的手握戴志恆的脖子，威胁道，“快说，你当时在想什么？你几时知道查丽娜跟刘琦交往的？你们又不常见，消息不可能比我灵通……”

戴志恆握着在脖子上的手，“这就是我笑的原因呀？”

“诶？”

“还好刘琦喜欢的是查丽娜……”戴志恆笑了一下，“不是你这傢伙。”

植若愚睁大了眼睛，“喜欢我？你发什么神经？我又不是女人！”突然明白过来，“难道你以为我对他有兴趣？他妈的！”

戴志恆将植若愚拉下来紧紧环抱，“你之前跟他挺亲近的……而且，聊天时总不经意会提起他……我很不安呐。你不知道你傢伙很容易被感动、被诱惑的吗？”

“神经病！”植若愚在他脖子上亲了一下，“原来你也会吃醋，醋劲藏得挺深的嘛。”手缓缓地戴志恆身上滑动。

“我若没妒意你就糟了，说什么风凉话……想笑话我就笑吧……笑过了大家扯平。”戴志恆说道。

“哈哈！”植若愚干笑两声，然后轻轻说道，“扯平了。”

半晌，听戴志恆说道，“我之前真怕你会不知不觉被他吸引……那个刘琦，人挺真的。”

“你笨呀？不会阻止我吗？”植若愚突然笑道。

“唉，感情这回事，任何人都阻止不了……而且，我不想束缚你。”戴志恆认真地说道，“若有这么一天，我会放你走。”

植若愚抬起头来看着他，只见他双眸有着坚毅的决定，立刻皱眉道，“神经病！”虽然如此骂道，但他的心中忽然泛起不祥之感。

“喂！你还做不做？不做的话就快给我下来！”戴志恆动了动，欲将植若愚反压身下，“你重死了。”

植若愚回过神来，立刻固定戴志恆，恶狠狠地道，“你休想逃！”一低头即咬上戴志恆的左边乳头，有点恶意地啃咬。

“啊～”戴志恆被刺激得不禁呻吟起来……

情欲横流的房间，除了感情交流，已容不下任何思考空间。

两个人肆意地放纵。

……本以为，与对方会这么一直过下去，即使他们的关系不被社会承认，他们也会坚守在一起──这是他们在经过了许多磨合后达成的共识。

然而，一个出乎意料之外，却又出现得合情合理的人，却打破了他们彼此之间，不曾说出口的“厮守”承诺。


	28. Chapter 28

“妈～”植若愚一踏进警察局就见到自己的妈妈正气定神闲地跟柜台上的女警聊天，便唤了一声。

“大智若愚，你来了呀！”那身着格子衬衫、牛仔裤，约莫五十七、八岁上下的妇人立刻回过头来，见是自己的儿子，便招了招手回应道。

听妈妈在大庭广众之下唤自己“大智若愚”，立刻招来警局内多双审视的眼光，植若愚恨不得挖个地洞钻进去。

硬着头皮走到妈妈身边，只见她仍忙着跟那女警说话，“……我先生姓植嘛，所以我就想一定要生个儿子叫若愚，那就可以名正言顺地叫他‘大智若愚’，结果真的让我生个儿子，呵呵～”顿了一下，“不过，我后来倒希望可以生个女儿，像你一样贴心就好了……”

“老太太，你见笑了。”女警不好意思地笑笑。

“妈，你又乱说话了……”植若愚插嘴打断了妈妈的话，转头对那女警说道，“不好意思。”然后抱歉地笑了笑，那女警会意地点点头，也报以一笑。

一把拉着妈妈往离柜台不远的椅子处，将妈妈按坐在椅子上，摇头对她说道，“你真会趁机佔人便宜，攀关系。”

那妇人立刻笑道，“这么久没见了，一见面就训你妈我，真是不孝，也不尊师重道……哎呀，若被人知道我李校长教出这样的儿子，肯定丢死人哩。”

“是，李校长，对不起，是我不好，我不应该训你佔人便宜……”植若愚没好气地说道。

“呀！你这孩子怎么还是老样了，嘴皮上一点都不认输哩。”李校长摇摇头唒道。

“还不是你生的。”植若愚笑道。环顾了四周一下，没见到戴志恆的踪影，“妈，大志呢？”

“大志？哪一个，我不……诶？你说的是戴志恆吧……嗯，有个警察先生吩咐他到里面的房间替我以及他自己写口供呢……”突然压低声音，“怎么这里的警察那么懒，连口供也要我们报案的自己写？”说完又摇了摇头，脸上暗露鄙视。

“嘘～”植若愚对妈妈悄悄使了个眼色。

李校长会意，于是拍了拍旁边的椅子，“来，坐下吧，我们一起等戴……嗯…大志出来吧。”待植若愚依言坐下，却又迫不急待地问道，“大志是你的朋友吧？”语气疑惑。

植若愚愣了一下，心突然漏跳了一拍，他有点机械式地点点头，然后故作镇定地反问，“怎么啦？”

“觉得有点奇怪，怎么他对我说是你的房客……”

原来是这样，心里倏地呼了一口气，“嗯，是的，我和他现在分租着我一直住着的单位。S市的房租越来越高，我一个人吃不消。”这番话，有一半是事实，所以植若愚说得很顺畅自然。然而心里却不禁狂骂戴志恆多嘴。

“嗯，我猜想也是。不过……”李校长微微一笑，“我现在可以肯定，大志一定是你的好朋友。你这孩子从小就孤独惯了，难得愿意与人同住一个屋檐下，那个大志一定跟你很投契吧。”

“嗯。”植若愚敷衍地应了一声，为免妈妈在“大志”上纠缠下去，于是转换话题，“你怎么突然来S市了，而且还搞到这里来，到底怎么一回事？”

“来突击检查。”李校长看着植若愚的眼睛说道。

植若愚不由自主地睁大了眼睛，额头也悄悄涔出冷汗……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
「愚仔，你跟大志的事……你打算怎么跟李校长说？」

那个吃火锅的晚上，老吴趁植若愚在厨房切西瓜，旁边无人之际，突然问他道。

「诶？」植若愚手上的动作停顿了一下，然后继续，「还不到时候。」

老吴倚在洗手糟旁，斜眼看着植若愚说道，「什么时候才是『到时候』？」

「总有一天，我会跟我老妈说的，但绝对不是现在。」

「为什么？」

「我跟大志才刚刚稳定下来，我暂时不想多事。」

「愚仔，若不是认识你久了，我会以为你跟我装糊涂呢！」老吴好笑地道，「我是问你，你打算怎么跟你妈说，你是同？这跟大志无关吧？」

半晌，才听到植若愚的回答，「嗯，会找适当的时机说……」

「总之，不是现在。」老吴替他接下去，「对吧？」然后对植若愚笑了笑，「我认为你还是早点跟李校长说清楚的好……毕竟，她年纪大了……」伸手在碪板上抄起两片西瓜，头也不回地走了出去。

植若愚默默地将西瓜一片一片地放在一个大盘子上，然后清洗碪板和刀。

他表面看来平静，其实内心一片混乱。

对于老吴刚刚的问题，他不知想过多少遍了。虽然他的母亲并不如一般同龄人的父母般催他结婚生子，但偶尔还是会从她的谈话中窥出一点端倪。每当这个时候，他总有股冲动，想立刻开口对母亲说，「我是同性恋者，我只喜欢男人。」

然而，往往话到嘴边，却又及时将之嚥下……因为，想像不到会有怎么样的后果。

戴志恆与他家人，就是他的前车之鑑。

唯一不同的是，他不可能抛弃自己的寡母。

但，对戴志恆却又更难舍。再加上对他承诺过，自己不会再逃避世俗的眼光，可是，令他负疚的是，他还是没办法向自己最重要的亲人坦白自己的性取向，以及跟戴志恆的关系。

究竟该怎么做？

听老吴的话，直接向老妈坦白说明吧……可是，又好像太突然了；把戴志恆带回老家，让老妈认识他后再对她说清楚……不过，这似乎太突兀了，我除了过年就很少回家，若就这么带戴志恆回家的话，一定会引起轩然大波的。

唉，算了……等明年新年，叫大志一起回家过年再打算好了。

原本打好的如意算盘，却没想到才过了一个星期，因为一个突如其来的电话，全盘打翻了……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
「大智若愚～」

「哦～老妈，有什么事吗？」植若愚用耳机接听电话，双眼仍紧盯着电脑荧幕，手指也不空闲地在键盘上飞快打字。

「你下班了没？可否来火车站接我？」

「什么？」乍听“火车站”三个字，植若愚就感到背嵴倏地僵硬，「你在哪里？」

「在火车上呀！火车还有二十分钟就到达S市站了，你记得来接我。」顿了一下，「若你没有空，你告诉我如何到你住的地方好了。在哪儿可以搭巴士？该搭几号巴？」

真是气人，他正在一家公司测试着给客户的修改品呢，对方指定在七点半前完成。焦急地看了看时间，六点三十八分，心想：大志应该回到家了，于是吩咐母亲，「你下火车后就到大堂等着，我会找人来接你的。记着，别乱跑！」

挂上电话后，立刻按了一个预设键。电话很快就接通了，可惜响了几秒都没人接起来，植若愚的心更焦急了，于是停下手上动作，以免因自己的焦虑而出错，更影响了工作进度。

过了几秒，对方终于接听了电话，立刻传来对方的笑声，「怎么这时候打来？想我？」

植若愚没心情跟他说笑，立刻切入主题，「我妈来了，还有二十分钟就到达火车站，我现在很忙，去不了，你去接她，拜托～」

「你妈来了？还有二十分钟就到……真是的，怎么不早点通知？」

「我也是刚知道而已……拜托，快点去接她吧，她第一次来S市。」

「好好，我立刻出门，可是，我不认得你妈呀？火车站那么多人，我上哪儿找她去？你有她的照片吗？」

「没有。我吩咐她在火车站的大堂等候……呀，你叫老吴跟你一起去吧，他跟我妈很熟。」

「若他没空呢？」

呀！他刚刚倒没想过这个问题，不禁沉吟。电话那头传来窸窸窣窣的穿衣声，知道戴志恆准备出门了，心里更是紧张。

「你妈叫什么名字？」

「诶？李汝卿。你想干嘛？」

「哪一个乳哪一个青呀？我用白纸写下她的名字，以防老吴没有空时，我还可以找到她！笨！」戴志恆笑骂道。

植若愚不满地哼了一声，但也觉得这倒不失为一个好办法，于是说道，「三点水一个女字的『汝』，以及卿卿我我的『卿』……嗯，你记得在名字后面加『校长』两个字，我妈喜欢别人唤她校长的。」

「嗯，知道了……她还有什么特征？跟你长得像吗？」

「特征？」搔了搔头，才发现自己对着妈妈二十多年却未曾留意过妈妈有什么明显的特征……而，长相？又再搔了搔头……突然想起一事，「对了，我妈有带手机，你记下她的号码……」幸好妈妈的手机号码还记得清清楚楚。

「记下了。我出门啦，待接到了你妈妈会给你拨电，你去忙你的。」

「谢谢。」

戴志恆笑了起来，「谢什么？你妈还不就是我妈。」

不知怎么的，听到这句话，植若愚突然觉得耳根烧烧的，于是将声音压得更低，「嗯，那她就拜托你了。」

回应他的是戴志恆爽快的四个字──尽管放心。

挂上电话后，他才想到，糟了，妈妈不声不响地突然来到S市，让他完全没心理准备，若她发现他跟大志的关系……

心乱如麻，然而自己此刻又分身乏术，也没办法在众目睽睽下拨电话跟戴志恆商量对策……感觉……真是一团糟！

抬眼一望，吓！六点五十二分！……他妈的！

时间紧迫，于是立刻收摄心神，专心一致做最后的冲刺。那些恼人的问题……就暂抛脑后吧！

终于安全上垒后，仍不免被客户报怨、唠叨一番，除了假意陪笑，实无他法，公司业绩好不容易才回升，不能得罪这些米饭班主呀！

幸好，客户也不是存心刁难的人，见植若愚接了一个电话后脸色大变，便“善解人意”地让他离开。

……“突击检查？”植若愚眼睁睁看着妈妈，有点艰辛地重复吐出这四个字。

然而，他心虚的表情在李校长的眼中看来，却以为自己不小心伤了儿子的自尊心，连忙摇手道，“哎呀，你老妈的职业病又犯了……呵呵～说了十多年的话，都成了口头禅了……”

由于年幼丧父，为了不让自己被笑说“没爹的孩子就是野”的植若愚，凡事要求自己做得尽善尽美，不容许出丁点差错，所以养成敏感、倔强的脾性，自尊心也特别强，为人处事，最不能忍受他人的质疑。

植若愚看着即时嘻笑的妈妈，登时了解妈妈的用心，愧疚感油然而生，“刚刚到底发生了什么事？大志在电话没说得太清楚，你真的遭劫了吗？有没有受伤？”

见儿子脸色恢复正常，李校长笑道，“才没事呢！你老妈还老当益壮……”突然得意地大笑起来，“我还追贼了呢，不信，等一会儿大志出来，你可以问他。”

“追贼？”植若愚好笑地看着自己的妈妈，突然想起自己也曾追过一个“贼”呢。“到底怎么一回事？你说我听听。”

“嗯，我下了火车后，便离开了月台，看着到火车等候大堂的指示牌走。到了大堂，等了一阵子，便听到手机响起，才从口袋拿出来，刚听到对方说，‘我是戴志恆…’手机就被抢走，我立刻回过神来，边追边喊道，‘抢东西呀！捉贼呀！’……”李校长的神情突有点沮丧，“整个大堂呐，都是人群，就是没人帮忙栏住那个小贼，眼看那小贼快逃出大堂了，还好有一个人眼明手快，一把揪住那小贼，制服了他。”李校长看着植若愚笑道，“你猜是谁？”

植若愚先“哼”了一声，双手抱在胸前，然后笑了笑，“除了大志还有谁？妈～你就别侮辱我的智慧了！”

李校长“呵呵”笑了起来，“是呀是呀，就是他！他从那人身上搜了一搜，搜出我的手机，一见到我就问，‘安娣，你快点检查你的手提袋，看还有什么不见了？’！我立刻检查，发现我的小钱包真的不见了……看来，贼人不只一个，而且他们也真专业，竟会使用声东击西的方法……真是的，有这样的心机、智谋怎么不好好用到正当的途径上呢？真是浪费了国家的栽培、辜负了他们父母的期望……嗯，依我看，一定是他们的教育出了问题……”

“妈，后来怎么样？”听妈妈侃侃发表“伟论”的植若愚，心急想知道，戴志恆跟她到底说了些什么，便出言打断。

“啊？哦……后来，大志……嗯，我那时还不知道他是大志……他便对我说，会带那个贼人和我到警察局报案，并会帮我报失身钱包、身份证等……不过，他问我可不可以等他一下，他想先拨个电话。岂知，他才拨，我的电话就响了……哈哈，想来就好笑……大志立刻从口袋里拿出一张大白纸，上面写着我的名字，问‘李汝卿校长？’，我点点头，反问他，‘你是……’，他立刻将白纸塞回口袋，一手捉住那小贼，一手伸过来欲替我提行李，笑着说‘我的房东叫我来接你。’房东？我很奇怪，你从没告诉我你有个房客？什么房东房客的，我便怀疑起来，正想再追问，突然有两个警察出现，稍微向大志问了两句，就将我们领到这里了。”

植若愚顿时松了一口气，“妈，你饿不饿？不如我们先到警察局的食堂吃点东西吧，还不知道要等到几时呢？”

李校长点点。

他们才刚站起，转身，就见到戴志恆从里面走出来了，植若愚连忙举起手招他。

戴志恆见到他们，立刻向他们走来。

这时，一个警察从植若愚与戴志恆之间穿过，倏地停下脚步，看着戴志恆说，“咦？你不是上次那个贼吗？”


	29. Chapter 29

“哈哈哈……大志唷，你真是太逗了……呵呵……”本来就不断微笑的李校长，这时候终于忍不住大笑起来，声音响亮得立即成为警察局食堂的焦点。

“老妈，嘘～～你小声点……”植若愚压低声音对妈妈说道，瞄了一眼被笑的当事人，那人却一副若无其事的样子，嘴角带笑地喝着饭后茶呢。

李校长摆摆手，笑道，“不必太拘谨啦，赵督察不会介意的，是不是？”眼睛看向跟他们同桌的赵姓督察。

只见他笑着点头道，“是呀，这里是轻松地带，想笑就笑，想大声说话就说，不必太拘谨。”顿了一下，“警察其实也是普通人，一样有七情六慾的，呵呵。”

听赵督察如此答道，李校长本低了的笑声又再响起，“哈哈，我同意极了！”提起手，拍了拍植若愚的肩膀，“大智若愚，听到没有，想笑就笑，谁像你每天绷紧脸皮的，就快长得像苦瓜干了……”

“卟嗤！”正喝了一口茶的戴志恆差点将口中茶全都喷出来了。连忙嚥下肚子后，才放声大笑。而赵督察也忍俊不禁地笑露了牙齿。

看着眼前三个毫不顾忌地笑的人，植若愚不禁翻了翻白眼，暗地里嘀咕，“真是感觉失调的傢伙……大志和老妈也罢了，怎么这赵督察也跟着他们疯，好歹这里也是机关重地。”在他心目中，警察局给他的感觉向来都是很庄严、神圣得不可侵犯。偷偷瞄了瞄四周围，竟发现刚刚聚在他们身上的眼光早已散去，似乎不以为然他们在警察局内这么肆无忌惮地大声笑是不妥当的，不禁有些奇怪。

彷彿察觉了他的想法，赵督察对他笑了笑，然后用右尾指括了括额头，“见惯就不会觉得奇怪了。”

“这么说来，你已习惯这里了啦！”戴志恆突然问他道，“不是吧？你调过来这里应该不会太久吧？”暗地里计算替赵督察计算一下日子。

“三个月。”赵督察眼也不抬地直接告訢戴志恆答案。

“哦？才三个月而已……”戴志恆点点头。

赵督察突然看了看腕錶，“嗯，不好意思，我还有案件要处理，戴先生、李校长、植先生，谢谢你们的晚餐。”边说边站起来，跟他们一一握手。

“那里那里，我们还得多谢你的帮忙。”戴志恆客气地道。

赵督察笑了一下，“你就别挖苦我啦，总之，会尽快破案就是了。”

“谢谢！”

“恕我不送你们了，再见。”说完，转身就走。

目送着他疾去的背影，这一会儿轮到李校长暗地里嘀咕，“这个人怎么态度转变得那么快？刚刚还言欢谈笑的……”

植若愚看了看妈妈一眼，凑嘴在她耳边低声说道，“老妈，回家后再说，到时任你发表什么意见都行。”

李校长向植若愚招招手，示意他低下头来，也凑嘴在他耳边说道，“你当你妈我是白痴、老糊涂呀，臭小子！”转过头扬声对戴志恆说道，“大志，我们走。”

“好。”戴志恆答得爽快，手脚俐落地先抢着提起李校长的行李。

“唷！我自己提就好了。”李校长连忙拉着行李提手。

“没关系，行李不重。”戴志恆轻轻挣脱李校长握在行李提手上的手，然后对植若愚扬了扬眉，“走吧，你还愣站着干什么？”举起脚率先走了出去。

李校长也紧接着跟了出去。

植若愚低“哼”了一声，摇了摇头，然后动手将桌面上残杯骸碟一一收拾起来，将之扔进垃圾桶才离开这警察局的食堂。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一路上，植若愚都指着车外的城市景色一一给妈妈介绍。

李校长“嗯嗯哦哦”了好一阵子，倏地冒出一句话，“我认为他挺无可奈何的。”

植若愚莫名其妙地回头看着妈妈，正待追问时，却见驾着车的戴志恆点头道，“是的。我同意。”

“呣，才三个月，呣，应该还没融入这个地方吧。瞧他说话虽故作大方、洒脱，但言词上无不语带双关的，说不定还遭到排挤呢！”李校长语重心长地说道。

“也许吧。”顿了一下，“那时候我和同事被捉，无论我们如何辩白那里的警察就是不听，硬咬定我们是贼就是了，根本就想让我们当替罪羔羊。后来，还是赵督察替我们奔波一番，证明了我们的身份才被释放的。不过，他此举已得罪了那儿的伙伴了，我猜，也许是这样，他才被放逐到S市来。”

听戴志恆说到这里，植若愚总算弄清楚，他和妈妈口中的“无奈人”，原来是刚刚跟他们一起吃晚餐的赵振邦督察。

赵振邦原本服务于W市的西区警局，曾在几个月前帮助过戴志恆与小光洗脱抢匪罪名。后来，被调派到S市中南区警局来，却没想到在这里与戴志恆重遇……

“咦？你不是上次那个贼吗？”虽然已忘了戴志恆的名字，但仍将他的脸以及“犯罪记录 ”记得清清楚楚──这是他的职业病。

戴志恆愣了一下，随即指着他，“呀……你……你是……嗯……赵督察！”连忙快步走近赵振邦，伸出右手，“你怎么会在S市，办案？”

赵振邦与他握了一下手，“不，我现在在这里当值。你呢？怎么会在这里？”突然笑了一下，“又扮贼了吗？”

戴志恆大笑起来，“不敢不敢，这一次是遭贼了。”偏头看了看植若愚和李校长，“嗯，就是那位李校长，她的手机和钱包刚刚在火车站分别被两个小贼抢了，我是带她来报案的。”

“哦？又是在火车站。”赵督察突然扬了扬眉。

“是的。刚刚你的同事告诉我，在我来报案之前，已有两个受害者来投报了。”笑了一下，“还告诉我，火车站哪个时段是小贼猖狂高峰……”见赵督察的脸色倏地一黯，戴志恆连忙打住话题。

刚刚他在写口供时，差点被“监督”他的警察给气死。明明是他的工作，他却在随便问了李校长和戴志恆两句后，便交给他两张口供纸，吩咐戴志恆自己写口供，自己则双手抱胸无所事事地坐在他们对面。李校长因第一次写口供，用词用句竟在心中斟酌良久都未下笔，弄得戴志恆啼笑皆非，便自告奋勇替她写了。由于报案室里空气不甚流通，李校长便到外面去等候了，待戴志恆填写好后让她签名了事。

然而，在李校长前脚踏出报案室，那个“游手好闲”的警察就迫不急待地对他说，“你们没受伤挂彩算走运了。之前有两个笨蛋，一个被小刀割伤了手，一个扭伤了脚，真是背……照我说，他们怎么还去追贼呢？被偷了就算了呗，若直接来报案不就没事了呀……不过，他们也真他妈的不小心，自找的。”瞄了戴志恆一眼，“瞧你还算聪明人，我就再教你一教，那些小贼最爱在中午十二点到两点以及下午五至八点动手的，在这两个时段，你们若能提高警惕就万无一失了。”

瞧他那副趾高气扬的神情，戴志恆恨不得上前给他他妈的揍两三拳。但想到若被告袭警自己就完了，唯有暗暗咬牙骂道，「难怪S市的罪案有增无减，市民日益冷漠以求自保，就是这班人渣搞出来的。即那么清楚那些贼人的活动时间，还有这等闲情坐在这儿侃侃谈自保论，不去捉贼…真是……狗养的……」握着笔的手指，因用力过度而显得有点发白。戴志恆在心里盘算，必须再向S市政府呈一份调查报告，既然S市立志要成为“善意都市”，这最根本的问题就必须先解决，不然一切努力枉然作废。

带着一肚子气踏出报案室，即遇见赵督察，便忍不住揶揄他一番。

赵督察岂听不出戴志恆弦外之音，唯有苦笑一下。

“大志，我和妈妈先去食堂吃点东西，你和这位警官继续聊吧。”植若愚拉着李校长走到戴志恆身边对他说道。

戴志恆点点头，“我也去。”抬眼看着赵督察，“赵督察肯赏面一起吃个饭吗？上次那件事，我还没来得及多谢你呢！”

“小事一椿。……走吧，食堂要往右边那楼梯走的，我带你们去。”赵督察答应得乾脆，领先脚步。

“等一下……”戴志恆叫停了他，“我得先把这口供纸搞定。”转头对李校长说道，“李校长，你先看看这口供写得对不对……若没问题，就在这里签个名。等一下我们再向他们拿一张报案证明书，然后明天就可以拿着这证明书去重新申请身份证了。”

“好。”李校长接过了口供纸，低头看了一下，“呣，没问题了，过程就是这样没错。”于是，拿起笔就在口供纸的右下角签了个名字，再将口供纸递还戴志恆。

戴志恆接过来后，对植若愚道，“你们先跟赵督察去食堂吧。我随后就来。”

“嗯。”植若愚点点头。

待戴志恆踏入警局的食堂时，李校长早已向赵督察开口询问了戴志恆“当贼”的真相了。

……“坦白说，大志，我刚刚听赵督察说你是‘贼’时还真吓出冷汗呢！还信以为真你这喊捉贼的是大贼呢…呵呵～～不过，你也真的太秀逗了，怎么会想到扮贼做调查呢？”

戴志恆笑了起来，“做我这一行，有时候是必须用一些非常手段的，不然调查真的难有进展……就好像前阵子S市和W市政府委託的调查，说什么要测出市民的‘善意’以及‘抗暴’指数，若不想这么个非常办法，还真难完成调查呢。”

“什么‘善意’、‘抗暴’指数……真是匪夷所思……真搞不懂那些市政府高官想些什么的，好好的民生问题不去理会，尽搞些什么有的没的名堂，浪费纳税人的钱……不过也真难为你了。”

“妈～亏你现在还是领着我们纳税人供给的‘薪水’呢！怎么还批评给你发薪的‘老板’？“听戴志恆与妈妈一来一往地，似乎谈得投契，感到被冷落的植若愚忍不住插口道。看了一眼身边的人，又转头对后座的妈妈说道，“还有，你不必同情大志，这傢伙，总是这么胡来，我看他迟早惹官司，再不然就是被人乱棍殴死！”

戴志恆倏地大笑，“乱棍我没试过，乱拳倒是尝过的。”

“呀？真的吗？哪些人那么流氓呀？”李校长接口道。

戴志恆看向倒后镜，向旁努了努嘴，“问你的儿子呗！我的下巴都差点被他打歪了……”

“他？真的吗？“李校长有点吃惊，随即笑了起来，“哈哈！大智若愚，原来你也会用拳头的，我还以为你只懂得耍嘴硬跟人讲道理呢！哈哈哈……大志，说我听听，到底怎么一回事？你有还手吗？他耐打的吗？我看他一定挨不过两拳就狂呼痛……他怕痛得紧，一点点疼都受不了……”

“老妈！”

戴志恆笑道，“正是，他挨了我两拳就受不了狂叫痛呀、住手……”

“戴志恆！”

“哎呀，我就知道……呵呵～～”

充耳不闻于植若愚的“呼停警告”，戴志恆与李校长一问一答地将那天的情形说了个大概，两个人夸张的笑声直让植若愚差点受不了开门跳车。

眼见转个弯就到他们住的社区了，倏地，戴志恆在一排商店前停下车来，他边解开安全带边说道，“我想买一些东西，你们等我一会儿。”不等植若愚回答，就兀自下了车，跑进一间中西药店。不一会儿，就见到他从商店走出来，手上拿着的那一瓶似乎是药酒。

上车后，即递给植若愚，植若愚奇怪，“买这个干什么？”

戴志恆扣好安全带，边看倒后镜边说，“给李校长的，她的脚好像有点扭伤了。”

植若愚立即转过头来，“妈！你扭伤了脚？”

李校长笑着摆摆手，“哎呀！小事小事……”

“真是的，你怎么不说呢？”植若愚埋怨。

“没什么大碍，休息一下就不疼了。”

“小病不治就成大病了，你真是的……”植若愚心下不爽，但又不能当众数妈妈的不是，便转头对戴志恆发作，“死大志，你刚刚怎么不告诉我。”

戴志恆耸耸肩，不说话。这个时候，说什么都没用，对付恼羞成怒的植若愚最好的办法就是保持沉默，过后，他就会自我反省了。这招，屡试不爽。

听后座也沉默了，便抬眼瞄了一眼倒后镜，即见李校长抱歉的微笑，戴志恆便报以心照不宣的一笑。心底则偷偷地笑了起来，看来，她似乎也擅用此招呢。

将车子驶进泊车场、停好后，植若愚便立即推门下车。

戴志恆的观察力果然细微，植若愚待扶妈妈下车后，才发现妈妈走得有点不自然呢。

“妈，我来背你吧，别走了，以免更伤。”

李校长笑道，“不碍事的，我慢慢走就好。”

植若愚不理会，背向李校长蹲了下来，“快点上来，等一会还要爬四层楼呢。”

“呀！那么高呀？……不不不，我慢慢走就好……”

“老妈！”

察觉了李校长的顾虑，戴志恆笑道，“放心吧，李校长，若他没体力了，还有我接班呢！”举了举自己的臂弯，“看！我可比他壮多了！不会像他那么不济！”

“哈哈哈……”听了戴志恆的“保证”，李校长便不再推辞儿子的一番孝心了。

不过，果然如戴志恆所说的，植若愚背着妈妈才攀了一层楼，就累得脚有点发软。戴志恆连忙帮忙将李校长扶下他的背，然后不顾李校长的推却，硬是将她背上四楼。

轻轻将她放坐到沙发后，才抹了抹额头上的汗。

“大志，真是不好意思。”

戴志恆笑了笑，“李校长就别客气了。都是一家人……嗯……我是说，我跟他住在同一个屋檐下，可以说是‘一家人’了。”抬起头来，即见最后进屋子的植若愚瞪着他看。

李校长环顾了屋子一下，“呣，这屋子看起来很不错……不过，房间好像少了点……”

植若愚连忙接口道，“妈，你今天就睡我的房间。”指了指左边的房，“我就暂时搬过去跟戴志恆睡好了。”

戴志恆感到好笑地看着植若愚，却被他狠瞪几眼警告勿多嘴，便笑笑地说，“我先去整理一下房间。”

看着戴志恆的背影消失在他的房间门后，植若愚暗地呼了一口气，还好他们的默契还不坏。伸手将妈妈从沙发上扶起，“妈，我扶你到房间去吧，你慢慢走，小心点。”

“知道啦！你真当我老得不能走吗？”李校长笑道。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
安顿好妈妈后，便挟着枕头、被子推开了戴志恆的房门。

门才关上，就被戴志恆拉进怀里，狠狠地亲了一口。

推开他，弯腰拾起了掉在地上的枕头和被子，植若愚压低声音道，“你给我节制一点。”

戴志恆耸耸肩，笑笑不说话。

将枕头和被子都抛上床后，见戴志恆兀自目不转睛地看着自己，便皱了皱眉，走近他。

“这一阵子，我也会节制一点。”勾过戴志恆的颈，吻上他的唇。

倏地，腰被紧紧地箍着，贴着的唇反压他的，力度大得让他不禁张开嘴，戴志恆的舌头也就长驱直入，在自己的口中轻括狂舔。

“嗯……”

情慾倏地从下体窜升。感到自己下体的迅速变化，紧贴自己的那个人，腿间突起磨擦着自己的，植若愚突觉双腿发软，颤了一下，差点站不住。

戴志恆双臂撑起了他，放开了他的唇，眼睛注视着他，“今晚，要我节制吗？”

四目交缠了一阵子，才听植若愚答道，“快去洗澡……等老妈睡熟了才……”

没等他说完，戴志恆就紧紧地抱着他，“没关系的，若你不想，就不要勉强自己。”

植若愚回抱他，半晌，叹了一口气后轻声说道，“我从来没勉强过自己……”

戴志恆轻抚他的发脚，“心很不踏实吧？你妈突然跑来了。”

“嗯。”植若愚静静地听着彼此逐渐恢复正常搏动的心跳声，沉默了一会儿，开口说道，“我本来打算明年春节假期时带你回家乡看望她的，没想到她反而不声不响地来了……让我措手不及。”突然环紧了戴志恆，“我不是真的想逃避……我只是……”

“我知道。”戴志恆亲了亲他的耳垂，“不能操之过急……慢慢来呗。”

“大志……”植若愚趋唇在戴志恆的脸亲了一下。

戴志恆看着他笑道，用手指点了点自己的唇，“这里。”

植若愚一点也不迟地立即亲了上去。

两人的唇舌又再交缠在一起。

好不容易又再分开的两人，有点喘呼呼地互将下巴搁在对方的肩膀上。

“明天下班后，我去买张可折叠床垫回来，做戏得做全套，免得你妈起疑心我们两个怎么老爱挤在一张床上……”戴志恆笑了一下，“虽然这是事实。”咬了咬植若愚的耳垂。

“痛！”植若愚推了推他，愠道，“你就不能咬轻一点吗？”

“我想烙个印……”又趋嘴咬了一下。

然而，却是挑逗的啃噬，植若愚不自禁地颤抖了一下。

“你妈对我的印象好像挺好的。”戴志恆突然开口说道，“或许，很快地就可以让她知道我们天天同床……”

植若愚笑了一下，“你他妈的别太自以为是了，你才第一次见她，谈过那两三句话，你就以为自己看透她了呗……”

“那你看透她了吗？”

植若愚愣了一下，随即摇了摇头，“女人心，谁懂？不管年轻的、老的，都一样难懂，不知道她们到底想要什么。”

“那我要什么，你懂吗？”戴志恆痞痞地笑了起来，手已下滑至植若愚的臀部，在那儿留连排徊。

植若愚推开他，咬牙道，“知道，你欠打！”一拳向他挥去。

然而，拳头却落空了，戴志恆早已顺着他的推势，往后退了一步，转身拉开房门走了出去，还不忘再探头调侃，“我去洗澡，你要给点耐心等我……”

植若愚待他关上门后，才伸手探向自己的腿间，触手微硬炙热，不禁低声骂道，“死混蛋！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天，临时向林达请了假，植若愚亲自带妈妈去S市的国家登记局申办身份证。

搞了半天，才办妥了申办手续。带妈妈吃过午饭后，便去傢俱店买床垫。

“买厚一点的比较好。”李校长看植若愚尽选薄软垫，便建议道。

“为什么？”植若愚不解，心想反正只是掩“娘”耳目，暂时性的，就不必买太好的。

“厚一点比较耐用。”

“厚的很贵哩，反正是暂时性的，没关系。”植若愚低头继续看垫子。半晌，发现妈妈没答腔，便抬头看着她，“怎么啦？”

“还是买厚一点的吧。我会住很久的。”

“诶？”植若愚不禁挑了挑眉头。

李校长看着他说道，“打算住到我归西为止……”


	30. Chapter 30

「住到归西为止……」植若愚一脸茫然地看着妈妈，突然，一把捉住妈妈的手，紧张地问道，“你的身体怎么了？”

只见妈妈的眼睛，逐渐有了笑意，而且越来越向上弯，终于，“哈哈哈……”

植若愚立刻皱起了眉头，因为这时已很清楚知道，自己又被妈妈耍了。不过还是很不放心地再问一句，“真的没问题？”

李校长笑着摇头，“当然啦！我还活得挺快活的，才不想这么早去见你爸爸……”

“那你开什么玩笑！这种话可以乱说的吗？亏你还是校……”植若愚倏地打住话头，因突然发现自己对妈妈说话的语气太恶劣了，而且是在大庭广众之下。可是，不继续说又憋不住，于是压低声量说，“拜托你啦，别再开这种玩笑了！说话、行动都不考虑别人的心情，好像昨天那样，突然跑来S市，也不预先通知，遭抢了还追贼去……总是这样让人担心的……”

“对不起，我让你担心了……”李校长用另一只手轻拍植若愚的手背，对他抱歉地笑了笑。

植若愚怔怔地看着妈妈。

从妈妈口中说出的那句“对不起”，是他始料未及的。倏地惊觉，曾几何时，自己与妈妈的角色扮演似乎对调了。自己总是老气横秋地提醒妈妈这样，教训妈妈那样，有时还直接指责妈妈的不是呢，而她则一贯笑笑不以为意。

一直以为自己懂得多，想得深，也就更不满意妈妈的某些行径。他那时总不明白，为何他的妈妈表现总和其他妈妈不一样，身为校长，对自己的孩子管教应比他人严格、要求也相对的比别人高。可是，她对他就是放任，任由他自由发挥，从不过问他的生活，也从不反对他做的每一项决定。以致有时候，他觉得她关心学生多于关心自己。

然而此刻，他才突然明白过来，妈妈对他的教育，不是放任，而是让他学习独立。从小就给予他的，原来是一般孩子最渴望的“三自”──自由、自立以及自主。

回想自己过去的所作所为，其实也同样地没有考虑到妈妈的心情。以为自己只要在学术上表现好，行为端正、循规蹈矩，就是替妈妈的面子着想了……原来，一切都是借口而已。自己根本没去为妈妈设身处地地想过，也根本不了解她的感受与心情。

就如这一次，妈妈突然出现在S市，他心底只担心着自己与戴志恆的关系会被揭穿，却从未深入去思考：妈妈为何而来？

顿时，歉意盈满胸腔，他用力回握妈妈的手，“妈～我……我决定听你的买厚床垫，你替我选吧。”

李校长摇摇头，笑道，“你不必因为我而改变主意，我只是逗你而已，不会打扰你很久的。我只是想来看看你而已，还有，想多了解这个城市……呵呵，以免将来有人向我咨询时，我答不上话丢脸了。”

植若愚笑了笑，拉着她去看厚床垫，“别假惺惺了，你难得来这里，岂有不玩上两、三个月才善罢干休的。快来替我选，我可不想睡上几个月地板把骨头给睡硬掉呢！”

“你跟大志交替睡不就成了？”

“哼！才不会给他机会找借口赖掉房租呢！”

“呵呵……那我需要付房租吗？你别收太贵唷，房东先生……我这老太婆现在是无业游民，没多少油水。”

“那你就用劳力代替房租呗！一日给我准备三餐、替我洗衣、收拾房子……”

“咦？那我岂不是变成菲佣？……这样也不错，现在当菲佣薪水也不低的，要记得付我薪水，不然我去劳工处告你，呵呵。”

“切！我还怕你不成？”植若愚不甘示弱地回嘴，眼睛瞄向一张厚床垫，用手指指了指，“你觉得这张如何？够厚吗？”

“呣……”李校长伸手拍了拍，“够。就这张吧。”

“好。”

当晚，新床垫虽然已搬进戴志恆的房间，然而却没派上用场。

戴志恆好笑地指着那张厚垫，推了推身边的植若愚，“新床垫哩，你怎么不去试试弹性？”

植若愚翻翻身，拉过枕头蒙头继续睡，“要试你自己试。”

“一个人怎么试？”倏地拉掉植若愚的枕头，在他后颈亲了一下。

植若愚全身一震，睡意全消，回头来对戴志恆说道，“我明天要早起，你别搞我。”

戴志恆低头亲了亲他的脸，“我明天也要早起呢！不过，比你早多了，四点。”

“出差吗？哪里？”这几天都忙得很，没去留意戴志恆写在白板上的行程表。

“W市。大概三天不会回来。”说完，翻身下了床，还伸手拿起了枕头。

植若愚扯住他的枕头，抬头看着他。

戴志恆弯身揉了揉他的头发，“我今天睡新床垫好不好？免得明早吵醒你。”

植若愚听他如此说道，便放开手，“随便。”顿了一下，“记得拿被子。”

“嗯。”

斜眼看着戴志恆将枕头、被子丢到那新床垫上，然后跳上去坐着抖了抖，“呣，弹性不错。”平躺后一阵子又讚道，“哇塞！真的不错，很舒服。”

植若愚拉起枕头再次蒙头睡觉。

然而，变得宽敞的床却让他怎么都不能入睡。翻来覆去了好一阵子，终于投降似地坐了起来，双眼立刻看向此刻大字型地睡在新床垫上的人。

彷彿受到诱惑似的，他立刻翻身下床，走到戴志恆身边蹲下身体。伸手推了推他，低声道，“睡过去一点。”

本以为已入睡的人，却立刻回答他道，“客满了。”

植若愚扬了扬嘴角，用力将他推到一旁，硬是迫他挪出一个空位，然后躺了上去。

戴志恆转过头来，对他说，“好好的床你不睡，跑下来干嘛？”

纵然在黑暗中，戴志恆的黑眸仍然炯炯发亮，植若愚不禁迷惑，立刻从后抱紧他，“想搞你。”

戴志恆倏地笑了起来，“你他妈的有病！刚刚不是说不想的吗？”

植若愚的手已探入他的裤内，“我不想被搞，但……啊……嗯…呣…”

还没说完，戴志恆已转过身来，将植若愚压倒，并迅速封住他的嘴。

不甘被压的植若愚，用力翻身将戴志恆反压身下。

戴志恆当然也不示弱，也挣扎翻身。

两个人，一般心思，翻来覆去了好一阵子，戴志恆终于放弃跟植若愚争攻了，倏地平躺，“来吧，快点做！”

骑在戴志恆身上的植若愚，看着他一脸不甘心地躺倒，笑了笑，俯身去亲他。

戴志恆捧着他的脸，回亲了一下，“别浪费时间了，快点。”

植若愚挑了挑眉，取笑道，“怎么？上火了吗？”

反手滑下覆盖在他的坚硬上，轻抚了两下，即听到戴志恆发自喉头的轻吟，顿时心中一热，立刻扯下他的裤子。握着他随即绷出的硬挺，植若愚看着戴志恆笑道，“真有活力。”食指指甲恶意地轻刮。

戴志恆立刻咬牙骂道，“植若愚，你再玩的话，你他妈的信不信我立刻将你做到天亮！”

植若愚恶意地笑了一下，手上稍使力。立刻遭到戴志恆瞪眼警告。

再次俯头亲了亲他，然后转过身体，正待将戴志恆的那话儿含入口中时，却听到一阵敲门声。

“大智若愚……大智若愚……你睡了吗？”

回过头来与戴志恆对望一眼后，连忙从他身上爬起，然后含糊地应了一声。

站起来，拉好衣服后，便走去拉开房门。

“怎么啦？”

“我刚刚在房间听到‘扑扑扑’的声音，是不是有老鼠呀……呀！大志，你怎么也起来了，我吵醒你了吗？不好意思……”本对着植若愚说话的李校长见戴志恆站在植若愚的身后，便转而对他说道。

戴志恆搔了搔头顶，笑道，“李校长刚刚不是叫大志若愚吗？我以为你叫我们两个呢……”

李校长愣了一下，突然笑了起来，“呵呵～～真对不起……不过，感觉挺好的，叫一个人竟有两个人应，太好了。”

“老妈，你不是说有老鼠吗？我跟你去看看。”植若愚踏出房门，回头对戴志恆说，“你继续睡吧，我去就好，你明天还要早起呢。”

“嗯，那我就不帮忙了。”戴志恆说完即关上房门。随即低头看看自己的胯下，突起仍明显，心想，即使植若愚不发话阻止，他也会找借口不踏出房门啦！

搔了搔头，叹了一口气，躺回那床垫上。

不一会儿，植若愚就推门走进来了。

戴志恆抬头看着他，问道，“有找到老鼠吗？”

植若愚边摇头边走近他，然后在他身边躺了下来。

戴志恆低声道，“你去床上睡吧。”

植若愚转过头来却亲上他，然后说，“继续。”翻身趴在戴志恆的身上。

戴志恆立刻抱着他，“不怕老鼠再跑出来？”

“你安份点老鼠就不会来。”植若愚轻笑，手却忙着拉脱戴志恆的裤子，摸了一下，在戴志恆耳中呵气，“唷，还挺有精神的嘛。”

戴志恆挺了挺腰，“你动作给我快点，妈的。”

“你怕？”

“你才怕。”戴志恆咬了下植若愚的下巴。手却伸入植若愚的内裤中，揉抚他身后的浑圆。

植若愚低头伸舌舔舐戴志恆的喉结，再轻轻啃咬。

突然一股躁热难耐，于是坐了起来，脱掉上衣，低声对戴志恆道，“我不行了，我要立刻进去！”

“你下来吧，从背后进比较容易。”戴志恆动了动，欲翻身。

然而，植若愚却捏住他的下巴，狠狠地吻住他。

良久，两人才分开，戴志恆吐了一口气后，眯了眯眼对植若愚说道，“你再不动作，我就不容气了，你想憋死我呀！”随即打侧了身体。

植若愚迅速拉下裤子，托起戴志恆的腿，然后将自己的炙热挺了进去。

“嗯啊…嗯…”耳中是戴志恆压抑的呻吟声，包围他的，却是他体内的湿热。而奋战的自己却是咬着牙关，深怕自己哼出舒爽的声音。

难怪有人说偷情是最刺激的。

此刻的他们，就经历着这种前所未有的刺激。两个人在专心感受彼此感官的同时，也分心于房外的动静，忧与享的感觉相互交杂纠缠，既压抑又刺激，迸发出他们更狂野的激情。

“哈哈……”植若愚趴在戴志恆背上低声粗喘，戴志恆汗湿的背，有他的也有自己的。他趋嘴亲了亲他的肩膀。

戴志恆微转过头来，笑道，“打算偷多久？”

“一辈子。你答应不？”

“哦？”

“我妈说，她会跟我们住很久很久……”植若愚半撑起身体，“你愿不愿？”顿了一下，“怕不怕？”

戴志恆不禁失笑，同样的问题，植若愚今晚已问过他两次了。深深地注视他，“你在怕吗？”

植若愚倏地抱紧他，半晌才说道，“我真的很怕，越来越害怕。”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
转眼间，就过了三个多月。

植若愚从不习惯妈妈介入他和戴志恆的同居生活中到习惯一回家就喊，“妈～今天吃什么？”，已渐渐忘了三个多月前的莫名恐惧感。然而，他始终还没有向妈妈坦白自己真实性取向的意愿，总是一拖再拖，却不知道自己到底为了什么而拖延。

也许，他还没有勇气面对知道事实后的妈妈；也许，他眷恋着与戴志恆偷偷摸摸的刺激；也许，他在等着妈妈自己发现吧……

然而，无论哪一个理由，他都不曾去深思过。而戴志恆也不以为然，反正他与他现在生活在一起，多了一个植妈妈跟少一个植妈妈，他跟他的感情都不曾改变──这才是他真正在意的事。

至于李校长，本来就是个耐不住坐在家里的人，早就主动参与社区活动或当义工，结识朋友安排自己的生活，日子过得充实悠游呢！

三个人的生活，各安其所，互不干涉，竟也过得和乐融融，感情也愈加深厚了。

这一天晚上，等戴志恆回到家后，李校长就连忙呼叫植若愚帮忙开饭。

植若愚语气不爽地对妈妈说道，“怎么大志一回来你就叫开饭？我刚刚直嚷饿你都充耳不闻？偏心死了！”

李校长将两碗饭交到他手上，“你吵什么？还有力气嚷就证明你还没饿死，快把饭拿出去再过来帮我端菜。”

植若愚愤愤不平地将两碗饭重重地放在饭桌上，然后瞪了一眼刚从洗手间出来的戴志恆。

戴志恆向他做了个鬼脸，然后大声叫到，“李校长，你煲了莲藕花生汤吗？好香呐！”

三步拼成两步，比植若愚更早一步窜进厨房。

“我来替你端汤！”从李校长手上接过汤碗后，嗅了一下，“真的好香哩！煲了多久了？”

“四个小时。”李校长微笑道，然后看向植若愚，“大智若愚，快点把这些菜端出去……呀！你怎么只拿一碟呀，还有另一碟呢？”

植若愚斜眼看着又走回厨房的戴志恆，似笑非笑地说，“你不是叫大志、若愚的吗？我总得留一些菜让他端嘛，对不对？”

“呀！你这……”“小气鬼！”戴志恆接口替李校长骂道。

李校长直点头，“就是！小气鬼！”

植若愚看了看他们两个，“哼”了一声走出厨房。

待两人踏出厨房，即见植若愚已迫不及待地拈了菜吃了，便相视一笑。

戴志恆端起饭碗，“李校长吃饭。”

“呵呵！吃吃”

戴志恆习惯性地先挟了菜给李校长以及植若愚后，自己才开动。

扒了两口饭，植若愚就问妈妈道，“妈，你今年打算在哪儿过春节？”

李校长看了戴志恆一眼，沉吟了一下，“就在这里过吧。”

“诶？”植若愚有点奇怪，他还以为妈妈会说回乡过呢！

“丢下大志一个人不好呀！”李校长笑笑说。

戴志恆怔怔地看着李校长，心里倏地有一股暖流流淌而过。

他料想不到李校长竟会为了他而留在S市过年。原来，她把那天他们闲聊过的话，一直都惦记在心上。

「大志家里共有多少个人呀？」

「加上我，有五个。我爸妈、哥哥以及一个妹妹……不过，那都是我离开家时的成员人数，现在也许已增加了……」

「诶？」

「我离家很久了，嗯，有整十二年了……」

「难道你有十二年没见过他们吗？」

「是的……坦白说，我……是被赶出家门的。」

「吓？怎么会这样？」

「我做了一件事，家人不肯原谅我……」

半晌，「你不认为自己做的是错事？」

「……我到现在都不认为那是错事。」

「有尝试跟他们沟通、让他们理解吗？」顿了一下，「家人终归是家人，不可能一辈子都不原谅你的，也许他们正等着你回去呢！」

戴志恆点点头，苦笑了一下，还没说话，坐在一旁的植若愚就对李校长说道，「不可能的。大志的家人都不知道搬去哪里了。」

「啊！你之前有没有主动跟他们保持联络呀？比如说寄封信或是卡之类的……」

这一次，轮到植若愚摇头，「没有用。这些年大志寄去的贺卡全都被退回来……有七打之多呢！」

「原来是这样……」

……彷彿又看到李校长对自己怜惜的眼神，戴志恆突觉不好意思地低头扒饭。

“妈，我们去年把没回乡的同事都叫来一起吃年夜饭呢！挺热闹的，不如我们今年也把他们叫来，你们不反对吧？”

“呵呵，真的吗？太好了！你别忘了叫老吴和林达呀！”

“你少担心他俩了，若他们没回乡的话，肯定来这里蹭饭吃的！”转头看着戴志恆，“大志，你没有意见吧？”

戴志恆揶揄道，“连你这个最排外的都这么热诚，我没理由反对吧？”

“哈哈！说得好说得好！”

见戴志恆与妈妈又连成一线，顿觉势单力薄的植若愚唯有从鼻孔“哼”出一声以宣示他的不满。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
才这么一眨眼，年来又年去，过完了新年，李校长也打算回家乡了。

只是在这里结识的朋友、参与的活动，让她一时三刻走不了。週日她更是分身乏术，就好像这一天，一大早，她就出门去了。

戴志恆刷牙洗脸后，在饭桌上看到李校长给他们留下的字条，说她今天活动安排满满的，嘱咐他们自己搞定三餐。

转回房间，见植若愚兀自熟睡，便掀开他的被钻了进去，一把抱着他。

被偷袭致醒的人，满脸不爽地推了推他，还想翻过身去继续睡。

戴志恆凑嘴在他耳边说道，“你妈妈说，今天三餐都不在家吃……我们难得的二人假期，你打算怎么过？……还是你想在床上过？”低头咬了咬他的耳垂，随即吸住他敏感的耳下。

植若愚全身一震，立刻挣脱戴志恆翻身下床。

戴志恆好笑地看着他，“这招挺管用的，以后就这么让你起床好了，免得我叫破喉咙某人还赖死在床上。”

植若愚摸了摸自己的颈，有点疼，便骂道，“你真是乱来！若瘀红被妈妈看到怎么办？”

戴志恆站了起来，痞笑道，“简单！你就说是热情的情人留下的……那我就可以名正言顺地站出来，‘呀！我就是……’”

“神经病！”植若愚丢他一个枕头，然后走出房间。

戴志恆笑着摇摇头，这傢伙还是那么不干脆。

将枕头放回床上，顺便折起被子、整理床单。

倏地，一股力量将他扑倒床上，脖子立刻遭到攻击，武器是──唇。

狠狠地吸了一阵子，植若愚才甘愿放开戴志恆。

对上戴志恆的眼睛，似笑非笑道，“扯平了。”

“你以为呢……”

戴志恆翻身将他压倒，迅速低头狠吻住他的唇，展开反击战。

热烈的狂吻，如热浪袭脑，撞击得植若愚一阵晕眩，双手紧紧地环着戴志恆的颈，并张口贪婪地吸纳戴志恆不断入侵的舌头。

待吻至呼吸变粗了，胶着的双唇才不捨地分开。

植若愚伸舌舔了舔自己的唇瓣，笑道，“你慾求不满乎？这么激烈……”突然，笑容僵在脸上，眼露吃惊。

戴志恆见状，回头望了望，见房门半掩，转回来问植若愚，“怎么啦？”

“我刚刚有把房门关上吗？”植若愚小心奕奕地问道。

“我没注意。”戴志恆耸耸肩，“也许是风吹开了吧？或者是你没掩好……”

“我记得我将门关上了，怎么……”

突然，房外传来重物掉地的声音，两人倏地对望一眼，证明同时听到，听觉无误。

瞬间，植若愚的脸色变得煞白……


	31. Chapter 31

「大智若愚，我今天要开蕫事会议，不回来吃饭了，你自己记得吃饱一点。」

「哦，我知道了。」

……

「大智若愚，我要到G市去出席一个学术研讨会，会有几天不回来，你要小心门户唷！」

「我会的，你放心。」

……

「大智若愚…………」

「嗯。」

……

「大智若愚…………」

「……。」

……

「我已决定到S市发展了。明天出发。」

「哦？这么快……嗯，那里很适合发展你的专业，很好，加油！」

……

「妈～抱歉，今年我不能回家了。」

「哦？是工作太忙了吧？」

「是的，公司临时要赶工，我的假期冻结了。」

「那没关系，工作比较重要唷，你就别赶回来了，过年没什么大不了的。你记得照顾自己喔，年夜饭要煮好吃的奖励自己，别只吃方便面……」

「会啦～我会照顾自己的。你也一样。」

「这你不必担心，我养自己养得比养你还壮……呵呵～不说了不说了，我赶着去参加一个校友聚会，挂线啦！」

「好，我挂了，再见。」

……

“三阿姨……我妈进院了……”

“吓？怎么回事？她怎么啦？得了什么病？”

“中风……”

“中风！？天呀，你怎么不好好照顾她，她一直有高血压的呀，你没让她按时吃药吗？怎么会这样……”

“高血压？我妈几时患有高血压的，我一点都不知道……”乍听在家乡跟他们同住一区的三姨李兰卿说妈妈原来多年来皆受高血压病所困、一直都服用着降压药的植若愚，握着电话，呆愣了。

多年来都服用着降压药？

我一点都不知道呀！

倏地，将脸埋在双掌中，身体不禁颤抖。

他突然感到寒冷，尤其是在这手术室前的走廊上，更觉阴冷彻骨，让他寒冷透心。

妈妈已被推进手术室两个多小时了，怎么还没出来？她怎么样了？她会怎么样？她到底会怎么样？

那张歪了嘴、口吐白沫的脸顿时跃入脑海中，植若愚禁不住颤抖得更厉害。

……我该怎么办？

今早，他按捺着紧张的心情，与戴志恆踏出房门，因为他知道，他们刚刚在房中听到的那响重物掉地声，是他妈妈发出的。

虽然，妈妈已留了贴子说不回来，但他就是太大意了，怎么会误算了妈妈也许会返转家里拿东西呢？又不是不知道，自己的妈妈常常发生这种事情，尤其是最近，似乎越来越健忘了，有时甚至往返两三回，还不想不起自己到底忘了什么。

一直想着，到底要对妈妈如何解释的植若愚，刚踏出房门就惊震了──只见一个人横卧在客厅里──是妈妈。

两个人一个箭步冲上前，正想扶起妈妈时，戴志恆立刻阻止，“快去打电话叫救护车，李校长中风了。”

“中风……”植若愚睁大眼睛看着戴志恆将横卧的妈妈放平，使之躺平。

天！双眼紧闭的妈妈，嘴都歪了，口还吐着白沫……

戴志恆连忙将妈妈的头侧向一边，打开妈妈的嘴，伸指挖出她口中的呕吐物。

一抬头，见植若愚还呆在原地，怒吼，“你还发什么呆！快打电话叫救护车！迟了李校长就没命了！快点！”

植若愚彷若从梦中惊醒，立刻冲进房间找手机拨电话。

紧张地向对方报告了地点，简扼地说了情况，便冲出房间。

然而，却见戴志恆手拈一根大头针，正用打火机点火烫着。接着，就捉起妈妈的一只手掌，拈着那根针往她的手指尖刺去。

“住手！你在干什么！”植若愚立即喝道。

“放血治疗。网上看到的，故且一试！快，快帮忙拉李校长的耳朵，用力拉，拉到红为止！”戴志恆一手搁开植若愚的手，嘴上迅速答道。手上也不怠慢，不一会就刺遍了李校长的十根手指，鲜血从指头一滴一滴地流。

“让开一点！”戴志恆拈着针，见植若愚已将李校长的两双耳朵都拉红了，便往她的两双耳垂各刺两三针。血也开始流出来了，一滴、两滴……

“来！我们快帮李校长挤血！”戴志恆握着李校长一只手，吩咐植若愚道。

植若愚依言照做。然而眼睛却紧瞪着妈妈的脸。

说也奇怪，不一会儿，妈妈的歪嘴就渐渐恢复正常了。

偷眼望向戴志恆，见他勐对自己点头，脸带欣喜。

这时候，门铃响起，植若愚知道是救护人员到了，立刻冲去开门。

四个救护人员马上迅速行动，熟稔地将妈妈搬上担架后，就立刻抬下楼，然后将妈妈载往医院。

……怎么还没出来？到底怎么啦？

植若愚焦急地望着手术室门前的红灯，还亮着，红得有点刺眼。

倏地，肩膀被人拍了一拍，抬起头，即对上戴志恆关切的眼睛，“先吃点东西吧。”递给他一个面包。

植若愚摇摇头，不接。

“必须吃一点保持体力。待会儿李校长手续完成后，还需要我们彻夜轮番照顾的，你千万不能倒下。”

半晌，植若愚才接过麵包，并机械性地咬了一口又一口。

戴志恆看了他一眼，也举起面包吃起来。

两个人，默默地在手术室的椅子上候着，没说一句话，甚至没对望一眼。然而，却怀着同样的心思：手术几时才完成？

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
植若愚静静地看着睡在病床上、仍未醒转的妈妈，脑中一片空白。

他不知道自己该做些什么，也不想去做些什么，只想就这么坐在妈妈的身边，静静地看着她就好。看着她微微起伏的胸膛，听着她微弱的呼吸，这样就可以证明，妈妈还活着。

「手术很成功，脑中血块都清除了，现在只有等病人醒转，我们再做进一步检查。」

「医生，我妈妈会有什么后遗症吗？」

「目前还不清楚，只有等病人醒来后才能做进一步诊断，放心吧，她已没生命危险了。」

突然，有人给他披上一件外套，缓缓地抬头，见是戴志恆，便压地嗓子说了声谢谢。

戴志恆摆摆手，从隔壁的空床位旁搬来一张椅子，与植若愚併排坐。

他转过头看着植若愚的侧脸，“累不累？”

植若愚摇摇头。

半晌，他问道，“我妈妈会醒过来吗？……都过了一天了……我……”声音戛然停止。

戴志恆将双手插进裤袋，答道，“会的。她一定会醒过来。”顿了一下，“不过……你最好有心理准备，李校长或许……会有一些……后遗症。”

过了一阵子，植若愚才答道，“我知道。我……很庆幸妈妈还活着。”声音轻软无力，显然在刻意压抑心中的伤痛。

“你会这么想就好。”抬起手，抚了抚植若愚的发顶，却感觉到他不经意的抗拒，于是，无奈地放下手。

心，却不由一阵搐痛。

昨天，在手术室门外等待了很长的一段时间，李校长还是没被推出来。

看着植若愚木无表情的脸，眼神空洞，彷彿世间一切已毁灭，徒留他一人而已。便伸手将他揽过，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，让他感觉到自己的存在，也让他知道，世界上还有一个他陪在他身边。

突然，他听到植若愚喃喃地说道，「都是我不好，是我害了妈妈，都是我不好，是我害了妈妈，都是我不好……」

倏地心惊，戴志恆连忙收紧臂膀，低头说道，「不是你的错不是你的错……你听到了吗？不是你的错……」

低喃的声音静止了。

正待放心之际，植若愚突然推开他，「不！是我的错！」倏地弯下腰，双手抱头，十只手指更在自己的发间乱抓乱扯，「是我！一定是我！妈妈一定是因为看到了……受不了才突然发病的，一定是这样！是我的错！是我！」

戴志恆连忙轻拍他的背，却没想到植若愚倏地弹开，双眼佈满血丝，瞪着他，「不要碰我！」

举着的手就这么静止在半空中，半晌，戴志恆才放下它，但眼睛仍静静地看着植若愚，眼中只有关切。

倏地，植若愚又窜回戴志恆身边，握着他的手，紧紧的，「对不起对不起……我不是有心的……」

戴志恆用力回握他的手，「我知道我知道……听我说，你并没有错，真的，不要再责怪自己。李校长一定会吉人天相的……」

「大志…我……」植若愚仍紧紧地握着戴志恆的手，「……我竟不知道妈妈有高血压病，而且还不曾间断地吃着降压药……我真不是东西！」

「不是的，李校长是有心隐瞒自己的病情，不想让你知道，也许是怕你担心吧！」

「可是，我早就该知道的……我早该察觉的……妈妈那天突然跟我说要跟我住在一起至到归西，我就该警惕了……我真他妈的不是东西…他妈的……」

见植若愚不断地自责，戴志恆无言，唯有紧紧握住他的双手，任由他低声咒骂自己作为发洩不安的心情。

双手越握越紧，彷彿在害怕自己也许有一天会放开紧握在手中的手似的。

……“大志、大志……”

戴志恆从沉思中惊醒。

却见植若愚一脸兴奋，“快看快看，妈妈的眼皮在跳动了……她是不是快醒啦？”

连忙看向李校长，眼皮果然在跳动，于是他立刻跳起来，按了按病床头的呼唤铃。

不一会儿，就有医生和护士往他们这儿跑来了。

植若愚一见到医生，即刻对他说道，“医生，快！我妈妈好像醒过来了！”

医生点点头，从口袋中拿出一管小手电筒，俯下身体，伸指撑开了李校长的右眼的眼皮，接着又换了一只眼睛。

然后，他收起手电筒，轻拍李校长的肩膀，“李女士李汝卿女士，你听得到我说话吗？听得到的话，就慢慢张开你的眼睛……别急，慢慢张开……”

张开了，终于张开了，妈妈终于醒过来了……

植若愚立刻趋前握着妈妈的手，哽咽地叫了声，“妈……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“医生，为什么我妈妈连手指也动不了，而且也不会说话？究竟她怎么啦？会不会全身……瘫痪？”植若愚颤抖着说出他根本就不敢想的“瘫痪”两个字。

“这是一般中风病人的后遗症。由于李女士的出血位在脑右侧，所以会暂时影响她的说话功能。虽然她目前呈现偏瘫，但所幸地并未出现癫痫状态，所以经过耐心护理以及功能锻练，应可以恢复。”

“功能锻练？……”

“是的。我们会教你们如何按摩、推拿以及活动病人的各个关节，尤其是瘫痪位置，更要做适当的锻练，每一次做上十五至三十分钟，一天数次。渐序而进，让瘫痪部份渐渐恢复功能。”

“是。请立刻教我。”植若愚听说妈妈只要经过锻练就有可能恢复健康，便迫不及待地向医生请教。

医生请护士给他和戴志恆做了示范，两个人接着亲手实验，让医生及时纠正他们的错误。很快地，他们就掌握了按摩手法。

“最重要的一点是，每天要帮病人通便。若她能自行解放就最好，若不能，就必须替她通一通。还有，要随时量血压，并多跟病人沟通说话，让她心平气和以保持血压的正常值。”

“是是，我们都记住了。”

待医生与护士离开病房后，植若愚突然脸现担忧。

戴志恆看着他问，“还在担心什么？”

植若愚抬头看着他，“功能锻练必须一天做几次，持续一个月以上，瘫痪的部份才有望恢复活动功能……可是，我请不到这么长的假期……除非我……”

“我已请了一个月假期了。”戴志恆淡淡地说道，“这个月，李校长就由我来照顾吧。”

“可是……”

“你别想着辞职，辞职的话，别说医药费你付不起，连自己的生活费都成问题了。”

戴志恆说的是事实，植若愚完全无反驳的余地。

他工作才不过那两三年时间，薪水虽不算微薄，但扣除了家用、住宿、伙食以及日常花费等，已所剩无几。再加上他没理财的习惯，每个月的薪水可以说是左手来右手出……他实在是非继续工作挣钱不可。

戴志恆一手搭上他的肩膀，“放心，我会好好照顾李校长的。”

植若愚握着戴志恆另一只手，眼睛深深地注视着戴志恆，“谢谢谢谢谢谢……”

持续不断的道谢声，好像想一次说完一生的感激，戴志恆回望着植若愚晶莹剔透的眼睛，沉默不语。

两个人，就这样默默地对望着，谁也没再开口说话。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
住了约一星期医院的李校长，由于进展良好，已获准出院了。出院的时候，她已开始能说简短的词句，而且手指关节也能自由屈伸了。

这一个早上，已请了十天假的植若愚，不得已，要重新回到工作岗位上。

过去这三天，照顾着已回到家静养的妈妈，竟比在医院照顾她还累上百倍。为了方便照顾，他甚至把那新买的厚床垫搬到自己原先的房间，就睡在妈妈的床下，以便半夜可以随时帮忙妈妈调整睡姿。

换好衣服后，深吸一口气抖擞一下精神，便踱到妈妈的床边，握着她的手，看着妈妈的眼睛说道，“妈，我要上班了，今天就由大志照顾你好不好？等一下他会替你做按摩、推拿，就好像我刚刚跟你做的那样……我要上班嘛，只好拜托他照顾你了……我答应你，一下班我就立刻回来，好不好？”

李校长看着他半晌，眨了眨眼睛，并从喉头有点艰难地发出一个标准发音的“好”字。

植若愚紧了紧手掌，“那我去上班了。”

李校长再眨了眨眼睛。

植若愚站了起来，然后对站在床尾的戴志恆说道，“一切拜托你了。”

戴志恆点点头，“嗯，我知道了。”

低头再看了李校长一眼，便抬脚走出房间，踏出房门前，回头看了看戴志恆，却见他目不转睛地看着自己，见自己回头，便举起手跟他做了一个“放心，交给我吧”的手势。

心中顿感五味杂陈，连忙别转头，匆匆忙忙地离开家门。

留在家里的戴志恆，虽请了一个月年假，但工作依然得随时跟进。他站在房门外，拨完了一个电话后，看了看钟，见又是到了帮李校长按摩的时间了，便立刻回到房中。

与植若愚不同的，戴志恆边按摩边说些时事新闻给李校长听。虽然李校长并未回应他，但他仍说得起劲，彷彿李校长并未中风似的，在跟他闲聊家常呢。

这个时段的功能锻练告一段落后，戴志恆便轻轻扶起李校长的头，给她喂饮清水。感觉到她轻微的抗拒，便笑着说，“运动过后，必须喝点水补充水份，这是你之前一直唠叨我的呀，现在终于轮到我跟你唠叨了……”

发觉李校长不经意地牵了牵嘴角，戴志恆也感到安慰一点。

然而，在喂李校长吃粥时，他就没那么轻松了。

李校长吃了两口后，就不肯再吃。

戴志恆不断劝说，她索性闭起眼睛不看他。

半晌，戴志恆无可奈何地放下手中的碗，叹了一口气，然后握着李校长的手，“我答应你，若你好起来了，能够站了……我立刻离开。”顿了一下，“我不会再见……植若愚……这是我的承诺。”

李校长缓缓地张开眼睛，两眼聚焦戴志恆的脸，泪，不听使唤地汩汩而流。

戴志恆伸手抹去她的泪水，“相信我，我答应过的事，我一定做到。”将她的手握得更紧。

“…对…对…不……起……大……志……”

重新听到李校长唤他的名字，戴志恆笑了。

那个笑容，有欣慰，有释怀，也有苦涩。


	32. Chapter 32

“啜啜啜”

植若愚一手握着菜刀，一手按着一条萝卜在切丝，手起刀落，动作流畅、干脆俐落。

由于今天是年三十晚，公司大发慈悲让员工提早两个小时下班。一回到家，就在厨房忙个不停的他，看似专心一致，可是心，挺不安定，总觉得心烦气躁。

“啜啜啜”

再拿一条萝卜切。

突然，停下手中刀，环顾厨房灶头，竟有鱼有鸡，还有一两束青菜，而冰柜里更备有海带……

惊觉份量太多了。只有两个人的年夜晚饭，哪需要准备这么多菜呀？

两个人……嗯……只有两个人……

将碪板上的萝卜丝扫进已装了另一条萝卜丝的碗里，拿起那切剩一半的萝卜，转身欲将之丢进冰柜里冷藏，却没想到自己这转身动作太大，竟将那碗萝卜丝碰翻了。

“匡啷”

萝卜丝撒满一地。

植若愚皱了皱眉头，深吸一口气后，才蹲下将地上的萝卜丝一把一把地抓回碗中。

“发生什么事了？”

从客厅传来一把略嫌沙哑的声音，已不如以前般宏亮了。

听嗓子主人似乎有点焦急，植若愚连忙朗声道，“没事没事，我不小心打翻了碗而已，你继续看电视吧。”

“嗯。”

将最后一把萝卜丝抓起后，便站起来扭开了水龙头，往那碗萝卜丝注水。

真是狼狈。

这么多年来，自己何曾这么手忙脚乱地准备年夜晚饭的？

别说区区两人，即使是有一卡车的人来蹭饭，也未曾劳动他帮忙。比如说去年，来蹭饭的有两人，妈妈一人就搞定了五人份的晚饭了。前年更多，六个人，都是由大志一手包办的……

大志……

看着那流进碗里的水注，发出“丝丝丝”的声音，不禁回想起那一个晚上，自己倚在厨房门口看着他忙碌洗碗的背影，耳中彷彿听到他的笑骂声，「站在那儿这么悠闲，还不快过来帮忙，你想做死我呀！」

倏地，关上水喉，重重地将那碗萝卜丝放在洗碗槽里，一个转身就走出了厨房。

脚步急促。

经过客厅时，隐约听到电视机上的播报员说道，“……昨天遇刺的赵姓督察……”然而，他却没心思去听，也不敢抬头望向此刻坐在沙发上看新闻播报的妈妈一眼。

不行了，快不行了……

感到窒息的他，此刻，他只想躲回房间喘喘气。

迫切需要，即使是五分钟也好。

“碰！”

关上房门，已无暇去关注关门时力道是否大了？是否会引起妈妈的注意？

抓起床头的那包烟，立刻倒出一根烟，并将之刁在嘴里。左手抄起打火机，脚就往房间的窗口走去。

打开窗口，倚在窗框上，打着打火机，一低头，就点燃了那根烟。

深深地吸了一口后，不晓得是不是太急促，竟被呛着。

干咳了好一阵，咳到眼泪都快掉出眼眶时，终于止了咳。

不禁暗骂自己没用，怎么到现在还不习惯这股辛辣味？明明这烟草味是自己最熟悉不过的……

也许，不习惯的，是从自己身上嗅到这股味道，而不是从某个人身上……

那个人的味道，他永远都不会忘记，也不想忘记。

眼睛，习惯性地望向床头上的那一个白色、长方形的插笔座。在这个睡房里，它是那么突兀地存在。

心，倏地一阵抽搐。

每一次望向它，心，就会疼得难受。

然而，他却不愿意自己看不见它。

因为，这个插笔座，是那个人除了带不走的回忆以外，唯一给他留下的实际存在。

唯一的吗？客厅的那张沙发呢？房间的那张床呢？还有柜子呢？

是的。是唯一的。

那沙发，那张床，那柜子，早已属于这个家。而插笔座，是唯一只属于他的。

他给他的，在他离开的那一个晚上……

那一天，彷彿已知道他即将离去似的，故意逃避与他单独相处，连眼神接触的机会也不给予，即使一秒钟也不让他逮到。

然而，最终还是得面对的。

替妈妈做了晚间按摩后，曾有一瞬间迟疑，就想这么留在那个房间，不再踏出去了。因为，他知道，就在那一扇门后，有一个人正等着跟他道别离。

早在妈妈病发的那一刻起，他已知道，他与他，难免分手。

不是因为变心，也不是因了解而分开，而是臣服于社会规范下。

虽然，还不明白引发妈妈突然病发的主要诱因，但他可以肯定，是跟他们情人关系曝光有关。

深吸一口气，终伸手扭动了门把，拉开房门走出。

空荡荡的门外，不由一阵放心。

然而才一侧转头，就见到客厅有一个人从沙发上站起。脚边，放着一个大大的行李袋以及一个白箱子。一如他当初来时的行装。

只见他目不转睛地看着自己，不禁被他目光吸引，深深的。

两个人，视线纠缠，心思复杂难辨。

最后，还是戴志恆先将视线移开。他弯腰提起自己的行李袋，拉开拉链，取出一个长方形的盒子。然后向他递去。

他不动。

他便向前伸了两下，示意他走过来取去。

动了，但举步艰难。

好不容易接过那盒子，低头看了一下，是插笔座，然而除了顶端，四周都有两三个大小洞洞，像一个通气的箱子多过像一个插笔座。

不解，抬头看向他。

“本想买只狐狸送你……”戴志恆笑了一下，“可是，我早已搞不清，到底是我驯养了你，还是你驯养了我。”

植若愚全身一震，眼睛怔怔地看着戴志恆。

「愿意被我驯养吗？」

「还是，愿意驯养我？」

戴志恆的黑眸，如同他们结合初夜般闪亮、灼热。而不同的是，自己的心情。当时的晕眩已换上此刻的心痛。

“别小看这个箱子，它可是装了一只羊，可以饲养很久的羊。”戴志恆又笑了一下，“不过，羊随时会变成狐狸的，你要小心不要让它偷熘出来。”

说完，将行李袋搭上自己的肩，看着植若愚良久，半晌才对他说，“再见。”

乍听“再见”两个字，植若愚再也按捺不住自己，他立刻踏前一步，将戴志恆紧紧地圈拥着。

他以为他会对他说，“Good bye”。

“大志……大志……”听似毫无意义的呼唤，却包含了太多的感情。

而他，却懂。

戴志恆回拥着植若愚，一下比一下更紧，彷彿想将他箍碎在胸膛。

植若愚也做着同样的动作。

两个人，像在较量似的，直想将对勒得服输为止。

呼吸渐渐粗重……

倏地，两个人像触电般地分开。

互相对望着彼此间拉开的距离，那么近的一步，却如天般遥远。想再次趋近，脚却如被钉在地上，动不了。

静静地对望半晌，戴志恆突然弯腰重新提起那已从肩上滑下的行李袋，并顺手将那白箱子抱起，“水晶石我带走了。”然后越过他，往大门走去。

植若愚看着他的背影，没有阻止。

突然，见戴志恆停下脚步，心不由急跳，更伴随一阵狂喜。

期待他转过身来，再次看着自己……

但是，戴志恆却只是背对着他，说，“拜拜。”

……

“大志……”此时，滑坐在地上的植若愚，喃喃地低唤着这个已离开他将近半年的人的名字。

兹兹～

兹兹～

手机在裤袋中震动。

植若愚本想不接，却又机械式地将手伸进袋中取出手机，“……喂……”

“还没下班吗？”

那把声音，让植若愚身心震动，微张的嘴，连刁着的半截烟掉落了也未发觉。

“喂喂……还在不在？”

“在在在……”植若愚握紧了手机，连忙回答。

然而，他显露的紧张，却换来对方的微微轻笑，“我只想预祝你新年快乐，没什么别的意思……”顿了一下，“李校长身体还好吗？”

明知道对方看不到，植若愚还是点点头，“很好，进展很好……可以用拐杖走路了……”

“太好了！真是太好了……”

倏地，双方沉默下来，只听到彼此的呼吸声。

半晌，对方说道，“嗯，没事……我…先挂电话了……”

“不要挂！”植若愚握着电话吼道，“不要挂……再说一阵子……拜托……不要挂……”

“那…你想说什么？”对方缓缓地问道。

植若愚不禁语塞。

是呀，想说什么？

他与他，如今说话都需要先想过的。不只如此，连想拨个电话互相问候，都必须深思熟虑，反覆思量不已。

为什么要这样？为什么会变成这样？

他不要！他讨厌！他恨！

但他最恨的，是自己！

与戴志恆分离，是他自己一手造成。

若不是他故意逃避向妈妈先坦承自己与戴志恆的关系，他们就不会面临这种想见却不敢见的局面。

为什么要逃避？为什么？

他不知道，也不清楚，更搞不懂。

他一直以为，在这个事件上，自己缺乏了运气，也缺乏了时机，让他没足够的时间向妈妈坦承一切。

但后来，老吴告诉他一件往事，他才发觉，自己错得厉害。

原来，当初让老吴放心倾述自己性取向烦恼的那个长辈，就是老吴口中的李校长，也就是植若愚的妈妈。

老吴本以为李校长会如一般长辈般地给他说道理、上道德课，并将他导回“正”途。然而，李校长的表现却出乎他意料之外，她对他说，「同性恋可分为先天与后天，你必须先弄清楚这一点，厘清自己的真正性取向才是最重要的，千万不要因一时迷惑而认为自己就是如此。虽然，我并不十分赞同同性恋，但有些事情，是不能勉强，并矫枉过正的。在这个社会上，大部份人认为是对的事，并不是绝对是对的，相反亦然。每个人都有权利以最适合自己的方式生活下去……所以，你首先要做的事，就是好好地厘清自己的内心。无论你有什么决定，我都会支持你的。」

植若愚哑然无言。

迟了……一切都迟了……

没有话语，耳中，此刻听到的，是自己铭心难忘的呼吸声。轻缓绵长，透过话筒，彷彿在倾述着对自己的思念。

「一个人，只有用心灵才能看得到真实的东西，真正重要的东西是不会透过眼睛看到的。」这是狐狸对离他而去的小王子，分享的秘密。

握着电话的手，剧烈地颤抖，“大志……大志……”我想你……想见你……好想见你……

终于崩溃了，泪已流了满面，一滴一滴的，不一会就在地上聚成一滩。

“电话，让我说两句好吗？”

倏地，一把略沙哑的声音在头顶响起。

植若愚抬起头来，即见妈妈正向他伸着手，等待接过电话……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
「李校长，我们又来打扰你了。」

坐在轮椅上的李校长，见是老吴和林达，立刻泛起笑容，「你们来了呀……吃了饭没？」

「哈哈，我们就是来蹭饭吃的。」老吴大声笑道。回过头看了林达一眼，对他说道，「喂！你去帮帮愚仔，不然我们可能要等很久才有得吃了。」

「怎么不是你去？嚷饿的是你，可不是我。」林达虽然口中骂道，然而，却已站了起往厨房走去。

「这死傢伙，总是这副德性！」老吴看着林达的背影向李校长抱怨道。

李校长笑了一下，「你们感情很好呀，很难得了……」

老吴看了李校长一眼，「是吗？李校长真的这么认为？」

倏地，李校长的笑容僵在脸上，取而代之的是一种黯然。

半晌，她问道，「你是不是认为我……虚伪？」

老吴立刻坐直了身体，看着她，正色道，「不。我从不认为李校长是虚伪的。只是，校长也是一个普通人，也是一个妈妈……有些事情，若不是发生在自己身上，有切肤之痛感，是永远也不会了解那种心情……我……到现在还不敢让我妈知道呢……」

李校长看着他，眼泪突然不听使唤地流。

顿时，将老吴吓坏了，连忙抓来一盒纸巾，抽了两三张纸巾给李校长。

李校长接过，轻轻拭抹自己的眼角，「我……我一见到他们两个站在一起，对望的眼神，就已开始怀疑了。待踏进这间房子，我就更确定。跟他们住在一起几个月，我一方面在等待若愚向我坦承，一方面又害怕亲耳听他说出真相。我一直在安抚自己，也以为自己可以大方地接受，可是……我也是一个妈妈……那一天，亲眼见到他们俩抱在一起……我的心，就剧跳难忍……我…我……」

老吴轻拍李校长的肩膀，「我了解我了解……」

「大志是好孩子……可是，我还是希望若愚能够……结婚生子……我对不起大志……他对我那么好，那么照顾我……」刚止住的眼泪，又开始掉了。

「不要自责了，大志他就是因为明白，所以才会离开的。」老吴安慰道。虽然还不是很清楚戴志恆离去的原因，但猜来八九不离十吧。

在植若愚踏出厨房前，李校长早已停止了哭泣，换上轻淡的微笑。因为，她不想更增添儿子的烦恼、忧伤。

那一个别离的晚上，她也在场。只是，躲在一扇门后，虽然他们故意压低声量，然而他们彼此的不捨、悲痛还是源源不绝地传送给她。

半年过去了，植若愚似乎还未曾从分手的忧伤中走出来。

看着他在自己面前装笑脸，然而时而恍惚的心思、满佈全身的烟味，都在在表露了他真实的心情。

有时候，听到他在房间干咳，显然被烟味呛到，却未敢开口要求还不曾学会吸烟的他戒烟。因为，她了解，自己的儿子正通过那烟味相思某一个人。

也有的时候，她发觉，植若愚的言行似乎模彷着一个人。难道，相思一个人到了极至，就会想变成那个人吗？

她不禁心酸。

然而，更让她心酸的，是儿子的眼泪。

从小就倔强的他，即使是在他敬爱的父亲丧礼上也不曾掉过一滴眼泪。

可是，此刻，在这一个家家皆高兴、团圆吃晚饭的日子里，眼前的他，泪水竟纵横脸上，双眼通红，双肩还不停止起伏。

看着儿子那双既忧伤又不解的眼睛，于是，她再对他说一次，“电话，让我说两句好吗？……我想跟大志说说话……”

一如预料的，植若愚的眼睛倏地换上戒备，低声道，“我们……他…只是想问候我们…”

“快点给我吧。”李校长对儿子微微一笑，“电话费好贵的唷。”

植若愚昂头看着妈妈一阵子，最后还是将电话交到她手上。

李校长接过电话后，对植若愚再笑了一下，然后对着话筒说道，“大志吗？我是李校长……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
B市。

木星研究公司。

“大志，你还记得那个在W市帮过我们的赵振邦督察吗？”小光手握一份报纸，突然跑到戴志恆的座位道。

戴志恆将视线从电脑荧幕移到小光脸上，“嗯。怎么啦？”他怎么可能忘记赵督察呢？他现在正服务于S市中南区警局……嗯，在S市……

“他出事了。”小光的脸色倏地变得严肃。

“哦？”戴志恆见小光脸色凝重，知道事态严重，连忙将他手中的报纸抢过，低头一看，不禁呆了：「抢匪拒捕 刺死警员逃亡」

  
“S市治安越来越槽糕了……他也真是倒霉，难道，好人就没好报的吗？”小光摇头道。

戴志恆不发一言地关上电脑，并收拾东西。

“大志，你干什么？”小光奇怪，还有两三个小时才下班，虽然今天是年三十晚，但他们的公司并未特许他们提早下班呀，这傢伙收拾东西干什么呢？

“我要请半天假。”顿了一下，“到S市去。”

“你去S市干什么？你今天可是要来我家蹭饭的……”

“我跟赵振邦还算有交情。我想去S市吊丧。”

“有没有搞错？明天就过年了……”小光倏地住口，因为他突然明白戴志恆的用意。就是因为明天要过年了，为了避忌，赵振邦的丧礼一定是冷冷清清的。

戴志恆向小光点点头，“跟嫂子说声抱歉了，今天不能去尝她的手艺了。”

小光拍了拍他的肩膀，“开车小心点。”

“嗯。”

就这样，戴志恆又重新踏进阔别半年的S市。

匆匆忙忙赶去中南区警局询问，才知道，赵振邦的遗体早在今早上火化了，骨灰如今寄放在某个庙堂中，待过完了年再进行葬礼。

说话的人，轻描淡写的，似乎在说着无关痛痒的事。

戴志恆不禁窝了一肚子。

这些人怎么都那么冷血无情，好歹对方也是同事一场。而且，赵督察是因公殉职的，凶手还逍遥法外，怎么就引不起同仇敌忾呢！

然而生气归生气，戴志恆还是隐忍不发作。问了那庙堂的地址后便离开中南区警局了。

买了束鲜花，凭弔了故交。然后给庙堂捐了点油钱，戴志恆就离开了。

开着车，不知不觉中，竟回到南区浦丁路。

将车子停靠路边，绞下车窗，环顾这社区四周一下，心中顿感五味杂陈。

夕阳西照下，整个社区都变得一片金黄，偶尔还传来一两声乌鸦叫声，然而却没破坏其宁静，反而让人感到心灵恬适。

噢，这就是他之前一直看着的景观呀。

戴志恆闭上眼睛，回想着自己每一天回来时，总踏着轻松的脚步赶回家。经过那儿童游乐场时，玩得疯癫的儿童，嘻笑尖叫吵闹，然而快乐的笑脸，却让他难忘。

环境没变，可是，人呢？

把电话从口袋中掏出来，按了两个号码，又住手了。

虽然已将他的号码从手机中删除，可是，已刻在心里的号码，却怎么也删除不了。

此刻的犹豫，不是记不住那个手机号码，而是担心，对方会不会接听。

「戴志恆呀戴志恆，怎么你变得那么婆妈？想打就打呗，你是答应不见他，却没说过不听他声音呀！而且明天就过年了，打去说声祝福并不是罪……」

终于，为自己找到一个理由。

电话响了四下，就有人接听了，“……喂……”声音有气无力。

“还没下班吗？”吓！自己在说什么？

对方倏地沉默，然而却听到他突然变急促的呼吸声。

不由紧张起来，“喂喂……还在不在？”

然而对方却比他更紧张地回应道，“在在在……”

想像着植若愚那副紧张的神情，只感暖意盈胸，不禁轻轻笑了起来，“我只想预祝你新年快乐，没什么别的意思……”顿了一下，“李校长身体还好吗？”

“很好，进展很好……可以用拐杖走路了……”

“太好了！真是太好了……”戴志恆乍听李校长已进展到可以用拐杖走路，不由得感到欣慰。与她相处的日子不算短，加之在她病发时单独照顾了她一个多月，那时候即使是通便这等工作，他也不假手于人，心里若不是当她是妈妈般照顾，想，是没多少人受得了吧。虽然因顾虑李校长意愿，不得已跟植若愚分离，但心中仍对她充满感激，感谢她对自己的善意以及给予自己的温暖亲情。

两个人，隔着电话，突然沉默起来。互相交流的，徒留彼此的呼吸声。

突感心烦意乱，戴志恆打破缄默，“嗯，没事……我…先挂电话了……”

“不要挂！”耳筒倏地传来植若愚的吼声，接着就听他说道，“不要挂……再说一阵子……拜托……不要挂……”

心，不由一紧，叹了一口气，缓缓问道，“那…你想说什么？”

没听到回答，却听到越来越急的呼吸声，终于听到他喊道，“大志……大志……”

他的思念，此刻正透过话筒传达给他，接收无误。

戴志恆更握紧了手机，心中搐痛。

他何尝不如他思念自己般，思念着他？

离开后，这个自尊心强、死爱面子又固执的傢伙，还天天在他的思绪里困扰着他，即使他疯狂地工作麻醉自己，也麻醉不了思念他的神经。

愚……想你……想见你……

他在心中不断呼唤，突然有股冲动，就想不顾一切地开车往他的公司方向冲去。再也不想遵守什么不再见他的承诺了，只想再次拥紧他，并狠狠地吻他。

正想行动时，倏地，耳筒传来一把声音，“大志吗？我是李校长……”顿时将他的冲动浇熄。

戴志恆调整了情绪，然后回答，“是。李校长……你身体还好吗？”顿了一下，“我只是想问候……”

然而，对方却不让他说完，“你吃饭了没？”

戴志恆一愣，答道，“还没…等一会随便找家餐馆吃了就算……”

“年三十晚一个人在外吃饭不好呀……你怎么不回家呢？……”顿了一下，“我们在等着你回来吃饭……”

戴志恆怔怔地说不出一句话来。

突然，感到眼睛湿润，喉头有点哽咽地应了一声，“嗯…”却再也多说不出一个字来……

良久，他才抬头望向窗外，呀，何时天已变得暗了。合上电话，有点郑重地将手机放回口袋中，深吸了一口气，才重新打着了引擎。

将车子驶到停车场，一眼就瞥见自己惯常停的位子竟是空的，哈，彷彿是预留席，戴志恆从心笑出来了。

下了车，即伸了一个懒腰，抬头望向眼前那座建筑物的四楼，笑了一下，即迈开脚步向前走去。看着自己的影子，在街灯下拉得长长的，笑，竟比他的人先到达那建筑物的入口。不禁抬头一望，一反过去的刺眼，此时，街灯正发出柔和的光线呢。

（完）


End file.
